<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ʟᴜᴍɪɴᴏsɪᴛʏ | sᴏᴘᴇ by strawberryyhobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117961">ʟᴜᴍɪɴᴏsɪᴛʏ | sᴏᴘᴇ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryyhobi/pseuds/strawberryyhobi'>strawberryyhobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Space, Astrology, Astronomy, Baker Kim Taehyung | V, Baker Park Jimin (BTS), Bittersweet Ending, Creature Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dark Past, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Falling Angels (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Fantasy, Florist Kim Namjoon | RM, Florist Kim Seokjin | Jin, Florist Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Innocent Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jealousy, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Magical Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Magical Realism, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mythology References, Oblivious Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Oblivious Min Yoongi | Suga, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Poet Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Romantic Kim Namjoon | RM, Sad Ending, Salty Kim Taehyung | V, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Smart Kim Seokjin | Jin, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Star-crossed, Stars, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryyhobi/pseuds/strawberryyhobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝But, you belong up there Hoseok, not down here,❞</p><p>❝Yeah but,❞</p><p>Hoseok laughed, raising a finger,</p><p>❝up there — isn't here,❞</p><p>he finished, poking Yoongi's heart, laughs filling the night air around them as beautiful cherry blossoms bloomed on the apples of their cheeks, a new red dusting their milky skin that wasn't from any frost bitten curse that winter bestowed upon them.</p><p> </p><p>was it fate that brought jung hoseok to min yoongi?</p><p>was it fate that hoseok should have fallen one night right into the arms of another man?</p><p>there was no telling when he'd have to leave to go back up to the sky again, or whether he even wanted to go back in the first place.</p><p>because to jung hoseok, one of the trillions of stars in the galaxies, his home was in the heart of min yoongi — one of the billions of humans from earth, who just so happened to be the one to catch him before falling to his crash landing death.</p><p>and now, trapped in the curse of forbidden love, they weren't sure if a happy ending was even pursuable.</p><p>unless great sacrifices came with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝑎 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>story centering around forbidden love and the mythology of stars. </p><p>enjoy my loves !! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's quite a weird thing to see — to see the world you've been used to seeing as nothing else but tiny from all those hundreds and thousands of miles up in the sky, spectating the Earth's activity and everything that lived about it as it slowly became more and more visible to your light blue crystal eyes, everything coming into a closer retrospect that ventured well beyond your past imaginations of it all.</p><p>As his eyes fluttered shut, Jung Hoseok felt Mother Nature's current blow heavily around him, whisking his platinum blond hair in unthinkable directions which resulted in nothing but a disheveled mess. Everything felt numb; from his finger tips to his little toes, with nothing else but the mere current of wind guiding him gently along the Earth's atmosphere as he entered the world of the mortals.</p><p>The world he had never in a million years, had ever even dreamt of entering.</p><p>Because as a young star, it was simply forbidden to do so. The dangers and risks that came out of that daring possibility were too high to fool around with, were too high to underestimate the consequences of.</p><p>And unfortunately, Jung Hoseok would have to figure that out the hard way.</p><p>Seconds, soon bridging into minutes passed by —with only the sound of howling wind and the noise of an airplane's engine that hovered high above the sky and disappeared from humans amongst the clouds to comfort him.</p><p>The same clouds that led Hoseok to this fate.</p><p>Fear overtook his body, the anxious tingles crawling down his spine forcing him to keep his eyes shut, as the feeling of his heart rose higher and higher up in his chest and becoming afloat told him enough.</p><p>Because aside from being immortal — at least up in the sky and among galaxies, that is — it didn't undermine the terrifying adrenaline that shot up Hoseok's veins at a horrifying rate, one that casted unknown fears that he had never dreamt crawling up his sides and overflowing his conscious with prayers and hopes that he wouldn't come to a crash landing death resulting from his own stupidity.</p><p>And he couldn't help but mentally scold himself, because this all could've simply been avoided if he had just listened to his Stellars.</p><p>But of course, now wasn't the time to dwell on the past or things he could've done to avoid his unfortunate fate of falling from the sky while slipping in and out from consciousness and into the dooms of human mortals, since his pure focus was on that of surviving the impact of the ground.</p><p>However what Hoseok wasn't expecting was when there was only a few miles distance left between the his bare feet and the ground, was when an eery glow radiated out of him, forming some sort of foreign aura that he had never even seen before. Starting from the tips of his fingers and rounding to every surface of his body not leaving any bare patches of skin without it, a bright and oddly warm luminescence glimmered from his own milky skin, casting this ethereal beam that made the illusion of the boy appearing as an angelic empyrean.</p><p>When in reality, he was a star in the shape of a common boy.</p><p>But no one from planet Earth would even dare to imagine that sort of idiotic claim — if not proven scientifically from books and hours and hours of research, then it simply wasn't validated in mortals' eyes. Because the mere idea of it was unthinkable, branched off from a fantasyland that only children dreamed of from their own wild imaginations, and not adolescent minds caring about the facts and only facts.</p><p>Yet sometimes, children's imaginations are more real than one may think.</p><p>And that simple ideology was proven to Min Yoongi that day, the one person that just so happened to see a boy falling from the sky right outside the comforts of his own bedroom window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the fuck, Yoongi thought to himself, seeing the far from common sight one would normally see everyday outside of their bedroom window — the sight of a glowing human body descending from the sky in a graceful, yet oddly slow manner, as if the powers of the universe were fully aware of the star's immortality. </p><p>Not wasting any more time, Yoongi scrambled out of his desk chair, leaving fallen papers, writing utensils, and books to fall down with a light thump! onto the floor below him as his feet quickly padded against his carpeted steps. His hand nervously ghosted over the door knob before coming to the final conclusion to go outside and investigate whatever the fuck was going on. </p><p>Because clearly, Yoongi had lost it. </p><p>Or had he? </p><p>Little did he know, the divine being with rays of blinding white hues radiating from every inch of their body, wasn't a result of Yoongi's clouded illusions from the lack of sleep he had been getting recently. </p><p>It was as real as it looked.</p><p>Which boggled his mind even more, not letting himself believe it until there was some figment of proof that ensured he hadn't gone completely mad.</p><p>But as his feet slowly led him towards his front yard to where the boy's body was now floating in mid air, as if pulled by an unknown universal force that just so happened to leave the celestial being in the hands of Yoongi, he was slowly starting to think that somehow — despite all the basic rules of science — that this was indeed real.</p><p>Because how could the physical weight of a person's body be felt fake?</p><p>The weight Yoongi carried once the glowing aura surrounding the mysterious boy slowly dimmed to a mere shimmer, gently letting him down into the safety of a mortal being's arms bridal style. Because regardless of how little the two knew each other (in fact they didn't know each other at all, obviously) being from different dimensions and all, Yoongi couldn't find the immorality within him to leave this— boy — out on the streets were no one else would take him in. </p><p>He was still a human with a morally good natured heart, after all. </p><p>Even if he pushed his brain to the limits of trying to make sense of the situation.</p><p>Trying to make sense of why and how the fuck a boy just fell from the sky.</p><p>But what was even more peculiar about this boy, was how ethereal he really looked close up. </p><p>Almost, angelic.</p><p>With bright platinum blond hair messily windswept across his forehead, where his delicate eyelids were fluttered shut in what seemed to be a peaceful yet very deep slumber. </p><p>Which is weird, considering that whatever this thing was, had just fallen out of the sky. </p><p>Surely Yoongi would have expected it to be screaming, crying, or in a panicked state.</p><p>But it was quite contrasted to that preformed assumption in Yoongi's mind the second he laid eyes on the boy floating in mid air, and if anything, the person looked rather tranquil in the moment not seeming to be confused as to why or how he ended up here.</p><p>Or maybe that was because he was simply unconscious.</p><p>But still, Yoongi took the time to run his eyes along the boy's facial features, admiring them with an aghast face expression since he really had never seen nor ever new of someone being this unreal looking. Sure, there were an immense amount of attractive people on Earth with the so called stereotypical beauty standards that had everyone praise them unconditionally, but something about this boy was simply... </p><p>Magical.</p><p>He couldn't put his finger on why exactly, well, except for the literal fact that he was indeed hovering in mid air with a bright glow illuminating the dark, and vacant sidewalks at midnight in their relatively small town. </p><p>From the boys honeydew porcelain skin, to the small dainty nose resting just right above his cherry tinted heart-shaped lips, Yoongi simply found the task to turn his head away elsewhere impossible.</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to it.</p><p>Like an unrevealed force kept him in place, a gravitational pull yanking his chin down so that his eyes were making horizontal contact with the mysterious boy's face, who was probably the prettiest sleeper Yoongi had ever seen. </p><p>It was almost therapeutic to look at, something that sent Yoongi into a phase of feeling nothing but ease as he held this surprisingly lightweight and fragile being in his arms at midnight on a Friday morning. The fact that the boy was so light shocked Yoongi too, because obviously he felt a shift in his arms when Hoseok was slowly let down into them, but it was light carrying a pile of feathers or a mere child. </p><p>The entire ordeal spiraled Yoongi into a phenomenon of curiosities, questions forming on top of each other as soon as a new one popped up in his head, which led to a branch of even more hypotheses and theories as to how this was even possible when his entire life — Yoongi has always been restricted to believing nothing outside of the blatant scientific facts of living in a world of mortals. </p><p>But maybe, maybe this one occurrence expanded his beliefs that his childhood dreams and imaginations were more accurate than the critical mind of his adult brain that always chose facts over feelings.</p><p>Because yes, although the person who had fallen out of the sky was in a form of a human boy, there was no way that science would be able to explain the fact as to how he was floating in the air for over a minute as if waiting for a certain person to catch him.</p><p>As if the universe wanted, or knew, Yoongi would be there to come to his rescue. </p><p>Not to mention how his features were irregularly perfect, almost to an inhumane extent as not one pore or blackhead was visible against his hydrated and milky clear skin, nor any flaw amongst his entire body. </p><p>Even the boy's feet were ideal, somehow being the perfect shape which Yoongi also couldn't wrap his mind around since there was obviously something more to this boy than what the fields of science could explain based off their research on things humans only thought to be possible. </p><p>So as Yoongi's dark chocolate tinged eyes glazed along the being's body, finding every inch of him to be oddly addicting and entrancing to look at more and more with the desire to unlock every secret cavern about him becoming stronger with the second, Yoongi gently secured him in his cradling arms before eventually meandering back inside the safety of his own house. </p><p>Where only ten minutes earlier, he wasn't weighed with the sudden responsibility to house a boy who had fallen from the night sky above him where twinkling stars glimmered their luminosities all around the city.</p><p>The same stars that were filled with nothing but concern for their fallen friend.</p><p>Who was forbiddingly taken at the hands of a human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑢𝑑 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok woke up with a start, alarmingly racing his half asleep eyes all across the unfamiliar room that he had for some reason, just woken up in. </p><p>This wasn't the usual fluffy cloud he was used to napping on all his life.</p><p>Where were his friends?</p><p>Where was Jungkook or Nayeon?</p><p>Mark or Yeonjun? </p><p>Or Jihyo?</p><p>Where were his Stellars, the elders who took care of the younger stars? </p><p>This wasn't his home. </p><p>The star's heart beat fastened, aggressively thumping against his chest as he broke into a nervous sweat, not able to wrap his mind around the fact that it seemed to be like he was in a mortal's household, wrapped in the safety of two thick blankets and his limp body resting against the cushiony mattress. </p><p>How did I end up here? </p><p>All around him was a dark room, holding secrets beneath the blanket of darkness draped over them that Hoseok was much to scared to find out. </p><p>He didn't know anything about the human world, and the fact that he was in some stranger's house — let alone bed — scared the living shit out of him. All his life, his fellow Stellars always warned him and his friends to stay away from the mortal world, since there was nothing but evils lurking the grounds of it and even the little devils stored inside everyone preyed on the innocent.</p><p>What if they preyed on him? </p><p>Lucida, the brightest star in the universe as well as the motherly figure who watches over them — similar to what Mother Nature is to humans — always told frightening stories about all the horrifying wars and malicious battles that took place on Earth; with no signs of remorse following after any atrocities of performed or the killing of innocent people. </p><p>And suddenly, fear stroke Hoseok's heart, his once joyous and innocent facade slowly breaking down into a quivering pile of anxiousness, the once bright star soon dimming down to a mere glimmer as his glow eventually came to one that barely illuminated his own body in the pitch black room. Still in a panicked state, Hoseok gripped the ends of the white bed sheets and pulled it over his head, cowering beneath the covers with the fear of anything attacking him in that very moment. Though in reality, those chances were very low since Yoongi wasn't stupid enough to forget to lock all the doors and windows before going to bed. </p><p>Still, as a fear-stricken immortal being who had never once actually experienced the world before and only spectated from the clouds and galaxies above them, he didn't know how anything worked. </p><p>So with his very little knowledge, Hoseok forced his eyes shut and tried his very best to be rid of any pessimistic thoughts since it only casted a gloomy storm cloud above him and made his heart ache even more than it already was. And while doing this, every single ounce of brain power and energy was put into recalling the reason as to how he somehow ended up in the human world; far out of the safety clutches of his fellow stars or elders. </p><p>But then it all came back to him, the memories soon flooding in as to how he came about to even crash landing on a human's property. </p><p> And it only happened hours before.</p><p> </p><p>◄  flashback  ◄</p><p>"C'mon Jungkookie, let's cloud leap together!" Hoseok giggled to himself, earning skeptical glances from both Nayeon and Mark who watched the foolish boy collapse into a laughing fit atop of one of the huge fluffy clouds.</p><p>"B-but the Stellars told us not to!" Jungkook stubbornly counterattacked, jutting a lip outward in protest since he was not one to disobey Lucida's orders.</p><p>"We do it all the time though!" Hoseok calmly defended himself, raising an eyebrow at a current Jungkook who looked close to crying. </p><p>Nayeon, one of their other star friends, sighed wearily to herself before stepping into to their argument, "It doesn't mean we should do it, Seokie. It could be dangerous! Plus, it's nighttime so we're supposed to be on duty and not fool around. Let's just wait until morning—"</p><p>"I'll give you some of my celestial crystals!" Hoseok beamed with a smirk, secretly hoping that his bribe would work in convincing his friends to partake in the very fun yet incredibly dangerous activity he was pressuring them in to. </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes sparkled at this, knowing fully well that celestial crystals were extremely rare and valuable among the stars — and whoever possessed ones were thought to believe to have good luck for the rest of eternity. </p><p>"I'm in!" He spoke up giddily, anticipation soon taking over and adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought of both cloud leaping and coming into the possession of one of Hoseok's desired crystals.</p><p>It was a win win situation. </p><p>"Anyone else?" Hoseok teasingly grinned, as if testing his other four friends who nervously exchanged glances. Though behind their rather anxious appearing expressions, Hoseok saw excitement just waiting to jump out of them, letting loose of all their fears and giving in to his little proclamation. </p><p>And clearly, his sneaky bribery worked. </p><p>"I'm in," Jihyo announced sternly, stepping out from Nayeon's tight and protective grasp before marching to where Hoseok and Yeonjun were already standing together on the cloud across from them. </p><p>Mark sighed, "I guess, but you better give me one of your crystals like you promised," he jokingly glared at his friend, who only giggled to himself through confident nods before they all eyed a very conflicted Nayeon expectedly, the only thing keeping Jungkook back from joining them. </p><p>Nayeon was one of the more responsible stars among their kingdoms throughout the many many galaxies housing even more stars — widely known for following rules and obeying her Stellars to every command she was given with out any threads of protests following afterwards. </p><p>She still looked after her friends like her own; acting as the mother figure amongst their friend group and always kept them out of trouble no matter what. But it always held good intentions, never meaning to fall into the demanding and strict category since it was solely out of her love towards them. </p><p>Because she cared about them more than anyone, and if one of them got hurt in her hands or by her doing, she'd never forgive herself for it.</p><p>But that didn't necessarily mean she was a boring person who only stayed above ground and was hated by everyone. Because after all, she too held those few striking desires to explore other worlds or to venture out into the unknown oblivions that were forbidden by the Stellars to ever enter into. </p><p>And in that moment, something inside her snapped, allowing a rare rush of energy and boldness to allow both herself and her friends to do a highly risky, yet still incredibly fun activity. </p><p>Not only that, but during the night where they were supposed to watch over the world below them, ensuring that their bright demeanors casted blinding glows and illuminated the unexplored darkness below them where half of the world was currently asleep. </p><p>"Fine," she seethed through her teeth, finally letting down her guard just a tad since for whatever reason — the temptation of doing something scandalous successfully pulled her into its grasp with every passing second, a desire too strong to ignore. </p><p>"But please, be safe—"</p><p>"We will, thanks Nayeonie!" Hoseok squealed, running up to her and squishing her in a tight hug before taking Jungkook's hand in his and leading him over towards his cloud where everyone else followed his lead. </p><p>Even Nayeon, since she figured she might as well let loose and have some fun once in a while. </p><p>Plus, all their Stellars had traveled across the galaxy for some unknown business, leaving her and the other slightly older stars to look after everyone. </p><p>Taking a deep and somewhat regretful breath in, she puffed up her chest confidently before trailing after Hoseok and began exerting powers out of herself that supplied them enough force to leap from cloud to cloud, fully fueled off of the pure adrenaline and excitement that only doubled when doing so. </p><p>Hoseok sprinted, a bright cheery smile overtaking his face with Mark and Jihyo soon catching up to him right by his side, periodically switching off their feet to use them to initiate the huge jumps needed to make it to the clouds across from them. </p><p>It was the rush of exhilaration that satisfied Hoseok's endless hopes and dreams when doing so, since nothing could ever replace or make its way up to the liberating feeling of the game called cloud leaping, something strongly discouraged from doing yet something that the mischievous and childish-spirited stars did far too often to care. </p><p>And Nayeon hated to admit it, with her pride soon being swallowed up along with it, but she too enjoyed the activity more than she'd like to admit. </p><p>With the half lit, half dimmed world below them spinning on its axis where they had full view of the many bustling cities and smaller unknown towns where humans walked daily, and then miles and miles of dazzling galaxies swirling above them in unexplainable phenomenons that never failed to amaze both the stars and the humans, it was a sight that one could never get out of their head. </p><p>And apparently, Hoseok was much too distracted by the beauties of both intergalactic space and the world below him; because he suddenly felt his foot slip from underneath the cool and pillow cloud, replacing his once gleeful expression with that of fear. </p><p>And just like that, Nayeon's once blissful mood soon dwindled to an end once she heard a blood-curling shriek explode through her eardrums, immediately overtaking her body with pure fear as her first instinct was to run over to where the cry for help had led her — not even thinking about what she was doing in that moment before her feet skidded along the clouds at the pace of lightning.</p><p>Yet she was too late.</p><p>Because all Nayeon saw below her, was a falling figure fading out of their sight. </p><p>A figure that belonged to their fellow star friend, Jung Hoseok. </p><p>Because he had fallen from the clouds, the one risk and fear everyone always pushed to the back of their minds when cloud leaping since they never bothered to dwell on the possibilities of it. </p><p>Guilt overtook her now paralyzed body, finding it impossible to move as her eyes feverishly darted from place to place with any signs of help. </p><p>Because it was all her fault.</p><p>She was the one who allowed them to do this, the final one to gain permission from that soon led them to their fate.</p><p>To Hoseok's fate.</p><p> </p><p>► end of flashback ►</p><p> </p><p>And that's how it all came back to him, completely unexpected but somehow the memory just popped up inside his head as if sent to him telepathically by a divine being. </p><p>It was almost like he was experiencing it again, all the terror and uneasiness he got from falling to his doom rushing back to his conscious, as if wanting to curse him more than it already was. </p><p>And suddenly, he found himself in front of the closed door to one of the bedrooms across the hall, frantically knocking against it like it was his third nature to do so. No thought slipped through his mind as his fist apprehensively pounded against the wood, because all the boy wanted was comfort and consolation that everything would be okay. </p><p>Frankly, he didn't care if there was indeed a human on the other side of the door — knowing this because the last of his disappearing powers sensed the mortal's presence — because heavy, glittery tears poured endlessly from his light grey and blue eyes with indescribable fear clawing and grabbing at his disheveled state from everything that had just happened in much too short of a time. </p><p>And when that said human appeared glumly out from behind the now cracked open door, clearly pissed off from being woken up at four o'clock in the morning, Hoseok didn't waste one second before wrapping his body around the human's legs like a koala bear and sobbing into his pajama pants. </p><p>Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, all his past confusion about the entire ordeal soon being replaced by a new confusion as to why this boy, or whatever he was, was now crying into his thighs. </p><p>And hopefully, all of Yoongi's questions would be answered soon.</p><p>But for now, not being able to bear the sight any longer, Yoongi stayed put right where he was despite how much of a bad mood he was in from being shaken awake by a stranger. </p><p>Just for the mere comfort of a very distraught star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝑚𝑦 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐'𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early rays of sun bled through the sheer curtains, casting a burnt orange glow onto Hoseok's bed frame where he was gently put to sleep only a few hours prior once Yoongi had realized that he had indeed, fallen asleep while still clung onto his legs out of pure fear. </p><p>Now Yoongi couldn't blame him of course, since falling out of the sky was undeniably a very traumatic experience, and watching someone experience it from a window's view was almost just as appalling and mind-wracking as experiencing it first hand. </p><p>Still, it confused him immensely — digging through his mind for a logical answer as to how, why or when.</p><p>Because it just didn't make any sense.</p><p>But hopefully, Yoongi would receive all those answers he's been anticipating for, finally discovering the truth and story behind the thought to be impossible occurrence. </p><p>Across the hallway from where Yoongi was still in deep sleep from being woken up at four o'clock in the morning, Hoseok slowly peeled open his eyes to be met with the golden light illuminating onto his skin from the sunrise just outside his window — having a clear view of seeing the hues of fuchsia, Auburn, and medallion painted across the sky among the fluffy white clouds. </p><p>And there it was again, the simple reminder of how he got here to his dooming fate, nearly coming back to him every time the simple thought or picture of a cloud, star, or anything related to galaxies and space entered his mind either visually or theoretically.</p><p>Hoseok relieved a heavy sigh, still taking time to fully dwell and reflect on the fact that he was thousands and thousands of miles away from his friends, who were unarguably concerned about his well-being and probably going to alarm the Stellars about it too.</p><p>No no no no, Hoseok widened his eyes, scrambling out of bed and walking up to the mirror to quickly run a hand through his messy locks of platinum blond hair — a color every single star had in the galaxy, that or either pure white — before preparing himself to exert as much power as he simply could out of his body in hopes to shoot himself back up towards the sky just like how his Stellars always informed them if they ever found themselves in this situation.</p><p>One that Hoseok had unfortunately landed himself in.</p><p>So with one deep breath, Hoseok squeezed every living mite within himself, gathering up every fiber of energy from his tippy toes to go very last whisps laying atop of his head. It was a strenuous process; one that came with slight pain and forced him to use every metatarsal within his lightweight body, encouraging him to exert every power hidden deep beneath those layers that he kept succumbed from the public only when necessary.</p><p>And now was most defiantly, a time where this procedure was more than necessary. </p><p>With every ounce of power left within himself, he whispered a spell underneath his breath just in case the mortal, who was still lulled away in the fantasies of dreamland, heard him and decide to come in and investigate on what exactly was going on. </p><p>Because although Hoseok was more than thankful that someone had taken him in, all he really wanted to do was go back home without causing too much worry for his star friends, Stellars, or Lucida, nonetheless burden Yoongi with his own problems. </p><p>So with one last mental preparation and encouragement to do so, Hoseok whispered the said enchantment that was created by Lucida in the very rare occasions that a star would fall to its doom. </p><p>"From the power within my celestial body,<br/>Exert thy energy back into the stars and galaxies beyond imaginable <br/>And send me back home among the clouds where the stars belong"</p><p>"A me in virtute corporis caelestis,<br/>Ultra vires tuas exercere in astris imaginabilem Galaxiae<br/>Et sint mihi revertere in astris nubibus"</p><p>After mumbling those words to himself with every single source of energy he could find and fully putting his mind to believe that it would indeed work, it all crashed down onto him with the realization that his powers had dwindled down to weak and spontaneous exerts of sparks. </p><p>Because according to what was preached among the young stars from their elders, was that whenever a star murmured the said spell to themselves with full intentions on it actually happening and concentrating until that was the only thing focused on their mind, a swivel of light resembling a miniature tornado was expected to surround you, first starting from the tips of your toes and then containing until the whole of one's body was completely covered and hidden from sight — then taken away in that said magical and illuminating compartment and towards the fields of galaxies above. </p><p>So Hoseok waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>Yet nothing happened; there was no sign of any sparkling or blinding lights coming from anywhere on his body, or even a few sparks being electrified from his finger tips. </p><p>He felt absolutely nothing, immediately feeling nothing but pure defeat as he slowly lowered himself onto the bedroom floor in a kneeling position, with hands now recklessly coming and tugging at every light strand of hair. </p><p>Frustration, anger, and desolation were the only emotions the young star felt at the moment — genuinely putting all of his trust into the process that was supposed to return him back to his family of stars waiting for him up in the infinite skies of the galaxy. </p><p>He felt nothing else but heartbroken, utterly grief-stricken that the most trustful method propagated by Lucida herself, resulted in nothing but failure. </p><p>And so, he tried again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Forcing every source of energy within him to surface to the top, scourging throughout his soul, heart, and fairly muscular limbs in any hope that maybe the prior attempts were just due to inexperience on it. </p><p>But it wasn't that.</p><p>Because it was just a simple recitation of words, anyone who could speak was perfectly capable of performing this act without any trail of difficulty following afterwards. </p><p>Hot, outraged tears poured from his eyes, with the star soon breaking down onto the floor with his once reciting lips soon morphing into blood-coiling wails, one that gave the sign that he had given up and accepted his fate.</p><p>Why didn't it work?</p><p>It was supposed to work, Hoseok thought to himself, genuinely not understanding why in the hell those simple words came out as unsuccessful. </p><p>His fingers clawed at the ground, not really having any idea of what or why he did this; but perhaps it was a way of coping or dealing with the reality that soon dawned upon him, a strategy to unleash any bottled up fury within him. </p><p>The reality that he had lost his magic powers. </p><p>And without those, he wasn't able to go back home. </p><p>At least, for a while that is. </p><p>Because in reality, in the reality that was far from Hoseok's clear conscious that clouded with falsely accused beliefs, his powers had only disappeared for a temporary amount of time as they took time to resurface and fully come back into his system. This being because those same spell-casted words, were put into saving his body from making harsh contact with the ground; which would've undeniably resulted in his death or serious casualties. </p><p>Which is why he needed to be patient, and let his powers heal so with due time, he'd fully be able to recite those same words and return back up into the sky.</p><p>But for now, the Star didn't pay attention to that small, yet extremely important fact. </p><p>Because grieving seemed like the most comforting decision, not the most optimistic of choices but it supplied him with enough therapeutic self-pity in the mean time that succumbed for what he had lost. </p><p>Yet across the hallway on the other side of two wooden doors, Yoongi woke up groggily suddenly hearing the faint cries of a young boy.</p><p>So without any more time to fully process it, his feet led him off the bed and carried him in the direction of the distressed star, slowly peeking through the crack of the door with his brown cat-like eyes, observing the current state. </p><p>And wow was it a lot to take in.</p><p>I mean, what was one supposed to do in times like this? </p><p>It wasn't an ordinary situation seeing a total stranger fall from the sky, then find them sobbing on the floor of your spare bedroom the very next morning. </p><p>So to say Yoongi was more than confused as to what to do, would be a vast understatement.</p><p>Was he supposed to console the person? Or leave him alone to grieve, probably not wanting to voice his thoughts and emotions onto someone he had barely met that same morning. </p><p>But even if the most logical reason was to leave it be, Yoongi couldn't find it the immortality within himself to do so, much like the situation last night where he had every right to blatantly ignore the hovering soul and ignore it until someone else came to take him in. </p><p>Yet, this was different.</p><p>Because seeing an actual human — or something that resembled a human — up close and bawling their eyes out for unknown reasons was more painful that one could imagine.</p><p>And Yoongi could barely watch, let alone endure the sight without helping in some way.</p><p>So with one last ounce of courage, Yoongi stepped foot into the bedroom and slowly approached the boy who was still clueless to the fact that the said human who had saved him was now stood right in front of him, gazing at him with such an intense curiosity that even Yoongi himself couldn't understand as to why. </p><p>Clearing his throat that was still slightly choked up from his hoarse morning voice, Yoongi apprehensively spoke up, "Hey, are you alright?" </p><p>And to anyone else, they'd be wracking their brains as to why just didn't get to the point right away, in order to find answers to everything he's been questioning up until that point.</p><p>Yet Yoongi wasn't like that. </p><p>Because although he was more than curious to find out the story behind everything that's happened in the last ten hours, it would be simply insensitive to pounce on a clearly miserable and low-spirited soul, not to mention incredibly selfish he did decide to that that approach to things. </p><p>Thus explaining his first actual verbalization with the boy before him.</p><p>Hoseok looked up with tear-brimmed eyes, clearly from all the crying he's done up until last night to this morning with only a ten hour space from each other.</p><p>But what Yoongi found slightly strange, yet oddly beautiful and fascinating, was how the sparkly river of glowing tears flowed down from the boy's crystal blue eyes, casting a blinding grey cascade that reflected the early morning sun beams onto them, only appearing more luminescent than before. </p><p>It was all to much for Yoongi to fully comprehend, to comprehend how a single being could be that ethereal in almost every way possible. </p><p>Hoseok sniffled, his nose twitching slightly at the action before using the sleeve of his long, white sleeved sweater to wipe away any fallen tears before properly facing Yoongi with a still shaken up appearance.</p><p>One that Yoongi couldn't help but empathize dearly.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Hoseok stammered, his voice coming out as more trembly than anticipated, but Yoongi fully understood as to why and was not one to judge, "I just— I can't find my way home now and I don't know when I'll ever see my friends again and—"</p><p>"Wait, home? Home where?" Yoongi inquired, truly not meaning to interrupt but the shaky rambles that Hoseok was giving him didn't make any sense, only confusing him more if that was even possible at this point. </p><p>"I'm a star," Hoseok stated simply, not finding any fault in the answer.</p><p>Though Yoongi on the other hand, was more than appalled by the fact that this being in front of him, was claiming to be a literal star. </p><p>Widening his eyes, Yoongi shook his head from side to side in pure disbelief, "Wait, a star? I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be rude, but what exactly do you mean by a star?" He asked calmly, keeping his best attempts and pulling himself together despite how stumped he was about all of this.</p><p>Hoseok sighed wearily, knowing he'd have a lot to explain to a mortal who's knowledge was solely limited to scientific facts and textbooks carrying nothing other than proof. </p><p>"I'm not a mortal like you, I'm a star and I live up in the clouds and sky with my other friends. But I made the dumb decision to go cloud leaping, accidentally falling from one of the clouds stupidly which explains why I'm here." </p><p>Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows together, not understanding any single word muttered from the star's cherry tinted lips, still trying to wrap his mind around the events leading him up to it. </p><p>"First off, whats cloud leaping? And star friends? There's more do you?" He asked, trying his ultimate best not to come off as impolite, but a part of him believed that perhaps he himself, or the person before him had gone mad.</p><p>"Cloud leaping is exactly what it sounds like: jumping from cloud to cloud which is just something we like to do when we're bored. And yes, there's trillions of us just like how there's billions of humans," Hoseok simply informed, coming out of his kneeled position and spreading his legs out against the floor with his back leaned up against the bed, matching Yoongi's stunned expression.</p><p>"Okayy..." Yoongi mumbled, still not fully understanding anything since it all seemed rather absurd, but hopefully by the next few days ever bring would wind down and he'd come back to his senses, "so why can't you to fly back home— or erm," he stumbled, not exactly sure how stars are supposed to go back home, "or travel back there." </p><p>Hoseok bit at his lip, not wanting to recall the tragic events that just took place, down casting his entire mood and destroying any glimmer of hope that was one swimming throughout his body. </p><p>"Basically, our guardian, Lucida — made us this spell in case this ever did happen thats supposed to transport you back home. But I tried countless times and it didn't work, so I think my powers ran out," he stated glumly, voice lowering down into a hushed tone, one that Yoongi had to pay close attention to in order to fully hear what the star was saying.</p><p>'O' Yoongi formed with his mouth, not finding it in him to say anything since he figured it was a sensitive topic to touch base on, using the context clues to come to terms that that was the reason the star had been crying only minutes before. </p><p>"Like — forever?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and now coming into a seated position, coming face to face with the blond in front of him who looked sorrowful at the suggestion that his powers could be permanently stripped away from him.</p><p>Hoseok shrugged, tearing his face away from Yoongi and down towards the ground, "I-I don't know," he whimpered, bringing his hands up to his face as he felt few light tears starting to brim his eyes once again, too embarrassed to appear vulnerable in front of a mortal whom he didn't even know the name of. </p><p>And though Yoongi was still more than perplexed about all of this, all he could really do in the moment was comfort the star before him, as he apprehensively laced a finger with his in the hopes that that would itself give him a bit of reassurance that everything will be alright. </p><p>Hoseok looked up, peeking his eyes through the slits of his fingers as he made eye contact with the human, who's warm brown eyes swam with with chocolate pools of consolation — a look that put Hoseok at ease immediately even if it wasn't some kind of grande gesture. </p><p>"Everything will be alright, okay? We'll figure it out together," was all Yoongi said, not bothering to unravel his fingers from Hoseok's, who's smaller ones suddenly clung on tighter as if that itself would save him from doom.</p><p>But in reality, Yoongi wasn't sure if everything would be okay.</p><p>He wasn't sure how to figure it out, or somehow solve this problem he found himself stuck in. </p><p>Yet, all he could do was hope, to force that ideology into Hoseok's head to save his innocent soul from the possible realities that he couldn't bring himself to admit to the star.   </p><p>But when the star suddenly sprung into his arms without warning, wrapping his arms tightly around Yoongi's neck until Yoongi was forced to hesitantly wrap his own around the boy's torso in a melting embrace, Yoongi soon found himself smiling into it and realized that it was indeed worth it to give the distraught star at least a little bit of hope.</p><p>Despite how much of a false reality he just created.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑘𝑦?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Namjoon! Namjoon!" Yoongi panted breathlessly, barging in through the flower shop door which elicited several chimes from the tiny door bell above it, not even being able to fully comprehend anything himself since his entire brain had been totally scrambled up in a jumbled mess ever since late last night.</p><p>When he supposedly met a literal star.</p><p>Which was sitting in his car patiently while Yoongi went to "stop by a shop".</p><p>Though really, he just needed help.</p><p>And a lot of it.</p><p>Recognizing the voice that belonged to his friend of well over ten years, Namjoon quickly abandoned his position behind the glass counter and made his way over towards a panicked Yoongi, instinctively wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders as he always did in times of distress.</p><p>"Yoongi? Hey what's wrong?" He spoke softly, purposefully having his voice come out as even more gentle toned than normal since being Yoongi's friend for over a decade now had taught him a lot about the boy's certain behaviors; and this was no different than any other. </p><p>"I— okay I know this is going to sound really weird but just listen alright?" Yoongi heaved, momentarily letting his head rest against Namjoon's chest since the amount of mental strain that had been out on him for the last couple of hours could inevitably do a lot to a person, especially when it was as absurd as something like taking in an actual star. </p><p>Namjoon nodded his head apprehensively, not wanting to come off as to bewildered by Yoongi's peculiar behavior since that would only cause his friend more stress — but alas, it was also difficult when attempting to contain all those raging questions like what was even causing this sudden visit to the flower shop when Yoongi wasn't working that day. </p><p>Seeing Namjoon nod his head up and down as a notion to continue, Yoongi slowly lifted up his forehead from Namjoon's chest before wriggling his way out of his grasp and walking up towards the counter with his back facing his best friend. </p><p>"Well ... what if I told you I—uh, saw someone fall from the sky?" Yoongi mustered out through pursed lips, deeply struggling to search for the right words or form sentences that would make the situation seem as less weird as possible. But when it was something out of the ordinary as this, that task simply became unachievable. </p><p>Namjoon's eyes bulged out of his head, pure disbelief clouding his vision since what Yoongi had just admitted to him was something only obtainable in children's fantasy books — where flying children and immortal beings were considered the ordinary, where obscurities such as these weren't looked down upon as nothing but foolishness and hallucinations. After all, that's what Yoongi believed too before all of this happened.</p><p>But apparently there were more secrets to the world than he knew about.</p><p>"You're kidding right? This has to be a joke," Namjoon laughed off, almost as if he was forcing it. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism to fully grasp the situation at hand since that more practical and reasonable portion of his brain refused to believe the impossible, and hearing something as mind boggling as claiming you saw a being fall from the sky fit right into that category. </p><p>Yoongi shook his head with his tongue poking into the sides of his gums, "Nope, I wish I was cuz I'm just as fucking confused as you are." </p><p>Namjoon breathed out a deep sigh, already feeling the same exact amount of perplexity as Yoongi did the night prior and earlier this morning, "Okay well, is the person okay? Who was it? Or—"</p><p>"They're a fucking star Joon, and that star is currently sitting in the passenger seat of my car cuz I'm not letting them leave my sight because god knows what they can do alone—"</p><p>"Um Yoongi? Are you sure you're not you know, snorting something?" Namjoon inquired with concern written all over his pretty dragon-like eyes, ones that held such an intense look of genuine worriment that it actually managed to put Yoongi at ease just by a tiny amount. </p><p>But could you blame him? His best friend just randomly stormed into his shop on an off day, claimed to see someone fall from that sky, and that same someone end up being a star who was coincidentally sitting in his car right now. </p><p>It sounded like something straight out of a novel.</p><p>So of course Namjoon's first concern was Yoongi's mental and physical health when blurting out these random accusations, since being on some form of substance would undeniably make his mind foggy and not exactly be totally present or in tack with reality. </p><p>Because as of right now, that seemed like the most logical reasoning he could think of.</p><p>But when briefly scanning Yoongi's face for any signs of red, bloodshot eyes or suspiciously exhausted or dreary appearing features, Namjoon's inability to understand only further plummeted.</p><p>"No — I'm not hooked on any of that shit. When I'm telling you that a literal person fell from the sky in front of my house and told me they were a star from up above or whatever the fuck, I'm not lying!" He stressed, desperate for any sort of scientific explanation of how something as unrealistic as this could occur in real life. Which is one of the main reasons as to why he chose to visit Namjoon of all people, hoping and counting on him to comfort him endlessly and console him with reality checks. </p><p>But turns out the latter was just as confused as he was.</p><p>So now they were both stuck inside a whirling black hole of uncertainty.</p><p>"Okay well, how did you even find out this person — or star I guess — was a fucking star? Like are you just going up to random people you see falling down from god knows what and hosting a little meet and greet?" Namjoon asked, dumbfounded, once again using humor in ways to perhaps make the situation a little more enjoyable to partake in.</p><p>Unfortunately it was unsuccessful. </p><p>"Well," Yoongi began, biting on his lower lip and he stuffed both hands into his front pockets nervously, "I was working really late last night and I saw this kinda — I dunno — really bright light you could say? So I went outside and checked it out and then it ended up being this random ass levitating human, and it's not everyday you see someone floating in mid air and you know being the sympathetic person I am I took them in—"</p><p>"You took them in!? Yoongi what the hell? What if they're a murderer?" Namjoon gasped, hating how his best friend could be so incredibly careless and stupid at times, already halfway convinced that the man was brainwashed into rescuing this person. </p><p>"Shut up and don't interrupt me," Yoongi snapped, offended that Namjoon had lost his train of focus, "anyways, so I caught them in my arms cuz I didn't wanna see them die right in front of me and I took them inside and let them have the spare guest room. Then I woke up to someone banging bloody murder on my door in the middle of the night and it was you know, the person that I saved. And he was crying Namjoon — holy shit and when I say that he's literally the prettiest cryer I've ever met, I mean it. But anyways, he was crying and then I asked him what was wrong, and he said something like being away from his family —"</p><p>"His family?" Namjoon repeated after him, furrowing both of his eyebrows together as he rested his hands beneath his chin in a relaxed manner. </p><p>"Yeah, apparently they're all stars like him too? I mean that makes sense — but it's not like he's some burning ball of plasma like in those science books from grammar school, he's just another person but almost too good to be true. I mean you have to see him Joon—"</p><p>"Literally stop simping over this random person who's not even human and continue telling the fucking story," Namjoon cut him off, once again, already feeling his impatience get to him since he did after all have a job to attend to.</p><p>However his friend's existential crisis would always come first before anything. </p><p>Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, Yoongi contained those subtle urges to curse out his best friend before continuing upon request, also resisting against the urge to continue fanboying over a literal star, "Umm okay well he explained how his powers are too weak to travel back home and how his 'stellars' are worried for him? I don't really know what the fuck that means or who they are but that's what he told me, ummm and that's all I remember cuz honestly I was just really out of it this morning and couldn't deal with this shit."</p><p>Namjoon nodded hesitantly, slowly absorbing all the information Yoongi had just piled onto him. It sure was a lot to take in, and Namjoon himself still had serious difficulty fully believing his friend, despite knowing just how incredibly honest of a person e was, anything as off-putting as this occurrence could flip that interpretation completely.</p><p>However, when darting his eyes from the marbled floor beneath him to the distress written in Yoongi's normally blissful and heartwarming eyes — Namjoon had no choice but to take word for word and push back those faint doubts that still lingered in his mind about the whole ordeal. </p><p>And although he didn't want to necessarily believe it, Namjoon knew that somewhere deep within his heart, Yoongi wasn't pulling a prank on him or making it up whatsoever. </p><p>"Wanna know what this reminds me of?" Namjoon interjected suddenly, his voice breaking that brief moment of silence that loomed in the air above them after Yoongi had finished telling his side of the story.</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, obviously curious as to what Namjook had to say, Yoongi followed up, "What?" </p><p>"It reminds me of that beginning scene in Castle in the Sky where Pazu sees Sheeta falling down from the sky and she has this glowing aura around her protected by the necklace — maybe this random bitch you found has the same story —"</p><p>"Joon," Yoongi interrupted hastily, momentarily rubbing a hand against his forehead wearily, "Sheeta wasn't a fucking star, this person is. Okay I love Studio Ghibli and that's literally my all time fav but I really doubt that it just came to life like you're suggesting," he stated, pulling a rather disappointing reality-check on Namjoon before he could get carried away with his own childhood dreams regarding his favorite movie. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Namjoon just shook his head to the side before walking to the other side of the shop to water spray a few of the flowers, "I'm not saying that this 'star' is like Sheeta — I'm just saying I found extremely weird similarities between the two. Like c'mon, you can't see it?" He asked, turning around once more to face Yoongi who actually appeared to be deep in his own state of mind, clearly pondering the possibility. But no matter how much Namjoon tried to enforce that ideology into his head, Yoongi knew better than to believe it.</p><p>"I mean yeah they sound similar but that's a fictional fucking storyline you dumb whore!"</p><p>"Well this sounds like a fictional storyline too, doesn't it?" Namjoon retaliated with a small, smug smile playing at his lips — knowing fully well that he was right.</p><p>To an extent.</p><p>Since this was most definitely not a reenactment of Castle in the Sky. </p><p>Yoongi opened his mouth ready to say something, fully prepared to pour out a powerful argument as to why this wasn't what Namjoon was suggesting. Sure, it sounded like something straight out of a book one would read in elementary school, but the actual knowledge that some kind of mystical being had now wound up in their lives was even scarier to comprehend. </p><p>"You wanna know what, I'm done. Look, I don't know who or what is sitting in my car, but we're going to figure it out — together — so I'm not alone in this, got it?" Yoongi spoke strictly, strolling over towards Namjoon who shot him a look of petrified fear, since it was humorous on his end to watch Yoongi stress about the impossible. But now that he was stuck in this sticky situation, he suddenly wanted out.</p><p>"What!? Why don't you make Jin or Jimin and Taehyung help you with this? I don't know about star-human-thingies any more than you do!" Namjoon exasperated through wavering hands. And although he was widely known for being the compassionate and helpful friend whenever you needed, those suddenly didn't apply when Yoongi was now ranting about something that made him sound and look like a lunatic on drugs. </p><p>"Joon please, I have no doubt any of you will be much of a help, but I especially need you on my side since no offense to the others — but they're not exactly helpful. I mean, you aren't either but you like astrology and stuff so I thought—"</p><p>"Zodiac signs don't equate to talking stars!" </p><p>"Well no shit they don't! It's not like I asked for this goddamit, and I'm going to ask the three other whores for help later but god knows what they're doing probably at a strip club or out getting high off their asses," Yoongi irked, grabbing at both of Namjoon's shoulders with his own two bare hands before violently shaking him back and forth, perhaps to fuse off some of the adrenaline or built up stamina he gained from this situation. </p><p>"Oh my god okay okay! Fine, just, at least introduce me, yeah?" Namjoon groaned, yanking Yoongi's stiff grasp off of him before quickly heading towards the front door of the flower shop and motioning a finger towards Yoongi as an indication to lead him out to wherever this supposedly star was. </p><p>Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief, Yoongi swiftly followed in suit and led Namjoon to his car, which was conveniently parked right out in front of the shop. </p><p>And the moment he did, Namjoon finally understood why Yoongi had started going off on a tangent about the boy's physical features.</p><p>Because he was beautiful.</p><p>Beyond words could describe — even through the dark stained window of the car, Namjoon could easily make out the platinum head of hair shining as bright as a star itself, as well as his dainty side profile that left Namjoon speechless from how alluring it looked. </p><p>Pulling at the car door handle with a shaky hand, Yoongi nervously moved to the side and plastered on probably the phoniest smile he had in ages.</p><p>"Namjoon, this is Hoseok."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⍣𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm worried about him, Jihyo!" Nayeon stressed worriedly, pulling at the ends of her blonde hair as she paced back and forth on a nearby cloud, still feeling incredibly guilty for not supervising well enough, even going as far as allowing both Hoseok and her other friends to participate in the risky activity when they were simply forbidden to do so.  </p><p>Biting her lower lip, Jihyo cautiously approached Nayeon and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder — to which startled her by a fair amount, but once realizing that it was just Jihyo, Nayeon immediately relaxed beneath her gentle touch.</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine, Hoseok is a smart kid and he'd never let himself wound up in danger, plus he has his powers to protect himself doesn't he?" Jihyo beamed optimistically in hopes to ease her friend's nerves by at least a little bit.</p><p>Despite how anxious she was about the situation herself, but of course when it came to others' well beings, Jihyo was selfless and always prioritized others over herself. </p><p>Thus burying her own problems and concealing her own worries.</p><p>"But isn't he supposed to be back by now? I mean — his powers should've worked, we taught him the fucking spell goddamit—"</p><p>"Nayeon," Mark spoke up, momentarily ditching the conversation with Yeonjun and Jungkook to go take care of his friend, or at the very least comfort her since he knew just how well Nayeon could get caught up in things like this.</p><p>After all, it was a frequent habit of hers to constantly shift the blame onto herself even if it didn't relate or trace back to her footsteps whatsoever. But no matter how much convincing others would reassure her of, she always went back through the same spiraling thoughts that only had her self image plummeting immensely. </p><p>Tearing her gaze away from Jihyo, Nayeon slowly turned around to where Mark was now approaching her onto her same cloud — wearing a soft yet stern gaze that held that upmost warmth and comfort, instantly assuring her that she wasn't alone or stuck with full responsibility of the situation.</p><p>Regardless of how much she felt like it.</p><p>"listen to Jihyo, you know Hoseok is good at managing by himself, he'll be fine. And also, please know that it's not your fault, okay? It's not like you pushed him off, and none of us were exactly watching him or the others either, so there's no point in accusing yourself for every little thing when it just puts more unnecessary stress onto you," he consulted, slowly wrapping both arms around the her as he rubbed smoothing, massaging circles into her shoulders which coincidentally enough was where the most amount of tension had built up at. </p><p>A heavy sigh slipped past her lips, briefly fluttering her eyes shut where a dark abyss soon flooded her entire vision where it was once filled with a billion tiny illuminating stars and far away galaxies. </p><p>Not making any effort to remove herself from the hug, since she always found Mark's hugs to be a personal favorite of hers, Nayeon hesitantly responded with a shaky, "Thank you Mark. I just can't help but worry since so many things could've happened to him. What if he forgot the spell? Or what if he powers ran out and he can never come back home? Where will he stay? Humans are horrible — they aren't like stars that are morally good in all aspects and only care about each other. They're selfish, violent, aggressive, and seek after people who don't seem to fit in with society's standards. So what makes you think they'll accept someone who's not even from the same dimension or world as them?" She cried out weakly into his shoulder, letting all her bottled up fury penetrate her conscious from all sides, feeling as if a million tiny swords jabbed at her heart, splitting crevices among every short termed bliss or temporary memories that were once cherished in her heart.</p><p>Because nothing hurt more than having to watch a friend leave you.</p><p>And the worst part is, she didn't even know if he would ever come back. </p><p>The thought was terrifying — more petrifying than anything she's ever suffered before. It was worse than heartbreak, more agonizing than death even. Hell, if she was freely handed the option to switch places with Hoseok, she'd do it in a heartbeat. </p><p>Because Hoseok was like a brother to her, a friend who had been by her side since day one and didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon.</p><p>Except, now the possibility that he did leave her, was very, very high. </p><p>And only increased its chances by the minute — by every second that Hoseok still hadn't returned in that same swirling luminosity that he had arrived onto Earth with. </p><p>Mark let out a shaky breath — because honestly, he didn't know if Hoseok was going to be alright either. None of them knew, not Jungkook, not Yeonjun, not Jihyo — not even Lucida.</p><p>None of them fucking knew, and there was no way to tell until the day Hoseok would, maybe, return. </p><p>Because it was impossible to communicate with him telepathically since exchange of powers such as those were rendered useless once on two separate dimensions split in half by the Earth's hemisphere. Just like how Hoseok was unable to use his powers since they were the same ones that had saved him from death, now he was just like any other mortal being until he eventually healed. </p><p>"It's going to be okay," he said, not even attempting at adding anything else that would only create a further false reality for everyone.</p><p>So he took the safe route, but really, the safe route wasn't all that safe either. </p><p>Even that short five word phrase wasn't enough, wasn't enough convincing that one of the most important people to them — would be alright. </p><p>All Mark could offer was a shoulder to cry on, and that's exactly what he did. </p><p>And as Nayeon continued sobbing recklessly into the thin cotton cloth material covering his chest, desperately clawing at the fabric as if the action in itself would bring Hoseok back to them, Mark suddenly wondered himself if Hoseok would be okay.</p><p>But the scary part was that, even himself wasn't so sure.</p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"So let me get this straight," Namjoon began, elbows resting on the the table of a local café just a block away from the flower shop where both him, Yoongi, and Seokjin all worked, "you fell off a cloud, you're unable to travel back home because the same powers that were supposed to be used to get you back home had been used already when saving you, and you don't know when you'll get them back?" He asked cautiously, recalling every single piece of information as much as possible in order to fully comprehend the situation.</p><p>It was a lot to take in, obviously, but Namjoon also made sure to be extra careful with his wording since he couldn't even imagine the amount of stress Hoseok had been going through these past twenty four hours. </p><p>And although neither him nor Yoongi could actually understand the wraps of the situation since it was still mind boggling to them, they always put forth other people's problems before their own — no excuses. </p><p>Hoseok nodded hesitantly, gnawing at his lower lip since being forced to evoke these past tragic events was quite difficult him, only further reminding himself of the terrifying possibilities that lay at hand.  But of course he kept that lingering pessimism steering away from his train of thought and scourged up the confidence to respond promptly, "Yeah, basically. I'm sorry if it's complicated, you know — the whole talking star thing. Honestly I wouldn't be able to believe myself either if I was human so I'm sorry with imploding all of this on you and—"</p><p>"Hoseok," Yoongi spoke up softly, catching Hoseok off guard entirely as he slowly shifted both of his eyes towards where Yoongi had already been gazing at him with sympathetic ones, "don't worry, you're fine. What's most important is that we get you back home, okay?" He interrupted steadily, not to be intentionally rude since that was never his intention when conversing, especially when he held this reputation of being incredibly polite regardless of the situation. But his only reasoning for cutting Hoseok halfway through was simply because he didn't think he could bear the sight of him stressing more than what was necessary, predominately when he was acting as if this entire thing was his fault.</p><p>When clearly, it wasn't. </p><p>Despite how much it seemed that way, but even if a part of his fate was at the fault of his own hands, Yoongi would still console him endlessly.</p><p>Even if they were strangers who barely knew each other and from completely different parts of the universe. </p><p>A small smile curled its way up onto the ends of Hoseok's lips subtly, thankful for the reassurance since that was all that he desperately needed at the moment, "Thank you Yoongi — and Namjoon! I really appreciate your help especially when you both are probably really confused, you know — being humans and all. I can understand if you're still trying to comprehend everything," he mumbled nervously at the end, averting his eyes from Yoongi's back down to where he had been fumbling with his fingers underneath the café table, mainly to act as some kind of anxiety tactic of sorts.</p><p> Both Yoongi and Namjoon exchanged pitiful looks, before slowly drifting their eyes back to Hoseok's small, curled up figure who sat with his knees hugged tightly to his chest on one of the seats surrounding their small round table. </p><p>"Always, and maybe we don't understand each other fully — yet — that doesn't mean we can't help. Right Namjoon?" Yoongi grinned hopefully, keeping a positive attitude and mindset for the sake of the star sitting beside them.</p><p>Namjoon agreed just as quickly with a brisk nod of the head, indicating that they were, certainly, going to stick by Hoseok's side through it all.</p><p>"Yep! Well always be here for you, and our other friends too once we explain everything to them," Namjoon chimed cheerfully, smiling so brightly that his prominent dimples once again made its way back onto his cheeks.</p><p>Widening his smile, Hoseok' eyes suddenly lit up with a thousand stars dazzling inside those sapphire and crystal blue shades swirling around his irises — excitement instantly coursing through his veins and becoming easily visible in his bright, exhilarated expression at the news of hearing that he'd meet new people. </p><p>Because despite being humans, and that Hoseok was technically a start despite resembling a mortal identically other than for a few ethereal looking features that wouldn't normally be seen on any average person, Hoseok didn't love anything more than making friends — being the more bubbly, sociable person he was. </p><p>So of course that announcement uplifted his sullen spirits by a landslide. </p><p>"Really!?" Hoseok gasped, cupping both hands over his mouth, "What are their names? When will I meet them? Are they nice?" He rambled on, spurring out a multitude of words and phrases that Yoongi and Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle at. It was surely an endearing sight to watch — to watch just how quickly his mood switched with the mention of meeting new people.</p><p>Yoongi couldn't help but find it so — innocent. </p><p>Laughing slightly, Yoongi quickly set down his coffee cup on the wooden table before assuring his thread of questions with a final nod, "Yep, their names are Jin, Jimin, and Tae — I must warn you beforehand though that they're quite, erm, how do I say this?" Yoongi nervously chuckled, already feeling the heat rise to his cheeks when confessing about the questionable nature of his friend group, "Chaotic."</p><p>Namjoon winced, wavering his hand from side to side since he believed that the word 'chaotic' didn't capture their personalities enough, "More like horny little shits, and very loud too. But overall they're nice people, and they'll love you for sure," he explained wearily, but made sure to add some form of encouragement towards the end as to not scare of Hoseok too much.</p><p>But by the looks of it, that wasn't necessary. </p><p>"They sound lovely," Hoseok giggled, snaking his arms further around his crunched up legs, an action that sent Yoongi absolutely berserk from just how utterly adorable it was. </p><p>"I wouldn't call them lovely — maybe clingy — but definitely not lovely," Yoongi chuckled, once again taking his reusable coffee cup in hand before sipping from the slit in the lid steadily, enjoying the way the piping hot drink sizzled comfortable on his tongue, pleasuring his taste buds with the flavorful creamer and mixture of sugar sprinkled throughout it. </p><p>Hoseok beamed, surely doubting that the way Yoongi and Namjoon were talking about their friends was simply inaccurate since Hoseok always tended to think more highly of people, hence not taking their warning to full consideration. </p><p>Sure, there was no denial that Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jimin possessed hearts of gold and had just about the best personalities one may ever encounter in their whole years of living.</p><p>Then again, there's more sides to people than what meets the eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝑏𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑓𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑡ℎ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok was ... let's just say ... special. </p><p>He was definitely enjoyable and pleasant to have around; with a heart of gold and personality shining brighter than the sun itself, Yoongi found himself constantly happy whenever near his presence. </p><p>So there wasn't anything particularly bad about the star, after all, what would be so bad about having around an optimistic, giggly, ball of innocent fluff around you all day long? </p><p>But there were some things that Yoongi found quite questionable at times. Not necessarily anything to hate on him for, but little peckish and peculiar behavior that Yoongi himself, being a human and all, found bizarre. </p><p>Like how every morning when Hoseok woke up, the first thing he would would to go outside and stand under the splashes of pastels painting the sky during the early sunrise, and just stand still for minutes or even hours at a time. </p><p>Yoongi still had no straight answer as to why he did this, perhaps it was a way for Hoseok to feel some sort of connection between him and his friends and family back home, who were still undeniably watching him from above the clouds and within the blankets of stars. But Yoongi had no confirmation of that, and just assumed that until he received an answer some day. </p><p>But it got so bad to the point where Yoongi actually had to drag Hoseok back inside the house, since even by calling Hoseok by his name or telling him to come inside wasn't enough to actually convince him to do so. It grew slightly annoying, since it felt as if Yoongi had the responsibility of taking care of a stubborn child, but then those lingering feelings of agitation washed away once Hoseok became his usual bubbly self, always greeting Yoongi every morning by wrapping him in a firm hug. </p><p>Which was always something to look forward to, and also acted as a good wake up call since Yoongi was more of a night than morning person. But when being greeted by a heartwarming embrace and adorable giggles following afterward, it immediately flipped his entire view on things and definitely made his morning much more pleasant. </p><p>However, it didn't always start this way. </p><p>When Hoseok first moved in, or became Yoongi's responsibility — more like — there wasn't an immediate change in behavior where Hoseok acted overly affectionate or congenial around him. </p><p>Although his personality was quite on par to such, the actual bond that Hoseok and Yoongi shared in the first week of living together was nothing more than casual. Not necessarily awkward, since Hoseok didn't find anything awkward about being paired up with a random stranger as idiotic as that sounds, but it did take some warming up and getting used to before letting themselves express themselves however they wished. Perhaps there was this unspoken test of trust both of them evaluated the other on to see how much they would allow themselves to become fully submerged in their presence. </p><p>Even Hoseok, who was incredibly grateful that Yoongi even took him in in the first place, was a bit hesitant when it came to accepting the fact that he'd be rooming with a total strangers whom he didn't know anything about. And he had no doubt in his mind that Yoongi was just as genuine and sweet as he seemed to be, but those little churns in his stomach whenever Yoongi walked past him or barely noticeable hitches of breath told Hoseok that it would take a while to fully get used to it. </p><p>Which was completely normal and nothing out of the ordinary since no one particularly feels all too comfortable around someone they don't know or didn't get the time to know before suddenly ending up in their life, but Hoseok still felt a tad guilty about those subconscious worries in the first few days when living under the same roof as Yoongi. </p><p>It was a mixture of guilt for not allowing himself to put all of his trust into a total stranger who had done the same for him, but it was also a mixture of blatant fear for what was coming next.</p><p>What was coming next? </p><p>What had Hoseok's life even become? </p><p>Was he just to sit around and wait until something mysteriously happened so that he could fly back home and live a happily ever after? </p><p>Was he just supposed to rely on Yoongi, a mortal who barely knew anything about him apart from his story on how he got here, to supply him with the bare necessities that were substantial for life? </p><p>Hoseok absolutely despised the thought of it, the thought of becoming useless and lazy and dependent on a human just to make sure he wouldn't end up homeless out on the streets or without food or water for days on end. Because back at home, way up in the intimate galaxies that were still incomprehensible to the human eye, Hoseok always associated himself with being a self-sufficient person and productive when it came to getting work done. He rarely relied on the needs of others to continue on throughout his day, and also acted as a constant helping hand whenever someone else needed assistance. </p><p>It was always the opposite.</p><p>But now that roles had flipped and his entire life had taken a tumble down an unpredictable pathway towards probable doom, Hoseok couldn't help but let those negative thoughts of himself swarm around his conscious. </p><p>It's not like he had any control over his emotions, or even a sense of dominance when steering them into a certain direction, but Hoseok still took the blame whenever even a snippet of a thought doubting Yoongi's humanity came into mind. </p><p>There was nothing more that Hoseok detested than that.</p><p>And he couldn't help but become a little annoyed at Nayeon for installing that ideology into his head that all humans were bad. </p><p>Were evil, were viscous, were cruel or selfish — or only cared about committing hate crimes and acts of violence towards their own friends and family just for their own personal benefit. </p><p>All the horror stories, warnings, tales, myths, had told Hoseok to steer away from the human world or to not come into any direct contact with one.</p><p>All signs pointed to that — because after all, he had seen plenty when spending his entire life spectating from above the clouds that blanketed the earth and kept humans from seeing the many truths that only Yoongi and Namjoon now had access to. </p><p>But if all humans really were evil and blood-thirsty like Nayeon always preached about, then why did Hoseok not feel that way with Yoongi? </p><p>Because it wasn't fear that he was a bad person like Nayeon had tried to steer him to believe. </p><p>It was fear that Hoseok himself, was the bad person he had been taught to hate his entire life.</p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>Yoongi walked into the flower shop the next morning, all bright and early as he admired the mesmerizing shades of gold and purple hues cover the entire expanse of the sky and specks of bright sunshine peaking throughout the different colored streaks.</p><p>Even though he was normally cranky in the morning and considered himself to be more on the night owl spectrum of things, Yoongi would be lying if he said that sunrises didn't hold a special place in his heart, since they were undeniably one of Mother Nature's greatest creations. Plus, just like Hoseok's hugs, it flipped that mentality of his and made his mornings a tad more enjoyable than what he was used to. </p><p>Wearing a stoic expression, he tiredly walked up to the counter where Seokjin and Namjoon were already conversing about something that Yoongi was uninterested in, and laid his head against the brink of Seokjin's shoulders since all he really wanted to do was fall back into the safety of his own blankets and lull himself away into dreamland. </p><p>However, this was his job and he had work to do. </p><p>"Well good morning to you too," Seokjin snickered, lightly shaking Yoongi's head off his shoulder before taking his own apron and tying it around his waist, with the assistance of Namjoon's help and vise versa. </p><p>Groaning obnoxiously loudly, Yoongi banged his head against the glass counter a few times until Namjoon himself had to drag him away in fear that it would actually crack open or make the likelihood of a billion glass shards flying everywhere about the room come true. </p><p>"Oh my god what the fuck is wrong with you you destructive whore!" Seokjin fumed, further pulling Yoongi away from any nearby item just in case he was prone to knocking down any of the plants or flower pots propped up all about the display shelves. </p><p>"Sorry," Yoongi mumbled, rubbing his eyes with balled up fists before reluctantly strolling over towards the employee area to put his belongings away and get ready for the day. </p><p>Suspiciously eyeing Yoongi's back as he whisked himself well away from eyesight and into the back area of the shop, Seokjin quickly took the opportunity to get Namjoon's attention by friskily tapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey ouch—"</p><p>"What's up with him? Did something happen? I swear to god if you little shits did something illegal without me I'm gonna file a lawsuit—"</p><p>"Jin? What?" Namjoon interrupted, screwing his eyes tightly shut to even comprehend what the hell his best friend was rambling on about or why Yoongi being tired had any relation to doing something illegal, "No— it's just..."</p><p>And then he paused. </p><p>What the fuck was he supposed to say? </p><p>That him and Yoongi met a star? </p><p>Yoongi strictly informed him that until he himself told the others — which included their close circle of friends Taehyung, Jimin, and Seokjin — Namjoon was told to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Or else.</p><p>So obviously, not wanting to risk his life being taken away by the hands of his very own best friend, Namjoon nervously gulped down those last remnants of fear before plastering on an obnoxiously phony smile and latching an arm around Seokjin's frame, figuring that fawning him would make him be-rid of any suspicions. </p><p>"It's nothing, he's just tired like usual. In fact — I'm tired today too! So tired I could just fall down on the floor right now and fall asleep," He laughed awkwardly, even going as far as slapping his thigh to supposedly convince Seokjin otherwise.</p><p>It wasn't working.</p><p>Hence the very judgmental stare that Seokjin shot Namjoon as he was still bending over in heaps of cringe worthy laughter. </p><p>"Namjoon — just do me a favor and shut up," Seokjin sighed disappointedly, spanking his friend's ass in annoyance before loosening himself from Namjoon's clutch and walking over towards the other side of the shop to care after a few of the flowers.</p><p>Leaving Namjoon to clench his own asscheeks in pain, Seokjin to wander around the flower shop completely oblivious to the situation that Yoongi had coincidentally landed all three of them in, and for Yoongi's heartbeat to slowly speed up at the ridiculously close call of Namjoon almost exposing every inch of themselves that they've been hiding for the past few days ever since Hoseok had entered their lives.</p><p>He didn't really know why he hadn't told his other friends yet, perhaps it was an element of fear that they would react the same way Namjoon did; scared, accusing Yoongi of lying, doubting or blatantly denying the truth of the situation, or laughing it off from how stupidly unrealistic it all seemed from a faraway standpoint. </p><p>But the fact was that it was real.</p><p>Very real.</p><p>And Yoongi knew that when he would eventually tell them about Hoseok and his story, the moment Jimin, Taehyung, and Seokjin would look up from laughing at him or exchanging doubtful looks of eye contact with one another and back to Yoongi to search for any sign of consolation that he was just messing with them perusal, they'd instantly be met with the harsh reality and have everything that they once thought to be false and only tucked away beneath the pages of children's fantasy books, was just as real as they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑝ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok peered outside his bedroom window, slowly tracing his fingertips over the cold glass as drizzles of raindrops trickled down them, finding it fascinating as his crystal blue eyes curiously admired the way they raced one another down the sides of the window or eventually conjoined into one big raindrop.</p><p>It was little things like this that he had never experienced before — little things like this that humans took for granted after experiencing it countless times in their lives and passing it on as another normality of Mother Nature expressing her grief to the world. </p><p>But in Hoseok's mind and through his eyes, he was simply in awe — and couldn't stop himself from exploding into a fit of giggles that echoed off the sides of the room since it was still so fascinating with the way that the mortal world worked, with so many secrets to unlock and truths to discover that Nayeon had kept him and his friends from exploring for the past couple hundred years of his life. </p><p>It was a bit sad when an outsider may view it, but Hoseok thought of it as an opportunity if anything; as he always did. Because his life motto was when wound up in an unfortunate situation that one didn't really ask to plant themselves into — despite all the obvious signs pointing in that direction that showcased that that indeed was the case — always look for the positives in the situation. The little glimmers of hope amongst the shadows of despair that slivered their way in. The little joys in life that planted those spontaneous sparks of bliss throughout the ups and downs. The little rays of sunshine that shone its way through cloudy skies. </p><p>Just like the little drizzle of rain that crawled its way down the window, followed by a pair of intrigued ocean eyes that felt oddly entranced by such an obscure element of nature that no one else really thought about or paid much attention to.</p><p>But as Hoseok's tiny hands clutched the edges of the window sill with his the tip of his button nose perched up right against the wall of glass separating him from the outside world and all its unexplored wonders, he couldn't help but be amazed by it. Since, as they say, there's always a first for everything. </p><p>Maybe it's something small or insignificant, maybe it's something no one really tends to care about after witnessing it much too many times in their lives, but to Hoseok it was everything but. </p><p>Narrowing both of his eyes towards one specific raindrop as it squirmed its way down in a wiggly, untamed pattern, another string of feather giggles once again slipped past Hoseok's lips and filled the empty room around him with an atmosphere that now lightened up the sullen and dreary mood that the rainy weather projected onto them — already feeling the tiny fragments of happiness that had once been drained out of his body re-enter it, just with one ordinary phenomenon.</p><p>But maybe it's all he really needed.</p><p>Maybe all he needed was something so minor — yet so specific in the way that it blossomed such an intense feeling of euphoria — to distract him from the realities of the situation.</p><p>The reality that he may never be able to return back home ever again, or at least not for a while now until he slowly gained his powers back in order to perform such a spell so he could eventually whisk his way back up into the clouds where his friends and families and armies of stars were all impatiently waiting for his return. </p><p>But the thing was, none of his friends could even devote their full trust into the universe, knowing that there was a good chance they'd never get him back.  </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>With a pair of jangling keys fumbled in hand, Yoongi made sure to churn them into the keyhole as quickly as he possibly could just to ensure that he wouldn't get too rained on while standing outside on the porch of his doorway. </p><p>Feeling the light droplets of rain patter down onto his hair, Yoongi — without thinking — shot his head up out of pure curiosity to gaze at the grey and Amherst hues submerging the sky above him, hiding any discreet patch of sunlight or signs of any early stars that may come out at this time in the evening. </p><p>As a small smile curl it's way up onto his lips, Yoongi averted his eyes back down towards the doorknob just as fast as he did towards the sky, still finding his admiration for rainy days to outlaw any subtle feeling of disappointment when a roll of thunder rumbled in the far distance or flash of lightning struck outside his window. </p><p>In fact, Yoongi really didn't hate rainy days at all. The only times he did grow slightly annoyed of them was when they came at rather inconvenient times — such as driving to work or having to walk his dog outside. But other than those very obvious reasons, he loved it.</p><p>Everything about the rain was enjoyable — the calming sounds of rain pattering down onto the windows late at night, the distinguishable scent that it left afterwards to last for hours on end, the way it felt on your face and hair as individual droplets poured down onto it, making it glisten with such a natural glow that left one looking simply ethereal after. </p><p>Many would disagree or debate it until death, since it was safe to say that more people favored the sun's bright, blinding beams over the rain's shower of dismay, but Yoongi would proudly keep to his word until his last day on Earth. </p><p>Hearing the keys in the doorknob, Hoseok immediately perched up from his original seat at the window sill where he had been tenderly watching the rainfall for the past hour or so, and sprinted down the stairs as fast as his speedy little legs could take him.</p><p>Or, maybe not so little since he was quite known for having those beautiful long and lean legs that accentuated his height perfectly with his figure. </p><p>But nevertheless, that slight fact didn't change the way Hoseok waited patiently in front of the doorway for the last second that Yoongi still struggled with unlocking the door, or the way a soft smile appeared on the corner of his lips from basically anticipating Yoongi's return all day long, forced to distract himself with other things to do — explaining as to why he specifically chose to spend a large majority of his time watching the rain.</p><p>Yet now that Yoongi was finally home, he didn't have to bore his life away by simplistic nothings. </p><p>Twisting the key into the final lock, Yoongi opened the door to avoid getting showered on even more, only to be bombarded by a certain someone who wrapped him in a gentle hug. Which, by the way, became especially hefty since it managed to shelter Yoongi away from the cold outside air and wrap him up in a blanket of warmth just from the heat of their bodies. </p><p>Yoongi smiled softly into the embrace and kicked the door shut behind him before abandoning his keys onto the floor below them and using both of his arms to gladly return the hug — always finding joy whenever Hoseok caught him into a snug embrace or even something small such as a pat on the back or a high five.</p><p>It was hard to explain, but with each minor action came a spur of immediate happiness. </p><p>"Hi Hoseok, sorry I took so long to get home. Was everything okay today?" Yoongi inquired gently, naturally letting his chin prop itself up against Hoseok's shoulder since both of them knew they weren't separating from the hug anytime soon.</p><p>Mostly because Hoseok was an extreme and very clingy hugger. </p><p>Nodding briskly, Hoseok backed away from the hug slightly just so Yoongi was able to have a full view of his face properly, "Yep! It was kinda boring without you here but the rain was nice to listen to," he giggled, tightly squeezing him one last time before making that final decision to let go of Yoongi once and for all and stroll towards the open kitchen, with a slightly pouting Yoongi quickly scurrying behind him like a lost duck. </p><p>Silently agreeing to himself, since Hoseok was now more of a friend than a responsibility and he genuinely loved spending time with him, Yoongi exhaled a breath of relief that he wasn't even aware he had been holding in this entire time — perhaps because of the engraved fear of something bad happening to Hoseok — Yoongi was quick to respond since he noticed himself fazing off into the lands of his own subconscious, "Ah yeah, I've always loved the rain." </p><p>Yoongi let out a breathless sigh, reluctantly letting his tired feet — which now wore a pair of ducky slippers he always left sitting next to the doorway for occasions such as these when he got home back from work late — before shuffling himself over towards the stove and setting the kettle on top of one of the burners to boil both him and Hoseok a nice pot of hot tea. </p><p>A personal favorite of his whenever it rained, matching the mood perfectly. </p><p>Hoseok beamed, "I've always loved the rain too! I mean, I never really get to feel it since we sit above the clouds — obviously — but watching it is really fun!" He squealed giddily, clapping both hands together in a bubbly manner which Yoongi couldn't help but chuckle at, since he didn't think he could ever get over just how innocently adorable Hoseok was. </p><p>"Have you ever felt the rain before? You know like, on your face or in your hair and stuff?" Yoongi asked, though still making sure to be careful with his wording since he was continuing the topic of home with Hoseok, which was always a risky subject to converse. But if handled lightly and considerately, as he always did, Yoongi had nothing to worry about. </p><p>Hoseok thought about it for a moment, recalling every single time where he and his friends watched the rain while perched up on the edge of one of the fluffy clouds far up in the sky, watching as a shower of tiny water droplets fell down onto the luminous cities below them and dimmed out any signs of sparkling glimmers that normally illuminated their way when nightfall swept its way over half the earth. But now when taking the opportunity to fully reflect and deeply ponder the times where he has experienced rain, he was now just realizing that he's never actually been in the other side of the spectrum.</p><p>Or in other words, on the ground or beneath the rain itself.</p><p>It's always been observing, spectating, watching.</p><p>Watching the action below you happen when you can't do anything but watch all the excitement bubble beneath you — with the full knowledge that you can never join in. </p><p>Pushing that thought to the side, since Hoseok knew that even the slightest of pouts would send Yoongi into turmoil or have him investigate that very instant, he quickly plastered on a slightly fake smile before responding promptly, "I've never really known what rain feels like — I've just watched it, obviously," he stated truthfully, making sure to never drop his tone in a suspiciously sullen manner, just for the sake of both his own mentality and Yoongi's well being. </p><p>Because from what Hoseok's picked up in only the last week of knowing each other, is that Yoongi is an incredibly kindhearted and compassionate person.</p><p>And while it mostly came with positives, obviously, it did put some pressure onto Hoseok knowing just how protective Yoongi could get of him — constantly checking in if he was alright or showing the deepest concern for anything minor. And not wanting to be annoying, Hoseok would usually lie through his teeth and mutter out the two most misused words in the entire English language: 'I'm fine.'</p><p>Nodding at this, since it did make sense when using contact clues to patch together a logical answer, Yoongi swiftly moved himself away from the counter and towards the whistling pot of hot water to pour into both cups that were sitting on the table.</p><p>And that's when an idea popped up into Yoongi's head.</p><p>Setting down the tea kettle, Yoongi hastily removed his mitts before slowly approaching Hoseok — still making sure to leave a decent amount of space between them — before letting out a clearly nervous and rather shaky, "T-then wanna go outside?" </p><p>Now one may be confused as to why Yoongi was so seemingly anxious about such a generic question that only consisted of things people did on the daily. </p><p>However, one may see why in a second.</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, confusion swirling around Hoseok's pale blue irises since he's never particularly heard Yoongi's normally honey-like voice turn into weak stammers, he asked, "Outside? What for?" </p><p>Poking his tongue against the inside of his gums, Yoongi bashfully averted his eyes to his duck patterned slippers below him before mustering out a quiet, "I mean, I was going to suggest we dance in the rain together. I always used to love doing it as a kid and I thought you may like it since you said you've never really got to experience it before." </p><p>Hoseok's expression softened at the offer, already feeling himself melting at just how unbelievably sweet and considerate Yoongi was, and always has been, towards him. </p><p>Especially for someone who gave him no choice but to take him in and feed and take care of him for god knows how long, Hoseok couldn't help but feel more grateful, truly taking it as a blessing from the universe for having him end up in such good hands and welcoming arms. </p><p>Feeling his cheeks naturally rise up from just how hard the simple suggestion made him smile, Hoseok didn't even utter any verbal response before taking Yoongi's hand in his and leading him towards the doorway of the house. </p><p>Yoongi widened his eyes briefly, not expecting Hoseok to be that eager or quick with deciding since he himself was a bit surprised he had actually mustered up the courage to ask. But knowing that Hoseok was just as desperate to partake in the activity as he was, only casted pure bliss in the air above them as Yoongi quickly slipped on a pair of rain boots by the door before following Hoseok outside in suit. </p><p>And well, the rest is explainable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it's the things you least expect to fuel your soul to the fullest. </p><p>To satisfy the needs you didn't even know you had been craving this whole entire time.</p><p>To experience those long lost wanderlust desires that had been slowly gnawing away at the mind for days on end — weeks on weeks — and years upon years of dreaded misery that slowly trailed behind ones tail.  </p><p>To be with someone — in the arms — of someone, you hadn't known until last week. </p><p>It's peculiar to think about, surely, with just how quickly things had changed in such a short amount of time.</p><p>How the simple knowledge that Yoongi would usually be working away at his laptop in the late hours of the night as the shadows that the moon casted down upon him swallowed him and made him fall through this everlasting tunnel of pure misery. Or how he would be brewing himself a cup of coffee to keep his half asleep conscious awake, devoting every last fiber in his whole being just for the sole purpose of pleasing others where it led to the point of exhaustion. </p><p>How Hoseok would normally be prancing on top of clouds, which sounds very happy and lighthearted compared to Yoongi's testimony. Then again, behind every blinding smile there lays a dark truth no one really cares to delve further into. </p><p>Or how his pretty bare feet would slowly sink into the cushiony clouds that felt as soft as flour and as fluffy as marshmallows, enjoying the pleasant and cooling feeling he felt in between every individual toe or how he gazed up at all the other stars and galaxies above him. That, or he focused on the exact opposite world that lay below his own. </p><p>Earth.</p><p>Where Min Yoongi lived.</p><p>A mortal, a human, a completely different creature than Hoseok and yet they shared so many similarities that they already spent hours bonding over, feeling a natural click spark between their blazing hearts and implant this look of enchantment that danced around their irises.</p><p>The exact place where Hoseok had been warned his whole entire life to stray away from, with the possible threats and dangers being all too overbearing and likely to happen to him if even dared step foot on any land that wasn't on another planet. </p><p>Except now, in this very moment where he and Yoongi were grasping onto each other's wrists and spinning one another around and around in infinite circles and twirls without a care in the world, Hoseok didn't see how or why Earth held such a stigma to it. </p><p>Or why Nayeon specifically spoke about it with such strong stings of malice in her tone that it genuinely frightened Hoseok to the core of what could've possibly installed such a horrible ideology into her head that led to these extremely biased opinions. </p><p>Yet now that he was truly experiencing the wonders of Earth first hand, with some assistance of course, Hoseok's view about it changed entirely.</p><p>Well, maybe not entirely since it was natural to have those small lingering fears or anxieties relating to a certain topic that has a positive influence on you, but for the most part — Hoseok was loving it. </p><p>Still, any core root feeling of homesickness and nostalgia immediately won over any short term jubilance that was simply used to cover up the harsh factual reality that he wasn't home. </p><p>And wouldn't be for a while.</p><p>That reminder was always in his head, always barging in uninvited to throw the wildest parties that only created a wave of sickness in the pit of Hoseok's stomach, or such a state of melancholy that made him crash land onto his bed and sob his eyes out quietly into the pillow until the early hours of the morning when the sun was just starting to rise. </p><p>It certainly wasn't pleasant to deal with, but maybe it was a necessary factor that had to be apart of his everyday life just to ensure that he wouldn't forget of where his true home was. </p><p>Just so he wouldn't get carried away and remember that he couldn't afford to get too attached to things that wouldn't stay forever. </p><p>Hoseok closed his eyes shut, soaking in the feeling of each individual raindrop lightly falling down on his bare face that was wearing nothing but his own skin, getting that generic feeling that everyone's felt before, for the very first time.</p><p>Like the feeling of his borrowed rain boots splashing in the huge puddles below him, causing water to spur out of its original cracks and crevices between each cemented slab and onto both his and Yoongi's pants — covering them in a thick layer of water.</p><p>But they couldn't care fucking less. </p><p>It was such an irreplaceable feeling to experience for the first ever time in your whole entire life, something so oddly refreshing as if it washed away every worry in the world and replaced it with an indescribable sense of euphoria that was clearly visible in Hoseok's blissful, heart shaped smile or how his eyes squinted into tiny crescents from how hard he was smiling. </p><p>It was an irreplaceable feeling that really could never be recreated.</p><p>Which is why he savored every second of it.</p><p>Every second where Yoongi's hand subconsciously tugged at his wrist tighter, filling Hoseok with a sense of security and truly casting this invisible protective shield around them both that no evils could enter even if they tried. </p><p>Every second where Hoseok's eyelashes fluttered from how frequently he blinked when peering up at the grey sky above them, admiring the way how the different shades of storm clouds perfectly clashed with one another in such a mesmerizing manner that Hoseok almost forgot that his friends were sitting in those same exact clouds, peering down at him just as he was to them. </p><p>Every second where Mother Nature's tears trickled down from the sky and morphed into misty clouds that sprayed their faces with a natural glowing finish — one that complimented their honey skin tones and sun-kissed skin from the hot summer months. </p><p>Every second where Yoongi occasionally twirled Hoseok around underneath his arm by the pinky finger, only to explode into hurdles of lighthearted laughter merely seconds later since it was nearly impossible to contain any burst of exhilaration that they obtained just from those twenty minutes of being outside and in one another's presence.</p><p>But lastly, every second where Hoseok was reminded that this was Yoongi's idea.</p><p>Where Yoongi didn't have to do this, but chose to.</p><p>Where Yoongi didn't have to go out of his way to offer up the suggestion to him — abandoning their mugs of hot tea on the table while also excusing any temptation to disappear behind his warm, cuddly covets that'd undeniably lull him into a never ending dreamland if the tips of his fingers or bristles of his hair even so touched the edge of his pillow.  </p><p>Where Hoseok finally felt as if he had found someone who actually understood what he truly wanted and yearned for his whole entire life.</p><p>Where he wasn't just forced to follow whatever rules were engraved into his brainwashed mindset enforced by ones he loved. </p><p>Where he didn't feel betrayed.</p><p>Little explosions of laughter filled the air around them, soon drowning out from the sound of subtle thunder that rumbled above them in the clouds as they stayed completely oblivious to that fact, and couldn't care less if the innocent drizzles of rain turned into monstrous eruptions of thunder. </p><p>Hoseok's hands tightly gripped around Yoongi's wrists even harder than ever before, as his feet below him guided him to swing them both in continuous circles as one would see elementary students do at recess. Because that's what they were doing at the moment: forgetting about responsibilities, worrisome dreads that kept them awake at night, constant anxieties that bit at their skin — the list could go on and on, beyond any infinite tunnel that was impossible to see with naked eyes or beyond any limitations of the galaxies above them while the universe continued to expand beyond wonders. </p><p>Their childish personas shone freely, carefree manners breaking through their cold stone hearts since they undeniably hardened when reaching adulthood, despite how optimistic and lighthearted both Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok's personalities actually were, aging and adolescence always came with some form of downfall for the latter. </p><p>That was just the cold truth.</p><p>But now here they were, be-ridding of all of that as they on focused on one main thing: to introduce such an obscure phenomenon to Hoseok that others saw on the daily basis.</p><p>Rain.</p><p>It was such a simple concept, a common occurrence that nature often bestowed anytime it simply chose; whether it be autumn, summer, spring or winter: you could never escape from the cries of Mother Nature herself. </p><p>Of course Yoongi had seen rain plenty times before, practically at least a couple times a month due if that. But that didn't mean he necessarily grew tired of it, and pushing aside his hidden desires to go to sleep was a sacrifice he was willing to make.</p><p>Because nothing could beat the joyful smile that overtook Hoseok's normally beaming face, except something about this one was just — different.</p><p>Different in every way possible: the ways tiny glimmers of the sky reflected in his normally crystal blue eyes, making them appear to be more grey and monotoned but still as beautiful as ever. The way his eyes were nearly shut closed from how hard his cheeks rose up with every minuscule raindrop that splashed onto his face, the way his pinky finger subconsciously wrapped around Yoongi's as they continued dancing together like their lives depended on it.</p><p>Maybe they did depend on it.</p><p>Maybe they did depend on each other's simple presences to live.</p><p>Even knowing each other for only eight days, it was inevitable with just how well they complimented each other perfectly. Regardless of how cheesy it sounded, it was nothing less from the truth and nothing more than a tiny fib. </p><p>"This is so much fun!" Hoseok giggled, launching his head back forcefully as he once again let the rain pour down onto his face in such a relaxing and soothing manner that he was tempted to sleep outside all night long, with nothing but the sharp splats of water to comfort him in a nonexistent daydream. </p><p>Yoongi laughed along with him, subsiding those slight stomach pains for an exuberant feeling of gratitude that he had suggested this all those twenty five minutes ago.</p><p>"I know!" He shouted back, loud enough for it to overpower any boom of thunder and to echo amongst the small wave of houses and squirm into the crevices of the ground below them until those sound waves transferred it all across the city, so everyone could hear.</p><p>So everyone could here their blissful cheers that couldn't be heard as often as they wished. </p><p>Not uttering a follow up response, Hoseok suddenly released Yoongi's wrists from his before jumping into his arms to swallow him up in a heartwarming embrace, leaving behind the fact that they were both drenched from shoes up, but at this point a hug would suffice over any small inconvenience.</p><p>It acted as another universal way to thank someone for all they've done for you: for Hoseok to thank Yoongi for just how much he took time out of his day, money out of his wallet, and food out of his plate just to save the damsel in distress — or, star in distress to be more exact. </p><p>All just to comfort a star who had lost behind home on his on accord — unintentionally, of course — but clumsily. He simply could've avoided it all if he and been more careful, simply could've avoided it all if he  hadn't suggested that they play that risky game of theirs at all, simply could've avoided it all by listening to Nayeon.</p><p>But of course, he didn't.</p><p>He was just a young star trying to have fun, so could you blame him?</p><p>Could you blame him for wanting to keep his playfulness at heart? To savor those moments of young teenage years, since stars stayed youthful much longer than humans did, before he was forced to grow up into another Stellar. </p><p>Sure, maybe it was stupid and careless.</p><p>Maybe he should've thought it through.</p><p>But you can't go back and change the past just because of heavy regret, and as much as those words hurt, it was true.</p><p>All they could do was hope and pray, that one day Hoseok would return back up into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝑎 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Taehyung inhaled the sweet aroma that the café where both he and his best friend, Park Jimin, worked at almost every day — enjoying the way how the various types of pastries and desserts filled the small shop with a whiff of cinnamon and vanilla scents that were delicious enough to send any wandering customer straight through the pink, rustic door. </p><p>Running a hand through his curly black locks, Taehyung made his way over to where Jimin was standing at the counter — running through a list of ingredients he needed in order to have all of his orders baked on time and other miscellaneous necessities used in the world of baking. </p><p>"Hi Jimin," Taehyung yawned sleepily, slamming his small backpack on the counter before hopping over it carelessly, which was always justified by his claims of making it more efficient of time. </p><p>Of course, Jimin didn't particularly take a liking to it since he also kept repeatedly telling Taehyung how it made the counter dirty and unsanitary. But being the best friends they are, only laughs and giggles came out of those meaningless and rather ridiculous bickers that never led to anything more than ghosting each other for a day. </p><p>"Hey Tae — and seriously, do you really have to do that every single time!?" Jimin exasperated, resting a hand at his hip sassily as he arched an eyebrow at his friend, who only smiled with a mischievous tint in his hazelnut toned eyes. </p><p>"Yes really, because you're also always the one who says I work too slow, and this makes the job much faster," Taehyung huffed defensively in return, crossing both arms across his chest sternly and returning that same stark expression that Jimin was giving him. </p><p>"It literally takes two second to walk around the counter — and makes the chances of breaking your ankle much less!" Jimin beamed back passive aggressively, perhaps smiling a bit too widely since it would be a very big lie if Taehyung said he wasn't at least a little bit scared. </p><p>"Okay well — I'm just living out my 2016 dreams by doing some parkour, leave me alone goddamit," Taehyung kidded with a dreamily sigh, dramatically brushing a part of his bangs to the side before quickly booping Jimin on the nose and heading towards the back area of the café to fetch some supplies. </p><p>Jimin couldn't help but laugh at his friend — truly always finding a spark of joy with every conversation held with him, since Kim Taehyung was unarguably, and most definitely, the bubbliest person alive who had a heart made of gold. </p><p>Sure, Taehyung displayed those unique personality traits of his through the occasional crude and vile jokes, but that simply only piled on to the amount of charm held in something as simple as that boxy smile of his or a lighthearted laugh that raised everyone's glum moods almost instantly. Because even if he was being extremely annoying or showcasing his childish persona through immature acts, Jimin could never deny the amount of love his heart stored for his best friend. </p><p>Shaking their interaction off with a light, feathery chuckle, Jimin quickly ran his finger down the list of ingredients and numerous steps for baking a specific kind of cake for a customer — already feeling the pressure of time and crush any short term happiness he had earned from the short greeting with his friend. But alas, not wanting to dampen the mood, he finished tying an apron around his waist and got to gathering up ingredients and materials — since procrastination was not his forté and he'd much rather work through his own misery than be late on a schedule. </p><p>Stepping out of the storage room, Taehyung too followed in suit as he knotted a pastel pink apron around his neck and waist, before waddling over to where Jimin had several cupcake and cake pans out on the counter. </p><p>"Whats on the agenda for today?" </p><p>Jimin quickly paused his working process before shuffling over towards the thin sheet of paper, roughly running his eyes over the bullet pointed sweets as he read them out loud upon request, "Well let's see, we have two orders of vanilla cupcakes, one strawberry cake, red velvet cake pops—"</p><p>"Oh shit hold on — Jin's calling me," Taehyung interrupted steadily, briefly stuffing a hand inside his pant pockets before fishing out his phone clicking answer — obliviously ignoring the way Jimin sent him a threatening side glare.</p><p>"Uhhhh hello?" Taehyung answered, quite confused as to why Seokjin would even call him at this hour since he was very much aware that both of them had jobs to attend to.</p><p>"Tae, hi! Look I'm not supposed to be calling right now or else Yoongi will call me a hypocrite for slacking off during work, but —"</p><p>And then, quite ironically, a muffled noise from background on the other side of the call was heard, causing Taehyung's eyebrows to instinctively furrow together since he found it very odd with how eager Seokjin sounded to deliver this spontaneous and unexpected call.</p><p>"Okay I'm back, anyways I just wanted to ask you if Yoongi or Joon have been acting weird around you guys recently," Seokjin whispered in a hushed tone, clearly trying to steer away from his clients at the flower shop, hence the quiet tone. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow in just blatant confusion as to what Seokjin was referring to by this observation, Taehyung responded with a blunt, "They always act weird, now fuck off I have to bake some cakes and you're distracting me—"</p><p>"Distracting you?" Seokjin cheekily repeated after him, and although Taehyung couldn't see his face since they were several blocks away from each other, he could practically visualize the smirk already forming on his friend's face from the awfully flirtatious comment. </p><p>To be fair, Taehyung as well as the rest of their friends were already used to Seokjin's antics by now — which mostly consisted of poorly planned out flirting mostly for the fun of it. </p><p>Rolling his eyes all the way to the back of his head, already tired of his shit, Taehyung hissed back, "Oh my god, shut up and get back to hydrating your fucking chrysanthemums!" </p><p>"Wait—"</p><p>Taehyung quickly ended the call, not seeing how it was beneficial to either of them or important enough to take precious time he could've spent icing and decorating cakes instead of arguing over a phone call and ushering nonsense back and forth that didn't even clear up any of the confusion in the air, nor explain why Namjoon and Yoongi have been supposedly acting 'weird'. </p><p>And though it did pique his curiosity to an extent, Taehyung reasoned it was nothing off much significance since he was sure Yoongi or Namjoon would address the situation some time or another, depending on the actual importance of it. Plus, it seemed as if Seokjin was the only one who picked up on their claimed peculiar behaviors, so perhaps it was all inside the man's mind and there was nothing worth worrying about. </p><p>"Who was that?" Jimin asked, momentarily spinning around and having to force back a laugh from how funny it looked when Taehyung was agitated, and their conversation over the phone didn't help the situation either.</p><p>Exhaling a heavy sigh, Taehyung set down his bowl of ingredients before mustering out an irritated, "Jin, that stupid bitch just randomly called me for no reason to say that Yoongi and Joon have been supposedly acting weird — I dunno, manz is on crack or something," he answered, before turning back to his work and starting on one of the desserts. </p><p>Knitting his eyebrows together in befuddlement, Jimin pondered the response for a few moments before following up, "Weird? What does he mean by that?" </p><p>Taehyung shrugged, "Dunno, I hung up before he got a chance to respond."</p><p>"TAE!" Jimin shrieked, dropping his mixing whisk on the counter before turning his friend around harshly and gripping his shoulders in such an aggressive manner that Taehyung could practically feel Jimin's nails dig into his skin, "Why the hell would you do that!? What if he had something important to say?" Jimin seethed, wondering just how clueless Taehyung could actually be at this point.</p><p>"Jin? Having something important to say? Please, the most important thing he had to say is when his dog shit on his favorite pair of pants," Taehyung deadpanned stoically, taking Jimin's hands in his before gently resting them by Jimin's sides.</p><p>"But he never calls during work, it must've been something worth knowing," Jimin reasoned thoughtfully, recalling back to every possible moment in time where Seokjin dialed in during a shift, only realizing now that he was a very determined and focused employee who'd never slack off unless it was lunch or break.</p><p>But surely that wasn't the case this time, since the minute hand on the clock was just inching towards the nine o'clock mark. </p><p>"If you're so desperate to find out then just call him back later — but we have a fuck ton of cakes to make and I don't have time for his shit," Taehyung expressed through peeved mumbles, since he didn't see how the call was necessary. But alas, he let the topic go and figured it wasn't worth his time nor mental capacity to stress about it since that would only stall more time away from his actual job.</p><p>Jimin, fully prepared to bounce back on him with an argument ready at hand, quickly diminished those thoughts before making a mental note to himself to just text the group chat later to see what this was all about. Plus, seeing Taehyung genuinely irritated by something scared the fuck out of him, and knew that by bothering him even more about the phone call would only result in useless exchanges of anger.</p><p>So Jimin bit back on his tongue, not uttering a verbal  response and only nodding slightly in return before both of them continued on with their work. </p><p>Still, the whole ordeal left Jimin's mind completely and utterly blank.</p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p> </p><p>crusty whores</p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>alright fuckers</p><p>apparently yoongi and joon r acting sus</p><p>so explain ur selves pls</p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>what r u? a cop </p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>ew no</p><p>just answer the ding dong question</p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>idk what u want me to say🧍♀️ </p><p> </p><p>jin<br/>TELL US WHAT UR HIDING WHORE</p><p>U AND JOON HAVE BEEN SPEAKING IN ANIMAL CROSSING ALL DAY AND CANT EVEN LOOK ME IN THE GODDAM EYE</p><p> </p><p>joon<br/>and u wonder why</p><p> </p><p>jin <br/>JUST FUCKING TELL US</p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>👩🦯</p><p> </p><p>joon<br/>🕺🏽</p><p> </p><p>tae <br/>i bet they're in a secret relationship </p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>DID U GUYS FUCK— </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>EW NO WTF</p><p> </p><p>joon <br/>id rather make out w a rat</p><p> </p><p>jin <br/>same thing</p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>fuck u asshat</p><p> </p><p>jin<br/>&lt;3</p><p>okay but srsly, u know u can tell us anything right? Like I'm not dumb :// </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi's teeth sunk down into his bottom lip guiltily, since deep down he knew he'd have to inform all three of them about the situation one day and there was really no use in acting as if everything was normal when obviously, it was much much far from that.</p><p>And although Hoseok didn't bring any trouble with him, it was a rather complicated position that he wound himself up in and gave Yoongi no other choice but to help at the best of his ability. But clearly, he couldn't do it on his own.</p><p>The only thing stopping him from telling the others was simply himself, the fear of being laughed at or misunderstood or not taken seriously — and although Namjoon handled it moderately well considering just how absurd it all seemed, it did take a thorough conversation to convince him fully. </p><p>But one person was much different from three, which would undeniably make the actual process of telling them come with much more strain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>its ,,, complicated😅</p><p>let's just all meet up tmrw</p><p>at my place </p><p>that'll pretty much explain everything to u</p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>hmmmm okay</p><p>sounds believable enough </p><p> </p><p>jin<br/>i fully expect to see u holding hostages there😍😍</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>🙄🙄🤦♀️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tae <br/>couldn't give two shits but sure </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>joon<br/>sounds good 😎</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>ya ya whatever </p><p>my place at 2 got it ? </p><p> </p><p>jin <br/>yes daddy </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>go to hell</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑘𝑦 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑑𝑎𝑦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Yoongi was nervous would be a vast understatement.</p><p>There was no way of telling how the three of his friends — Jimin, Taehyung, and Seokjin — would react.</p><p>Understandably so, since being told that you were now looking after someone who fell out of the sky was quite an unbelievable claim — one that may even find preposterous and so illogical to the extent of breaking off ties with said person if it got to the point where they were convinced they had gone mad. </p><p>And honestly, Yoongi didn't have it in him to blame them if it did happen.</p><p>He himself was still trying to understand the depths of the situation, not even denying the fact that he too had those days where he asked himself if anything was even real anymore, or if this whole ordeal was all made up inside his head. Because before then, before two weeks ago, it was facts before feelings, fictional before non-fictional, proof before theories, science before fantasy; the list goes on and on.</p><p>But now, it seemed as if all those old elements and factors that were essential to Yoongi's everyday life had all of a sudden dispersed into thin air.</p><p>And now he wasn't quite so sure what to even believe anymore.</p><p>Because now that Yoongi had actually witnessed a real life chimera, anything was possible.</p><p>Anything from unicorns to dragons, from elves to fairies, from vampires to werewolves — and as much as that more practical side of his brain tried to battle against it or contradict it in every way possible since he's much rather stick to the information he already knew, the other side of his brain always won in the end. </p><p>The side of his brain that yearned for fairytales to come true. </p><p>And perhaps that was his child-self speaking, his self from fifteen years ago who read fairytales and fables on the daily to quench those burning desires to experience something even remotely similar to all those fictional stories he had read — practically blazing through books left and right and only left with subconscious dreams that maybe someday, it would happen.</p><p>And now it finally was.</p><p>Except Yoongi was an adult now, a whopping twenty-one year old man who had just taken up a job at their local flower shop since his third year of college and only continued to pursue that simplistic, yet unarguably enjoyable career of his. But with taxes to pay and bills to write, he didn't have that same amount of spite he did when he was a kid, nor that flaming passion to discover something worth unforeseeable to the human eye. </p><p>As if his entire spirit was stripped away from him, throughly lacking in every department that surely dwindled down those past sparky bursts of energy into now mere mumbles and incomprehensible phrases lazily strung together by tired grumbles. </p><p>There wasn't any time that adulthood freely handed over to him to take care of a star — whatever that may mean. A star who took the form of any ordinary human boy. Except, really, he was far from ordinary.</p><p>Perhaps the word extraordinary didn't even do the name Jung Hoseok any justice. </p><p>From those mesmerizing teal blue eyes that shone brighter than diamonds itself and sparkled under the golden rays of sunlight so incredibly prettily that Yoongi had to restrain himself every time from complimenting them — to those adorable and spontaneous giggles and hiccups that constantly filled the empty, sullen atmosphere around them that often loomed over the Min household. </p><p>Hoseok was beautiful, and no one could deny that even if they tried. </p><p>But no matter how alluring of a person he was, Yoongi knew his limits and kept himself from pursuing anything more than a simple acquaintance.</p><p>Of course, they considered themselves friends and had daily chatters like two old ladies chatting on a porch in the early morning — ranting, complaining, gossiping, gushing about everything and anything. But there was still an element of fear that pulled Yoongi's tongue into the back of his throat, choking down words he oh so badly wanted to express through poetic phrases and sweet gestures, always wreaking havoc inside his disheveled mess of a brain and physically hurting his soul while doing so. </p><p>Still, the route of the problem was still yet to be detected and every time Yoongi made attempts at scourging up the desired answer, his mind always went back to a blank state and only left more confused then before. </p><p>But one thing was for certain.</p><p>His life truly had flipped upside down ever since a certain blond-haired Angel flew down into his world, turning every small insignificant nothing into a meaningful and worthwhile something.  </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p> "Ack out of my way Namjoon!" Seokjin groaned, eagerly swinging the car door open as he didn't even consider closing it behind him as he marched up the porch of Yoongi's house, desperation leaking through his bones to hear the mysterious news that Yoongi and Namjoon had apparently been hiding from their other friends for the past couple of weeks.</p><p>To say they were all slightly annoyed — but mostly buzzing with curiosity — wouldn't even begin to explain the amount of anticipation they felt in that moment.</p><p>In that moment where Namjoon quickly scurried after his friend in a hurried manner — also making sure to hastily shut the door that had been left open ajar by Seokjin closed. While also, as expected, Jimin and Taehyung following quickly behind from their own car, all waiting to see what was so important that they had to actually physically drive all the way to Yoongi's house to find out instead of getting a straightforward answer over the phone or through texts. </p><p>But this specific situation was far from straightforward, so those two other solutions would simply only result in a chaotic mess more than it was already presumed to turn out to be.</p><p>"Alright lets see what you two bitches have been hiding from us," Jimin sighed sarcastically, pressing his finger up against the doorbell to the house before stepping backwards just slightly — ensuring that there'd be enough room for when Yoongi opened the door.</p><p>However, what none of them were expecting was when someone else — who'd they never seen before — swung the door open with possibly the biggest smile they had ever seen someone wear, one wide enough to send someone soaring all across the galaxy just from the amount of serotonin one grin could supply. </p><p>The question was — why was his smile so big? </p><p>And who the fuck was he? </p><p>"Ummm hi?" Taehyung greeted, though it came out as more of a question than anything since he had never seen this person before, so it confused him nonetheless as to why a total stranger was suddenly at Yoongi's house and answered the door rather than Yoongi himself. </p><p>"Hello! Yoongi's upstairs changing, but he said I could let you guys in," The stranger giggled, opening the door wide enough to let the three other strangers in, as well as Namjoon who he had known for a couple days now. </p><p>Nodding hesitantly, all four followed after Taehyung, who grew rather suspicious about the entire thing since he never expected to be randomly confronted with some anonymous person — but perhaps, that was the mystery that Yoongi had been hiding from them all.</p><p>But why? </p><p>What was so secretive or peculiar about a person? </p><p>What was so worth hiding about him? </p><p>Biting at the inside of his gums nervously, clearly seeing how apprehensive Taehyung seemed about it especially knowing just how high his standards were when meeting new people, Namjoon shot Hoseok a quick, soft smile just to reassure him that everything would be okay and that whatever happened — it wasn't his fault. </p><p>Because knowing Taehyung, Namjoon couldn't help but let a small amount of fear consume him at the thought of Taehyung not liking Hoseok or coming off as more judgmental towards him. Of course it wasn't necessarily a bad trait since all of their friends knew fully well that it was just more of a protective nature that Taehyung instinctively carried, it still made Namjoon feel a little bad for the star in case he got the wrong idea that Taehyung didn't like him. </p><p>Hopefully that wouldn't be the case. </p><p>"Oh, hey Namjoon!" Hoseok chirped giddily, shutting the door behind him before slowly approaching Namjoon and resting a hand lightly on his shoulder, "How've you been?" </p><p>Namjoon motioned his head up and down slightly, as an informal way of indicating that he had indeed been doing very well recently, "I'm good Hoseok, you?" </p><p>"Peachy," he giggled back in return, not forgetting to give Namjoon one last pat on the shoulder before plopping himself on one of the chairs in the living room, which coincidentally sat itself opposite of the couch.</p><p>Where Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jimin were all staring at him wonderingly — with such an unfathomable look written in their eyes that Namjoon couldn't help but let fear terrorize him, and he couldn't even imagine what Hoseok must've felt in the moment with having to act completely fine with three total strangers gawking at you. Obviously, none of them had bad intentions behind those stares, but by formally written rules of proper etiquette, it would be considered a tad bit rude especially for a first meeting. </p><p>Inhaling a shaky breath, Namjoon trailed behind Hoseok anxiously before settling himself down next to Jimin, letting his arm rest behind his friend's shoulders on the back arm of the couch. </p><p>But once all five of them were seated — Hoseok couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward.</p><p>The only person whom he knew in the room was Namjoon, but even so, the two weren't as close as he and Yoongi came to be and they had only really hung out a few times since Hoseok came. </p><p>Still, the presence of a mutual friend and someone who he already knew beforehand did bring some comfort to Hoseok since it was better than sitting in a room alone with only strangers to accompany him, so it was better than nothing — as he always reminded himself when pessimistic thoughts took over.</p><p>But regardless of how optimistic Hoseok tended to be, didn't undermine the amount of tension he felt looming over the air above them — clogging his throat with an unbearable amount of dread of having to actually come clean about who he was and why he had suddenly appeared out of no where. Because over the last couple of weeks of being here, Hoseok tried putting himself into others' shoes — attempting at understanding their confusion as to why a star falling down from the sky sounded as eccentric as it was. And although it did take him a while to completely grasp their view on things, all that thinking eventually paid off when reasoning that if a mortal suddenly made an appearance up in the sky on any ordinary day, he'd be scared beyond words could even describe too.</p><p>Surprisingly, using reverse physiology worked moderately well in his favor, so Hoseok convinced himself and prepared himself beforehand to not irrationally lash out or grow annoyed at them if they said something insensitive about his arrival.</p><p>After all, they were just mortals and had never seen anything like this before — so Hoseok knew better than to be patient. </p><p>At perfect timing, as if all their prayers to be rid of the awkward tension that floated above the room, Yoongi came galloping down the stairs as quickly as his little socked feet could take him before halting himself right in the middle of the living room — instantly turning all five heads towards his direction with both mixtures of intense gratitude for him showing up, and a clear impatience buzzing in their expressions.</p><p>"Alright, let's get started shall we?" </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"You're a STAR!?" Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jimin all gasped in pure disbelief synchronically, bugging their eyes out of their heads as they all leaned forward to closely inspect Hoseok's facial features — as if searching for anything non-human like would answer all their questions revolving around him.</p><p>"I—I mean yeah," Hoseok murmured quietly, pulling the ends of his sleeves over his fists to form sweater paws — a habit he picked up whenever stuck in a nerve-wracking situation.</p><p>Yoongi couldn't help but fawn at it from across the room, not even taking note of how the two ends of his lips curled up into a soft smile from simply just gazing over towards Hoseok's general direction.</p><p>Luckily no one else took note of it either. </p><p>"Wait wait wait wait," Taehyung interrupted amidst all the explosions of chaotic chatter and hushed whispers being exchanged from his friends on the sofa, which was a stupid move since Hoseok was right there and was more the happy than to answer any questions regarding himself, "so what you're saying is — is that you fell out of the sky, Yoongi caught you, and now you're waiting for your powers to recharge so you can go back home?" Taehyung repeated after himself, making sure to check off all the main bullet points of what Hoseok had told them so far.</p><p>Nodding in approval, seeing as it was a pretty spot on summary of how he ended up here, Hoseok didn't bother uttering a verbal response but kept to biting down on his lower lip — an action that also tended to keep his stress levels tame in situations like these.  </p><p>However, fully expecting Taehyung to now be on his side and not follow up with any more questions, Hoseok only widened his eyes in fear with the question that came next.</p><p>"That's crazy — how are we supposed to believe you? Are you sure you guys aren't just playing some sick prank on us or something?" He inquired roughly, not meaning to come off as harsh or aggressive but when letting your emotions gain full control of your body before your brain can object to anything, it's hard to censor beforehand.</p><p>"Tae!" Yoongi whisper scolded, lightly smacking the boy on the back of the head — causing Taehyung to flinch in the process and send him an icy cold glare before once again returning back to his original position which was facing Hoseok with the same amount of intimidation glazed over his features.</p><p>Hoseok gulped heavily, knowing that this type of reaction was bound to come at some point. But still, no matter how hard he could've prepared himself for it, there wasn't a single bone in his body that was particularly enthused about having to deal with people viewing him a different way just because he wasn't from the same place as them. </p><p>"No it's okay — I mean, I get why you're confused or find it hard to believe when people falling out of the sky isn't something you see everyday," Hoseok chuckled nervously, pulling his arm behind him to scratch the back of his neck before accidentally meeting eyes with Yoongi — the simple coincidence enough to refuel that small boost of confidence he had simply been lacking this whole time.</p><p>Taehyung poked his tongue into the sides of his gums expectantly, motioning Hoseok to continue with a raised eyebrow — creating such an intimidating aura around him that Hoseok didn't even think it was impossible at this point to be as scared of someone as it is. </p><p>"Well," Hoseok started off quietly, fumbling with the ends of his sweater as Yoongi continued to send him looks of encouragement — unfortunately always being shot down when Taehyung's menacing look made Hoseok want to slam his body against a wall, "I mean, I'm not really sure what else to say since I'm pretty sure I told you guys everything," he mumbled, feeling the embarrassment rise to his cheeks and plant a pale rosy tint to spread over the base of them — which Yoongi noticed almost immediately since the pink hues were too distinguishable not to notice.</p><p>And while any other day hed think of it as adorable, today it held a completely different meaning to it. Because the blush wasn't from a compliment Yoongi gave him, nor a teasing comment that would normally send Hoseok into a flustered mess; but instead because Hoseok felt humiliated in his own shoes, simply because of the fact that he couldn't explain himself more than he already had. </p><p>Yoongi hated it.</p><p>"Tae," he intruded firmly, taking a step closer towards the sofa where the four were still sitting, "I think Hoseok's done enough explaining on his part, I know it's hard to believe and all but you've just got to trust us, okay? I can assure you that this isn't a prank because one, I'm too old for that shit and two, it'd take a lot of good acting to pull this off and way too much planning ahead of time," he reasoned, still managing to keep a mature facade displayed over the anger slowly boiling up inside him at his friend, not understanding what was so hard about simply believing them.</p><p>But it wasn't the fact that Taehyung didn't believe the fact that Hoseok was a star, since that overall idea was especially difficult to grasp for all of them. But it was the fact that he still blatantly doubted the pure honesty coming from both Hoseok and Yoongi, and Yoongi personally had never felt so frustrated in his whole entire life suddenly understanding why Hoseok's main fear was being misunderstood. </p><p>"Fine whatever, I'm going home though," Taehyung mumbled incoherently, not bothering to send one farewell glance towards anyone — purposefully avoiding Hoseok's hopeful gaze and Yoongi's enraged glare — before grabbing his hoodie off the couch beside him and slamming the door loudly behind him.</p><p>Leaving Yoongi and Hoseok to sit in their own pool of whirling thoughts, while Seokjin, Namjoon, and Jimin were forced to stay put — feeling as though it would be wrong to speak up at that moment since none of them had any clue as to why Taehyung blew up as much as he did, especially when Hoseok seemed like a lovely person regardless of their differences. </p><p>However, Yoongi reasoned that by giving it a few days, Taehyung would come around and eventually slowly crawl his way over the line dividing him from believing their claims and sticking to his stubborn and overly protective self.</p><p>Which wasn't easy, since Taehyung deeply wanted to believe Hoseok and Yoongi, knowing that his best friend wouldn't go out of his way just for some silly joke. But even so, adapting to an entirely new mindset also wasn't easy, especially when you're so used to thinking the same way for years upon years and always being the first one by Yoongi's side if something even moderately small seemed off.</p><p>Which Taehyung couldn't help but feel — off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An incomprehensible amount of guilt swallowed him whole, yanking him further down into the sea of self pity as shame clogged all of his senses and drowned him — letting at all happen with simply ease and not even attempting at fighting against the current that was too invincible to battle against.</p><p>Especially when you were fighting against your own current — your own self. </p><p>Kim Taehyung paced around the outer rims of his bedroom anxiously, snippets of nervousness and claws of anxiety biting at him from all sides until scratches and scars were the only signs of humanity left tattered around his body — which was invisible to the naked eye, and only existed in the brink of his own mental state. </p><p>But he simply couldn't help it.</p><p>Deep down, deep down behind all barriers of stubbornness where a kindhearted soul lay, Taehyung wanted to believe Yoongi and Hoseok. </p><p>In fact, he beat himself up over it — not understanding why his brain wouldn't just let him give in to their proclaims of honesty that would've been laughed off on any other day.</p><p>But this wasn't any other day, nor was this any other ordinary situation they entangled themselves in without much effort to climb their ways out.</p><p>Because the only solution was to get Hoseok back up into the sky — somehow — and then presumably, this would all be over.</p><p>But how was one supposed to complete that task when they didn't even buy it? </p><p>Everyone else seemed to, which oddly enough infuriated Taehyung even more knowing he was all alone in his individual thoughts that differed from theirs immensely, as they always did. </p><p>Taehyung was always the odd one out.</p><p>Just because this sense of maturity loomed over him and developed prior to anyone else's adolescence, just because he wanted the absolute best for his friends and wouldn't hesitate in defending or protecting them when necessary. But, regardless of how positive these traits seemed, many misunderstood him and took him to be a cold, standoffish person — one who despised meeting new people or secretly gossiped behind other people's backs.</p><p>When really that was far from the truth. </p><p>There was no denying that Taehyung had a heart made of gold, yet on most days — he restrained himself from letting it shine for the world to see. It's not to earn glances of pity or gazes of empathy from others — but a personal choice of his that he simply doesn't have the option to control, operated itself by his own internal devils that restrict him from taking a quick liking to people. </p><p>Sometimes he really did despise that part of himself, that part of himself that now seemed permanently attached to his soul and would take years upon years to extract. However, a small glimmer somewhere beyond the caverns of self hatred there lay a glimmering crevice of gratitude that he carried those specific traits. </p><p>Because who knew when they'd come in handy one day, possibly saving both him and others from someone whom he got a gut wrenching bad feeling about ever since the beginning. A couple times it did play out that way, where all of Taehyung's thought to be stingy assumptions of a person or even people — only resulted in accuracy and played out the exact way his conscious predicted it. </p><p>Except now, it didn't make sense why he was acting the same way towards Hoseok as he would to ill-mannered people or walking phantoms themselves.</p><p>It's not like he had a bad feeling about Hoseok — in fact if it weren't for his agitated mood earlier, he most likely would've started up a casual conversation with him. </p><p>The only thing keeping him back was fear, fear that the one time he didn't have this alarm going off inside his head about someone, would turn out to be the opposite.</p><p>Proving his instinctive senses wrong. </p><p>Letting down friends, family, but most importantly himself.</p><p>Taehyung knew he'd never live it down with himself if he willingly let any of his friends get hurt, or even a tiny bit negatively affected by something that he could've easily stopped or avoided with a judgment so precise that it was never incorrect or proven to be false. </p><p>That's why he was scared. </p><p>Scared that just because his stomach didn't churn with that same gut feeling around Hoseok — didn't mean that he wouldn't end up doing something bad in the future. </p><p>A part of the reason may be because of Taehyung's past, skyrocketing his already extremely high trust issues to the point where it mentally drained him and when being introduced to new people — worried that they were going to turn out to be the exact same way as the others did even if their outer personas didn't give away any hints at that theory. </p><p>Because there was nothing Taehyung hated more than being wrong. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Hey Hoseok — don't worry about him, he just takes more time getting used to new people, I promise it's nothing personal against you," Yoongi soothed, gently resting a hand on the boy's shoulder — who currently had his hands pulling at every thick blond strand of hair anxiously, as if the action itself satisfied those metaphorical desires to yank out every problem that rooted from his very own appearance on Earth.</p><p>"No no, it's okay I get it — I'm not offended or anything," Hoseok mumbled back in incoherent and slurred together phrases that neither Yoongi nor the others who were still at the house, could detect with much ease. </p><p>But still, picking up on a few words here and there Yoongi understood the main gist of the point he was trying to get across. </p><p>"Yeah exactly, Tae's a great person he's just kinda — how do I put this? Protective," Jimin explained meekly, trying his absolute best to search his entire memory box for the best words possible just to ensure that it didn't come off as a personal attacks towards Hoseok, but more of a general statement summing up Taehyung's personality.</p><p>Though really, his personality went way beyond his cold exterior, and his friends knew it too. </p><p>Hoseok nodded slowly, knowing that he couldn't assume anything yet without fully getting to know and understand Taehyung's internal conflicts and thought process on topics such as these — so of course he didn't immediately shift the blame on himself since that'd he considered egotistical in probably the most humble way possible, as contradictory as that sounds. </p><p>"Exactly! He can be a little bitch sometimes but I promise you it just takes him a couple nudges to warm up to someone new," Seokjin followed up factually, raising a finger to support his claim through physical gestures in hopes that that would make the entire ordeal more uplifting and convincing for Hoseok to believe.</p><p>Unfortunately for that, Hoseok couldn't particularly see anything at the moment since his head was faced downwards with his eyes closed shut to tightly as a way to fuse stress, that only fuzzy outlines of stars blurred his vision and made him feel dizzy in the head. </p><p>"Thank you guys," Hoseok murmured through a small, and somewhat forceful smile — truly grateful for their small yet impactful attempts at cheering him up and reassuring him of Taehyung's antics, since it was never his intention to come off as rude or improper towards new people. </p><p>It was simply the untamable emotions that wavered their way through the thought to be unbreakable knit of self control, which was the only thing that had been keeping him back from unleashing any pent up anger-driven emotions that had been slowly gathering up as time when on before even Hoseok came into the picture. Because once the burning flame of fire was already burning, it was even harder to put it out. </p><p>"Always," Yoongi spoke softly, quickly bending down to squeeze Hoseok in a tight side hug before heading into the kitchen to retrieve some snacks for the five of them. </p><p>With all of them to sit in their own whirlpool of thoughts and drowning in the depths of their own subconscious oblivion that's slowly ate them away second by second, minute by minute, and hour by hour — gnawing away at any sane thought left hanging by a thread thinner than time itself. </p><p>And when the outcome of their whole meetup wasn't supposed to end up as complicated and confusing as it did, there was always an unexpected turn in events that everyone should always prepare themselves for — even if the universe left no trails of hints or clues itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑓𝑓𝑙𝑒𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright pancakes or waffles?" Yoongi asked the next morning, bending down to open up one of the lower cabinets of his small kitchenette, which ultimately stored a large quantity of pots and pans that came especially handy when cooking and baking — obviously. </p><p>Hoseok hummed in thought, pressing his two lips together since this type of question always stumped him. It also surely didn't help that he was already an indecisive person as it is, making the decision to choose between two delicious and mouth watering options even more difficult. </p><p>Plus, both were unfamiliar to him other than for the few times he's tried them with Yoongi. </p><p>"Pancakes, thanks Yoongi!" He beamed brightly, skipping over from his original position, which was being patiently seated at their island's stool, before running up to Yoongi and standing by his side promptly, "Do you need any help with it?" </p><p>Yoongi's lips broke out into a soft, but still clearly noticeable smile, always feeling a wave of happiness wash over his entire being whenever Hoseok once again, outshone his bubbly persona with each and every day — only proving the fact that his soul glowed brighter every time the second hand on the clock ticked. </p><p>"No it's okay, thank you though," Yoongi brushed off nonchalantly, a part of him only doing it to be polite and courteous since Hoseok was technically a guest at his house — but the other part of him genuinely didn't mind handling all the cooking and food prepping since he grew quite fond of that own artistry in itself over the last couple of years, especially since he was a more creatively drawn person. </p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows together stubbornly, a small pout soon adorned Hoseok's features in protest, since his question wasn't even meant to be a question in the first place but more of a demand that he indeed was going to help Yoongi whip up a breakfast for both of them whether they liked it or not.</p><p>"No I insist, I'll help—"</p><p>"Hoseok," Yoongi chuckled, subconsciously resting his hand over Hoseok's in such a subtle and light manner, that if Hoseok hadn't seen it out of the corners of his eyes then he would've surely missed it, "trust me, I've been making breakfast for myself for years now. I think I got it."</p><p>Hoseok's frown only deepened, not really caring for the excuses that Yoongi was desperately trying to dig up out of the back corners of his brain just to be polite. Plus, not only was Hoseok offering to help just out of the goodness of his heart, but also as a way to repay Yoongi for all he's done for him these last couple weeks.</p><p>"B-but I want to," Hoseok stated quietly, not meaning to purposefully come off as anything less than a whisper or a hushed tone, but just because he felt oddly timid whenever being scolded at — even if it really wasn't a scold at all. But whatever it may be, sensitiveness had always been etched onto Hoseok's personality since day one, hence his very expressive emotions.  </p><p>It was basically a miracle how Hoseok didn't see the way Yoongi's eyes lit up with fondness at the proclamation, with even little sparkly hearts dancing their way around his dark irises and individual stars fleeing all the way across his eyes — planting twinkles of admiration for the boy in front of him.</p><p>Because Min Yoongi simply couldn't wrap his head around how it was physically possible for a person to be this effortlessly pure and adorable, since it seemed nothing even remotely close to an act or forced, but more of natural gestures casted from the heart itself solely based off of traits Hoseok picked up from when he was still living happily up in the sky. </p><p>Yoongi opened his mouth to say something only to have disappointment consume him whole when he couldn't even muster out a single phrase that would be able to give Hoseok a proper response; both overwhelmed by a feeling of tenderness for the star in front of him, gazing at him with such a deep sense of yearning in those crystal blue eyes that it was all too difficult not to resist. Not to mention how his lips formed into a cute little pout on top of it all, basically replicating the puppy dog eyes emoji flawlessly. </p><p>But in short, Yoongi felt as if he was on the edge of actual death — even feeling his heart pace quicken with every second that passed of Hoseok just expectantly staring at him, waiting for him to say something.</p><p>Yet when that time never came, mostly due to Yoongi's frozen and hazy state, Hoseok took initiative and moved on to plan B. </p><p>Which was to drop down to the floor and wrap himself around Yoongi's legs like a little koala bear. </p><p>"Please! I won't bother you at all and I really just wanna help!" He begged, wrapping his legs further around Yoongi's ankles as his arms took place around Yoongi's knees instead, squishing him to the death.</p><p>Which obviously made Yoongi give in to the pestering pleads — despite thinking all of it was adorably wholesome, he'd much rather break down his wall of pride than having to be forced to stay glued to the floor all day long with a certain boy attached to his limbs — surely cutting off his blood circulation in the process. </p><p>"Okay okay," Yoongi finally agreed, not really opposing the idea of Hoseok helping him cook in general since it was usually much more fun and time consuming when cooking with a partner, but simply because he always felt guilty when guests or people staying over got their way in an argument and assisted with chores he could've easily completed on his own with no troubles at all. </p><p>"Yayyyy!" Hoseok giggled, outstretching his arms upward as a notion for Yoongi to help him up — which he did, and very easily at that since Hoseok was peculiarly light — before enveloping Yoong in yet another embrace which he had been doing an awful lot these days.</p><p>Though neither of them objected to it.</p><p>In fact, the highlight of Yoongi's day was always Hoseok's notorious, warm hugs — rippling waves of warmth to radiate off one another's bodies and they stayed practically glued together with no space in between. Though at that time, they didn't think of it as anything more than an ordinary embrace — a gesture to signify their dwindling friendship which was slowly growing stronger and stronger as they days went by, already finding a list of commonalities that they shared with each other. </p><p>Everything about the pair screamed 'opposites attract', but even so they were extremely similar in several aspects too — like how they both carried more optimistic traits and kindhearted and selfless personalities, always caring after others before their own selves. </p><p>Though there came their differences too, since Hoseok would consider himself an optimistic dreamer who fantasized about the impossible, while Yoongi would label himself as an optimistic realist — still managing to stay hopeful and positive during times of doubt but always considered the more realistic measures of the situation before he let his hopes up and completely let him self down by the end. </p><p>In simpler terms, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok were paired together by no coincidence — since its not everyday that a boy falls out of the sky and into another stranger's arms; so the chances of Yoongi being the one to find him was nearly impossible as it was.</p><p>But clearly, they proved that theory wrong. </p><p>"Anyways," Yoongi began, clearing his throat before quickly unraveling his arms from around Hoseok's waist just to ensure he wouldn't get too carried away or distracted from the actual task, "let's make some pancakes, shall we?" </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Holy — these are goooooodddd," Hoseok hummed, very pleased with the results and liked them much better than anticipated — which was saying a lot since his stakes were already extremely high to begin with. </p><p>Swirling a fork around one of the cut off corners of his syrupy pancakes, Yoongi momentarily darted his eyes from his plate to Hoseok's, already seeing more than half of the star's plate wiped clean, which he couldn't help but chuckle at since it was almost humorous just how much of a big appetite Hoseok really had.</p><p>But he did too, so it was another similarity between them. </p><p>"I'm glad you like them," Yoongi grinned, taking his fork and motioning it up towards his lips where he let the blueberry flavors swivel around on his tongue as the maple and honey flavored syrup mixed together perfectly with it, making his taste buds explode with phenomenal satisfaction with every bite that sunk in between his teeth. </p><p>"Mhm very much so!" Hoseok giggled, taking another huge bite in a chunk of his own pancake before calling it a day and sitting back for a few moments to let his stomach sit — just so he wasn't due to exploding with how stuffed his stomach was getting or puke from an overload of excessive food. </p><p>A smile once again found its play on the edges of Yoongi's lips, upturning them even more than they already were despite also shoving his own mouth with delicious food. Even so, the small smile never disappeared and probably wouldn't for a while, especially when he was around Hoseok. </p><p>It was almost comedic with how hard Yoongi strained his brain to remember the last time he was genuinely sad or depressed about something whenever Hoseok was around. But whenever the young star was even a couple foots length in his presence, Yoongi would feel all of his worries wash away just with one blinding heart shape smile to do the job. </p><p>Oh god, how Yoongi would pay loads of money just to sit there all day and watch Hoseok smile or laugh, always feeling extra happy himself since he didn't think it was humanly possible to have low spirits around someone who was constantly erupting with intoxicating bliss all the time. </p><p>Shifting his eyes from the stacks of pancakes on his plate to Hoseok once again, Yoongi suddenly found himself choking down a laugh once he saw Hoseok cluelessly sitting there — staring at him — with syrup drizzling down his chin.</p><p>Of course, not wanting to come off as rude or improper, Yoongi quickly put aside his own plate before clearing his throat, "Oh um, you've got something on your chin," he pointed out, grabbing a couple of napkins from the holder displayed on the table. </p><p>Hoseok's eyes quickly widened in surprise at the observation, not even realizing he had clumsily left syrup dripping down his chin from earlier, already feeling the embarrassment rise to his face and cast strawberry hues across the apples of his cheeks. </p><p>"Oh — I do?" He squeaked, suddenly yanking his head downwards in weak attempts to avoid eye contact with Yoongi at all costs — though that plan simply failed as he felt a hand brush softly against the bottom surface of his chin, only looking up to find Yoongi's softened eyes gazing directly at him.</p><p>"It's okay, don't be embarrassed," Yoongi chuckled, taking his napkin in hand before dabbing the tip of it wherever the sticky substance had managed to get to, which thankfully wasn't an absurd amount but definitely not as small as a little splotch of it. </p><p>Air immediately stopped reaching Hoseok's lungs, somehow cutting off the minute Yoongi's hands came into contact with his skin — though not directly — and restricting any other sources of airway to flow smoothly without him ending up in a coughing fit, oddly enough feeling as if he was choking of absolutely nothing but bashfulness. </p><p>Not to mention just how pink his cheeks had gotten, glowing brighter than a Red Delicious apple in October and even making its way around the entirety of Hoseok's face as well — planting pale cotton candy tints along the outsides of his ears and nose. </p><p>And although Hoseok was very well at concealing the very chaotic rampage going on inside his head at that moment, Yoongi was still able to tell that Hoseok was embarrassed — or flustered, since he couldn't quite tell which one. </p><p>Perhaps both, but that was Hoseok's little secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, thoughts just don't go away.</p><p>No matter how much you try to get rid of them.</p><p>No matter how badly you want them to.</p><p>Because thoughts are simply uncontrollable — and quite frankly, it's a frightening concept to consider; how it's unlikely that most of the time you even have full power in the kinds of subconscious thoughts drifting throughout your mind as the day passes, as the hours drag on, and as the seconds blindly tick away desperately to achieve that minute goal.</p><p>They're simply reactive; giving feedback you're too scared to admit to yourself — almost acting as your very own guidance counselor or therapist when no one else is there for you or by your side when you most need it.</p><p>Because in the end, all we have is ourselves.</p><p>It's sad to think about, but it's nothing less than the harsh truth.</p><p>Maybe in some cases they're there to protect you from the unforeseeable dangers lurking every corner, every cavern ones ever stepped foot in; to set off that alarm in your head that something isn't right.</p><p>It's the gut instinct that pulls through, yanking you out of the hands of devils themselves that they lured you in through sinful temptations or foolish tricks that placed a blindfold over your eyes — keeping you from seeing the truth behind their fractured skull and red, bloodthirsty eyes.</p><p>However, other thoughts are on the completely other end of the spectrum.</p><p>Varying in ways unimaginable, different in ways incomprehensible — so incredibly contradicting that it was almost similar.</p><p>Similar in the way where you wanted to run away from it.</p><p>Just like the same way you wanted to run away from those devils; those devils who lured you in, you tricked you and took advantage of your blindly given trust, those devils who hurt you.</p><p>The only thing was, was that Yoongi wasn't a devil.</p><p>He wasn't mean or hostile.</p><p>Nor was he rude or vile.</p><p>Hell, Hoseok couldn't even remember a single time where Yoongi spoke harshly or raised his voice at him, always treating him with the upmost respect through sweet words and compassionate gestures that sent Hoseok flying back up to the clouds where he came from.</p><p>Yoongi made Hoseok frel valid — wanted — safe.</p><p>Yoongi was his safe place.</p><p>So maybe that's why Hoseok was thinking all of this.</p><p>Perhaps it was just because Yoongi was so incredibly nice and sweet towards him, that those ideologies brainwashed him into dipping his toes into that cursed mind pool of uncertainty that led him further and further from his main motive everyday.</p><p>To get back up into the sky.</p><p>But how was he supposed to focus on one thing, when another thing — or someone — kept getting in the way.</p><p>When that certain someone always flashed him that unforgettable gummy smile every morning.</p><p>When that certain someone always made sure to tuck him in bed every night — telling him to "don't let the bug beds bite."</p><p>When that certain someone wiped syrup off of his chin just days prior, the memories and flashbacks from such a subtle and meaningless gesture heating up Hoseok's cheeks instantly to the point where he contemplated something absolutely terrifying.</p><p>Except, all thoughts are meant to be shot down.</p><p>Shot down by that gut instinct telling him to not think such things, to ponder such ideas, to consider the endless possibilities that were determined by every choice you've made in your life that ended you up at this point.</p><p>Hoseok quickly shook those thoughts away, shoving them to the very back of his mind where they wouldn't resurface until the very early hours of the morning where he would usually return to his philosophical state of mind, free from any source of judgment and able to ponder whatever he wished.</p><p>Even if his brain went against it.</p><p>But after all, if the heart wants it, begs for it, then the choice is simply already made before the more practical side of him could even argue against it.</p><p>Argue against the tiny, insignificant and minor probability that their friendship could — but most likely not — develop into intangible feelings that neither one of them had fully accepted yet.</p><p>But that's silly, ridiculous even.</p><p>Hoseok wasn't going to stay on Earth for long, and even if he was — he was only a stranger to Yoongi.</p><p>A mere stranger who waddled into his life against his own will; both of their wills.</p><p>They barely knew anything about each other, aside from the obvious "get to know you" facts about everyday generic topics.</p><p>But laying behind those layers that they showcased to everyone at first glance, there was still yet more that they had to work their way to uncover.</p><p>But with how ways were going, both Hoseok and Yoongi would undeniably — and most definitely — do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 𝑖'𝑙𝑙 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑓𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running a hand through his dark, ebony locks, Yoongi double checked his appearance in the mirror— decently pleased with how good he looked that morning since it wasn't common that he woke up to neatly parted hair — before pulling on a random hoodie which he quickly retrieved out of his closet.</p><p>Today he planned on running a couple errands, since it was conveniently an off day for work, as it was a Saturday, which came to be a necessity recently since he wasn't living alone anymore and there was another person in the house — calling for the double amount of weekend groceries. </p><p>Except Yoongi didn't particularly find it bothersome, as most would. In fact, the thought that Hoseok was pulling more money out of his pocket rarely crossed his mind since he genuinely loved spending time with him and anything was worth his stay. Yet, he roughly paid no mind to that minor fact that briefly skipped through his mind as he leaned over a kitchen chair to tie his shoes — turning his head to announce to Hoseok, who was curled up cutely on the couch, that'd he be leaving soon. </p><p>"Hoseok, I'm going out for a bit, is that alright with you?" He asked, making his way over towards the mud room to indicate that he'd be leaving just shortly after Hoseok responded. </p><p>Hoseok's eyes immediately lit up, and before Yoongi had the time to ask — the star quickly leaped from his place on the couch with an excited bounce in his step, before skipping over to where Yoongi stood cluelessly at the doorway.</p><p>"Can I come!?" He inquired, resting both hands just underneath his chin to perhaps persuade Yoongi into letting him by using adorable gestures.</p><p>And surely enough, it was effective since Yoongi couldn't find it in him to decline. </p><p>"Umm sure why not," Yoongi responded with a light tone carrying his voice — slightly happy that'd Hoseok be tagging along with him for the day, "but grocery shopping is kinda boring, you sure you wanna come?"</p><p>Hoseok nodded his head briskly, nearly tripping over his two feet as he attempted at balancing on one foot while aggressively pulling the other shoe on. Which Yoongi, again, couldn't help but laugh at since it was an oddly endearing sight to see. </p><p>But before he asked if Hoseok needed help, the shoe was already on his foot before Hoseok grabbed onto Yoongi's wrist without warning and led him out the front door — which made Yoongi very thankful for the fact that he already had his keys tucked safely away in his pocket. </p><p>Regardless of how unexpected Hoseok's change in behaviors or mood tended to be — frequently going from calm and collected to bubbly and frisky all in the matter of a couple minutes — a small smile never left Yoongi's lips during it all, since it often made him feel like a parental figure because of how playful and lighthearted Hoseok's personality was. </p><p>It was a feeling tender enough to make his heart explode into a billion pieces, all flying throughout the Earth's hemisphere and being carried by the wind current that swept them through cities far and wide, until traveling the entire way around the Earth where his slowly kindling love for Hoseok implanted itself into the ground, sprouting vibrantly colored flowers and a splash of colors that'd later be known as the sunrise. </p><p>Because it truly felt as if each element of Earth was solely based on Yoongi's already forming adornment for the young star that was currently skipping joyfully ahead of him, eager just to solely travel to the local markets and shops that surrounded the small neighborhood that they lived in. </p><p>Breaking Yoongi away from his train of thought, Hoseok perked up brightly, "Where's our first stop at?" </p><p>It was a completely innocent question — one that wreaked purely of curiosity and wonderment to such a generic topic that any other day, Yoongi would've responded to without hesitation.</p><p>However the moment those words slipped from Hoseok's lips, it was as if that temporary utopia that settled itself in the brink of Yoongi's mind completely dispersed into thin air. </p><p>Simply just whipped away from him — taken from the grasp of his hands before he could yank it all back and replace it with a fake smile to reassure Hoseok that nothing was wrong.</p><p>And surely, nothing was supposed to be wrong.</p><p>Nothing was supposed to be wrong with taking a trip to the bakery.</p><p>The bakery where Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung worked at — two of Yoongi's closest best friends that never failed to bring him constant happiness in life and comfort him endlessly. </p><p>Except when he would usually respond with a light, carefree tone floating throughout his voice and sparkly eyes shining more brightly than the sun itself, a dim, sullen tone overtook his voice instead as his eyes dimmed with apprehensiveness and worry for the star beside him.</p><p>Because by visiting the bakery, that'd obviously mean they'd be confronted by Jimin and Taehyung.</p><p>However it wasn't Jimin that was the problem, or even Taehyung really.</p><p>The only thing clogging Yoongi's throat in fear and choking down those genuine comforts of reassurance — was the anxieties that came with Taehyung's attitude towards Hoseok. </p><p>The last thing he wanted was to dampen Hoseok's adorably blissful mood for the day, clearly free of worries and regrets and mostly fueled off of nothing but pure excitement for getting to tag along with his new friend. </p><p>Which only made it harder for Yoongi to respond, because after all, what was he supposed to respond with? </p><p>Now Hoseok wasn't aware that Taehyung worked at the bakery, since the only time they've gone out together was to the café one time with Namjoon and to Yoongi's flower shop where he worked on occasion. So answering with "a bakery" wouldn't be a problem or fill Hoseok with an overflowing worry of being forced to meet with Taehyung again. </p><p>Even the mere thought of Hoseok's once bubbly and excited mood dwindling down into a shy and more bashful one broke Yoongi's heart, not wanting to have the two confront one another after only a couple days of recovery time. </p><p>"Ummm," Yoongi nervously hummed, desperately searching for an answer that wouldn't seem too suspicious, "we're gonna stop at a bakery first to pick up a few things—"</p><p>"OOOOO A BAKERY!?" Hoseok gasped, instinctively cupping his hands over his mouth of of anticipation since bakeries always seemed to catch his attention whenever he viewed Earth's economy from up above. </p><p>Yoongi nodded, letting his teeth sink into his bottom lip worriedly since he really wasn't quite too sure on how to bring about that Taehyung would be there as well, and bestowing the news on Hoseok without any prior warning would just be unfair.</p><p>And that's when a lightbulb went off inside his head.</p><p>"Umm yeah, yeah a bakery," Yoongi confirmed through incoherent murmurs, quickly opening up the car door for both him and Hoseok who eagerly slid in beside him in the passenger seat as he dug his hand through his pants pocket to fish out his phone. </p><p>Hopefully this would work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>BITCH </p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️jimin slander exists and is prevalent in today's society </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE</p><p>LISYEN TO ME WHORE</p><p> </p><p>jimin <br/>I'm listening 😀</p><p> </p><p>yoongi <br/>look,, me and hoseok r heading over to the bakery rn</p><p>and I need u to get tae out of there just so he doesn't blow up again or acts like a fucking pissbaby at my own baby :( </p><p>I don't wanna see Hoseok sad again😔 and also I cant deal w Tae's shit Rn and Ik that if he sees Hoseok he's gonna get an attitude over it again </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jimin <br/>👹—</p><p>*sighs* fine</p><p>why tf is ur dumbass going to the bakery WITH hoseok!?:&amp;2!:&amp;/$&amp;/&amp;/ AINT this ur fault </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>he wanted to come along😤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jimin <br/>🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄simp</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>AM NOT </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jimin <br/>sure</p><p>anyways ofc I'll just stuff tae in the bread oven uwu😍😍😍😍😍</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yoongi<br/>WHAT—<br/>(read 12:04pm) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A harsh sigh escaped Yoongi's lips, as he hastily threw his phone aside and began banging his head on the car wheel repeatedly until he ensured that that was a good enough of times to bring any figment of sanity back into his body. Even if he was slightly annoyed at Taehyung at this point in time, there was a small part of him that began bubbling with empathy since he was hoping Jimin wouldn't actually cook Taehyung alive. </p><p>It was unlikely, but knowing just how unpredictable Jimin could be, Yoongi didn't hold his breath. </p><p>Meanwhile Hoseok, who was staring at him wide eyes, sparkling innocently with nothing but genuine concern, immediately reached over and began violently shaking him until Yoongi was forced to bring himself back into the present time. </p><p>"Yoongi!? Are you alright? You're gonna get a concussion don't do that!" Hoseok scolded, furrowing his eyebrows together cutely with his cheeks puffed out — only making it even harder for Yoongi to control those urges to reach out and squish the living daylights out of him.</p><p>Chuckling awkwardly, Yoongi momentarily turned around to pull his seatbelt over his lap before shifting his head to the side to meet Hoseok's startled gaze, one that sent him flying through the roof with how huge and sparkly his eyes appeared under the afternoon sun, "I'm fine Hoseok, don't worry about me," he shrugged off, assuring that Hoseok's seatbelt was properly on before turning his attention towards the road ahead and moving out of parking space in front of his house. </p><p>Hoping and praying that Jimin would figure something out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Tae!" Jimin called throughout the bakery, purposefully forcing on a huge phony — and slightly obnoxious — smile all across his face just to insure that Taehyung wouldn't suspect a thing in the slightest.</p><p>However, Taehyung being Taehyung, he obviously knew something was up and sensed it from a mile away — or more specifically, from his place at the cake mixer — because evidently, his strong instinctive senses always came in handy during situations like these, where it was easy to detect any trace of falsehood beneath those deceiving looks radiating misleading innocence. </p><p>Rolling his eyes all the way to the back of his head, Taehyung momentarily paused his batter mixing before turning around at the mention of his name and towards his best friend, who was currently skipping over towards him with his blond hair flopping up and down from his powerful stride, "What?" </p><p>Jimin had to actually bite down on his lip to keep him from frowning, not liking in the slightest with how cold and unwelcoming Taehyung sounded — almost as is pure venom slithered its way onto his tongue and poisoned his vocals with such a heavy and menacing dew that it even casted a thick, heavy tension in the atmosphere now floating above the pair.</p><p>Shuddering all the way from the tippy tops of his toes to where his face scrunched up vaguely, Jimin quickly disregarded the fact with how evilly Taehyung was staring at him with those normally tender, fairy-like eyes that sparkled with fascination over the smallest of wonders  — to what now were narrowed down glares that threatened his entire existence with just one daring glance, as if knowing his whole plan ahead of time and warning him to not act on it or else there'd be a price to pay. </p><p>Obviously Taehyung didn't actually know about the little scheme that Jimin and Yoongi planned earlier, but that's exactly how Jimin felt the second Taehyung uttered a sharp reply with those harsh words that were sinister enough to unleash a million tiny daggers onto him at any given moment — especially with how Taehyung specifically pierced his eyes onto him as an indirect way of saying 'back off'.</p><p>It would be a lie to say that Jimin at least didn't feel a tad bit intimidated, especially when he wasn't used to this kind of behavior from Taehyung before as this separate persona of his only made an appearance on the rarest of occasions when necessary.</p><p>And knowing that, couldn't help but make Jimin feel a little guilty, worried that he was the cause of his best friend's suspicion recently. </p><p>Gulping away the last of his doubts and lingering insecurities that loomed above his conscious, Jimin quickly made sure to suffice his short-term gloomy haze with a bright smile, before making his final leap towards Taehyung and forcefully throwing an arm behind his shoulders, "Would you mind doing me a favor and walking across the street to pick up some ingredients? I realized we're running short and I have two lemon bars scheduled for later this afternoon," Jimin quickly fibbed. Though it must've been a miracle upon realizing that the excuse to make sure that Taehyung was well out of sight by the time Hoseok and Yoongi came over wasn't even a lie, since conveniently — Jimin actually did remember that he was planning on running a short errand to the market anyways during one of his shifts. </p><p>Which did make him feel a little better, knowing that this whole entire plan wasn't mostly build upon piles upon piles of lies. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow unconvincingly, Taehyung briefly side-eyed Jimin with his arms crossed sternly over his chest, before huffing out a perplexed, "Minnie — as much as I would love to help you, I just have too much on my workload today. Can't you get it yourself?" He suggested tiredly, almost sounding bored with just how monotonous his voice dragged on as if there was no more emotion left in it.</p><p>As if it had all been drained out completely, leaving behind an unenthusiastic string of incoherent and slurred together mumbles that were barely understandable unless you were within s a foot reach of him. </p><p>Jimin poked his tongue into the side of his gums guiltily, hating to implode all this extra work onto Taehyung when he could easily do it himself any other day. The only problem was is that it wasn't any other day — because any other day, Jimin wouldn't be distracting Taehyung from a star that fell out of the sky. </p><p>Unfortunately, there was no time left where Jimin could freely drown himself into his own self made pool of self pity where he was able to splash around in the depths of his own thoughts and further delve into each and every one of those insecurities, since Yoongi and Hoseok would only be arriving shortly in just the matter of a couple of minutes. </p><p>Feeling the stress get to him already, Jimin hastily shoved those thoughts to the side and reasoned that anything was better than Hoseok or Yoongi getting the loose end of the situation. So without being said and having his final decision basically he made for him, Jimin spontaneously blurted out, "Ummmm ill take over your cakes while you go! I don't feel well enough to go out into the cold today Tae Tae, so would you mind just this once?" </p><p>Although Taehyung was fully prepared to deny Jimin's request in refusal, that task came with a little more hesitancy once he turned fully to the side and was instantly met with Jimin's large pleading eyes — ones that perfectly resembled that cute emoji. Except only this was cuter, since a cute expression on a cute person equated to mere perfection, where stars swam around those beautiful dark irises and contrasted with the nightfall shades flawlessly. Taehyung simply found himself choked up on his own words, hating just how quickly his friend could alter that side of him with the quick snap of a finger until he was fully under his control and power. </p><p>But ladies, gays, and theys, that is what they call the Jimin Effect, widely known for being incredibly effective on everyday victims. </p><p>"Ughhhhhhhh FINE!" Taehyung groaned, stubbornly stomping his foot on the floor before unraveling himself from Jimin's touch and heading towards the front door, while also not forgetting to speedily slip on his jacket that was hanging on one of the hooks inside the small shop. </p><p>Seeing as his plan was working perfectly, Jimin smirked devilishly after confirming that Taehyung was well out of the café by now, before scrambling through his apron pockets and pulling out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>coast is clear</p><p> </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p> </p><p>jimin<br/>coast is clear</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright let's go," Yoongi hurried, reading out loud the text Jimin had sent mere seconds ago before hastily unbuckling his seat belt and running to the other side of the vehicle to open the door for Hoseok, who quickly followed in suit right behind him. </p><p>"Why are you such in a rush?" Hoseok asked, knitting his eyebrows together as his lips naturally jutted outwards in utter confusion since he really didn't see what the big deal was about, especially when they were just running a weekend errand. </p><p>Darting his eyes across the street hazardously just to make sure that no cars were coming their way, Yoongi grabbed onto Hoseok's hand and led them both across the street to where the café was just an arms length in reach — also keeping an extra eye out for Taehyung since he was still on the block itself, just not in the café.</p><p>Thankfully. </p><p>Honestly, a part of Yoongi felt a little ridiculous going this over board just to avoid someone whom he would've never in a million years, ever thought he'd avoid. But apparently, the universe tends to pull tricks on us and flip our world upside down when least expected to.</p><p>Plus, it was better safe than sorry. Even if Yoongi was being over dramatic with taking these severe precautions, it was all worth it in the end of it meant saving Hoseok the possible tears or self depreciation that came along with Taehyung's first visit. Because yes, although Hoseok seemed perfectly fine that day, Yoongi had actually overheard Hoseok quietly sobbing later that same night under the blankets of his bed; and recalling back those memories instantly brought a stab to his heart powerful enough to cut right through and bloom melancholiness in the deep corners of his conscious for the rest of eternity. </p><p>And while Yoongi had seen Hoseok cry before, specifically the night they first met and Yoongi brought him in, bearing the sight again was just too much to handle. And quite frankly, if Yoongi did have to undergo that again he wasn't too confident thatd he be much of a help either.</p><p>Which is why he had to do absolutely everything in his power to make sure that Taehyung and Hoseok wouldn't meet again until Taehyung had officially cooled down and gotten his shit together. Because obviously, there was something deeper behind the very peculiar acts he showcased that day that not everyone understood at first glance. </p><p>It didn't quite justify his actions or unfair behavior towards Hoseok — since Hoseok technically didn't do anything wrong — but it did explain it. </p><p>"Ahh no reason we just have a lot to get through today," Yoongi lied through his teeth. Although the fact that they did indeed had a lot of stores to get to was truthful, it wasn't the reason why he was in such a rush. </p><p>Since Taehyung was always fast on his feet. </p><p>Despite the tiniest amount of confusion whirling around in his mind at the moment, Hoseok simply brushed it off reasoning it wasn't a big deal and that he was just overanalyzing as usual. </p><p>After all, what would be so complex about going to a bakery on a Saturday afternoon? </p><p>Yoongi's hand gripped onto Hoseok's tighter, sending a blazing hot shot to travel throughout both of their bodies and light up every fiber with an indescribable spark of euphoria — with bliss coming from such a simple, everyday action. Yet when it was with them two, it felt like an entirely different meaning that didn't just signify platonic attraction.</p><p>However that's silly, amusing even; they were just friends — or acquaintances, since Yoongi didn't even consider them that close to begin with. Although they were friendly with each other, that simple fact and gestures of kindness didn't determine whether they were friends or not.</p><p>But in Hoseok's mind they were already best friends. </p><p>Hoseok tried to blink away the feeling that coursed through him, suddenly feeling the heat from his hands rise to his cheeks and spread cherry hues all about them — which would hopefully be recognized as natural rosiness from the cool weather and not because he was blushing from holding hands with Yoongi. </p><p>But apparently, he wasn't the only one blushing. </p><p>Because the second the two walked into the bakery with a red crimson resting on their cheeks and hands still intertwined cluelessly, a small smirk immediately curled its way up on the corners of Jimin's lips at the sight of them — two boys with flushed faces and hands interlocked, it surely would look like they were dating to anyone else.</p><p>Even to Jimin, regardless of being aware that the two were only friends and nothing more, couldn't help but ponder the possibility of something more burning in the hearts of them both — flames that had yet to be uncovered underneath discreet ashes purely made from embers of stubbornness and blatant denial. </p><p>"Ah you guys made it!" Jimin beamed, quickly throwing away the smirk and replacing it with a much more jolly looking smile to be sure not to make them suspicious or anything of the sorts. </p><p>Which seemed to be a common theme of that day, oddly enough. </p><p>"Mhm, I just came for one of your penis shaped breads," Yoongi deadpanned stoically, briefly letting his eyes wander all around the place admiring the pretty display of treats propped up on trays and glass plates; all of which was far from the lines of basic simplicity since Taehyung and Jimin took pride in their unique styles and extrinsic decorations to add more character to the bakery that mostly fit who they were as workers at the place.</p><p>"You really can't just say baguette!?" Jimin groaned, making sure to accentuate the displeasure ridding his tone before rolling his eyes (again) and heading to the back of the bakery where a shit ton of bread was stored. </p><p>"What's the fun in that?" Yoongi called back, cupping his hands around the the outer edges of his mouth to purposely make his voice echo off the walls of the sweets shop — which brought clear embarrassment to Jimin's cheeks since no one particularly likes having their friends shout about penis shaped bread while they're working, but all he could be thankful for was that they were currently the only ones in the shop.</p><p>Or that's what they thought.</p><p>"Ji— oh, Yoongi?" </p><p>Taehyung.</p><p>Fuck, Yoongi thought to himself, mentally scolding himself for being so stupid as to thinking that this plan would actually turn out to be successful besides for the fact that it would take literally two seconds for Taehyung to walk next door and fetch the ingredients he needed.</p><p>Maybe that was part of Yoongi's fault for not clearly thinking this plan through, but even so, what else were they supposed to do? There weren't exactly many other alternatives for their initial plan, and this was unarguably their best one yet. </p><p>Still, that echoed voice through Yoongi's head repeatedly, rejuvenating off the walls and only coming back louder than ever with such a sharp penetration cutting through voice that it physically pained Yoongi to endure. </p><p>Fear penalized his body, taking away his ability to freely move as he normally would be able to — feeling frozen from his toes to his fingers and all the way to the wisps of hair laying at the very tippy top of his head. </p><p>Yoongi was terrified.</p><p>But he shouldn't be, he should be be terrified of a friend.</p><p>Especially not of a friend who was notorious for taking away those fears, for being the first to always comfort him when anything was wrong, for the first to always be by his side whenever he needed help with something.</p><p>Yet the friend that fought down those past objectives before, was now the objective Yoongi was trying to fight down.   </p><p>It's quite interesting how backwards the universe works at times, but nonetheless it forces Yoongi and everyone to adjust upon quick and unexpected changes that'll prepare them for the life laid ahead of them. </p><p>"Hi Tae," Yoongi mustered out meekly, hating and almost feeling guilty with how awkward he sounded — despising how he was forced to hide something within himself that he wasn't even sure he was trying so hard to hide. </p><p>Perhaps he was overthinking things. </p><p>Taehyung nodded slightly, noticing that someone else — who looked oddly familiar — was also in the bakery with Jimin and Yoongi, but not recognizing them at first glance he simply disregarded their presence and approached Jimin with the bag in hand.</p><p>Hoseok stayed quiet, feeling the deafening silence of the bakery choke down any words that attempted at escaping with an unfathomable amount of fear forming at the pit of his stomach — a less intense emotion than the one he got when he first fell and landed on Earth, but one incredibly more apparent than any minor inconvenience or anxiety-inducing event.</p><p>To him, Taehyung seemed like a lovely person, as everyone does. Perhaps that was one of his flaws as a young, naive star, but when growing up in the world of the innocent and pure and constantly surrounding yourself by playful and bubbly people around you, the potion rubs off and suddenly you've created a false reality for yourself.</p><p>A false reality where no one hated you, where no one judged others for any slither of imperfections visible on their actions or appearance; a false reality where everyone got along.  </p><p>But life up in the sky and life down on Earth was incredibly different, and Hoseok picked up on the more complex emotions already just by being down on the unfamiliar planet where incredibly different species lay at hand. </p><p>However the most obvious thing he picked up, was when Taehyung showcased obvious distaste towards him at first glance.</p><p>He had no idea why, and Hoseok would be lying if he said it didn't hurt at least a little bit. In fact, it hurt quite a lot, triggering emotions that didn't come up until later that night in the early hours of the morning until Yoongi himself had to physically head into his room and comfort him upon hearing those wails. </p><p>Because his whole entire life, Hoseok was used to being happy.</p><p>Making others around him happy.</p><p>Being happy with friends, with family, with stellars. </p><p>And most specifically, everyone was always happy around him.</p><p>So why wasn't Taehyung happy around him?</p><p>Did he do something wrong?</p><p>Did I do something wrong? He thought to himself, sneaking a glance over towards Taehyung who had his back facing him at the counter, feeling all to scared at being noticed as the star who imploded all his problems and troubles into humans who he had never met before. </p><p>And it was in that moment that Hoseok felt something he never felt before.</p><p>Shame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Streaks of pastel tones painted themselves across the sky, planting splashes of violet and fuscia in places where a once evident coat of indigo lay in the hours of the afternoon and early evening. But now it had simply been washed away by the sleepiness of the sky, indicating that dreamland was near and close in touch as ones fingers would brush against the edges of their pillow. </p><p>Hoseok's eyes drifted up towards the sky above him, leaning his head against the car window as his mop of platinum blond hair was squished up against the side of it, left on full view to see as Yoongi's eyes subconsciously eyed him from the side while also still training his attention towards the road. </p><p>It was such a calming sight to behold; something about the simplicity of the picturesque view beside him was so incredibly pleasing to look at. The way Hoseok's side profile was in perfect display, with his dainty fairy-like nose and doughy cheeks creating a dark silhouette with the sun setting behind him; golden flakes flourishing throughout his blue eyes and turning them even paler than ever before as they twinkled brighter than any star in the sky. </p><p>Along with his blond hair as well, with the golden sun alluding it to such a bright radiance enough to blind Yoongi if he purposely chose to stare at it for long enough, as if it was a sun of its own. </p><p>Likewise, Yoongi's claim that Jung Hoseok was the prettiest person he had ever met still stood to this day. </p><p>However, there was something off about Hoseok's behavior ever since the two left the bakery a couple hours ago, now heading home after a long day of running errands.</p><p>Now Yoongi assumed it was something that had to do with Taehyung, which he couldn't help but hate himself for since he should've known better than to take Hoseok to the exact place where Taehyung would be that day. </p><p>Worries kept eating him away, pinning the blame on himself because frankly, there really was no one else to blame it on. </p><p>Yoongi tried his best to satisfy everyone around him; trying to make things work and compromising in a way that would leave Hoseok happy.</p><p>But he still failed.</p><p>Even after allowing him to come with him to the stores like he wanted, even after going through all that trouble to plan out a very detailed scheme just to ensure that they wouldn't cross paths with the exact person who was the cause of Hoseok's sullen and self deprecating mood. </p><p>Yet even after all his attempts and efforts just for the star's happiness, it still all dwindled down to nothing but failure. </p><p>Because Yoongi wasn't dumb; he easily picked up on the way how Hoseok glumly dragged his feet after Yoongi through the few stores they went through, or barely mumbled anything to him unless asked a question or reasoned that'd it be impolite not to. </p><p>That once burning flame of enthusiasm had gone out, had been blown out, by Taehyung's own breath.</p><p>Maybe unintentionally, as Yoongi still held the strong belief that Taehyung wouldn't even hurt a fly and surely would go out of his way to make someone miserable.</p><p>But regardless of what his intentions were when subtly shooting Hoseok that judgmental stare during their first encounter and at the bakery the second he recognized him, Yoongi couldn't help but let subtle annoyance blaze up inside him since he just couldn't wrap his head around why Taehyung acted so standoffish when around his presence. And this is coming from someone who had experienced Taehyung meeting plenty of new before, well aware of how long it took for him to grow comfortable or put his full trust into them upon meeting. </p><p>Yet something about the way Taehyung's once warm, honeydew eyes turned stone cold the second they landed on Hoseok was farm from usual. </p><p>Yoongi reasoned he was probably over analyzing things, but still, seeing Hoseok's legs curled up against his chest on the car seat making him appear more tiny and delicate than usual broke Yoongi's heart completely, wanting nothing more than to pull over on the side of the road and wrap him in one of the biggest hugs he could possibly hand out. </p><p>But unless he wanted to crash the car, that unfortunately wasn't an option at this point in time.</p><p>However what he could do was this. </p><p>"Hoseok, you alright?" He spoke up softly, voice grazing barely above a few octaves as his milk and honey tones flowed through Hoseok's ears and eased some of the stress that had been bubbling up inside him all day, not even noticing when the ends of his lips upturned ever so slightly. Not enough to form a smile, but enough to replace the past frown tugging at his bottom lip, now simply disappearing from sight. </p><p>"Mhm," Hoseok mumbled back unenthusiastically, not really seeing the point in putting any more emotion into it then necessary. Also because he didn't think it was possible to put any emotion into his speech regarding his current mood.</p><p>A low sigh escaped past Yoongi's lips, sparking hints of disbelief that hung thickly in the air; that even Hoseok was aware he wasn't convincing enough.</p><p>Because he wasn't okay. Well, perhaps that was a far fetched way of putting it, but he most definitely wasn't as optimistic or bubbly as his usual self. </p><p>Both of them sat in their own thoughts for a few more minutes, admiring the way how an ombré of orange, yellow, and pink bled its way through the clouds in the sky and sprinkled bits of stars that began rising up in the hemisphere above them. It was quite a beautiful sight to endure, but no matter how gorgeous Mother Nature was, nothing could substitute it for the unforgettable expression that overtook Hoseok's face the remainder of the day.</p><p>So inhaling one last breath, Yoongi gulped down the last of his insecurities and got out the question that had been climbing its way up his throat all the way home, itching — begging — for him to say something.</p><p>"Is this about Tae?" </p><p>Hoseok's eyes shot open at the proclamation, his body running cold with fear since he hated nothing more than confrontation on topics he wasn't particularly too comfortable speaking about.</p><p>However, Taehyung was one of Yoongi's best friends, so there was really no way getting out of this.</p><p>"U-um," he stammered, momentarily shifting his head upwards from its original position to rest in between his knees — which were still folded up against his chest as a way of keeping his body nice and warm in the cool weather, "well, I mean—"</p><p>"It's okay if it is, I know he can be a little — misperceiving — but trust me, it just takes a while for him to get used to new people. I'll also talk to him later cuz there's no reason why he should be making you feel bad about yourself when you clearly didn't do anything wrong," Yoongi soothed, still keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of him, only fifteen minutes until their destination. </p><p>Hoseok nodded, nibbling nervously at his lip before momentarily peeking at Yoongi beside him — who looked as pretty as ever in front of the soft-hued shades that took home up in the sky. </p><p>Unknowingly making something within his chest flutter.</p><p>It was barely anything, barely even a feeling; one that Hoseok himself didn't notice or pay much attention to.</p><p>But that didn't undermine the fact that it was there. </p><p>"He seems nice, so I really don't wanna misjudge him," Hoseok mumbled quietly, speaking from the truth since the last thing he wanted to come face to face with was any conflict involving himself and another person; still sticking to that belief that everyone was good at heart. </p><p>For Yoongi, he couldn't help admire just how mature and kindhearted Hoseok really was. Always giving people a second chance, always putting faith into people who didn't put faith into him. </p><p>It was inhumane, but then again, technically Hoseok wasn't even human. </p><p>"Tae's great, it's just — you know, he doesn't really show his personality at first to new people since he's struggled with trust issues in the past. Don't take it as anything personally since you're not the first person he's acted this way towards."</p><p>"But— are you sure he just doesn't — not like me?" </p><p>That question — merely consisting of ten words — shattered Yoongi's heart. </p><p>The simple idea or concept of someone forming a disliking towards Hoseok was impossible to grasp, not seeing how it would be achievable with someone as sweet and innocent as him — someone who never held any bad intentions towards anyone, someone who never started any fights because he hated conflict and shouting, someone who wanted the best for everyone. </p><p>Perhaps he was a little too innocent for the cruel realities that Earth and its complex elements bestowed upon him, but it's not like it was his fault either. </p><p>"Hoseok—"</p><p>"I'm serious though, I mean, how am I supposed to not take it personally when he's suddenly glaring at me from across the room? I understand trust issues and I don't really blame him if he doesn't like me, but I just wanna know why so I can fix it," Hoseok confessed weakly, with his voice only growing quieter and quieter with each word that was uttered from his mouth — suddenly finding embarrassment from putting himself in such a vulnerable position that allowed Yoongi to get an inside scope of the feelings he had kept concealed ever since they had first met.</p><p>Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows together, since it really was one of the most saddening things to ever have to endure in your entire life when someone was putting all the blame on themselves — someone who clearly didn't deserve it.</p><p>"I don't think you did anything wrong, really. I'm going to talk to Tae later about it but I honestly don't think it's worth stressing, especially when it probably has nothing to do with you," he consulted, searching for the right combination of words in order to make Hoseok feel as good about himself as possible — while also trying to make sure he didn't just rely on cheesy words of comfort and more of practical advice that would hopefully set a switch off inside Hoseok's head that'd convince him enough. </p><p>Hoseok's head lifted upwards where it was previously dug in between his knees, now being able to fully admire the pretty sunset before him, "Are you sure?" </p><p>"Positive," Yoongi confirmed confidently, and not just for Hoseok's own sake and comfort — but because he truly believed that Taehyung didn't hold a personal grudge or disliking towards him. Because with everyone else that had similar experiences with Taehyung, it was solely because of the fact that Taehyung's morals were based off of trust issues and insecurities that drowned him in his own misery and kept him up until the late hours of the night contemplating merely everything that had ever settled itself in the web that was his own mind. Because being protective and assertive was one of Taehyung's strengths — perhaps taken too far would be considered a weakness of his, but when used in the right way it benefited both himself and others. Nevertheless, this form of protection and parental instinct had always been embedded inside Taehyung, using it as a way to make sure that his friends were safe at all times; as well as putting his past experiences and struggles beforehand and using them as an advantage to make sure it wouldn't happen again. </p><p>In simpler terms, Taehyung was on high alert and a tad superstitious when it came to meeting new people — all for good reasons, but occasionally people took it the wrong way and distanced themselves from Taehyung in fear that he loathed them just from their outward appearance or first impression. </p><p>And while it was ultimately meant to act as a positive advantage and characterized of Taehyung's, it often backfired as well and unraveled into a rabbit hole of messy complications and gossiping behind Taehyung's back.</p><p>At times Yoongi did tend to sympathize him since he was fully aware that Taehyung had good intentions, however perhaps there were more efficient ways of going about things. </p><p>But that was for another time. </p><p>Because as of now, a small smile made home on Hoseok's cherry tinted heart shaped lips — forever etched on just from the simple worded phrase that had been ushered from Yoongi's own pair of thin lips. Simple, but effective — and that was purely based on fact. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>Yoongi pulled up to his house just ten minutes later after a silent car ride with Hoseok. Though silent didn't always mean awkward, in fact the two found themselves thoroughly enjoying the comfortable silence that blanketed its way around them — filtering out any overpowering noise of their lingering insecure thoughts for more optimistically-driven ones instead, which planted smiles on both of their faces by the end of it.</p><p>However, realistic factors did play a part in it as well since the constant reminder and images of Taehyung subtly glaring at Hoseok never once left his mind, even for a little bit. Regardless of how much he distracted himself with the mesmerizing sunset ahead of him or Yoongi's occasional humming, they always managed to seep back in.</p><p>Always. </p><p>Still, it wasn't as bad as before. Definitely still present, but not as loud. </p><p>"Alright, let's get this stuff inside," Yoongi announced, lightly patting Hoseok's thigh beside him before hopping out his own car seat and shutting it closed behind him and walking around towards the back trunk to fetch a few of the bags that had been filled during their small shopping spree.</p><p>Quickly following in suit, Hoseok too unlocked the car door and let his feet guide him towards the trunk where only two more bags were left; promptly grabbing those and letting the trunk door slam shut after as he made his way towards the front of the house where Yoongi stood waiting for him with keys in hand. </p><p>But when getting a close up view of Hoseok — once he was already on the porch as well — Yoongi suddenly forgot what he was even doing. </p><p>Despite how cliché it sounds, there was quite literally a brain freeze that electrified its way throughout Yoongi's conscious — not being able to form proper words or even guide his hands towards the doorknob so they could head inside.</p><p>And of course Yoongi had seen Hoseok plenty times before where he looked absolutely ethereal. </p><p>But for some reason, this specific time projected an entirely different look on him. </p><p>Reflections of the stars above them visibly danced around Hoseok's irises, twinkling brightly like a luminosity of their own amidst his azure and sapphire tinged eyes — creating such a beautiful contrast in both the way they stood out amongst his pale blue eyes and how different they looked from any other day. Because somehow, they appeared even more beautiful than ever; and every single time Yoongi tried to wrap his mind around how someone could have such attractive eyes — he was simply rendered speechless. </p><p>But the way the moonlight shone onto Hoseok's milky skin was almost just as alluring, making his natural honeysuckle skin tones pop underneath the blanket of fleeing stars and glimmering moon above head. </p><p>It was actually somewhat overwhelming to the point where Yoongi had to physically catch his breath and drop his bags to the ground that had been sturdily held up by his hands only seconds before. </p><p>Quirking an eyebrow at the sudden change in behavior, noticing the way how Yoongi's cheeks turned a light pink and how his eyes grew a tad bit wider for unknown reasons, Hoseok tilted his head to the side in worriment, "Are you alright?" </p><p>Blinking frantically, Yoongi quickly remembered his place in time and was woken away out of his trance, now pulling all of his focus onto the present, "Oh sorry — I just— um—" </p><p>But still — even when sucked out of his daydream, Yoongi still found himself lost in the sea of Hoseok's ocean eyes, not being able to get enough of them nor how the moon was in the boy's favor. </p><p>And perhaps that was the reason why Yoongi reached out and rubbed a thumb along the base of Hoseok's cheek — astonished at how baby smooth his porcelain skin was and nearly becoming envious in how flawlessly clear it was, not being able to pin point any visible pores or acne on the surface of it. </p><p>And perhaps that was why Yoongi lost all sense of reality once more, not being able to fully think through his actions or words of speech before saying something he would possible regret in the future. </p><p>Then again, what would be so regretful about this?</p><p>"You're just — beautiful," he whispered softly, feeling as if he was touching the cheek of an Angel and not a boy his age, but really Hoseok was closer to an Angel if anything; since he was from the sky after all and had probably visited heaven countless times where harmonious tunes were sung gracefully and merry people frolicked freely without a single worry in the world. The concept itself was still unbelievable, but once delving into the deeper aspects of it and realizing that Hoseok was far from real, it suddenly seemed more fitting than putting the label as human onto him. </p><p>Hoseok froze; feeling everything within himself shut down completely as he stayed in place, too worried for what was coming next, too scared for what was coming next, too excited for what was coming next. </p><p>However when that moment never came, reality suddenly hit Hoseok like truck and realized that it would never be coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙 (𝑡𝑜𝑜)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok stopped breathing, barely believing the words that came out of Yoongi's mouth and filled the air around them.</p><p>"You're so — beautiful."</p><p>Such a simple phrase, one that you hear everyday. </p><p>But regardless of how generic it sounded, it surely didn't undermine how fast Hoseok's heart was beating at the compliment, nor how pink his cheeks flushed and suddenly becoming overpowered with the desire to cower away into one of the bushes since he didn't think his heart could take it anymore. </p><p>Because even Yoongi hadn't realized what he said.</p><p>However, in his mind it came out as more of a casual compliment — one that'd be use on anybody without any romantic undertones or intentional flirting. </p><p>Even Hoseok didn't necessarily take it in that way, but his heart simply disobeyed that small practical snippet still left chattering away in his mind and flew off on its own — sending tingles to trickle down his spine and tickling sensations casted by butterflies themselves as they fluttered all around on the insides of of stomach. </p><p>Because being called beautiful in such a sincere manner clearly did something to Hoseok, and understandably so since there was en extremely low chance of someone taking a comment such as that for granted or just brushing it off as some everyday gesture. </p><p>But the way it caused his soul to light up at hearing those three words ring through his ears and send a shot of ecstasy to course through his veins and electrify every individual fiber inside his body with someone among the lines of extreme euphoria, felt like nothing he's never felt before. </p><p>Personally, he didn't believe he was beautiful. </p><p>Perhaps he sometimes felt confident about his outward appearance on occasions, as everyone does, but it's nothing similar to accepting the fact that he truly was ethereal as many saw him as. </p><p>But hearing it from Yoongi was enough to alter that mindset. </p><p>"Oh, I-I'm really not but um thank you," Hoseok whispered bashfully, darting his head towards the ground since he wasn't prepared to risk the possibility of Yoongi seeing his bright red cheeks, nor how a stupidly large smile overtook his face from the flattery. </p><p>Giggling quietly at the adorable reaction, Yoongi slowly let his finger brush aside a part of Hoseok's windswept bangs to reveal the same exact face he viewed as of nothing short than beautiful — with each individual feature holding such an alluring aspect that it left him simply breathless with how enchanting Hoseok really was.</p><p>Then again, the reminder that he was a literal star explained it all. </p><p>"You seriously are though," Yoongi smiled softly, letting his fingers linger a little longer before dropping them to his sides promptly, but still not making any move to unlock the front door or move from his position which was directly stood in front of Hoseok. </p><p>The pigment on Hoseok's cheeks only brightened, becoming more visible than the night sky itself that even Yoongi was able to see the cotton Candy hues that freely implanted themselves around the apples of his cheeks and tips of his ears — looking utterly adorable since there was nothing Yoongi found more endearing than Hoseok becoming shy, which was a huge contrast to his normally extroverted and easily excited personality. </p><p>"I-I've never really thought of myself as beautiful," Hoseok admitted quietly, voice dimming down much lower than his normal tone which was usually higher pitched and moderately loud — or at least well heard enough that Yoongi didn't need to strain his ears to be able to hear him clearly. </p><p>Not that he minded, in fact Yoongi took a liking and felt a part of himself melting from how cute it all was. </p><p>"Well you should," was all Yoongi stated, figuring that the statement explained itself pretty well and got his point across, before sending Hoseok one last comforting look of reassurance and turning back towards the house with keys in hand to unlock the front door — a task that was supposed to be completed a couple of minutes ago before he found himself being sucked into the oblivion and mesmerization that was in the power of Jung Hoseok himself. </p><p>And despite how red Hoseok's cheeks were already, somehow they still managed to glow even brighter — illuminating the sky above them with clear admiration and some type of amour that loomed above the clueless pair, perhaps not romantically but definitely in a very friendly way that only seemed to bring them closer together with such a personal and heartfelt encounter. </p><p>Pride found its way inside Yoongi's chest, soon settling down and shooting through every bone in his body knowing that he wracked up Hoseok's confidence by a landslide — since it was easily readable on his face just by his reaction where sparkling hearts danced among his eyes and twinkled with fascination. </p><p>Plus it made him feel good about himself too, regardless of how backwards that sounded since it was supposed to be the other way around, but the simple knowledge of Hoseok going to bed at night with a happy conscious left Yoongi buzzing with excitement and relief, especially regarding the Taehyung incident from earlier. </p><p>Because as usual, Hoseok found his worries being washed away by the simple presence of a certain someone; immediately restoring that long lost confidence and replacing it with a new shooting desire to hug him out of gratitude. </p><p>Which is exactly what he did. </p><p>Waiting for the perfect moment once the two settled themselves inside Yoongi's house properly, Hoseok took the opportunity to tackle Yoongi in one of his infamous bear hugs, never failing to spread a familiar warmth through both of their bodies and truly speaking more than any combination of words could. </p><p>Caught quite off guard from the sudden action, Yoongi momentarily froze in place before regaining sense of present time and melting into the hug, letting his arms carefully lace themselves around Hoseok's back with his face dug into the crook of the star's neck as smiles bloomed on both of their faces from ultimate joy. </p><p>And surely enough, just like Hoseok's intentions were, Yoongi felt more appreciated than ever. </p><p>Especially when a returning compliment came flying back at him.</p><p>"You're beautiful too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ⍣𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He seems to be doing ... okay," Jihyo sighed wearily, taking a peak through her spectating goggles which conveniently — and magically — magnified in onto any location she wished, mostly supported by their powers as divine beings. </p><p>Hearing her friend's observation, Nayeon immediately turned around from where she had previously been playing cards with Yeonjun and Jungkook and faced Jihyo with clear concern clouding her eyes, "Lemme see, Ji," she demanded stealthily, standing up from her cloud to approach Jihyo since any statement about Hoseok always caught her attention right away.</p><p>And rightfully so at that, since that's all that's been occupying her mind for the last couple of days ever since Hoseok fell from the sky which they called home. </p><p>Letting her teeth sink down into her bottom lip, Jihyo exhaled a deep sigh before apprehensively handing the device to Nayeon — who took it without a sliver of hesitation — and stepped back on the cloud so Nayeon would have a full view of the world below her. </p><p>However, worries couldn't help but eat up at Jihyo's insides, feeling as if she was being devoured by the minute by her own little devils that loomed above her conscious at the time being. Perhaps it was her own imagination and constant superstition causing this unnecessary stress, but another part of her felt otherwise. </p><p>Because knowing Nayeon and having to listen to her for the nearly two hundred years that she's been alive, Jihyo knew one thing that was certain.</p><p>Nayeon hated mortals. </p><p>For unknown reasons, but those undiscovered truths left all fellow stars' minds buzzing with curiosity as time went on and complaints worsened, since she tended picked to pick at every visible flaw apparent that others may not see with two working eyes. </p><p>It confused Jihyo nonetheless as to why Nayeon was the way she was, but perhaps those mysteries were left unanswered for a reason. </p><p>But with knowing that information, Jihyo could only throw insults at herself from predicting what was coming next. </p><p>Because right there through those spectating goggles that allowed them to zoom in on whoever and whatever they wished, were Hoseok and another person — whom they didn't recognize, obviously — laughing and cooking together in a small kitchen. </p><p>Happy wasn't even enough to describe how elated they both looked — stirring stew in one big pot while the other cut up vegetables and occasionally changed the music station on the radio to fill the air around them with adrenaline-pumping pop music. </p><p>Fear instantly took over Jihyo's body, because despite how harmless the anonymous person seemed next to Hoseok — despite how innocent — they looked, Jihyo knew Nayeon wouldn't take that into consideration.</p><p>Because in her mind, all humans were bad.</p><p>"Who is that?" Nayeon inquired through gritted teeth, trying to contain as much anger as she possibly could since she was known to mostly be a calm and collected person, and was loved by many for that exact reason. However, when it came to humans or people in general — its like that ideology she always swore to follow dispersed into thin air along with any last drop of practicality or compassion. </p><p>"Nay—"</p><p>"I said," she repeated again, turning around briskly as she eyed Jihyo harshly — holding phantoms around her irises that seemed to suck Jihyo's soul right through and into the empty oblivion that seemed to gather, "who is that?" </p><p>The voice in which she projected her inquiry was shrill enough to send trickles down Jihyo's back, hating how helpless she felt against her normally kindhearted and sweet friend. And undeniably, Nayeon was still all of those things. </p><p>However, it doesn't take much to completely alter a person's morality. </p><p>Shuddering away from the star next to her, Jihyo bashfully bowed her head downwards in best attempts to protect herself from the incoming storm that she could already sense coming, "I— I don't know. But wouldn't you rather he be safe with someone who seems like a good person than him wandering out in the streets where he could get hurt? Either way he's surrounded by humans Nay, and whether you like it or not that's just the truth you're going to have to accept."</p><p>Nayeon bit down onto her tongue harshly, ignoring the sparks of pain that shot up through her mouth — because all she could think about was the possible dangers that surrounded Hoseok at every given moment.</p><p>And most of all, she hated how Jihyo was right.</p><p>Either was there was a probability that Hoseok could get hurt — as much as anyone else whom lived on Earth.</p><p>But that was the problem.</p><p>The fact that Nayeon never knew whether Hoseok was in danger or not.</p><p>Sure she had the spectating goggles, but it's not like they used them every single second of the day.</p><p>There were still those few chances that Hoseok could get hurt in the moments where the goggles were left on top of a cloud while the stars went off to play. And though those chances were extremely low, it didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't happen.</p><p>And just the mere thought of it left Nayeon absolutely terrified. </p><p>"You think I don't know that!?" She exasperated through weak trembles, struggling to keep up that strong exterior she fought to keep up for so long now, "Of course I know that, Ji, but that doesn't exactly make the situation any better now does it? Either way he could get hurt — and that's what the problem is. Plus how do we know if that person has good intentions or not!? For all we know they could—"</p><p>"QUIT IT!" Jungkook cried out, slamming his cards on the table before running up the Mark to cuddle into his side, "Please, I don't like it when you guys fight," he spoke softly against Mark's abdomen through barely audible mumbles, already feeling the early tears gather up in the corner of his eyes from just how quickly his mood dimmed. After all, Jungkook was the most fragile out of all them — with an innocent and more playful persona that anyone could easily detect with one simple glance. It made sense, being one of the youngest among them, but still — hearing his voice cry out through the night loud enough to cut through the air sharply was enough to send all the surrounding stars into momentary wave of shock. </p><p>Because when Jungkook, a fun loving and incredibly sweet soul, rose his voice or let his agitation shine through — that's when you knew something was bad. </p><p>Causing both Jihyo and Nayeon to quickly abandon their quick quarrel and move their attention to Jungkook, who continued to shy away into Mark's shoulder weakly as hot tears streamed down his face — both from the fact that he absolutely despised when he saw his friends fighting, but also because he too was worried about Hoseok.</p><p>After all, how could he not?</p><p>Hoseok, along with Mark, acted as his big brother. </p><p>Always looked after him, always offered to play with him and shower him with affection freely whenever he wished.</p><p>And now he simply didn't have that anymore.</p><p>So hearing that reminder every single day has undeniably taken a toll on him, only wishing for his friend to miraculously return back into the sky as quickly as possible. </p><p>"Kook—" Nayeon began, swallowing back the swarm of guilt she felt building up in her throat so much that it felt as if all airway had been blocked off, restricted by her own fears and anxieties that she unfairly took out on Jihyo. </p><p>However, not even being able to get one word out, she was soon interrupted.</p><p>"Nayeon, please not now, okay?" Mark quietly spoke, continuing to run a hand through Jungkook's bright, blond hair that shone through the night like a star of its own, while also making sure to subtly shoot Nayeon a look of pure and utter disappointment— one that shattered her heart completely. </p><p>She didn't mean for it to turn out like this.</p><p>But apparently she couldn't do anything right anymore.</p><p>Just like how she couldnt stop Hoseok from falling.</p><p>Just like how she blew up at Jihyo.</p><p>And now, just like how she made Jungkook cry on her own accord. </p><p>All because she wanted to protect them — to show them that she cared.</p><p>But apparently those exact traits that were meant to be out to good use, completely backfired and came to bite her in the back instead.</p><p>So with one last nod of her head, Nayeon quickly dropped the spectating goggles back into Jihyo's arms before running off to her own cloud, hoping — praying — that no one would trail behind so she'd be able to let herself go in her own wallowing hole of self pity. </p><p>And while no one did, Jihyo, Mark, and Yeonjun's eyes did all trailed after her — watching as her figure slowly disappeared among the starry universe in which they lived in tranquility, watching as she ran away from her problems and own self reminders that Hoseok was in the grasps of evilness, watching as she ran away from them — all through sympathetic glances that sparkled under the moonlight and twinkled with empathy for their friend.</p><p>But as much as their annoyance took hold of those grudges, a part of their hearts couldn't help but snip away at their souls and wished they had run after her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 𝑏𝑢𝑏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright a tablespoon of salt and— Hoseok!" </p><p>Hoseok's eyes immediately shot up at the unexpected mention of his name, also admitting to feeling slightly intimidated from how abnormally loud Yoongi called his name, which was very unusual regarding his usual smooth and honey-like vocals. Still, regardless of how loud it was compared to any other day, not a hint of anger or agitation rang through his voice which Hoseok was very, very grateful for. </p><p>"Hm?" Hoseok hummed alarmingly, halting his hand in mid air before he was able to properly feed himself a bag of chocolate chips that Yoongi cluelessly left on top of the counter, which he should've known better than to do — otherwise Hoseok wouldn't be filling himself up right before dinner was ready.</p><p>However, it was too late now. </p><p>"You're not gonna be hungry for dinner if you keep stuffing your face with chocolate," Yoongi giggled, quickly abandoning his place by the stove before walking up to Hoseok and gently taking the bag out of his hands — which was actually very difficult to do when Hoseok was gazing at him with the most dramatic pair of sparkling puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. </p><p>"Sorry," Hoseok mumbled guiltily, especially considering that Yoongi had put in an hours worth of work into a meal for the both of them — of course with Hoseok's assistance throughout it, but it was mostly his doing. </p><p>Yoongi's eyes softened at the apology, hastily bringing a hand up to rest it on top of Hoseok's shoulder, "Don't worry about it bub, you'll still be able to eat — hopefully," he laughed lightheartedly, not even realizing the term of endearment that seemed to slip out naturally without any thought to it at all. </p><p>However, Hoseok had very much realized it. </p><p>Hence why a light pink cascade ran itself along his cheekbones, spreading that familiar fuzzy warm sensation all throughout his body at just a one word that Hoseok had heard many times before. But still, regardless of how many times he had listened to Nayeon calling Jungkook and Yeonjun that on several occasions, it was completely different when Yoongi himself referred to him as it. </p><p>Because the name 'bub', a rather simplistic yet undeniably cute and sweet sounding pet name, had triggered something deep within Hoseok's heart and unlocked a feeling he had never felt before, even around his friends and fellow stars. </p><p>Not even being able to bring himself to form a proper response, Hoseok only nodded sheepishly — gulping down every single restrain rising up in his body and waiting to just jump out and attack Yoongi in a hug, since this was often the result of whenever he felt overwhelmed by affection or sweet gestures. </p><p>However, when those urges never came through and delivered, Yoongi took the silence as his cue to to head back to the pot — while also taking the bag of chocolate chips with him, of course, just to ensure that Hoseok wouldn't get too full before dinner was scheduled to start. </p><p>It was rather humorous how Yoongi didn't think much of Hoseok's unusual silence nor the fact of how he blushed wildly at the new nickname, since Yoongi still failed to register that it actually came out on its own. </p><p>And since was still both recovering from that experience and couldn't find the guts to tell Yoongi himself about it, there was no way Yoongi would find out knowing unless he had this sudden epiphany in the late hours of the night where he usually contemplated every topic from life til death. </p><p>So, Yoongi went back to stirring the pot of stew, being as cluelessly oblivious as ever, while Hoseok found himself awkwardly standing at the counter a few feet behind him — still trying to grasp the thought of Yoongi referring to him as something that wasn't "Hoseok" only a few weeks into their friendship. But perhaps it wasn't too surprising for the matter since Yoongi seemed like a moderately friendly and outgoing person, much like Hoseok, so maybe nicknames were the norm for him.</p><p>Still, it didn't undermine the way Hoseok's cheeks only continued to blaze up with both embarrassment and feeling as flustered as ever, even from such a casual remark such as pet names. </p><p>And maybe he wouldn't react this way if it was with anyone else.</p><p>But with Yoongi, well, it was a whole other story with pages that had yet to be filled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑓𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bub.</p><p>That name echoed off the walls of Jung Hoseok's conscious as he laid in bed, wide awake with not one trace of sleepiness visible in his crystal blue eyes. It was just a term of endearment, just a token of affection exchanged through causal verbalizations that Yoongi shrugged off as an every day encounter. But even in the most subtle of sweet gestures or characteristics of a person, Hoseok always picked up on it and stayed contemplating it until the very early hours of the morning when the once starlit sky was meshed with clashes of pastel streaks of early sunrise. </p><p>Perhaps it wasn't that big of a deal, as it was just like any other minor insignificance of life. But maybe that's what made it so special — because it was nothing outrageous, nothing overly obnoxiously or cheesy, just something so genuine and cute that signified the early stages of their innocent and blossoming friendship.</p><p>Like they were really starting to make amends. </p><p>A small smile lifted up at the outer edges of Hoseok's heart shaped lips, as the star turned over onto his side where the moonlight shone down onto his milky clear skin and casted his side of the bedroom with lengthy and shapeless shadows that lurked every discreet crevice of the room. Hoseok's eyes held tiny reflections of the stars outside, as if each individual luminosity solely formed from burning balls of fire thousands and thousands of miles up in the sky physically implanted themselves to swirl around his dark irises in such a captivating matter that it surely would've fascinated anyone who witnessed the ethereal sight. </p><p>But alas, no one was awake in the neighborhood except him, hearing the roaring sound of incredible silence boom throughout the vacant houses that were all fast asleep in the comfort of their own rooms and tucked behind the safety of their covers where no evils could surpass. </p><p>Just how Hoseok felt in the clutches of Min Yoongi: safe from any possible dangers that Nayeon didn't miss an opportunity to warn him about, always successful in frightening him to the core ever since he was a young star. But despite her always preaching about the idea of every single walking specimen on Earth holding bad intentions in the palms of their hands where no one else could see, Hoseok didn't feel that way with Yoongi.</p><p>In fact, it was actually physical impossible to consider that theory. And every time he attempted to ponder it for even a second, it always drained his energy and forced him to give up not even a minute in. </p><p>Because Hoseok was convinced that there was not one bad cell or fiber that roamed within Yoongi's waking body — and even if there were, then he was hella good at concealing it. </p><p>But as Hoseok gazed out through the tall, glass windows of his room which freely illuminated the space with the white sheer curtains tied back upon request, with reflections of tiny sparkles fleeing across the surface of his eyes which truly resembled a glass ball itself — it truly felt in that moment as if Hoseok was gazing back at his own friends who were up in the sky, either fast asleep or watching over the world where half of it was in a deep slumber away in their own little dreamlands. </p><p>But in this world, it truly felt as if Hoseok was in a forever dreamland. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Tae cmon, he's not that bad—"</p><p>"I know he's not that bad Minnie. I'm just — you know how I am — I'm just scared Yoongi will get hurt," Taehyung muttered quietly, actually feeling somewhat ashamed that he doubted Hoseok's morals as much as he did, especially when it was clear as day that Hoseok had the purest soul in the entire intergalactic galaxy and universe as a whole.</p><p>Sighing wearily, Jimin temporarily set down his baking whisks before strolling over to Taehyung to rest two hands on his best friends shoulders — so that he had no other option but to stay put and listen in to what Jimin had prepared to say.  </p><p>"I know this all seems weird, and yeah a part of me still thinks none of this is real and I'm just making it up. And I know it's hard, but if you care so much about Yoongi you might as well believe him, right? I mean, remember the other day? You don't wanna see him upset again do you? I'm sure he appreciates that you care but I really doubt that Hoseok is any harm to us," Jimin reassured, sending Taehyung an encouraging grin just to make sure that he knew that Jimin really did understand his worries and frets regarding this entire mishap that seemed unreal in every aspect. But regardless of how ridiculous an outsider may view it or no matter how much it seemed as if Yoongi was making it up on purpose to spite them — both Jimin and Taehyung knew that as his best friends, they had no other choice but to support him endlessly even if their hearts disobeyed his wishes. </p><p>Nodding his head meekly, Taehyung let his hands slowly take hold of Jimins before giving them a tight squeeze — perhaps as an indirect way of thanking him for his words of wisdom since it was a struggle to form proper sentences at the moment — and placing them down by Jimin's sides promptly. </p><p>Once again, this topic of conversation had probably resurfaced about a billion times already, since Jimin never missed an opportunity at work or when they met up on the weekends to convince Taehyung to change his view and mindset about Hoseok. And really, Taehyung wanted to believe them — wanted to believe Yoongi's claims that Hoseok was a star who fell from the sky, wanted to believe Hoseok himself who carried enough courage on his back to inform them of his backstory as a star and how he fell in the first place, wanted to believe the late night calls with Seokjin who tried his best to comfort him endlessly since he was very well aware for how much Taehyung cared about Yoongi's well being, and lastly; wanted to believe the several lectures that flooded from Namjoon's mouth time after time in strong attempts to alter that strict belief forever engraved inside Taehyung's head that every new person who wandered into their lives had bad intentions. </p><p>He wanted to believe all of that.</p><p>But at the same time, he didn't.</p><p>He didn't want to believe any of this was real, in fact, he often prayed in the late hours of the night for this whole entire situation they landed themselves in to be whisked away into pure nothingness which contained an endless oblivion where unwanted thoughts roamed and unanswered predictions lurked — because if the real world didn't have a place for them, then they simply went there.</p><p>Because Taehyung would rather go back to his old lifestyle, the one where he didn't have to worry about a so-called star entering their lives and complicating everything by double the amount, the one where he didn't have to worry about Yoongi's mental and physical health after holding the new responsibility that was unwillingly poured down onto him to house the said star, the one where he didn't have to worry about the next time he'd actually see that goddam boy with bright, platinum blond hair that caught the eyes of any passerby with eyes full of admiration to follow.</p><p>He just wanted his normal life back.</p><p>Perhaps that was a selfish thing to wish for — to dream for — to pray for — since after all, if this whole thing was as true as they were claiming it to be then Hoseok only wanted the exact same thing.</p><p>To return to his normal, ordinary lifestyle which was hosted up among the clouds in the sky where jolly and glee freely loomed. </p><p>Maybe it was the only similarity the two shared, but as far as the tale tells, it's a very significant one — one that could possibly tie their friendship together if it weren't for the main threat that was living throughout it.</p><p>Hoseok himself.</p><p>Sure, the general idea of hoping to have your old life back was a commonality that they both asked the gods above them for everyday, but the more specific details that consisted of those vague wishes were the exact things drawing them apart. </p><p>And though it wasn't the stars fault, though many may argue that proclamation, Hoseok was at the very root of the problem. </p><p>Leaving Taehyung to stand at the counter of the small bakery that roamed of sweet aromas that flooded their senses ravishingly, to think over his conversation with Jimin that only occurred a few minutes prior — left in his own sea of thoughts that were both drowned by an uncontrollable wave of guilt for forming such opinionated views about someone so seemingly innocent, and both a sense of doubtfulness that those flickers of hesitation when it came to fully believing what the others were telling him were there for a reason. </p><p>It wasn't easy to deal with, but when also having to focus on baking numerous cakes for the day along with a variety of other sorts of treats, it only jumbled up his mind even more since not even his favorite thing in the world could provide enough distraction away from the main obstacle. </p><p>That was until an unexpected visitor walked in, immediately replacing that once sullen look on his face for one of pure ecstasy — especially for his best friend beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑝𝑒𝑠𝑘𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon waltzed into the bakery with a smile planted on his face, shining brighter than any of the rustic lights hanging above the café as his dimples showed through his grin prominently — instantly filling both Jimin and Taehyung with immediate joy at the sight of one of their best friends. </p><p>"Joonie!" Jimin squealed, running out from behind the counter to wrap Namjoon in a warm embrace. And even though their height difference was quite a significant one, that didn't undermine the quality of their hugs.</p><p>In fact, it probably made them even better.</p><p>Feeling Jimin's slightly shorter arms attempt at fully wrapping around his waist, Namjoon's smile only grew even larger than before since that mere detail never failed to make his heart swoon drastically — as if putting him under a spell that consisted of nothing less than adoration for his friend below him. </p><p>Once he gained full sense of reality and eventually whipped his head up — immediately coming face to face with a smirking Taehyung whom he didn't miss the opportunity to flip off — Namjoon took initiative of the hug and picked Jimin off the ground slightly by holding onto his waist in a tight, snug manner, just for extra safety precautions since he truly did see Jimin as a delicate and fragile person who he'd never dream of breaking.</p><p>As if Jimin's whole entire exterior was purely made out of glass, resembling one of those beautiful ice sculptures or glass figurines one would see at merchandise shops. Because just like those, Jimin's outer appearance was something more than an alluring one — defining beauty itself and holding all the seven wonders of the world within his big, golden heart. And if you dropped him or handed him destructively, cracks were sure to creep along his delicate shell. </p><p>It was something that was always in the back of Namjoon's mind constantly, never once forgetting that reminder that subconsciously swam its way up to the front of his brain every time it attempted at slipping away from his grasp.</p><p>"Hi Minnie, hi Tae," Namjoon greeted with just as much enthusiasm, slowly putting Jimin back down onto the ground since he wasn't one to stall too much time away from his friend's work. Plus, he had a job to attend back to as well and if it weren't for Seokjin's lenient acts of generosity, he surely would've been stuck at the flower shop until late that evening. </p><p>"Sooo what brings you here today? Cuz didnt you just buy like a shit ton of cupcakes from us last week?" Taehyung chuckled, finding it humorous and somewhat sweet how often Namjoon bought from them. But regardless of how comedic it all seemed or how many times both Jimin and Taehyung teased him for it, deep down they were truly grateful in the end since Namjoon was undoubtedly the biggest supporter of their small business. </p><p>Sheepishly rubbing a hand behind his neck, Namjoon stumbled his way up to the counter as his eyes examined the wide variety of displayed treats and desserts through the transparent viewing glass and took in the complex artistry of all the sweets laid out before him, never fully being able to comprehend how his two friends even managed to whip up such creative recipes with just the powers of their own minds and precision of their own hands without any other assistance to help. </p><p>"Wellll.... I always get hungry at work and Yoongi also wanted to take something home for him and," Namjoon paused hesitantly, discreetly gliding his eyes over to where Taehyung had his back facing him — clearly busying himself with work, which Namjoon was incredibly thankful for and hoped that he wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation. But still, those small worries always seemed to nip at him whenever Hoseok came up as the topic of the conversation while Taehyung happened to be just a couple of feet within their presence, "erm Hoseok." </p><p>Those last words came out as more of silent breaths than anything — and surely if one wasn't focused enough or didn't pay too much mind to what Namjoon was saying out of disinterest or boredom, there wasn't a doubt in mind that they wouldn't hear at all. And that's what Namjoon assumed with Taehyung too, presupposing that since Taehyung appeared to be occupied with baking cakes, that he wouldn't be dialing into the conversation.</p><p>However, that was somewhat of a foolish presumption to make since Taehyung himself was the exact one who asked the question in the first place.</p><p>Hearing that name slip past Namjoon's lips with obvious apprehension gracing his vocals, Taehyung instinctively grimaced upon the reminder that a random stranger whom they hadn't even met less than merely three weeks ago, was staying with Yoongi. </p><p>Still, hearing that lecture from Jimin made Taehyung consider his opinions towards the star, and though that task to fully switch his view on him came with great difficulty — it did serve as a newsflash that he couldn't necessarily be childish about stubborn grudges such as these, thus gulping down the last of his anxieties before forcing out a happy sounding — yet horribly fake, "Ahhh I see, well I hope they like it. Anyways, what did you want to order?" </p><p>Both Namjoon and Jimin visibly cringed upon hearing that forced-sounding response — as if Taehyung had to fight against his own devils that choked down his words and grabbed his lungs at evil attempts to showcase what he was truly feeling on the inside. Although, before they could take full control of his conscience, the Angels won by the end of it even if it was basically impossible to usher an unbiased reply that was related to Hoseok, someone whom Taehyung still had yet to warm up to.</p><p>Though the wording itself seemed casual and like any other ordinary and basic phrase, the words felt very contrary to that; lacking of flavor but still being graced with such a strong underlying voice of distastefulness that even someone who hadn't been tuning into the conversation could clearly pick up on how Taehyung wasn't speaking from the heart. </p><p>Still in quite the state of shock, Jimin snapped himself back into present time and gently nudged Namjoon beside him as an indication to respond to Taehyung's question, just to make sure that no fight or awkward tension would break out between them. </p><p>"Oh umm I'm pretty sure Jin asked for some pumpkin bread, Yoongi wanted a small lemon cake, and I'll just take a bag of chocolate chip cookies, thanks Tae!" Namjoon chimed, replacing his previous flat-lined expression with a small, yet still easily readable smile at the reminder that he was still taking time off of work to visit his two friends which never failed to fill him up with joy, even if there was momentary tension between them. </p><p>But in just a matter of seconds, it was as if that all blew away and once more open the air to more carefree conversation topics, to both Jimin and Namjoon's relief since they didn't think they could deal with any of those scary possibilities happening. </p><p>"Mhm, you know we have no problem satisfying your guys' slutiness for our award winning food! Right Jimin?" Taehyung kidded through his infamous boxy smile that freely showcased his display of pretty, pearly white teeth as he quickly spun around to face his two friends with humorous expressions on their faces. </p><p>"Yup! This is like Jin's tenth time requesting pumpkin bread, no wonder our grocery bills have been sky rocketing recently," Jimin giggled, finally skipping over behind the counter to help Taehyung pack up Namjoon's request of treats in clear plastic wrap before stuffing them into recyclable brown bags that had their bakery shop name, Soulmates' Sweet Sensations, written on it in big, cursive print that was of course surrounding by few cute and tiny animations of foods flying around the logo. </p><p>"They have?" Namjoon pouted, clear concern written in his pretty, dragon-like eyes since he never really considered the expenses on their end, especially considering that Taehyung and Jimin ran a self-owned independent business and he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty at possibly causing them to buy even more supplies than they normally would.</p><p>"Yeah but it's okay since you guys are also the main reason why we're not broke, so it evens out in the end!" Jimin bounced back optimistically, tying the final dessert, which was the lemon cake, in a pretty pink ribbon before carefully stuffing it into the paper bag with all the other requested sweets and propping it up onto the counter and sliding it towards Namjoon. </p><p>Nodding apprehensively, Namjoon hastily took his credit card out of his wallet, "That's a relief." </p><p>"Sure is, or else I would've sued you all with bakery deficit for being so food-thirsty all the goddam time," Taehyung snorted, leaning against the counter with both of his arms straightened out before him, tightly holding on to the ledge of it as both him and Jimin awaited the moment of bidding their farewells.</p><p>"Will you always relate our addiction to food with horniness?" Namjoon bounced back, taking the paper bag in hand as he awaited a response that he could already smell coming.</p><p>"Yes," both Jimin and Taehyung deadpanned in perfect synchronization — perhaps because they were known for being the perfect platonic pair for each other and often called soulmates by their group of friends for sharing so many common interests and hobbies — which earned a lighthearted chuckle from Namjoon who still hadn't made any efforts in walking out of the bakery yet. </p><p>Rolling his eyes playfully, Namjoon's smile only brightened before quickly approaching his two friends and squeezing them both into a short hug since he was quite short on time and although he was allowed by Seokjin to make an errand to the bakery, there was no telling how his friend react if he stayed another minute. </p><p>"Alright well, I gotta go so Jin doesn't beat the shit out of me — I'll catch you guys later though!" Namjoon called from the front of the bakery with his hand resting promptly on the door handle, not forgetting to wave one last goodbye towards the two before speedily walking out of the shop and towards his car. </p><p>Leaving Taehyung with an open opportunity for teasing.</p><p>And though while he normally teased Jimin on the daily basis for countless reasons, this one time only supplied him with an even bigger one that would be stupid not to take up.</p><p>Because it was clear as day that Jimin hadn't even been focusing on their goodbyes, and more on how Namjoon gently snaked an arm around his back in such a comforting manner that practically sent him flying through all the clouds in the galaxy and brushing the tips of his fingers against the fluffy edges of all the clouds where angels — or stars, perhaps — were dancing freely. It was an adorable sight to behold, surely, one that Taehyung couldn't help but smile tenderly at since he had a slight hunch that Jimin nor Namjoon's attraction to one another was platonic at all. </p><p>Not to mention how Jimin's doll-like eyes trailed after Namjoon's fading figure even after he walked out of the shop and towards his car, and not making any effort in leaving him until he was no longer visible by sight. </p><p>"You seem distracted," Taehyung snickered, also taking note of how a pale blush immediately crept up the sides of Jimin's cheeks at the observation, that was nothing short of the truth. But still, admitting to it was much harder than keeping those thoughts and daydreams to himself. </p><p>"Oh shut up," Jimin mumbled, lightly spanking Taehyung's ass in return before heading back to the bread ovens where few baguettes lay freshly done in a beautiful golden, brown color. </p><p>Smirking slightly, Taehyung only retaliated back with a smug, "I don't see you denying it though."</p><p>Poking his tongue against the inside of his gums, Jimin sharply halted in his steps before turning around and aggressively holding Taehyung into a headlock position, since he couldn't find it in himself to directly deny the fact that he had been staring — despite how much he wanted to — thus settling on using more physical and violent tactics in rebounding that accusation. </p><p>"Yeah well, those baguettes look like a perfect dildo to shove up your ass," Jimin huffed, tightening his choke hold around Taehyung who defended himself weakly by trying to pull down Jimin's arms. But alas, short people are just as feisty as they claim. </p><p>"Ooooohhh kinky, you should tell that to Joon!"</p><p>"FU—"</p><p>"Anyways I'm going to go bake the cakes we have to make, toodles!" Taehyung giggled, using the last of his strength to finally yank downwards at Jimin's arms which successfully freed himself from his best friend's grasp — though not without great strain since Jimin was actually very, very strong. </p><p>"Bitch," Jimin mumbled under his breath, sleekly eyeing Taehyung from the side before sliding himself over towards one of the stations as well since there was a lot of workload on their schedules today, as there always was.</p><p>"You love me," Taehyung grinned cheekily, quickly running up to Jimin before planting a quick butterfly kiss on his cheek, perhaps as both a way of joking and as a way to show that they really did love each other, although it may be platonically, no one could deny the detectable red string of fate connecting both of their fingers and confirming them as soulmates.</p><p>"Yeah," Jimin smiled, always loving their way of casual affection through friendly gestures that showed just how comfortable they were around each other after being acquaintances for so long, "I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒 - 𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, here you g—"</p><p>"Oh thank god! I thought you were screwing Jimin you took so long!" Seokjin kidded lightheartedly, which was surprising and quite contradictory to the actual joke he made — which was far from innocent and more on the lines of extremely vulgar.</p><p>Slapping a hand to his mouth upon hearing that rather questionable assumption, Namjoon squeaked out a meek, "Excuse me!?"</p><p>"Ummm don't pretend we don't see you eye fucking him every chance you get," Yoongi interrupted with a small chuckle, currently spraying some water onto a few of the tiny white bell flowers.</p><p>"I don't do that?" Namjoon defended himself, though it wasn't convincing in the slightest especially when it came out as more of a question than anything, as if asking himself if he really did do that since whenever he did accidentally check Jimin out, it was always subconsciously without much thought put into it. </p><p>Which could be argued that Namjoon took a non-platonic liking to him more than one could've thought, since subtly flirtatious gestures and sickeningly sweet conversations were held purely based on natural instincts when interacting with one another.</p><p>"You don't sound too sure," Yoongi smirked back all-knowingly, quickly turning around to wiggle his eyebrows at his best friend whose face immediately flushed a deep cherry red since flustered couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. </p><p>"You wanna know what," Namjoon pursed, not even thinking about his actions before his impulsiveness suddenly led him to marching towards one of their roses and plucking a particularly thorny one out of the pot, "I will fucking stab you with my little rose!" </p><p>"Ummm was that supposed to be threatening? You literally said 'my little rose' like the hell you think this is? Soft stan Twitter?" Seokjin intruded, actually concerned for Namjoon's lack of aggressiveness or ability to make threats, thoroughly believing that he was probably the most wholesome and kindhearted person who ever walked the planet.</p><p>A very popular belief, so be it. </p><p>"Omg UWU!" Yoongi enthusiastically shrieked, purposefully aiming to mock extremely soft stans one would see on Twitter, though that in itself was a bit ironic and hypocrites since Yoongi was one of those stans.</p><p>"You did not just— oh my god ANYWAYS," Namjoon proclaimed, rubbing a hand to his forehead tiredly since he was already feeling overwhelmed by his friends' attacks and didn't think he'd be able to deal with their shit any longer, "just take the food and—"</p><p>"Oh right, thanks you beautiful bitch!" Seokjin beamed, smiling broadly at the wake up call that Namjoon did indeed have food for them — which was always a mood booster since food is great and no one could deny that. </p><p>Namjoon rolled his eyes at the nickname, though not being able to bring himself to actually hate it since behind the obvious comedic reasoning as to why it exists, Namjoon truthfully loved his best friend's charms, quirks, and wits since that's what sealed their bond so well in the first place.</p><p>"You're welcome salad slut," Namjoon retaliated with just the same amount of lightness to his tone, perhaps to accentuate the more satire effect he was going for when riding along with the joke.</p><p>"Ew imagine liking healthy foods, gross," Yoongi gawked, even going as far as imitating someone regurgitating by bending over on his knees and bellowing his back up and down in a very extreme manner that Seokjin even considered if he was going to break his spine. </p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows together in concern, Seokjin quickly rushed over to Yoongi and aggressively grabbed him by the waist and yanked him upwards just for safety measures in order to avoid any possible spine damaging or back breaking. Plus, with Yoongi only having one older friend than himself, which was Seokjin, Seokjin naturally felt a special bond between him and Yoongi and always felt like he had a special responsibility to baby him or endure that he was safe at all times. </p><p>Of course all of their friends were like that, since their top priorities were the well being of one another and constantly checking up on each other daily, but with Yoongi and Seokjin it felt more as a pull than anything — practically binding them both together by this invisible bond that only they could see. </p><p>And though Seokjin knew Yoongi was alright and merely joking around along with them, that familiar bell inside his head went off — carrying his feet towards him before he could even think before doing so. </p><p>"Oh my god, you looked like you were literally getting your back blown out—"</p><p>"HUSH NAMJOON!" Seokjin shushed him, dramatically ghosting a finger over his lips as an indicator to shut the fuck up before squishing Yoongi in a tight hug — both for the purpose of making sure he was alright after nearly looking as if he had had a seizure, and because he genuinely loved hugging him.</p><p>"Oh so you can make dirty jokes but I can't? This is slander against Namjoon," Namjoon pouted, slumping his shoulder a bit since he personally took offense to the unequal treatment clearly being shown in this situation. </p><p>Scrunching his face up judgmentally, Seokjin rasped out, "Did you just refer to yourself in first person? Now that's probably why your rights were revoked," he fired back with his nose pointed up in the air sassily, also forgetting that Yoongi was still being cradled in his arms. Though neither of them were really complaining since Yoongi loved nothing more than hugs from his friends, especially when it was someone taller than him. </p><p>"Okay well fuck you, but I got you your guys food so here you go just — aaaandd okay! You're already shoving it down your throats, how endearing," Namjoon observed, naturally coming up with a sarcastic comment since he surely wasn't expecting Yoongi nor Seokjin to gobble the food down right away. Though perhaps that was a mistake on his end since the two had an appetite larger than the size of the titanic, so. </p><p>"Mhm, thank you Joonie!" Yoongi mumbled through sneaky bites of Seokjin's pumpkin bread, since he planned on saving the small lemon cake for both him and Hoseok to share when he got home. </p><p>"You fucking whore eat your own food," Seokjin snapped, slapping away Yoongi's hand which was barely an inch away from successfully grabbing another bite, but failing unfortunately since everyones senses immediately sharpened when food was involved apparently.   </p><p>Bunching his eyebrows together in protest, though eventually abiding by his friends request and backing away from the counter, Yoongi ran up to Namjoon before whispering a teasing, "So, how was Jimin?"</p><p>Rosy hues blossomed themselves on Namjoon's cheek prettily, since although the question itself startled him and made him quite flustered despite it being rather casual sounding, no one could deny even for a minute how pretty pink undertones appeared on Namjoon's naturally honey tanned skin. </p><p>"H-he's doing well," Namjoon let out through shaky breaths, quickly averting his eyes from Yoongi's big and sparkly fascinated ones to the patterned ground below them, not being able to add onto the plain response since he physically couldn't bring himself to do it when a confusing storm of feelings got in the way of that and choked down any realistic responses in return. </p><p>"Hmm I'm sure he is after seeing you," Yoongi chuckled, teasingly taking Namjoon's cheek in hand before squishing it around in his fingers and returning to his work promptly — not even taking note of the way Namjoon's eyes sparkled up at the claim at the thought of Jimin being happy to see him. </p><p>That claim alone was enough to send the boy soaring.</p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Hoseok! I'm h—"</p><p>The second that barely three word phrase came out of Yoongi's mouth, he was immediately hit with a body slamming into his, engulfing him into probably one of the most aggressively soft hugs he had ever been attacked with.</p><p>But it was a known fact that Yoongi was an absolute sucker for those types of hugs, especially from Hoseok.</p><p>Regardless of how short a time they knew each other for, since it was just hitting the four week mark in their relationship, Yoongi found himself always looking forward to Hoseok's hugs that came everyday after he would arrive home from work all tired and sore from standing up all day long — which was the main reason Hoseok did so, perhaps as an attempt to refuel his friend's energy with something as small as bear hug. </p><p>But it sure as hell was effective. </p><p> "Hi Yoonie!" Hoseok giggled, so incredibly fired up from the piled up anticipation and excitement for seeing Yoongi that he too, didn't notice a nickname slip out accidentally — one that he hadn't even registered his conscious making up beforehand, but apparently his heart had taken initiative of things before his brain could protest against it.</p><p>Yoongi felt himself melting from the nickname, which was so adorable in his mind that he actually was fully convinced that he'd melt into a pile of mush right there and then, as a starry abyss clouded his vision with pure euphoria shooting through his system from such a minor happening. But with Hoseok, even the tiniest most seemingly 'insignificant' of things were the most significant. </p><p>"Ah hi Hoseok," Yoongi chuckled after regaining back a sense of reality, finally settling on wrapping his arms around Hoseok's waist comfortably with his head resting gently on the star's shoulder — since although their height difference wasn't as noticeably large as Jimin and Namjoon's it was still something that provided them with countless benefits. </p><p>Taking a couple whiffs of air, Hoseok spoke up, "Wow you smell really good, did you visit the bakery again today?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity as his eyes lit up with a billion fireflies, making Yoongi wonder just how someone was so effortlessly pretty in every single aspect. </p><p>"No I didn't," Yoongi smiled softly, slowly bringing his chin off of Hoseok's shoulder before leading them both inside the kitchen and placing the paper bag onto the counter, "but Namjoon did bring us a treat from there! Wanna eat it with me?" He grinned, stealing a quick glance at Hoseok who seemed just as fixed with the idea as he was — since after all, who would deny a free offer of delicious cake?</p><p>"Really!?" Hoseok gasped in awe, as if this whole entire concept was completely foreign to him, and perhaps it was, but Yoongi chose to ignore that small detail and couldn't help but once again laugh at Hoseok's cute habits of showing his excitement. </p><p>Nodding his head up and down in confirmation, Yoongi let out a low hum before striding over towards the silverware cabinets to take out a pair of forks and knives for the both of them, "It's a lemon cake, have you had that before?" </p><p>Hoseok brought his eyebrows together in confusion, because he certainly had never heard of lemons. Sure, he knew what cake was and actually ate it somewhat frequently. However, cake on earth and cake up in the sky was very, very different — since the galaxies didn't provide them with the same elements or resources as earth did to humans. </p><p>Seeing Hoseok shake his head from side to side, Yoongi took that as a no and sat down at the island table with Hoseok across from him, who seemed to be buzzing with even more eagerness to taste the mysterious dessert resting on the table in front of him. </p><p>"I think you'll like it, it's good but here try this," Yoongi said, picking up one of the forks and cutting a small chunk of cake off before wiggling it in front of Hoseok's face — who's eyes cutely narrowed down onto the dessert in puzzlement as if it was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. </p><p>But not wanting to stall any more time since the sweet aromas of the treat before him and the way the white colored frosting flawlessly cascaded down the yellow tinged cake was enough to draw Hoseok in, he finally took that final step before opening his mouth up wide and biting down onto the piece that was now, no longer being held up the the pricks of the fork.</p><p>And the moment that the cake did hit Hoseok's taste buds, it was as if his whole entire world changed.</p><p>Never before in his whole life had he ever tasted this kind of cake — the exotic flavors that magically swirled around on his tongue and caused his taste buds to erupt in pleasure were enough to send him spiraling, spasming out of control as he impatiently motioned to Yoongi to give him another small piece of the cake.</p><p>It was good, almost too good. It surely couldn't be real, but to be fair, before Hoseok visited Earth, lemon cake wasn't real — at least not to him because he didn't even know that that kind of thing existed. Hell, when the word lemon escaped from Yoongi's lips he thought that the man had gone absolutely mad, but apparently not and it just came to show that Hoseok had plenty of more to discover while here on earth. </p><p>But bite after bite, Hoseok seemed to only become more addicted to the taste with every swallow thy came with it. Maybe it was the vanilla flavored frosting that added that perfect topping on top of it, pulling the final dessert all together, or maybe it was the actual cake itself — how the lemon pizzaz was the ideal combination of sweet and citrusy, which made Hoseok love it even more since it truly was the perfect balance for delicacies such as these. </p><p>In simpler terms, Hoseok was obsessed — once again, with such a minor concept that seemed like one of the seven wonders to him. </p><p>But really, just like the day they danced in the rain together, lemon cake was another common phenomenon that everyone took for granted; having the privilege to eat it for birthdays, holidays, celebrations, or even if there really was no actual reason to eating it at all. </p><p>Yet to Hoseok it was nothing of the sort; it was like an entirely new experience he had never felt before and it boggled him every time he realized that humans thought of it as nothing more than a good-tasting dessert — a perfect example of this being Yoongi's indifferent expression when taking a bite out of it as well. </p><p>But maybe that's what makes the idea of "there's a first for everything" so real — a phrase everyone had heard of but never actually contemplated the depths of. And now Hoseok was just realizing it, whether it be experincing your first rainfall or first slice of cake, it proved that a person's ordinary lifestyle could easily be another's long awaited fantasy that seemed untouchable unless in the reach of fables or fairy tale stories that were solely created for that one reason.</p><p>To satisfy the thought-to-be unattainable needs of the ones who had been deprived of such unfathomable desires all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiny shimmers of moonlight shone through the tall glass window of the living room, reflecting what looked to be small fish swimming and swishing their long, slim tails in directions that the shadows from the moon swayed — almost as if the universe’s itself was painting its own picture that came to life in one of the most obscure yet beautiful ways possible. </p><p>All it was were simple shadows casted down from the moon itself, but by putting enough imagination into it — the mind can create glorious wonders of its own that no other ordinary mind would come up with.</p><p>Just like how Jung Hoseok sat crisscrossed in the middle of the hardwood floor, gazing up at the starlit sky that decorated his face with stars and other celestial marvels that fled across the expanse of his pretty sapphire eyes that truly looked like the gem itself, as if holding the entirety of the galaxy within alluring glass balls. </p><p>A small smile rested upon his face, pulling at the gums of his cheeks slightly upward so one could easily tell that the star was elated of some sorts — but still discreet enough to accept the fact that he was in his own little made up world.</p><p>That just so happened to be his own world, coincidentally the same exact world he came from that was a gazillion miles up in the sky far out of the reach of any human. </p><p>It became a nightly routine at this point to admire the night sky above him, to which Yoongi at first questioned to some measures since it did succeed in confusing him during Hoseok's first few stays when the star would casually sit himself down in the middle of the floor and let himself soak in the shadows that the moon emitted wondrously. </p><p>But after gathering some context clues and extending his brain power to reach out and grasp the answer that he had been searching for during that first week, Yoongi finally came to the conclusion that Hoseok wasn't just doing it because of weird quirks or charms.</p><p>It was because he was admiring his family and friends up in the sky — as if staring for long enough would somehow magically transport him up there even when his powers were still clearly run out, and wouldn't start to resurface for a while. </p><p>And until then, Hoseok would wait.</p><p>And wait.</p><p>And wait.</p><p>Until those familiar tingly sensations spread through his body, grabbing hold of every fiber and metatarsal in his whole entire being and filling them to the brim with those long lost and awfully anticipated magical powers that were his key for returning himself back up onto the same clouds which brought him to this fate. </p><p>Yet clearly, it would take at the very least a countless number of weeks or even months until fate delivered. </p><p>So in the mean time, Hoseok's eyes shifted towards each individual star — playing a little guessing game, if you will, of which of his friends he thought they were. Now obviously to anyone else this seems ridiculous and stupid seeing that stars were trillions of miles up in the sky away from them, but to Hoseok the facts of the matter didn't register in his brain. </p><p>Because it distracted him enough from the cruel reality that lay beneath Earths fingertips and outstretched until they reached the caverns of hell where hopefully, Hoseok's future wouldn't resemble in the slightest. </p><p>But it was at least something, something that would suffice for the absence of Nayeon, Mark, Jungkook, Jihyo, and Yeonjun — as well as all of their stellars and Lucida. </p><p>The closest he would get to seeing them. </p><p>Hoseok parted his lips slightly, letting a light blow of breath fall from his lips and be carried up to the sky by the same wind currents that brought him here; blessing the air with this unquenchable magical presence that was powerful alone to make plants sprout and flowers bloom in the dry way of places, powerful enough to spawn a multitude of twinkling stars in the sky where the cities were most polluted with smog, powerful enough to twirl any foolish mortal around his finger until they were obsessed — only to be heartbroken as a result of falling for an immortal being whom was destined to go back at some point. </p><p>The air was full of possibilities, unknowingly enchanted by Hoseok himself. Though the idea was foreign, the concept of it was sensible enough once pondered critically a few times since an angel crash landing on Earth was enough to make some obscurities occur. </p><p>Or, theoretically that is since Hoseok was still lacking his main power source for sublimity. </p><p>Grabbing the tips of his toes with his hands, Hoseok bunched his legs up towards his chest snuggly — enjoying how warm and cozy he felt in Yoongi's extra pair of pajamas. Which were, by the way, the biggest set Yoongi had to offer since Hoseok was a couple inches taller than him. Still, Hoseok never complained and found they fitted as perfectly as ever.</p><p>Plus, Yoongi couldn't help but internally fawn at the sight of Hoseok wearing his own clothes, especially if it was a baggy sweater or hoodie — capturing the epitome of adorable effortlessly. </p><p>Sitting there for a few more moments in complete silence, Hoseok was suddenly interrupted when he felt a pat on his head alert him that it was probably Yoongi coming to tell him that it was getting late now — as it always was. And though Hoseok was very much used to this already, every-time it happened — basically becoming an embedded nightly routine at this point — he couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming gesture, since it always reminded him of when Nayeon or Mark would have to come and either manually pick him up and move him to his sleeping cloud, or gently whisper in his ear while playing games with Jungkook and Yeonjun that it was nearing bedtime and they were told to go to sleep. </p><p>Memories flashed through his vision vividly, and although they weren't the most outstanding of remembrances to recall, something about the way Nayeon would carefully scoop him up in her arms as if he was a delicate and easily breakable glass figurine always provided him a sense of comfort in his heart — like a constant reminder that someone did indeed care about him. </p><p>"Hey, bub," Yoongi spoke softly, not even realizing the small smile that subtly made its way up onto his lips just at the familiar sight of Hoseok gazing up at the stars, looking as effortlessly pretty as he always did, "it's time to go to bed." </p><p>And there was that nickname again.</p><p>That nickname was no stranger to Hoseok either, though. </p><p>In fact he had become quite accustomed to Yoongi using it on him. But no matter how many times that same name rang through his ears or petrified the air around them — it always arrived with a sense of fluttery in his heart. Perhaps it was because of the cuteness and simplicity of the pet name, or because Yoongi chose to refer to him as it one day upon a spontaneous epiphany. But whatever the reason may be, Hoseok honestly didn't care as long as it never stopped coming. </p><p>Nodding hesitantly, Hoseok hoisted himself up from the ground by extending his legs upward — before sparing one more glance towards the inky night sky and taking advantage of his last time alone with his friends and whispering a soft, and barely audible: </p><p>"Goodnight guys." </p><p>Obviously it was directed up towards all his fellow stars in the sky, regardless if they could hear him or not, it was always worth a try and it gave him the allusion that he was actually physically there with them, wishing them all a goodnight before diving into one of the fluffy clouds and submerging himself in its airy comforters. </p><p>And although the message wasn't meant for him, Yoongi heard it. </p><p>After all it would be fairly hard not to, since Hoseok was standing less than a foot's length reach within him and his house wasn't particularly large either. But it wasn't that that Yoongi cared about, it was the message itself — the deeper meaning that lay behind an ordinary goodnight and the emotional heartbreak that came with it.</p><p>Because it hurt hearing Hoseok usher those words, it hurt hearing him say those things in the most innocent way possible as if he were there with his friends — talking as normally as ever when things were far from normal. </p><p>It hurt knowing that there was a slight possibility that Hoseok would never see them again.</p><p>Of course it was an extremely low probability, one that was practically six feet under, and although Yoongi would miss him dearly when that day of Hoseok going back up into the sky to leave him forever arrived, he'd rather Hoseok be happy than anything. </p><p>Since that was Yoongi's top priority after all, even if he'd end up hurting himself in the end. </p><p>Quickly shaking off those thoughts, Yoongi reached a hand out towards Hoseok, fully expecting him to hold onto it lightly perusal until what Hoseok actually did was much, much different. </p><p>But in the cutest way possible. </p><p>Without thinking, Hoseok gently hooked his pinky onto Yoongi's before averting his eyes from the window towards Yoongi's pretty feline ones — taking that moment to gaze into them wonderingly and exploring every untouched phenomenon that lay beneath those swirling hues of auburn and cocoa. </p><p>In response, all Yoongi did was subtly curl his own pinky around Hoseok's — sealing the hold tightly — before sneakily turning his face sideways just so Hoseok wouldn't see the blossoming flush that had crept up the side of his cheeks from the unexpected action. </p><p>Without any words being exchanged between the two, taking the moment to soak in the comfortable silence that surrounded them both, Yoongi led Hoseok up the stairs carefully with one step ahead of him, while also making sure that their pinkies never separated during it all. </p><p>Sadly, their moment had to come to an end when Yoongi walked them both into the bathroom to brush their teeth — but the second they finished Hoseok rejoined their fingers again and eagerly skipped inside his bedroom where a neatly made bed with a pastel pink duvet laid there waiting for him to jump into. </p><p>"Alright Hoseok, goodni—"</p><p>"Wait Yoongi?" Hoseok called quietly after him, perfectly on time too since Yoongi was a second away from walking out the door and shutting the lights off.</p><p>"Mhm?" He hummed back in response, his low vocals carrying a soothing wave of tranquility that never failed to calming down Hoseok's tensed uo nerves or nagging anxieties that gathered throughout the day.</p><p>"I- I just wanted to say thank you for the lemon cake. It was really good and also sorry that I ate most of it," Hoseok murmured embarrassingly, not meaning to eat more than half of the already small cake given to them. But those foreign flavors that clashed along his tongue and sparked his taste buds with a new craving that he thought he'd never ever have had left him speechless, only left him desiring more. </p><p>Laughing softly at the bashful apology, Yoongi slowly made his way over to where Hoseok was tucked under his bed sheets cutely with only his head poking out from the top of it and fingers curled around the edges of the blanket, before taking a hand and ruffling it through the star's platinum blond locks.</p><p>"Don't apologize, you've never had it before and I don't blame you either — since it's always been one of my favorite desserts growing up too. But next time I ask Joon to go get something from there I'll make sure to ask for one that'll be only for you, how does that sound?" He asked, smiling broadly at the proposition as he slowly let his fingers brush the last wisps at the top of Hoseok's head before crouching down with both hands on his knees so he was now at Hoseok's eye level. </p><p>Feeling an explosion of excitement burst within him, Hoseok enthusiastically squealed before listening to what those subconscious urges told him to do, which was bombarding Yoongi in one big bear hug once again since he just couldn't seem to resist the temptation. </p><p>With his arms wrapped around Yoongi's neck tightly, Hoseok let out a very high pitched, "Thank you Yoonie! You're the best!" He giggled, smiling broadly, mind obliviously skipping over the fact that Yoongi's face was now covered in a light coat of cotton candy pink. </p><p>But perhaps his sense of reality was very, very far out of reach in the moment, altering it completely. </p><p>"Oh— um, y-you're welcome," Yoongi choked out, not quite sure how to respond without sounding like a complete idiot, because even as something as simple as enthusiasm coming from Hoseok was beyond adorable — something he could never get enough of. </p><p>But what he was sure of was one thing. </p><p>That there was not one doubt in his mind that somewhere beneath that stubborn barrier coating his heart purely made out of gold and crafted out of compassion, lay a soft spot for Jung Hoseok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lips on cheeks.</p><p>Hands on shoulders. </p><p>Toes on tips.</p><p>Eyes fluttered shut. </p><p>An electric shot protruding through the chest and electrifying every fiber in the body with an explosion of exuberance. </p><p>Hoseok kissed Yoongi on the cheek.</p><p>It was just a peck, barely a butterfly kiss that lasted less than a millisecond.</p><p>Yet how is it possible that something so subjective on time felt like an eternity trapped inside a utopian?</p><p>How is it that that one second bliss was determined merely by something created by humans — something that didn't exist at all.</p><p>How is it that in those 0.2 seconds of Hoseok's soft lips pressing onto Yoongi's cheeks, that Min Yoongi himself felt more elated than any moment in his whole entire life before?</p><p>Perhaps it was an allusion — a mind trick that was crafted by the placebo effect itself.</p><p>Maybe it never happened.</p><p>Maybe Yoongi was dreaming it all.</p><p>But of course he was dreaming, because Hoseok never kissed his cheek in the first place.</p><p>It was all inside his head. </p><p>Did he even exist? </p><p>What was time? </p><p>Were stars kissing humans a normal concept? </p><p>Well no, of course it isn't. But if you really think about it, what is the definition of normal?</p><p>Who created that basic, bland name — normal. </p><p>Why were certain things, places, people, not considered normal and then later discriminated against because they didn't fit that man made criteria? Why is it that became of some made up group of syllables, it predicts an entire persons life.</p><p>Why is it that Nayeon had suffered exactly because of that stigma surrounding the things that weren't favored as "normal."</p><p>Why did only some people have to suffer? </p><p>Why couldn't they all just be ... normal?</p><p>And lastly, why was it the most beautiful creations brewed up by Mother Nature herself — bullied, harassed, teased, ridiculed, and punished all for being something that was beyond the mere definition of normal? Because they're stranger, foreign, mysterious, threatening? </p><p>Or is it because the exact ones who thought up of the name normal, were the exact ones who were scared of change?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 𝑠𝑖𝑡 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘, 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑥, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑢𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑘𝑛𝑖𝑓𝑒!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi's eyes grazed the aisles of food, scanning for anything that would be considered suitable for both him and Hoseok during the week.</p><p>As per-usual, Hoseok of course tagged along with him, since his pleadings never stopped even when Yoongi tried convincing him that grocery shopping was extremely boring. Still, after following Yoongi around stores every single weekend Hoseok grew to like the exotic activity that humans apparently were required to do every weekend to supply themselves with a weeks worth of meals. And truthfully, Hoseok didn't understand why so many people seemed to despise the idea of going to the store and staying in town for hours on end since he always had gallons of fun whilst doing it. </p><p>Or perhaps that was only because he wasn't actually picking out food or grocery items himself or having to do the dirty work of planning out meals, which is what Yoongi's job obviously was. Instead, Hoseok wore a bright smile and rode the edge of the cart the whole way around the store, occasionally being assigned to search for a specific item upon Yoongi's request — but not always since Yoongi felt like it was his responsibility being the "host" if you will. </p><p>"Alrightttt I think we're almost done, you ready to go home?" Yoongi asked, taking a moment to look up from his grocery and meet with Hoseok's huge sparkly eyes fully of enthusiasm, which Yoongi was still trying to figure out as to why Hoseok even grew this ecstatic over what was known to be the most boring or simple elements of life. But however one takes it, no one can deny how pure or innocent it is. </p><p>"Mhm!" Hoseok chirped, offering Yoongi a wide, cheery smile that inevitably made his cheeks rise — almost like dough itself — which never failed to plant a smile on Yoongi's face as well since Hoseok's smiles were scarily intoxicating.</p><p>Nodding at the hum of approval, Yoongi quickly finished up with the last few items on his list before pushing the grocery cart into the direction of the checkout counters, bouncing with anticipation to arrive home and get a good rest after having spent an entire day running around. But even so, among those yearnings to go home and dive into the comforts of his own bedsheets and be swallowed up into a never ending dreamland, Yoongi was incredibly thankful that Hoseok always decided to attend stores with him in the end since he was quite the little helper and made their what was thought to be strenuous day a much more laidback and relaxed one. </p><p>After putting all their items on the conveyor belt and loading them up into their reusable grocery bags, Yoongi instinctively grabbed Hoseok's hand as both of them used one of their free ones to push the bag-filled cart by the handle and towards their car in the parking lot, which conveniently was parked at one of the spots closest towards the stores entrance. </p><p>"Okayyy," Yoongi sighed, lifting a heavy bag from the cart into the trunk of the car, "I think that's it—"</p><p>"Can we visit Joonie!?" Hoseok asked enthusiastically while taking two bags at a time and heaving them into the trunk as well. </p><p>If he were being completely honest, Yoongi would rather just go home and take a nap after a long day of running errands before being scheduled to cook a dinner for both of them, since just from spending a couple hours outside it already seemed to drain his energy completely, which is why he was hoping with one quick power nap — he would've gained that lost fuel back, or at least enough to whip up something quick for the both up them later that evening. </p><p>However, seeing Hoseok's big, pleading eyes that seemed to withhold all the stars in the universe and every planet in the galaxy, Yoongi couldn't find it in himself to say no, despite how much he wanted to. </p><p>"Fine," Yoongi agreed sternly, quickly tossing the last load of bags into the car before slamming the trunk door closed, "I'll ask him if he's free, but we can't stay too long since I need to cook dinner, okay?" </p><p>Hoseok nodded frantically, seeing as it was a pretty good deal as long as he would get to visit Namjoon, someone who he had unarguably developed a liking to over the past few weeks of staying with Yoongi. Of course, the same went with all of Yoongi's other friends as well, since there really wasn't anything to particularly not like about any of them; especially when they all held a heart made of gold and personalities sweeter than any combination of honey and sugar itself. </p><p>After walking the cart into one of the secluded sections of the parking lot, Yoongi quickly hopped into the drivers seat beside Hoseok and whipped out his phone — eager to make this visit as quick as possible since although he did thoroughly enjoy every single moment spent with his best friend, there was a side of him that'd rather go home and get housework done rather than stall and wait. </p><p> </p><p>yoongi👶<br/>hoseok wants to visit u, u free? </p><p> </p><p>nam nam🥰<br/>I'm w jimin :(((( </p><p>but u guys can still come over if I want uwu</p><p>it'll be like a little party teehee😍</p><p> </p><p>yoongi👶<br/>I mean I don't wanna interrupt ur two's date 😘😋😏</p><p> </p><p>nam nam 🥰<br/>ONDKSJS ITS NOT A DATE SHUT UPDNSKJS</p><p>🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️🧍♀️</p><p>just friends hanging out w friends and what about it</p><p> </p><p>yoongi👶<br/>sure,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p>nam nam🥰<br/>okay but srsly u can come over if u want</p><p>I just asked jimin and he seems excited to see Hoseok again :D </p><p> </p><p>yoongi👶<br/>hmmm okay</p><p>we prbly won't stay for long tho I have stuff to do when I get home </p><p> </p><p>nam nam🥰<br/>fine by me, see u later slut 😻💞</p><p> </p><p>yoongi👶<br/>bye bitch🙏🔪</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi quickly shut off his phone and stuffed it back into his pant pocket, before turning towards Hoseok with a small smile gracing his lips, "Namjoon said we could come over, is it okay that Jimin's there?" </p><p>And if Hoseok didn't already seem as exuberant as it is, he most definitely did now; with his eyes only seeming to widen with every word that Yoongi was saying and brighten up with an even more enthusiastic head nod, showing his clear excitement to also see Jimin as well as Namjoon, since he has grown quite fond of he both of them. </p><p>Laughing lightheartedly at his reaction, Yoongi brought his eyes up into crescent shapes before turning his attention back towards the wheel of the car, before backing up out of the parking lot area and towards Namjoon's house. </p><p>Where supposedly, a certain someone was already at. <br/>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>Yoongi pulled up in front of Namjoon's house, carefully parking the car as he unbuckled his seat belt and walked around to the other side to let Hoseok out, who wouldn't shut up the whole way there just because of how excited he was to see his friends. Or at least, Hoseok considered them his friends, but he wasn't too sure if Namjoon, Jimin or the others felt the same way. </p><p>Regardless, Hoseok was pumped since any type of social gatherings with friends or at least close acquaintances had him nearly exploding with exhilaration at the knowledge of visiting or seeing someone he knew personally. </p><p>Grinning happily, Hoseok slid out of his car seat and once again wrapped his hand around Yoongi's as the two made their way to the front porch of the house — desperation coursing through one of their veins while slight dread overtook the other.</p><p>Though Yoongi hastily succumbed those few pessimistic thoughts that were solely brought to life because of wariness before lifting a fist to the door, and delivering a thread of harmonious knocks that were enough to have both Jimin and Namjoon rushing down the stairs eagerly to see their friends. </p><p>Because yes, they considered Hoseok a friend just as much as he did them. </p><p>"Hi Yoongi! Hi H—"</p><p>Not even able to get four full words out, Namjoon was already being attacked in one big warm bear hug, which Yoongi and Jimin couldn't help but admire tenderly since seeing Hoseok excitedly swallow anyone in a hug was unarguably the most heartwarming sights to ever endure in existence. </p><p>Because right there in the doorway, everyone felt as if they were going to explode with how much fondness was bursting up inside of them and spreading this intangible shot of fuzziness through their bodies, all because of the appearance of a star whom they've only known for a couple of weeks now. </p><p>"Hoseok, hi," Namjoon finally let out through small, feathery giggles that filled the air around them — as well as planting a huge smile on Hoseok's face from the obvious blissful tone that he carried. </p><p>"Hi Namjoon! And Jimin! Wow you both smell really good," Hoseok observed giddily, taking in a good whiff of air when diving into his hugs with the both of them since he couldn't help but notice the pleasant combination of vanilla and strawberry aromas that made home in both the house itself and in Jimin and Namjoon's hair — clearly not being able to resist the addictive smell of it, hence why Hoseok physically grabbed both of their heads individually and yanked them down towards his nose to get a proper whiff of it. </p><p>Yoongi just shook his head at the encounter, not being able to fight against the smile that crept its way up his lips and pulled at the gums of his cheeks, resisting against any form of stubbornness that Yoongi attempted at using to shoot down. </p><p>But just by one sly glance towards Hoseok — with the way his face lit up brighter than any swarm of fireflies on a summer evening or fireworks that protruded through the sky and electrified the night sky around then with an illuminating radiance and splash of vibrant colors that never failed to fill the people who watched with pure joy — it was as if those feelings of melancholy towards the idea of visiting someone before going home or slight disappointment when Hoseok proposed the idea vanished almost instantly. Because seeing Hoseok happy was all Yoongi needed to make himself happy too. </p><p>Perhaps it was the elated smile on Hoseok's lips that convinced him of that ideology, always forming into that infamous heart shape that was bound to catch the eyes of any passerby. Or maybe it was the way his eyes lit up with fascination at the simplest — at the littlest, most ordinary — things in life that others would skip over without any train of thought to follow after. But for Hoseok, as a foreigner or someone who was from a completely different world from Earth, purely separated from a protective wall or clouds and angels that guarded the entrance with solemnity, those commonalities morphed into  phenomenons, those presumed to be normal, everyday people instantly became idols he took to admire greatly. Because through his naive and innocent eyes that overviewed every misconception he perceived about Earth, turned every imperfection or casual occurrence into an astonishing wonder. </p><p>"Oh, thanks," Jimin giggled, finding it humorous but adorable nonetheless how his body shampoo was the first thing that Hoseok noticed when arriving, "I got it on sale at Target! Isn't it great?" </p><p>"It's delicious I wanna eat it," Hoseok awed admiringly, soon absorbing himself into a mindless oblivion purely caused by the specific flavor of Jimin's body wash, not thinking — or knowing — about the realistic factors or side effects of eating shampoo.</p><p>Which is why Yoongi immediately snapped himself out of his own daze, as if on cue or second nature for everytime Hoseok was at risk for getting hurt, and gently wrapped an arm around Hoseok's shoulders before whispering in his ear, "I don't think that's a good idea bub," he chuckled, praying that it was just a harmless joke. But with Hoseok's circumstances of being a new specimen on Earth, there was no telling in what Hoseok was thinking regarding that comment. Whether it was a joke or a genuine desire he was expressing, it remained a mystery left for them to solve. </p><p>"It's not? B-but it smells just like the food we eat! Only better!"</p><p>"Did he just say that my shampoo smells better than the food you eat? Yoongi what the fuck are you feeding him?" Jimin asked full of concern, worried that Yoongi had been slacking off with meal planning or giving Hoseok half-assed meals that were equivalent to dog shit.</p><p>"What? No! Hoseok, tell them. I feed you well don't I?" Yoongi asked with a hint of desperation leaking his voice — since the last thing he wanted was to get flamed for supposedly being a bad host, when it was very apparent that Yoongi spent hours a week making sure that Hoseok was at his highest and always comfortable with his current state. Still, aside from his nerves, he was feeling decently confident in Hoseok's answer since Yoongi himself as well as others always took him to be a phenomenal cook. </p><p>Moving his head up and down frantically, Hoseok expressed through enthusiastic measures, "Well Yoonie is actually a really good cook. One time he accidentally set Mac and cheese on fire but aside from that — perfect!" He beamed innocently, not having any idea with how much danger he just put Yoongi in with that statement, which was nothing less than the truth since Yoongi did manage to burn Mac and cheese a few days prior. But that was only because he had come home from work later than usual and was beyond tired — hence whipping up something quick and easy, yet still managing to mess it up somehow since he was practically half asleep when letting the pot of pasta boil for well over the suggested time. But although that was only a one time thing and Yoongi always crafted something worth mouth-watering, Hoseok admitting to the one mess up opened a gateway for insults and teases from his two pesky friends. </p><p>"That was one time and I was really tired," Yoongi weakly defended himself through incoherent mumbles, burying his head into Hoseok's shoulder embarrassingly to hide the evident blush now scurrying its way up his cheeks and the entire expanse of his face. </p><p>"Oh Hoseok honey, I am so sorry—" Namjoon sympathized through a kidding tone, but a part of him still felt genuinely sorry for the fact that Hoseok was forced to eat burnt Mac and Cheese — barely edible dinner. </p><p>"It's okay! Yoonie made it up to me by buying me ice cream after!" Hoseok exclaimed, now using both arms to squish Yoongi into a tight hug beside him who was still attempting at hiding himself away from the world, not being to take on public humiliation since it was unarguably one of his weaknesses.</p><p>"Ice cream? Damn, now that's what I call a literal sugar d—" </p><p>"OkAYYY," Yoongi cut Jimin off with a stern tone gracing his voice, reasoning that Hoseok was still pretty innocent with how he acted — and surely he didn't want Jimin nor his other friends to be the reason for taking those pure and childish charms away from the star, undeniably a child at heart, "anyways, what did you guys wanna do?" </p><p>Namjoon hummed in thought, tapping a finger against his chin before making a proposal, "Me and Jimin will cook a dinner for you guys! And give you a real taste of South Korea's rich cuisine! Mmm mm," he enthused, playfully mimicking sounds of satisfaction that one would usually make after eating something delicious.</p><p>Feeling oddly offended at the idea, Yoongi didn't hesitate to shoot the idea down, "Um no really it's okay, I mean me and Hoseok shouldn't stay for long and I don't wanna put you guys through any more trouble—"</p><p>"Nonsense! Me and Joon always cook together and plus, you could use a break from it — clearly." Jimin teased, but still never throwing away the smile that reappeared on his face, "How does that sound Hoseok?" He asked, turning to face Hoseok whose eyes grew wide with anticipation at the mention of eating, already agreeing by giving him an aggressive thumbs up in response. </p><p>"Great!" Jimin hummed, clapping his hands together before grabbing both Hoseok and Yoongi's hands and yanking them inside Namjoon's house and slamming the door shut with his foot behind them. </p><p>"Jiminieeeee," Yoongi groaned in protest, both feeling guilty and embarrassed that his friends felt like it was their responsibility to cook for them when Yoongi could easily do it himself, "you really don't have to." </p><p>"I don't," Jimin agreed nonchalantly, "but I'm going to since we can't risk Hoseok being sent to the hospital for having his lungs inflamed, so," he chuckled, detaching his hand from the pair — who were still linked together with Hoseok's arm wrapped around Yoongi — and skipping into the kitchen to prepare.</p><p>"Just let him be," Namjoon told Yoongi in a hushed tone, since he couldn't find it within himself to lie and deny the fact that Jimin never failed to whip up the best homemade recipes, especially when it came to baking. But even with healthier meals Jimin was skilled in culinary, always satisfying everyone's taste buds who luckily got the chance to digest anything cooked by Jimin in their lifetime.</p><p>"Fine," Yoongi groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation before trudging after Namjoon towards the kitchen and sitting both him and Hoseok at the barstools, "any way I can help?"  </p><p>"Nope! Just sit back, relax and don't get your fingers in the way of my butchers knife!" Jimin instructed through a joyous smile that actually managed to send trickles of fear down Yoongi's spine, especially with the last sentence since there was not one lingering doubt that Jimin would actually  cut someone's fingers off whether they intended to or not. </p><p>Because behind that angelic appearance may the personality of the devil itself, one that many looked over when first meeting Jimin. </p><p>"Fun," Yoongi sarcastically murmured, banging his head against the counter as Hoseok sympathetically patted his back, still giggling at the scene he was making though since the contrast between Jimin and Yoongi's personalities unarguably made their fights much more comedic to watch unfold. </p><p>But as if bewitched under a spell itself, Yoongi's annoyance washed away into the sea of the long forgotten the second Hoseok wrapped Yoongi into a hug, noticing his annoyance and tense behavior — regardless if it was all because of joking purposes or lighthearted intentions — Hoseok hated seeing Yoongi stressed or drowning a pit of self hatred, thus doing what his gut instructed him to do which was to lean his body towards Yoongi's and squeeze all the negative demons and phantoms out of him and replacing them with a sense of jubilee, practically lighting up his soul itself the moment his body came into contact with his. </p><p>And maybe, that was all he needed.</p><p>Maybe it's what he always needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑑𝑠 + 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑟𝑑𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When someone says Jimin's a good cook — they mean it.</p><p>Hell, even Gordan Ramsay would be impressed; one of the worlds top chefs and notoriously known for whipping up the most flavorful of recipes known to man just with the power of both a whisk and his very own hands.</p><p>And sure, maybe Jimin wasn't as skilled as a nationwide and award winning chef, but that comparison alone was unfair and still didn't undermine Jimin's talents to craft something that looked so simple and easy to make — yet actually required one to take a countless number of wildly confusing steps in order to complete even a fragment of one single recipe out of the many that were necessary for an entire dinner of four. Of course, time or impatience on Hoseok and Yoongi's end wasn't an issue since Namjoon never stopped helping him throughout it all, always asking what the next step was or what part of the recipe they had to work on after. Even if he wasn't as knowledgeable in the world of cooking as Jimin or Yoongi, Namjoon possessed a fairly well amount that got him by and supplied him with just the proper necessities when it came to cooking a homemade meal.</p><p>Plus, although Jimin persistently denied Yoongi's requests in helping whenever he did ask after every ten minutes or so, there was no denying in Yoongi's heart that somewhere beneath that stubborn barrier and the constant want to help others whenever he could — lay gratitude that for the first time in a while, he got a break. </p><p>Sure, he absolutely loved taking care of Hoseok. Loved cooking for him, baking for him, running weekend errands with him which proved to be much more efficient trips than when he used to go alone, among countless of other reasons. There was not one cell in Yoongi's body that blamed Hoseok for his own weariness or now having twice the amount of workload, since after all it would be selfish to pin the blame on someone whose intentions were far from putting anyone at a disadvantage from their own doing. </p><p>Nevertheless, it still felt nice that he wasn't the one cooking dinner tonight — acting as his first night off ever since Hoseok came. Or even before that, since Yoongi had been living alone ever since he graduated from college and was responsible for doing his own house chores and meal planning with no one to help. But obviously, though having another guest rooming with you had its benefits since there was now another helper in the house, it also doubled the amount of work too. So it all evens out in the end and the workload remains nearly the same, or more since most of the time doesn't assist in the cooking unless it's stirring, mixing, or fetching something from the cabinets since Yoongi doesn't trust someone who had never even seen most the food items in the store before in his whole entire life near the stove. </p><p>In short, gratitude swelled up inside Yoongi's heart at Namjoon and Jimin's persistency towards cooking up one giant meal for all four of them, as well as dessert according to Jimin. </p><p>But aside from being thankful that Yoongi received the rare opportunity of not having to cook for the first time in nearly forever, a small smirk couldn't help but curl at the edges of his lips whenever he noticed the small, yet still fairly noticeable flirtatiously-filled gestures exchanged between Namjoon and Jimin — since sitting down at the island table, only given the option to watch and converse, provided him with the benefit of observing their every move. </p><p>Though it does sound a tad bit creepy, it sounds more sensible when realizing that it doesn't take a genius for someone to point out the obvious romantic tension floating above the oblivious pair's heads — which is why Yoongi found himself so enchanted by it to begin with since its what he's been rooting for ever since the very beginning. </p><p>Alas, not all dreams come true and not all ships sail within the first expedition. </p><p>Because apparently — Namjoon and Jimin were so intensely clouded by their own admiration for the other that they don't even notice it's quite evidently reciprocated, missing the way the others cheeks heated up at sweet compliments or casual hugs, or how their voice stuttered when growing flustered or nervous around them. Oblivious would be the perfect way to describe their relationship; dumb, clueless, and painfully blind. </p><p>It was more than torturous to watch unfold, and Yoongi wanted to physically rip the hair out of his head if he was forced to endure a single moment more of having to watch the two blindly flirt with one another and brushing it off as any other platonic interaction. </p><p>Absolute fucking torture. </p><p>Still, Yoongi kept his cool and contained those bursts of agitation that were practically begging to crawl their way out and reach out to both Namjoon and Jimin and slap them senseless — hopefully to knock some sense into their heads that no pair of friends would act this way around one another.</p><p>It was inevitable, and it surely didn't help that after dinner while Jimin went back to the kitchen to start on dessert — that Namjoon actually had to audacity to come up behind him and sneakily snake an arm around his waist, playing it off as some casual move or "resting place". </p><p>As if it couldn't get anymore obvious than that. </p><p>And of course Jimin just had to get overly flustered from it as well — with nervous giggles flooding the kitchen atmosphere and Namjoon still not making any move to separate from Jimin (unless told to do so upon discomfort, but that moment never came since Jimin found himself loving Namjoon's physical tokens of affection a little too much), Yoongi actually felt like he was going to puke on the spot. </p><p>Which is why he turned to Hoseok with desperate eyes, as if begging the star next to him to save them both from the sickeningly sweet hallmark movie remake playing in front of them. </p><p>It was all too disgustingly adorable, and Yoongi was still trying to decipher whether he loved watching his two best friends attempt at making moves on each other (though unintentionally, that is) or hate it with every fiber in his body since he just knew in his soul that Namjoon would be doubting the possibility of Jimin liking him back, as it always was. </p><p>Like an entire cycle; making progress only to backtrack all the way to the very beginning. </p><p>"Hoseok," Yoongi called, snapping Hoseok's attention up from a very touchy Namjoon and Jimin towards Yoongi — where their eye contact instantly met in a gaze that somehow never broke, "wanna go somewhere else maybe? You know, so we don't just have to sit here and watch..." Yoongi cut himself off, motioning his head towards where Namjoon was currently laughing at how Jimin got flour all over himself, indicating that he was referencing towards them.</p><p>Getting the hint right away, since Hoseok too noticed the way Jimin and Namjoon were very, very comfortable with each other, he quickly nodded and slid out of his barstool before grabbing onto Yoongi's wrist and leading them both into the living room where they both plopped down onto the couch that faced the tv — both secretly hoping that this would distract them enough from the elephant in the room. </p><p>"What's up with them?" Hoseok inquired curiously, since while he knew very close best friends could be pretty clingy and affectionate with one another — there was just something a little more to the story when it came to Namjoon and Jimin, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. </p><p>"Ahh they like each other but are too scared to admit it," Yoongi chuckled, combing a hand through his own head of hair before turning to face Hoseok on the couch where he was seated at. </p><p>Bringing his eyebrows together in confusion, Hoseok followed up with a small pout, "Well if they like each other, why don't they just confess?" He asked, since it seemed simple enough. Because in his own little naive mind that's been heavily influenced by a real life fantasy land, confessing to your crush seemed like the obvious choice especially if feelings were reciprocated. </p><p>Inhaling a deep breath, already knowing that this would lead into a long tunnel of confusion for the star, Yoongi braced himself for the incoming of questions, "Well — they don't know that and they just think it's one sided, so they're too scared to tell each other," he explained simply, reasoning that it was a pretty straightforward explanation. </p><p>But still, regardless of how simple or obvious the solution of the problem seemed to be, Hoseok still didn't understand.</p><p>He didn't understand why humans had to be so complicated or why they deprived themselves of having a happy ending.</p><p>It was as clear as day that Jimin and Namjoon liked each other — maybe even loved each other — so why didn't they take those final chances and dive into the pool of infatuation instead of drowning in lost hope or self doubt that their love was unreturned? </p><p>Even if that did mean taking a risk, Hoseok himself would much rather do that then suffer the possibility of not being able to tell the person he loves that he loves them. </p><p>It confused him, it mind boggled him, hell, Hoseok felt as flabbergasted as ever at the fact that Jimin and Namjoon haven't went beyond flirting regarding enhances in developing their relationship into something more than a platonic friendship that restricted them of showcasing how they truly felt about one another. </p><p>But why did humans restrict themselves?</p><p>Why did they restrict themselves of the one thing that could make them happy? </p><p>Why wouldn't humans just let themselves be happy?</p><p>These questions rang inside Hoseok's head, reverberating off the walls of his conscious until he no longer possessed the ability to hear anything outside the cavern of his own deep thoughts; filtering out the the giggles that slipped past Jimin's lips, the thread of joyous laughter that Namjoon broadly let out at every small cute thing that Jimin did, and lastly — even unknowingly filtering out the way Yoongi was calling his name, as if he didn't even exist in the present time at all. </p><p>As if he was back up among the stars in the sky, spectating over the Earth instead of living in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 𝑡𝑤𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑙𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening lapsed into sunset — with golden streaks painting themselves all over the sky as if a divine being from way up somewhere in the intergalactic universe itself, was holding that paintbrush that decorated the sky with a fleet of stars and array of vibrant pastels that only continued to fade as nightfall draped its way over half of the Earth. </p><p>Hoseok nuzzled deeper into Yoongi's side, both in their unconscious states and deep in the wonders of dreamland after having fallen asleep on Namjoon's couch about an hour ago, now accidentally having their arms and legs entangled with one another's and completely unaware that they naturally fell into a cuddling position when their original plan was to just savor their mentalities from having to endure another painful moment of watching Jimin and Namjoon painfully flirting with one another. </p><p>But alas, whether it be intentional or completely accidental with no sense of realization that Hoseok had both legs wrapped around Yoongi's waist and protectively hidden away from the cruelties of the world by Yoongi's arms tightly wrapped around his entire frame — they were fast asleep, and that was clearly evident. </p><p>However, although fully aware that they didn't put themselves in this situation purposely, both Namjoon and Jimin still took the opportunity to snap pictures of them both all snuggled up against one another's bodies with neutral expressions resting on their sleeping faces — yet still, somehow managing to look as pretty as ever. </p><p>It was adorable, and no one was capable of denying that fact. </p><p>"You think we should wake them up for dessert? Or let them sleep?" Jimin whispered to Namjoon, not wanting to startle the napping duo on the couch, although it would be very unlikely anyways if they did end up hearing him, since Jimin and Namjoon were still several feet away in the comfort of his kitchen, while Hoseok and Yoongi were undoubtedly in a deep deep slumber without any plans of waking up soon unless violently shaken back to reality. </p><p>Namjoon squinted his eyes, trying to get a better scope of the two to make his final decision. But seeing how comfortable they were on the couch made his heart only swoon with empathy — not even able to bear the thought of separating them just for some sugary delights. </p><p>"Ehh we should probably let them sleep, plus they look so cute!" He squealed happily, dramatically placing both hands over his heart before sighing lovingly at the heartwarming and innocent sight before his eyes — somewhat reminding him of little grizzly bears cuddling. </p><p>Jimin pouted, slightly disappointed that neither of them would get a taste of his freshly baked cookies that were at the perfect condition; warm and soft on the inside and satisfyingly crispy on the outside since they had just gotten taken out of the oven and and were in the absolute perfect stage to be eaten. But obviously, when people are fast asleep they can't exactly eat unless forcefully shoved down their throats, which is most definitely not something that Jimin nor Namjoon plan on doing. </p><p>"But the cookies will get cold," he mumbled, holding the tray of two dozen chocolate chip cookies out before him with pink oven mitts on — eyes slowly grazing over the few rows of cookies and admiring the pleasant aroma that flooded the air around them; one that one may define as heavenly sweet and satisfactory. </p><p>Namjoon chuckled, pulling in Jimin for a side hug carefully as to assure that he wouldn't make him drop the pan of cookies — since that would be awfully devastating and only make the situation worse on the baker's end, "Cookies stay warm for a while Minnie, I'm sure they'll still be just as good by the time they wake up," he reassured confidently, truly meaning every word since each one came from deeply within each crevice of his heart, which only consisted of an overflowing pool of amour for a certain someone in the room with him. </p><p>Or a certain someone next to him.</p><p>"I guess," Jimin murmured in return, sadness clearly ridden in his unusually low tone of speech, and understandably so since Jimin's prior bubbly bursts of excitement when baking those batch of cookies only proved that he really was looking forward to treating his best friend of almost ten years, and his other friend's new friend of about three weeks to something that would both give Hoseok a quite literal taste of the human world, and also Yoongi a break and treat from cooking or excessive housework.</p><p>And while they looked absolutely adorable cuddling together on the couch in front of them, Jimin couldn't help but feel a small pang in his heart — one that spread a feeling of desolation all throughout his body that diminished every pre-existing hope that he'd be able to see their faces light up with bliss or amazement the second those mouth-watering delicious cookies met with their taste buds. </p><p>Noticing the rare sullen tone gracing Jimin's normally high of excitement vocals, Namjoon spontaneously grabbed the cookie tray out of Jimin's hands — which caught him off guard immediately at the rather unexpected action — and set it down on the kitchen counter, before reaching over towards his phone. </p><p>Bringing his eyebrows together in confusion, Jimin opened his mouth to say something, "Joonie, what are y—"</p><p>"Let's dance," Namjoon interrupted steadily, cutting off Jimin's speech half way as his fingers lightly scrolled through his Spotify library, finally landing on the perfect playlist that was both filled with a large variety of tranquil tunes and also few upbeat songs that would hopefully raise Jimin's saddened soul that was let out by their minor inconvenience. </p><p>Feeling himself being drowned out by a sea of new rising emotions that slowly, yet steadily, choked him until a verbal reaction wasn't an option anymore, Jimin shakily let out, "I— wait, what?" </p><p>Biting down on his lower lip, already feeling his heart pace rapidly speed up with every second that passed without Jimin making any attempts to properly respond, Namjoon nervously fumbled with his fingers behind his back, already preparing for a rejection that in his mind; was yet to come. </p><p>"I-I um, I mean maybe dancing will cheer you up? You always love to dance so I thought maybe you'd like to— unless you don't want to! That's totally fine too, honestly we can do whatever you want I don't ca—"</p><p>"Joonie—" Jimin hushed reassuringly, light feather giggles slipping past his lips as he quickly wrapped Namjoon in a hug, "You're worrying too much, sorry— I was just caught off guard, but of course I want to!" He beamed, already feeling his spirits rise joyfully and make their way above the clouds that graced heavens gated entrance — where angels sang their harmonies and blessed everhone with their ethereal appearances; where everyone  was happy and elated without a worry in the world. </p><p>Which is exactly what Jimin felt at that moment, happy. In fact, it wasn't just Jimin either — Namjoon felt beyond euphoric that Jimin wasn't uncomfortable with asking to dance with him and actually made the first move in slow dancing around the kitchen when the clock was just brushing past nine pm. Even Yoongi and Hoseok, who were still dozed off on the couch and far far away from any sign of consciousness or aware of how their limbs brushed up against each other or fingers naturally finding each other's and entangling them; just as they did everyday when normally awake. Because their minds, their souls sensed each other's presence — even if it was in dreamland, even if it was in a far away fantasy that was unreachable by any common factor of reality, even if it was in their own imaginations that only existed in the brinks of their subconscious. </p><p>And that was enough to plant those small smiles on their faces, that held all the stars of the galaxy and all the planets of the universe, that held all seven wonders of the world in their very own curled up lips. </p><p>So as Namjoon lightly spun Jimin around in several circles under his arm and messily led him in a waltz dance that spoke of nothing but pure carefreeness and disinterest in actually caring about whether they were doing the proper dance moves or not, Hoseok and Yoongi unconsciously melted their two bodies together — as if created two half moons that soon blended into one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 𝑓𝑢𝑧𝑧𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑢𝑔𝑎𝑟 𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑖𝑒𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days passed — and from then on Namjoon and Jimin still reminisced in those vivid memories of them dancing in the kitchen late at night, with vocals smoother than honey and tunes more tranquil than the calming ocean waves itself filling the air around them and decorating every bland thought with a sprinkle of liveliness, truly setting their hearts ablaze without not one spark going out throughout the night.</p><p>After all, with such a romantic tension looming the air above them it was practically impossible to set out those exploding fireworks that only continued to boom inside their hearts — creating such an intense burst in their souls that even they couldn't cloud the obvious signs pointing in every direction that there was something more beneath those smiles; those smiles that they had worked to hide everything from each other. That there was something more written in their eyes than the clearly visible facade they put up; with nothing but simple bliss twinkling around their dark irises that did a very good job in convincing the other that their own feelings weren't returned.</p><p>But alas, that was far from the truth.</p><p>Kim Namjoon's and Park Jimin's love was very much mutual, in fact the moment the two met all those years ago they felt this hunch in their hearts that didn't mean much back then, as they brushed it off as common nervousness when meeting someone new. But looking back and reflecting on those past interactions made them realize that those hunches only served as hints from their future selves, nudging them into the belief that romantic feelings were slowly winding their way into the friendship whether they liked it or not. </p><p>It's still a shock that they always denied their friends constant attempts at convincing them that their feelings were returned as well, since it was as obvious as can be. Because it was the way their smiles bloomed with the upmost happiness anytime their eyes — filled to the brim with honey and hazelnut — landed on each other across the room, the way their hands "accidentally" brushed against each other's when passing in hallways, the way an evident blush always crept up their cheeks at the simplest of compliments that did absolute wonders to their hearts; it was the way that their hearts boomed with indescribable amour that told them something, tried to inform them of the truth that their love wasn't unrequited as it unfortunately was for others.  </p><p>But those signs were always ignored, abandoned and thrown away into that black hole of unescaped and intrusive thoughts; put into the same category as ones that didn't matter at all.</p><p>When really, it was the universe itself trying to spread its universal language to ripple between Jimin and Namjoon, in hopes to push them closer together with every message sent to ride the stars and clouds all the way until it reached Earth where two oblivious people lay as clueless as ever. </p><p>And unknowingly, those same stars were the ones Hoseok was made out of, those same stars where Hoseok had formed amends with all those years ago, those same stars that were all so desperately trying to get their own baby back home up in the sky where he belonged. </p><p>The same stars that's jobs were to spread tranquility all throughout the universe, the same ones that were constantly pairing two souls together and ensuring them a happy ending, the same ones that were going to end up going against their very own morals. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Um okay maybe don't send toe pics? Like there's so many alternatives!" Seokjin exasperated, slapping a palm to his forehead as he rested both elbows on the flower shop's counter, already feeling utterly defeated and completely worn out after trying to tear his best friend away from the dark paths of the Internet. </p><p>"But I'm desperate! Like c'mon I mean how am I supposed to buy all of my fuzzy socks now? The ones I already have have holes in them," Taehyung pouted meekly, staring longingly at his phone screen — which displayed an ongoing conversation with a sugar daddy he randomly found on Twitter through extremely desperate measures in earning some easy cash. </p><p>Groaning out loud, Seokjin ran both hands down his face, pulling at his bottom lip slightly before settling on lazily resting one of his arms around his friends shoulders in a casual position, "Tae, you know how much I love you. And as your best friend, I consult in not being a dumb bitch for once," Seokjin beamed innocently, sighing lovingly as his eyes gazed outside the shop window for extra dramatic measures — ones that Taehyung rolled his eyes at since he honestly was planning on going through with this. </p><p>"But I don't have any other source of income!"</p><p>"Says the one with the baking business!?" Seokjin shrieked, scanning Taehyung up and down just to make sure he was okay. </p><p>"Okay but Jeff is offering two hundred for just my right foot, like I'm literally worth more than two hundred dollars!" Taehyung squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down in anticipation as he gripped onto Seokjin's shoulders so tightly that Seokjin was nearly convinced that his blood flow had been cut off by now.</p><p>Eyes widening at that rather concerning proclamation, Seokjin only stayed still and continued eyeing Taehyung's questionable jumpy movements with worries forming in the pit of his stomach, "Um two hundred dollars? That's literally less than your weeks salary how the fuck are you still—"</p><p>"Oh for — Tae, get the fuck out of here and go back to icing the cakes with your own cum," Yoongi groaned at astronomical levels, wildly confused as to why Taehyung was here in the first place and also merely two seconds away from ripping Seokjin's shoulder blades out of his body.</p><p>Rolling his eyes all the way to the back of his head, Taehyung spat back, "Well excuse me for wanting some advice!?"</p><p>"Right. Advice on how to make quick bucks just to spend another five dollars on useless shit—"</p><p>"Fuzzy socks are not useless!" Taehyung interrupted stealthily, taking the insult to heart since fuzzy socks were always a guilty pleasure of his — and also happening to be both very convenient and comfortable at all so there was really no downside in purchasing a pair every once in a while. </p><p>"Oh sure—"</p><p>"Look, I agree with Yoongi but also, weren't you the one who literally bought Hoseok a pair of duck patterned fuzzy socks at the store last week without him even asking? Like you just surprised him with them after getting home from work," Namjoon interrupted — momentarily turning around after hearing the wildest depths of their conversation — with a light chuckle as he was just spraying some water onto a rosebud, finding this entire conversation to be utterly ridiculous since it all revolved around the topic of fuzzy socks and sugar daddies. </p><p>Yoongi's face immediately flushed a deep red from embarrassment at the reminder, and all thanks to Namjoon now he looked like a fucking idiot after having called out Taehyung on his own questionable antics when really he had been doing the exact same. </p><p>And while Yoongi was left to rethink every life decision that had led him up to this point in time, Taehyung instantly felt a jab to his chest at the name 'Hoseok' — almost hating with how much pure venom the name itself held, especially when it belonged to such an innocent being who wanted nothing more than to return back to his family up in the sky. But still, regardless of how much guilt weighed on Taehyung's back from thinking such things whenever Hoseok was brought into the picture or even correlated to a subject, there was still that crack slowly spreading up the sides of his body — only allowing more phantoms to whither through and cast a spell that spread a deadly disease throughout his entire body where a sense of liveliness once lay. </p><p>Shaking off the thought, which would most definitely meddle its way back into his mind later that day at some point, Taehyung waddled up to Yoongi and placed both hands on his hips, "So little dried up grape over here can buy socks for a fucking star while I can't even get money from a sugar daddy to buy socks!? You see this is why I hate men and the stupid patriarchy, all filled with a bunch of hypocrites with no brains," Taehyung mumbled with disgust gracing his tone, still in a joking way obviously but enough to spite Yoongi who was now only barely a foot away from him. </p><p>"I— I just wanted to do something nice for him," Yoongi mumbled, not even sure if he had spoken loud enough for Taehyung to hear — but when taking that risk by darting his eyes from the floor to take a peek at his friend across from him, it was evident that Taehyung heard.</p><p>Yoongi wasn't really sure what to make of Taehyung's reaction, a combination of desolation and frustration seemed to make home on his face by the looks of it — with his eyebrows furrowed sternly together washing away that once happy and carefree expression before the topic of Hoseok resurfaced. Or perhaps it was the way he quickly shot his head downwards as a weak attempt at hiding the subtle fury that boiled up inside of him; at the thought of how Yoongi could be so stupid as to just let himself be twirled around someone's finger so easily, so mindlessly, already falling into that gullible trap that the little devil side of Taehyung's brain was convinced of. </p><p>A part of Yoongi felt almost guilty for mentioning it or adding onto Namjoon's comment and carrying it out into a full out conversation — now consequently filling the atmosphere above them with this awkward tension that they couldn't even quite decipher themselves. Then again, why should Yoongi himself feel guilty for supposedly making Taehyung like this? Why should he feel guilty for being a good person? Why should he feel guilty for taking in someone that others probably wouldn't have unless strictly told to do so, and not out of the goodness of their hearts? Why should Yoongi feel guilty for willingly devoting all his spare time, effort, and money just into someone who claimed to be a star from up in the sky, until they returned there one day? </p><p>Why should Yoongi feel any of these things when clearly there was an underlying reason that his naive eyes couldn't detect right away? Why should he blame himself for anger-driven emotions riled up by some unknown factor that Taehyung had full control over — or at least, that's what Yoongi assumed anyways. </p><p>Taking a deep breath in, Taehyung slowly lifted his eyes up to meet with Yoongi's auburn ones, anxiously nibbling at his bottom lip before shifting his attention towards Seokjin and Namjoon temporarily almost as a way to save him from the situation he had gotten himself into, "Um— I'm going back to work. Thanks for the help Jin, I'll see you guys later."</p><p>And that was all that was said before Kim Taehyung walked out the door, letting the little doorbell above it ring harmoniously indicating that someone had left the shop. </p><p>Leaving all three of his best friends to wondrously watch his figure slowly fade as he walked down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 𝑖𝑚 (𝑛𝑜𝑡) 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yoongi — are you okay? You've been pretty quiet ever since you got home. Did something happen at work?" Hoseok asked, setting down his fork beside his plate as he motioned his head up towards Yoongi; innocent curiosity swirling around his irises since the question was purely based off of concern. </p><p>However, when Yoongi never met his gaze and kept his eyes trained on his spaghetti, Hoseok felt in his bones that something did indeed happen at the flower shop. </p><p>"You know, it's okay to tell me, I won't judge y—"</p><p>"Thanks Hoseok," Yoongi spoke up suddenly, it taking nearly all of his strength and mental capacity to utter at least a decent response, "but I'm just tired, nothing happened, so don't worry okay?" He stated simply, slurping up his last pieces of spaghetti before gently taking Hoseok's hand in his own as a way to reassure him that nothing technically happened.</p><p>It was just all inside his head. </p><p>Poking his tongue into the side of his gums, Hoseok nodded meekly, still not fully convinced by Yoongi's words that held evident trembles in his voice, nor the way he barely looked at him ever since he got home. </p><p>Still, Yoongi offered him a weak smile, and that alone would suffice for now. </p><p> ⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>Hoseok wandered around the room aimlessly, scanning every inch of the walls as if there were some hidden wonders or meanings discreetly tucked behind the plague; as of there would be an honest explanation as to what was really going through Yoongi's mind at dinner only half an hour earlier. </p><p>Now, both boys were resided in their own separate bedrooms left to ponder their deepest thoughts — where one was swimming through a sea of guilt and self conflict, while the other was just blatantly confused for the other's obscure behavior. But it wasn't even that Yoongi's change in character was anything dramatic, he was like his usual self but only lacking the one thing that made him him; the color. </p><p>The usual lightning in his eyes vanished among the new dark hues storming around his irises — like a thunderstorm without the lightning; like a dreary day without its sense of excitement or liveliness, just how lightning was the one part of a storm that everyone looked forward to seeing, just like how it was the only element that people weren't deeply terrified of.</p><p>Sure, realistically lightning could be dangerous if one was struck, but on any average day a person normally wasn't worrying about that rare occurrence as they just admired the beauty of the natural weather phenomenon. And seeing that storm without the one good thing everyone looked forward to would obviously result in extreme disappointment after having built up so much anticipation to see that bolt of electricity flash across the sky and illuminate the Amherst clouds that loomed above the city. </p><p>Just like how Hoseok had all that built up excitement stored within every fiber of his body, solely waiting to be released once it came to that point of the day where he'd welcome Yoongi into a hug with open arms.</p><p>Yet the second Yoongi walked through the front door all those hours ago after getting home from work, it was as if Hoseok was completely invisible; standing there with his arms spread out wide for him and fully expecting Yoongi to approach him and return the embrace as they did every single day, almost routine at this point. </p><p>And though Hoseok was positive that it was unintentional, it still hurt.</p><p>The way Yoongi didn't even make eye contact with him when walking in hurt. </p><p>The way he completely looked past him, as if nothing but a transparent piece of glass, left disregarded on the floor and purposely ignored for the fear and having that shape pain shot up through your body.  </p><p>All Yoongi did was mumble a quiet 'hi', before sliding off his shoes and skipping up the stairs to his room before shutting the door behind him and not coming out until it was time to make dinner for the both of them. </p><p>Truthfully, Hoseok wasn't hurt or offended because Yoongi didn't notice his hug, nor because he avoided eye contact or excessive interactions with him.</p><p>He was offended because there was something Yoongi wasn't telling him.</p><p>And as a star who's been trained his whole entire life to help and guide people throughout their struggles and lead them onto a pathway of security and confidence, it hurt knowing the one person who took you in feels too shy or insecure to open up about their very own worries. </p><p>Because all Hoseok wanted to do was return the favor back; return all the times Yoongi helped him when no one else would.</p><p>But how was he supposed to do that when Yoongi wouldn't let him in in the first place? </p><p>How was he supposed to help the one person who deserved it the most when Hoseok wasn't even sure what Yoongi needed help with? </p><p>The last thing he wanted to do was upset him or seem to pushy or invasive. But at the same time, that's what he was taught to do in situations where the person who's deeply hurting on the inside is too scared to admit it — and at their last breaking point, that's the only option left before the consequences turn fatal. </p><p>So with one deep breath, Hoseok braced himself before hesitantly resting a shaky hand on his doorknob, creaking the door open just a tad to peek through the crack in which he saw Yoongi's bedroom across from his closed shut with some light seeping under it, indicating that he was still cowering away in there.  </p><p>After managing to convince himself enough, Hoseok slipped out of the small opening he made for himself before tip toeing across to Yoongi's room — delivering a string of harmonious knocks to the door to indicate that it was him. </p><p>Quirking up an eyebrow in confusion, Yoongi set down his book before standing up with a low gruff escaping from his lips — since he hadn't left his bed ever since they both excused themselves from dinner, and slowly approached the door with a slight waddle in his steps, clearly something that was holding himself back from just making one smooth stride towards the door. </p><p>And the exact second his hand turned the nob of the door, it was like a harsh blow of wind hitting his face; except instead of wind, it was Hoseok attacking him with an aggressive hug — surely safe to say that it was even more aggressive than his usual ones, which is saying a lot considering how big of a hugger he is. </p><p>"H—"</p><p>"Yoonie, are you sure you're okay?" Hoseok mumbled, wrapping his arms firmly around Yoongi's neck as his head nuzzled in the crook of it, taking in the pleasant watermelon and cranberry aromas that now filled his senses with satisfaction since there was never a day that went by where Yoongi didn't smell good.</p><p>Yoongi froze, not really sure how to answer the question.</p><p>Because of course he was okay, since nothing particularly bad happened, it was just him overthinking Taehyung's odd behavior towards the mention of Hoseok, over analyzing every tiny and barely noticeable falter in the boys moves that showcased an evident disliking towards the star. </p><p>Now Yoongi wasn't new to this obviously, but it did quite itch under his skin every time Taehyung showed some kind of disapproval towards him even if it was the most subtlest of movements or gestures to demonstrate it. </p><p>But perhaps he wasn't being discreet enough about how much it bothered him.</p><p>And now he was stuck.</p><p>How was Yoongi supposed to tell Hoseok, the sweetest person in the world, that Taehyung disliked him for absolutely no reason? Or, perhaps not a disliking, but most definitely an apprehension towards his entire existence when it was clear as day that Hoseok was 100% trustworthy and completely innocent in this situation. </p><p>Yoongis biggest weakness was admitting the truth, especially when it was detrimental to the exact person he was forced to admit it to. </p><p>"I— Hoseok really, it's nothing I'm just kinda worn out—"</p><p>"Is it because of me?" Hoseok whispered softly, tightening his hold around Yoongi's neck which only made the small spacing between their bodies nearly nonexistent at this point, transferring their body heat from one another's as they basked in the comfortable position and enjoyed every moment it lasted. </p><p>But that simple question absolutely broke Yoongi.</p><p>Because Hoseok assumed that Yoongi's unusual behavior was solely caused by him — and in a very indirect way it was, since Yoongi was really only annoyed at Taehyung for holding such a strong grudge towards Hoseok for some unknown reason. But the actual fault of the problem didn't lie within Hoseok's own body. </p><p>Now the source itself was anonymous, since you can't really pin the blame on anyone when they all have their own valid reasons of doing so. Perhaps in some cases taken to an extent or exaggerations where it came unfair to others, but the explanation buried deep within it made it seem at least a little bit more sensible. </p><p>But never in a million years, would Hoseok ever be the cause of Yoongi's fury-driven emotions or agitation. </p><p>Ever.</p><p>"Hoseok of course not," Yoongi soothed, letting one arm snake around Hoseok's waist as the other patted his platinum head of hair, "look, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? That's all you need to know." </p><p>Hoseok pouted at the last sentence, clearly insinuating that there was a deeper reason that Yoongi didn't have any plans on fessing up. </p><p>Sure, Hoseok didn't need to know, but he surely felt like it. He felt like it was his responsibility to make sure Yoongi was constantly at his highest or that he was mentally alright at the very least, especially if it was on his own accord. </p><p>Though apparently, that last insecurity was useless since Yoongi reassured that it had nothing to do with him. </p><p>Surely that was the truth, right?</p><p>Surely Hoseok didn't do anything wrong. </p><p>And really, he didn't.</p><p>He didn't do anything wrong. But Hoseok felt like it. Felt like the weird tension that had been floating around them both after Yoongi got home was because of him, but what frustrated Hoseok was that he couldn't even think up of a good reason as to what he must've done for Yoongi to be angry at him — leaving him to fully trust Yoongi's rather unconvincing words and settle for the blatant truth which still remained a mystery. </p><p>"Are you sure? You've been acting kinda ... distant today, and I was worried I did something wrong," Hoseok muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed after having admitted it, thought it did feel somewhat relieving to finally express what he been building up in his chest all evening. </p><p>The pool of guilt in Yoongi's stomach only continued to form an even bigger whirlpool of emotions, forever spinning in a never ending wave as it rippled currents of regret all throughout his body.</p><p>Because he hasn't even noticed how distant or off putting he was being that whole day, nor was he realizing until now how he totally missed the way Hoseok made desperate efforts at offering a hug, nor any other small, odd misleading quirks that left Hoseok to believe it was all because of him.</p><p>When that was probably the furthest thing from the truth.</p><p>Biting into his bottom lip anxiously, Yoongi ran his fingers through Hoseok's hair before carefully picking him up and sitting him on the bed beside him so they were now in a more comfortable atmosphere instead of being forced to converse in the entrance of his bedroom. </p><p>"Listen, I'm really sorry if I seemed kinda — off — today, something happened at work that made me worried but it's nothing worth you stressing about, promise. So don't worry okay? Everything's fine and I'm sorry for taking it out on you, that wasn't fair on my part," Yoongi let up, sighing heavily as his gaze averted downwards towards his hands folded up on his lap while Hoseok was still trying to desperately make out the look ridden behind those pretty brown eyes that concealed so many truths that were still yet left to discover. </p><p>"B-but what happened at work? Did Jin knock over a flower pot or something?" Hoseok asked innocently, not even picking up on the comedic undertones that statement offered, but clearly it added some lightheartedness to the conversation seeing as Yoongi actually laughed for the first time ever today, taking him by surprise completely. </p><p>"No, no not that. It was just — ah, just um Tae visited and he's just been kinda confusing lately and it's kinda throwing me off. But it's not anything like huge or anything so — don't feel like it's your responsibility to worry about me when that's mine, okay bub?"</p><p>And once that familiar name, 'Tae' made an appearance in the conversation, Hoseok immediately knew it was because of him. </p><p>What else would it be? Ever since Hoseok arrived or at least, since Taehyung knew of his existence, Taehyung only had to look him up and down once to affirm that he didn't like the star. Perhaps it had good intentions at first or that Taehyung was overall a very protective person over his friends when newcomers entered the picture, but still; the fact that he didn't even give Hoseok a chance to prove those prejudices wrong left the star feeling absolutely helpless. </p><p>Which is why Hoseok only responded with the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>"Oh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was still no sign of Hoseok's powers returning. </p><p>Every-time he tried to use them by exerting every ounce of energy he could scourge up within himself and focus solely on that aspect of retouching with his magical alliances, it all came down to nothing more than a few sparks of light or just completely backfiring by shooting his body backwards into the nearest wall. </p><p>Which is why he stopped trying, reasoning that it was probably only making the process slower if he wasted too much of what was already gone.</p><p>It surely did drain out a lot of hope though, making it even harder to stay positive when luck didn't seem to be on his side — especially recently. </p><p>Of course, he knew better than to lose all faith in himself, fully aware that'd it take a few months to properly regain all that he had lost when first falling from the sky all those weeks ago. He knew all of that, but that also didn't equate to appreciating the dark reality behind his stupid and foolish decisions. </p><p>He still craved to see Nayeon, still desired to stay up late talking to Mark as they watched the stars and planets fly overhead, still waited to play hide and go seek with Yeonjun and Jungkook, still hoped to gossip with Jihyo, still prayed that one day he'd eventually be able to listen Lucida's storytelling's again — listening to her life experiences as a blanket of stars loomed over them and created this protective shield guarded by the angels of the universe themselves. </p><p>Just because Hoseok was aware of the consequences didn't mean he couldn't hate himself for it. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>The pair walked hand and hand down the blocks of their neighborhood, relishing in the way the cool breeze brushed past their now windswept bangs, exposing the bits of their foreheads which left strangers eyeing them wondrously. </p><p>It was like any other causal outing, with Hoseok skipping slightly ahead with his pinky still hooked onto Yoongi's — two jubilant smiles taking over their faces and sunshine beamed down onto them through the Amherst clouds. Still, it was moderately cold outside but thankfully the sunshine provided some barrier of warmth so it was pleasant enough to go on one of their weekly walks. </p><p>"Sooo Hoseok, tell me more about — well, are you comfortable talking about ... that?" Yoongi asked carefully, making a reference towards his home in the sky since he was genuinely curious how an entirely different world up in the galaxies would work, as it was still mind compelling to even consider. But of course, Hoseok's comfort and well being came before anything else, and if he wasn't comfortable talking about the one thing that he missed the most — then Yoongi had no problem with switching the topic of conversation either. </p><p>Nodding lightly, Hoseok turned his head around to flash Yoongi a big smile, just to reassure him that it was indeed okay to talk about it. In fact, Hoseok felt more connected to his home whenever it was brought up or mentioned and not purposely avoided like some form of poison. </p><p>"Of course it's okay! Don't worry it, but what did you wanna know?" Hoseok followed up shortly, slowing down his walking pace by just a bit so their movements were more in line with one another's. </p><p>"Hmmm," Yoongi hummed to himself, taking the rare moment of silence to fully sit in his thoughts and gather all the swarming questions that had been collecting dust in his library of a brain these past couple weeks, "well — anything really. Like before you came along the thought of people living up in the sky or just having magical powers was literally unheard of, like even I myself can barely believe it. And if you're okay with it, I'd still be pretty curious to know what it's like up there since it's all still pretty new to me," he mumbled shyly towards the end, motioning his head downwards towards the pavement below them — already feeling Hoseok's gaze turn to him.</p><p>But perhaps if he hadn't looked down so quickly, he would've caught the way Hoseok's eyes softened at the testimony — forming into crescent shaped moons as tenderness swam all around them, feeling nothing but validation from the tone of genuineness gracing Yoongi's voice. Because really, Hoseok did feel somewhat like an outsider on Earth, but knowing that Yoongi treated him like any other normal person with the upmost respect and showed a desire to learn more about his home made all those lingering insecurities vanish into thin air alone. </p><p>"Well," Hoseok started, switching his gaze from Yoongi towards the path ahead, "since there's really no day or nighttime we kinda sleep whenever we want, but usually we're put into two categories so half of the stars are still on duty and then the other half get to rest—"</p><p>"Duties? What for?" Yoongi inquired quizzically, not meaning to interrupt Hoseok mid-speech but that statement alone had particularly caught him off guard since he assumed being a star — from what he's gathered so far — was all fun and games, and not really with any actual work to do like how it was on Earth.</p><p>Laughing at the switch in Yoongi's expression, finding it kind of cute with just how intrigued he seemed to be about all of this, Hoseok quickly recollected himself before answering, "Every star, except the really young ones, are kinda assigned positions? Not really a job, but we all serve a purpose in making sure that everything in the universe is orderly and smooth-running, and some even serve as guardian angels but those are only the really wise ones who are also way older than I am," he explained simply. Except, regardless of how straightforward it all seemed — Yoongi was still baffled completely.</p><p>Because from his understanding, stars were like guides in a way, basically acting as the backbone of the universe and also taking the role of watching over people on earth and influencing their actions for the better good of humanity. </p><p>But the entire concept of guardian angels is what startled him the most.</p><p>"Wait, does everyone have a guardian Angel?" Yoongi asked completely frazzled, growing a tad bit excited at the thought of having his own assigned one guiding him and influencing his life decisions when he didn't even know it.</p><p>Hoseok hummed, nodding his head up and down as a way of saying 'yes', "Yep! Everyone has one cuz you know, there's waaayyyy more stars in the universe than humans on earth," he giggled, cupping his free hand around his mouth to cover up his laughter which Yoongi couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes at; though of course, he too joined in eventually since perhaps it was a little ridiculous as he nearly forgot that there were billions and trillions of stars compared to only a couple billion humans.  </p><p>"Right right," Yoongi murmured embarrassingly, quickly coughing to cover up his rather stupid question, "but that's so weird to think about — so you mean there's literally a star watching over me right now?" </p><p>Hoseok squinted, wavering his hand from side to side, "Depends. Guardian angels only serve in times when they're needed most — but they always have access to kinda watch over you as a way of protecting you." </p><p>"That's — wow — that's unbelievable, and you're not joking right? Like you're actually serious?" </p><p>Hoseok nodded again, not being able to hide the small smile from creeping up his lips at the cute interrogation. Though really, he couldn't blame Yoongi's state of shock since this was the first time Yoongi had ever experienced any sort of magical beings or let alone interactions with one. </p><p>"Okay well, what do you guys eat? Or pee? Like are there cities you live in?!" He nearly shrieked, finding this whole entire world that Hoseok was from utterly enthralling to learn more about, with only more questions forming with ever answer that came. </p><p>Giggling once again at his enthusiasm, Hoseok playfully nudged his shoulder with Yoongi's as a way of teasing him perhaps, but of course it was all lighthearted and both of them knew well of it too, "Hmmm, well there's not really like — any buildings like there are here. We kinda just, how do I say this, float? Or fly around? I mean the only physical thing we use are clouds and those are mainly for sleeping. As for food, it's like totally different from Earth's food cuz we eat just whatever the Stellars decide to give us — which is usually formed from magic. It's tasty though!" He concluded with, a broad smile spreading along his cheeks since this was probably the most elated he felt in a while, thoroughly appreciating the way Yoongi tried to make him feel as homely as possible and with the way he showed sincere interest in the world opposite of them that was only separated by a barrier of clouds. </p><p>Yoongi's eyes only widened with every word flooding from Hoseok's mouth, finding each statement more fascinating than the one before — and so on and so forth. In fact, Yoongi was so surprised with the information he was getting that he even had to halt in his tracks on the sidewalk to fully comprehend everything, which of course Hoseok abided to patiently since he couldn't even imagine what was going through his friends mind at that moment. </p><p>But let's just say, it was one big chaotic mess. </p><p>"You eat magic!?"  Yoongi gasped out loud,  wondering just what 'eating magic' even consisted of.</p><p>"Well, not quite—"</p><p>"But you just said that the Stellars feed you magic shit— erm um, sorry I mean — magical food that they create, is that not eating magic?" Yoongi asked flabbergastingly, detaching his pinky from Hoseok's so he was now flailing his arms out to the side like a bird on drugs, perhaps also as a convenient way to fuse some of that left over energy gathered from this entire conversation. But aside from that, Hoseok also noticed how a pale pink hues seeped through Yoongi's honeydew skin tones, viewing it as freakishly adorable from how easily flustered Yoongi could get. </p><p>Hoseok walked up to Yoongi, wrapping an arm around the length of his shoulders before pushing then both of them to continue walking forwards, "I mean technically but I've never really viewed it as that way, you know? Like it's the norm up there kinda like how killing cows is the norm down here!" He beamed innocently, despite how intensely vulgar Hoseok made Earth sound compared to their society up in the sky. But in truth, that really was the reality behind it all. </p><p>Yoongi gasped out loud at the subtle shade thrown at humans, though he couldn't really blame Hoseok for that nor deny it either since people were rather cruel  when it came to everyday civilization. </p><p>"Hoseok!" Yoongi jokingly yelled in a hushed tone, lightly hitting at the star's shoulders before returning his arm to its original position.</p><p>"Oh — right, sorry," Hoseok snickered, bending his head downwards bashfully as he already began to feel the heat rising to his cheeks and spreading to ever fiber of his body, "but basically to answer your question — we just eat these like balls made of fire, but it also varies on most days so there's not really this one specific way of describing it. All I can assure you of is that it's deliciously scrumptious! Mm mm," he kiddingly described, running his belly as he imitated sounds of satisfactory. </p><p>"Fire!? How does that not burn your tongue!?" </p><p>"Yoongi, I'm literally made of fire — technically cuz you know being a star and all, since our whole purpose is producing light from nuclear reactions, but anyways let's not worry about the scientific portion of it," Hoseok chuckled, tightening his grasp around Yoongi which ultimately made him flinch especially with the wake up call that Hoseok was basically a burning ball of fire. Thankfully though, that fact didn't count when living and breathing off of Earths resources. </p><p>"Oh. Right," Yoongi mumbled quietly and nervously, feeling overall stupid for not realizing before. Because although Hoseok very much looked like any other human, his anatomy was very different from that of a human's too, "Sorry with all this new information it's easy to forget—"</p><p>"Yoongi it's okay," Hoseok soothed, bringing in Yoongi in closer to him, "I know it's especially easy to forget since I look like any other basic person on this planet but—"</p><p>"No you don't!" Yoongi was quick to interrupt, finding every word in that sentence to be acclaimed as pure falsehood, "I will not let you compare yourself to those scumbags of the earth, otherwise known as humans. You're literally just— oh my god, you're probably the prettiest person I've ever seen. Like you look human but at the same time you don't cuz you're just that unreal. It actually makes sense that you're a star, since that definitely fits your appearance more than being a human does — uck!" Yoongi gagged, holding a palm to his chest as he imitated someone puking. </p><p>But on a serious note, Jung Hoseok truly was beautiful. </p><p>Alluring, entrancing, prepossessing — any synonym, adjective or group of syllables that related to the word beautiful would fit his name. In fact, they probably didn't even do justice to the star's gorgeous complexion and dainty features, resembling a fairy as a whole. From the very wisps at the top of his head of golden locks all the way down to his pretty pixie-like feet, every inch of Hoseok was simply breathtaking. </p><p>And though he was undeniably all of those things, it still came with great difficulty to actually accept it. </p><p>Hence why his cheeks immediately burned up at the flood of compliments, or at least he presumed so anyways, and spread this familiar tingly sensation to ripple throughout his entire body — one he's been feeling way too frequently lately. </p><p>Yet those reasons still remained a mystery. </p><p>"Oh, thank you," Hoseok thanked shyly, his face flushing an even deeper red once his eyes met with Yoongi's pretty cat-like ones, which only served as a reminder for the comments that entered their conversation only few seconds prior, "you're pretty too Yoonie."</p><p>Shaking his head from side to side, a few light chuckled slipped past Min Yoongi's lips before fully turning to face Hoseok directly — meeting eye to eye.</p><p>"Not as pretty as you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑢𝑠𝑢𝑎𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok felt like he was going to fucking scream.</p><p>Just — scream.</p><p>And technically he had full ability to as well, with Yoongi being gone at work until later that evening, he could by theory — scream at the top of his lungs with no one there to judge or tell him off for doing so.</p><p>But it wasn't because of any fury riling up inside him from an aggravating event that took place, nor was it due to any form of frustration because of something that itched under his skin and prevented him from properly expressing himself.</p><p>In fact, it was quite, quite the opposite.</p><p>All the way on the other end of the spectrum, branching into a completely different category than what emotions of anger would be categorized into. In fact, it was so contrasting to that that Hoseok wasn't sure whether he wanted to slam his head against a window countless times until he fractured his skull, or whether he wanted to spread his nonexistent wings and fly out into the galaxies that he was already conveniently familiar with — letting his heart-shaped smile appear for all those underneath him to see without restriction, letting his few sprinkles of stardust flutter from the tips of his toes and plant blossoming flowers where areas were most barren and lacking tenderness, letting his heart explode with such an indescribable emotion that he himself could not define by words let alone consisting in a one thousand page dictionary.  </p><p>He didn't know what quite to do with himself, whether he should sit put and let all those thoughts and feelings take over until he was an emotionless rock, or whether he should fuse those overbearing energetic desires to let loose and go wild while his heart was still beating at an incredible pace that many would mistake for a health concern. </p><p>But the deep, cherry red tones sitting on his cheeks, the evident twinkles in his eyes that resembled the own stars he himself was made out of, the slight trembles slithering their way up and down the expanse of his body from both a combination of extreme nervousness and uneasiness from the prior flattery, and the smile never leaving his lips told him something he wasn't quite ready to admit.</p><p>Not now.</p><p>Not ever.</p><p>Thoughts were just thoughts, feelings were just feelings; neither of those man-made and self-driven aspects that applied to every single person on earth had the power to drive one as mad at Hoseok was now, nor declare that the hunches they gave were right.</p><p>But if Hoseok were to tell the absolute truth that he was trying so incredibly hard to fight down until it was eventually chased out into the land of the nonexistent where abandoned feelings lay, one may even say that Hoseok possibly — just maybe — had the teeniest, tiniest, most minuscule crush on a certain someone. </p><p>But the problem was, that this certain someone was a fucking human.</p><p>A mortal.</p><p>A person.</p><p>A being who lived on Earth, who had spent their entire lifetime living and breathing in its resources and living solely off of its oxygen for survival. Someone who wouldn't last a day in outer space unless it was with the help of advanced modern day technology to provide him the every day abilities needed to survive on earth, that he'd lack outside of that terrestrial biome. </p><p>And that human — that person who did unspeakable things to Hoseok's heart that he absolutely despised himself for giving into it letting up so easily — was Min Yoongi.</p><p>Someone who had taken him in out of the kindness of his own heart, someone who set aside their differences and made a friendship blossom between them for the sake of a star whom Yoongi wasn't even aware of the possibility of before a month and a half ago. </p><p>Someone who made Hoseok blush at every given compliment, someone who made his lips upturn into a small smile at every story he prepared to tell from work, someone who made him laugh hysterically until his sides hurt or giggle wholeheartedly at every joke cracked, someone who made Hoseok feel like maybe he wasn't as much as an outsider as he perceived himself to be. </p><p>Because that's what steered Hoseok towards this direction in the first place; how Yoongi made him feel at home.</p><p>At home by casually asking him about his day, always making sure to check up on him since Yoongi was often absent from his own house during the week due to his hefty work schedule; at home by greeting him with a hug after not have seeing each other for an amount of time that was too long to even bother counting; at home by being simply fascinated by Hoseok's own home up in the sky — his own home where he was destined to travel back to one day. </p><p>Now that wouldn't be for a while now, but the day was coming with full anticipation as it always did.</p><p>As it usually did. </p><p>But recalling those faint memories of Yoongi commenting about how he wasn't as pretty as Hoseok was the main root of where this whole entire tree of questions that only further delved into other questions that he hadn't even considered before; was where this all started. </p><p>"Not as pretty as you."</p><p>A simple, generic phrase. One that one may hear a couple times in their lifetime and brush it off as something overly used and cheesy, or an abused line that was objectively used for cheeky flirting or weak attempts at making a move on someone.</p><p>Yet it didn't feel that way with Yoongi.</p><p>It truly felt like Yoongi genuinely meant it, speaking it from the heart and convincing Hoseok with that ideology by exerting such an amount of passion into the claim that the star found extreme difficulties in shooting down or denying the phoniness behind it, despite how much he tried by doing so. </p><p>And as much as Hoseok didn't believe it, as his very own heart always kept the promise of finding Yoongi much more attractive and endearing to look at than himself, he knew that he couldn't even try to shoot down the fact that Yoongi did.</p><p>It was clear as day that he did — just like it was with everything else. </p><p>Because Min Yoongi was probably the most genuine, authentic, one-faced and honest person that Hoseok had ever met, only ever hearing spews of honesty or truths buried deep down the caves hidden in his very own soul that weren't afraid to come out and brace humanity with opposing views. </p><p>So really, Hoseok had no choice but to believe that what Yoongi was saying, was true in his mind.</p><p>And that alone was enough to set Hoseok's heart on fire, to cause it to burn up and emit flames of early amour that never went out unless these said feelings diminished amongst the smoke of the fire that purely started at the basis of his own heart. It was enough to make Hoseok realize that all the other prior compliments thrown, all the other interactions shared between them that no one else would view as completely platonic, weren't any old coincidence.</p><p>Sure, he questioned the possibility of liking Yoongi more than a friend on several occasions, but each time that thought passed through his mind he never really paid any mind to it and just let it soak in his brain for days, gathering up all clues and hints that further led to this acclaimed belief. </p><p>And now that Hoseok had taken the time to actually dwell on it, the more he realized he was absolutely-fucking screwed. </p><p>Why?</p><p>Well, because if all these questions leading towards the idea that Hoseok actually did end up kindling some kind of romantic feelings towards Yoongi — a human — then there was no doubt in mind that heartbreak would be somewhere along that trail, that in any other circumstances, would lead to a happy ending.</p><p>But because Jung Hoseok was a star and Min Yoongi was a human, that thought to be childhood fairytale where every fable ended with 'And they lived a happily ever after', was left burned to the ground and trampled on, left to whisk away into the land of nobodies where sullen souls lay decaying for the rest of eternity. </p><p>And if Hoseok didn't figure something  out soon or sort all these complicated feelings out, he'd unarguably be on a journey towards that pathway whether he liked it or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑙𝑙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi tilted the bucket hat on his head forward slightly as he eyed himself in the mirror, making sure he looked decent enough to be seen in public without embarrassing himself. Though let's be real, that would be highly unlikely anyways when talking about the Min Yoongi himself — never failing to pull together an outfit at the very last minute before rushing out the door, yet still managing to make it work with the few statement pieces and stylish accessories that added character to any plain, monochrome outfit. </p><p>Reasoning he looked good enough the casual day ahead of him, Yoongi quickly scanned his outfit up and down in the mirror once more before walking back over towards his bed to pick up his fanny-pack and tie it around his waist securely. </p><p>Today's schedule wasn't at all that hectic as it normally would be, especially when compared to days during the week, which Yoongi was extremely thankful for since receiving the rare opportunity of a relaxing day would be a nice change for once. Truthfully, Yoongi wasn't even exactly sure what the day ahead of him looked like since there were no specific plans or errands he had to run, nor things to check off his weekly to-do list since he seemed to have already completed those necessary tasks during the week. </p><p>So perhaps it was a good thing he didn't put too much effort into his outfit for today, since it'd most likely end up with him being stuck at home all day with Hoseok. Which, by the way, was far from being a negative thing since he savored every single moment with Hoseok as much as possible, finding the star a little bundle of joy to be around. </p><p>Speaking of the little star, Yoongi — as if on perfect cue and panned out by the universe itself — accidentally bumped into a certain someone on the way out of his bedroom, making them both jerk from the unexpected interaction as a result of rushing towards the same bathroom at once.</p><p>"Oh — sorry!" They both exclaimed in unison, still startled from bumping into each other and silently scolding themselves for not being more careful either, but even more startled for the fact that they said the same thing at the same exact time as well, only making the entire situation more humorous.</p><p>Which was a relief in its own way since it eliminated the element of embarrassment both of them felt at the moment, hence their very obviously flushed cheeks and cotton candy tinted faces. </p><p>Letting out a few harmonious giggles, Hoseok briefly placed both hands on Yoongi's shoulders to budge past him and walk towards the bathroom door, before closing it behind him sturdily.</p><p>Yoongi only sighed, having accepted his defeat in getting to the one bathroom in his house last. Thankfully though, as discovered in the past few weeks, Hoseok was quick at morning and night routines so the process definitely wouldn't take as long as expected. </p><p>Though that was horribly, horribly inaccurate and a bit foolish to just assume in Yoongi's part.</p><p>Because Hoseok was now currently hyperventilating on the other side of the locked door, staring at himself in the dimly lit mirror with both hands on either side of the sink not even making a move to brush his teeth or wash his face yet — still trying to grasp what had just happened. Though the funny thing was was that, nothing happened. </p><p>All that did happen was that the two bumped into each other, practically an everyday occurrence for both them and half of the worlds population. </p><p>But why did it feel different this time?</p><p>Why did Hoseok feel his face heat up after meeting eyes with Yoongi's alluring caramel ones that drew him in — not being able to even resist how mesmerizing those beautiful shades of Auburn and cocoa looked swimming together in the ocean of melted chocolate. </p><p>Sure, it was a minor inconvenience that slowed down their morning routines by just a tad, but it surely wasn't a big deal at all.</p><p>In fact, if Hoseok wasn't taking as much time as he was now, he'd probably be out of the bathroom right about now.</p><p>But because he was over analyzing every moment, overthinking every interaction, and excessively scrutinizing every conversation held between them, things seemed to dimmer down to much slower pace as more time was solely dedicated to just rethinking his life decisions, especially when they involved Yoongi himself.</p><p>Just like this one. </p><p>But the way they both bumped shoulders with each other — purely a clumsy mistake on their part — and shared that barely 0.1 moment of intense eye contact sparked something deep within Hoseok that he hated because he just couldn't pin point what it was exactly, made him ... flustered. </p><p>It didn't make sense, nothing made sense.</p><p>Not the fact as to why he was still staring, gawking at his reflection like it was the most unpleasant image to look at in the whole entire world and out of all the creatures in existence. </p><p>Not the fact as to why his face was still a beet red from touching shoulders with someone whom he had known for five weeks now and had shared many touchy moments with — ranging from hand holding to hugs — nor as to why he suddenly felt his heart beat increasing with every second he spent more time dwelling on the the ordeal as a whole.</p><p>Which is why Hoseok finally got himself to snap out of it, internally criticizing himself for somehow following this deep tunnel of thoughts that never seemed to end or way out unless you put in the effort of creating an opening in the dark pitch void yourself, which was a task nearly close to impossible reckoning the inability to be able to think straight for even five minutes.</p><p>Still, with enough brain power and mental strength that Hoseok miraculously wracked up, he regained control of his conscious before lifting the toothbrush to his mouth as he started scrubbing his teeth until the two minute mark and spat it out into the washbowl below him. </p><p>But even so, as Hoseok rubbed in the moisturizing cream and face wash that Yoongi lended to him when he first arrived, Hoseok couldn't get that damned image out of his head.</p><p>The image of temporary shock on Yoongi's face morphing to pure amusement after accidentally repeated the same exact thing that Hoseok had said at the same time as him, as well as genuine bliss from seeing Hoseok appear the first time that morning since that was always a bright part of Yoongi's day in general — seeing Hoseok.</p><p>One may think it sounds cheesy or perhaps a bit ridiculous, but really in all genuineness, there was nothing Yoongi loved more than being able to wake up knowing that Hoseok was in safe hands and staying with him as long as he needed until it was ready to fly back home. </p><p>After finishing up his morning skin care routine and few hygienic practices as well, Hoseok quickly turned the knob of the doorknob before making a quick run for it towards his bedroom to purposely dodge Yoongi just in case he was still waiting outside the bathroom door for his turn to go in.</p><p>Yet what Hoseok wasn't expecting was when two strong arms caught him in an embrace, abruptly stopping him in his tracks as he was suddenly lifted up into the air and spun around in a few circles that was none other done by the Min Yoongi himself. </p><p>It caught Hoseok off guard to say the least, but it surely did the job of making those same butterflies return and flutter all around on the insides of his chest and stomach, as well as tickling a trail down his spine that spread a tingly sensation all throughout his body that surely wasn't a foreign one that he's never experienced before. Because it was familiar alright, and surely a sensation that Hoseok was no stranger to either. </p><p>"Oh — hi Yoongi!" Hoseok squeaked, feeling all too shocked to do anything with his arms in the moment as he just kept them by his sides as one would do for a pencil dive when jumping into the deep end of a pool. Although it may appear awkward of sorts, Hoseok genuinely couldn't even fully comprehend that Yoongi had lifted him up in a hug — thus the lack of communication and instead more of incoherent squeaks and horrific attempts at speaking when that was clearly something impossible to conquer when you don't even have full control of your brain. </p><p>"Hi Hoseok," Yoongi mumbled sweetly, bringing in Hoseok closer to his body for one last squish before slowly lowering him down onto the floor below him, making sure to be as gentle as possible since he always treated Hoseok like a fragile doll of some sorts, as if he would break at any given moment if not handled gently or carefully enough, "oh wow — you smell good today, is it that strawberry scented perfume I lended you recently?" He asked curiously, noticing the fruity scents that came off of Hoseok's clothes pleasantly in sweet, mouth watering aromas that left Yoongi's eyes twinkling especially with the knowledge that it was from his very own closet. </p><p>Nodding his head meekly, Hoseok hid his head in the between Yoongi's neck and shoulders as a last resort to cover his bright pink cheeks that he was almost positive that Yoongi saw — which for the record, he very much did, and thought it was absolutely adorable despite not knowing the actual reasoning behind it, "Mhm, it smells nice! Do you ... do you like it?" </p><p>Yoongi thought he was going to piss himself right there on the spot. </p><p>Hell, did he like it? </p><p>The word 'like' couldn't even begin to explain the wonders it did to Yoongi's mind, despite it being from his very own closet, it seemed to fit Hoseok's overall persona much better than it ever did his. Even better yet, the aroma of the perfume just seemed to have accentuated its strawberry flavors miraculously when sprayed onto Hoseok since Yoongi didn't even remember it being that strawberry-oriented in the first place. </p><p>But perhaps it was right that the world really did revolve around Jung Hoseok after all, since it seemed to be specifically sculpted just for him, to fit his character, his likings, his hobbies, his everything just perfectly. </p><p>And if Hoseok didn't remind Yoongi of a strawberry enough as it is, then he sure as hell did now, meaning that Yoongi was absolutely obsessed with the way the perfume perfectly accented and finished off Hoseok's outfit of the day.</p><p>"It smells," Yoongi paused momentarily to take another whiff from the top of Hoseok's bright blond hair, already finding himself transporting into a hazy wonderland just from the alluring scents, "really good, I love it." </p><p>Hoseok smiled bashfully, letting himself soak in the endless amount of compliments he was already receiving from the one person who affected him the most when receiving one from. But after all, that was the whole entire point in admiring someone wasn't it? Looking forward to moments of the day where you'd secretly fangirl over them or text your friends about every little detail over the phone through un cohesive text messages that mainly consisted of messy keyboard smashes or questionable emoji combinations, or even daydreaming about them at any point of the day from the smallest, most insignificant of actions that triggered it — whether it be at two o'clock in the morning from having the image of their dreamy smile once again resurface in the brink of their imaginations, or in the middle of the day after spending a whole entire hour or two just conversing with them like any other normal pair of friends. </p><p>But were Hoseok and Yoongi any other ordinary pairing?</p><p>Well, sure they were — apart from the slight detail that Hoseok wasn't even from fucking planet earth in the first place, but aside from that they were truly like any other iconic duo of friends that playfully teased each other or flattered one another over the simplest of things. </p><p>But did any other ordinary pair of even best friends blush at every word they said?</p><p>Well sure.</p><p>Of course, because that was the norm right? </p><p>Hoseok always joked with Yeonjun and jokingly flirted with Jungkook at any given moment of the day just for the fun of it — always resulting in the trio of young stars exploding into hysterics on the nearest cloud and struggling to breathe properly from how much force they had exerted purely from getting a good laugh. </p><p>Yet with Yoongi, it felt as if there was some sort of magic in the air that floated around them, sprinkling them with pixie dust that somehow made the atmosphere lighter and decorate their eyes with pretty, luminosities that resembled little fairies flying around their irises as if put into a Disney movie itself. </p><p>Everything just felt so — surreal. </p><p>Which is why Hoseok stayed put, finding his feet glued to the floor and finding it actually and physically impossible to move from his placing in the hallway; unfortunately for Yoongi since he still had to wash up. </p><p>But if Hoseok was involved, well, then Yoongi honestly couldn't care fucking less. </p><p>Even if he was just a star from up in the sky and Yoongi was just some human that roamed the boring streets of every other look alike suburban neighborhood, they were convinced they found themselves their perfect match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑤𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑟𝑢𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi made a special note to himself:</p><p>Always make sure there's a bottle of strawberry scented perfume.</p><p>It was something so oddly specific, so peculiar compared to his usual set of weekly reminders or bullet point listed in his notes app made so he wouldn't forget to accomplish them sometime over the course of the next seven days that the week offered him.</p><p>It was something he'd never even thought he'd ever have to write down, but here he was sat at the kitchen table, scribbling the ten worded sentence down on a piece of ripped up notebook paper that he hastily tore out of some abandoned notebook he always had for sake keeping. </p><p>But as proved only fifteen minutes ago, it soon became a very vital chore to fulfill and he’d make sure to purchase any when low on stock or completely out of it, due to Hoseok's telling. </p><p>All in all, Yoongi wasn't particularly sure about what was so goddam special about a simple bottle of strawberry perfume or why he was so stuck on the idea of Hoseok wearing it as much as he wanted to. Perhaps it was gaining happiness from seeing Hoseok happy from the littlest joys of life, never taking anything for granted no matter how insignificant it may seem by popular opinion. Or possibly it was something else — and that something else being an attraction towards Hoseok smelling like strawberries.</p><p>Yes, at first glance it seems fucking weird. </p><p>But once you look deeper into it, it's really not as exotic or far fetched as one may take it. </p><p>Because oddly enough — or maybe not even oddly at all since it actually made perfect sense — the aroma of sweet strawberries dancing around the air all because of Hoseok's doing and following him around wherever he went — complimented his charisma flawlessly, like adding that perfect little cherry on top to any plain-flavored vanilla ice cream. </p><p>Yoongi couldn't even explain why it seemed so fitting as it did, perhaps because in his own mind he found himself frequently comparing Hoseok to a strawberry — both from how much the star blushed at nearly everything, as well as just his adorable and wholesome nature — which seemed to be the most sensible option upon the infinite list of other probabilities. </p><p>Yet even if this little quirk of Yoongi's unraveled into a mysterious yearning that wouldn't quit tugging at his sides, he seized to question its rationality and made the final decision to let it rest. Because surely not everything needed a reason in life, did it? Not every charm or quirk, or seemingly bizarre habit. Nor for the newly adapted want to have Hoseok smelling like strawberries all day everyday.</p><p>And perhaps it would stay that way, and remain an unanswered question that'd always be present, but never pondered about so intensely as it was one of those things in life that you didn't question at all because it just made sense. </p><p>Because in Yoongi's mind where others would probably not miss the opportunity to judge him for it, Hoseok was very much correlated to anything cute — or anything that resembled a strawberry. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Strawberry picking!? Min Yoongi — it is only forty-fucking degrees outside and you really wanna go strawberry picking!? They're probably all dead now anyways!" Seokjin shrieked, questioning his best friends mentality and lack of practicality as the usual trio were just finishing up sweeping the floors of the flower shop.</p><p>Rolling his eyes wearily, hoping at least to earn back a little bit of support at his idea, Yoongi let out a low gruff, "Okay fuck off — I thought it'd be cute," he murmured, voice dimming down to barely a whisper as he ushered that last sentence, actually taking himself by surprise after registering what he had just said. </p><p>But clearly, he didn't give himself enough time to properly cleanse out or filter his thoughts to make sure what he said wasn't laughable; only resulting in once again becoming a blushing mess.</p><p>And Namjoon noticed.</p><p>"Are you blushing?" He perked up, bringing his eyebrows together sternly at the unbelievable sight to behold. Although it wasn't exactly a strange sight to witness Yoongi blushing because taking the role of his best friends they had obviously seen it countless of times before, but still it came unexpected to say the least, especially from just a simple and colorless statement that Namjoon didn't pay any mind to.</p><p>But apparently Yoongi was deciphering the situation to be much, much different than any of them. </p><p>Which caused both Seokjin and Namjoon to go through a turmoil of thoughts — pondering the possibilities they didn't think could be possible. But surely blushing was an everyday thing, especially for someone who was on the shyer spectrum of things, blushing always managed to squeeze itself somewhere on a day to day agenda. </p><p>Yoongi opened his mouth to respond, pausing in his tracks as the broom was suddenly left long forgotten leaning up against the flower shop wall, "No, no no I'm not! Look, I just—"</p><p>"Sounds like someone's got a little crrruuuuuusssshhhh," Seokjin cooed teasingly, bringing his hands just beneath his chin to accentuate his supposedly — "innocent" — charms, but anyone with common sense could easily see that that was not the case. </p><p>Yoongi's face only turned a darker shade of cherry red, now making its way up to the tips of his ears and down the sides of his face where it usually wouldn't roam unless extremely flustered or embraced by excessive teasing. Though clearly, this was one of those rare cases. </p><p>"Jin stopppp," Yoongi whined, stomping up towards Seokjin to throw a few light punches at his stomach, though to Yoongi's disappointment it only emitted a thread of feathery giggles from Seokjin since the punches were more like tickles rather than aggressive self defense mechanisms. </p><p>With a smirk crawling onto his lips, Namjoon spoke up cheekily, "I didn't hear you deny it though."</p><p>It was at that moment in time that Yoongi wished for nothing more than for a meteor to come down and destroy the entire human race, since eliminating all of them at once would be an easy way out to his rather sticky situation, not to mention literal interrogation and unreasonable violation of privacy. </p><p>Plus, Yoongi had never even thought of that before. </p><p>Liking Hoseok? Please, in what world?</p><p>He had only ever considered them friends at most, not even making attempts to contemplate other titles for their relationship since being companions obviously seemed the most fitting to his personal opinion.</p><p>And frankly, it terrified him to even think that Namjoon and Seokjin thought something more. </p><p>"Oh go speak for yourself, look at you and Jimin!" Yoongi backfired, clearly striking a sensitive spot in Namjoon's heart seeing as his facial expression immediately went from highly elated and cheeky to a stern life-threatening glare that wouldn't hesitate to rip Yoongi in shreds.</p><p>"I agree with Yoongi — since well, you and Jimin got your own problems to deal with," Seokjin giggled, cupping a hand over his mouth before aggressively rubbing a hand through Yoongi's hair as his other arm was wrapped a little too tightly around his frame, "but Yoongi, once again you're dodging the question," he pointed out cleverly, sending an electric shot through Yoongi's body that hit every nerve and exploded into a fizz of temporary shock.</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>It wasn't even his intention to purposely avoid the question that seemed to be whizzing at him from all directions — though that may have been his plan subconsciously, it was never a direct attempt that was intact with his brain. And now Yoongi was just realizing how unnecessarily suspicious he seemed by ignoring it, using other factors of the situation to walk around it and hopefully succeed it making his two friends forget about it by the end of their conversation. </p><p>Clearly though, that plan failed.</p><p>And now Seokjin and Namjoon were very much contempt on the possibility of Yoongi holding some kind of romantic feelings towards Hoseok — which was not the case at all.</p><p>Because for gods sake , Yoongi was a human and Hoseok was a literal star where his stay on Earth was only temporary, and it would be beyond foolish to let himself become a victim in the grasp of infatuation for someone he couldn't have.  </p><p>But now he just had to force that ideology into his friends minds since they clearly didn't understand the gist of it, even if it was just some harmless joke that branched off a tree of conversation topics. </p><p>Fighting against Seokjin's hold, Yoongi alas freed himself from the clutches of evil before making his way towards the back room of the flower shop, "No. for the last fucking time —  I don't have a crush on a fucking star."</p><p>And that's all that was said before Yoongi disappeared behind the draped curtain, separating the employees only area from the main room where customers were free to roam.</p><p>And now, instead of customers viewing the pretty display of flowers and a variety of gardening tools for such, Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged worried — and highly suspicious — glances at each other, knowing that in their gut they should believe Yoongi's thought-to-be genuine words of of truth.</p><p>But their hearts which were always in high alert and constantly sending them signals when something seemed off according to their gut instinct, told them something much much different. </p><p>And that's what excited them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 𝑖𝑡'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑢𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi followed through with Seokjin's advice and turned down the strawberry picking idea, much to his disappointment since he was genuinely looking forward to it despite how irrational it was especially when it was almost November and strawberry season was far gone by now.</p><p>Perhaps that was a mistake on Yoongi's end, so be it.</p><p>Right idea, wrong execution; since strawberry picking was the absolute ideal for any sort of date — or in Yoongi and Hoseok's case, a cute outing if you will — but still, a small frown settled itself upon Yoongi's thin lips after realizing his initial plan was extremely unrealistic regarding the current weather agenda as winter was just right around the corner and they were in the dead of autumn. So inevitably, that long forgotten fantasy to pick strawberries was now no longer an option and eliminated off the list. </p><p>Heaving a low, steady sigh, Yoongi absentmindedly tapped his pen against the kitchen counter rhythmically, letting his eyes drift into pure nothingness as his mind wondered into unknown regions that his conscious itself wasn't even aware of, nor intact with. </p><p>Still, with the majority of the week still left ahead of them, the last thing Yoongi wanted was for it to go to waste even if his excitement towards the strawberry proposition was immediately burned to the ground and left abandoned because of his own forgetfulness. So using those last minutes of peace and quiet, Yoongi brainstormed a list of ideas that he and Hoseok could do over the weekend — after just now noticing that all their prior weekends spent together were moderately boring and lacking any actual eventful activities to partake in. </p><p>In any other circumstance Yoongi wouldn't have cared less since it would've just been himself that he had to worry about. But now with a new person also living under his roof, it required an extra step in making sure that Hoseok was enjoying himself to the fullest rather than lazing around bored out of his mind since Yoongi wasn't even home most of the time, and even when he was — they mostly just spent their time either running errands or staying at home. </p><p>And while neither of those things were particularly bad in Yoongi's mind, or Hoseok's for the matter since he always seemed ecstatic about going to the grocery store or even just having to excuse to laze around in pajamas at home, Yoongi did yearn to add a bit more liveliness to his life which consisted of repetitive work shifts and weekly grocery store runs, nearly begging at this point to subside the basic necessities with life's wildest extravagances. </p><p>Still though, living in a small town on the outskirts of a city didn't provide too many things to do, other than taking a stroll through the neighborhood and window shopping the few boutiques or cute cafes that sat at every corner. And sure, it made a nice outing to do every once in a while with friends or family, but over time it grew boring as the only open option to actually do for fun. </p><p>Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Yoongi temporarily set aside his pen and paper before leaning against the marble tabletop, taking the time to think over his very restricted and limited choices. </p><p>But it was useless. Absolutely useless. Every time he actually went for a dive inside his large and vast sea of drifting thoughts and wanderlust-centered ideas, his mind went blank and immediately washed out any prior visitations or propositions that had been wandering around his mind not even days before. </p><p>It was annoying and slightly agitating to have to deal with at the most inconvenient time as well when he most needed inspiration to strike, but alas he accepted his sad fate and turned towards the table to pick up his phone where he had previously left it sitting there. </p><p>Yet it was as if it worked like magic; because the second his fingers grazed the edges of his phone, an idea miraculously struck; almost convincing him that he was actually hexed under a spell or bewitched simply from the wand of an enchantress. </p><p>And that was enough to get his little hobbit feet speedily dashing up the stairs towards Hoseok's bedroom, anticipation coursing through his veins at the perfect imagery rushing through his mind.</p><p>It was perfect. It had to be — and Yoongi was sure Hoseok was going to absolutely love it. </p><p>"Hoseok!" Yoongi called, clumsily tripping over his socked feet as his fist made contact with the star's wooden door, feverishly knocking on it as if his life depended on it. And in a way of its own — it really did. </p><p>Quirking up an eyebrow at the unforeseen action, Hoseok got up out of his bed with a sigh before waddling over towards the door and turning the knob, allowing Yoongi to come in. Though what Hoseok found particularly peculiar about it all was how Yoongi had a light bounce in his step, as if truly put under a spell or influenced by any supernatural forces of the Earth. But it's not like seeing Yoongi excited was a rare occurrence, in fact most of the time Yoongi was rather elated and joyful, it was just Hoseok was confused as to what could've possibly influenced his behavior or led to him being this visibly bubbly on this particular evening. </p><p>"Yeeessssss?" Hoseok asked curiously, dragging out the syllables without full awareness while doing so, perhaps on pure instinct when perplexed about a certain subject. </p><p>Quickly skipping from the entrance of the doorway towards Hoseok and firmly gripping the star's shoulders to pull him down towards the bed with him — so that they were now sat on the edge of the bed directly facing each other — Yoongi proposed, "I have an idea of what to do for this weekend since we haven't gone out that much lately." </p><p>Hoseok nodded, motioning for Yoongi to continue. Despite it not really showing through Hoseok's stumped face expression — eyebrows furrowed together cutely and a flat line resting on his lips — he was actually very joyed upon hearing what Yoongi had to offer, with he too growing excited and a tad impatient with anticipation for what Yoongi was going to propose to them both. </p><p>With one deep breath in, Yoongi momentarily shifted his eyes downwards towards his lap to rethink his decision due to the few lingering doubts and insecurities of whether Hoseok would actually be fond of this plan or not, he came to the finalization that even if Hoseok showed clear disinterest in it, it was worth a shot anyways. </p><p>So with that being said, Yoongi nervously folded his hands together before lifting his head back up — instantly being met face to face with Hoseok's pretty aquamarine eyes that glistened in the golden sunlight that the lowering sun emitted from the bedroom window — and finally got out what the impulsive side of his brain had to offer, "Well, I was thinking maybe I take you out to the city sometime next week? I know you haven't been out much and I reasoned since it's your first time here you could use some fun touristy adventures to really get the full experience of it. I mean if you don't want to that's totally fine too, it was just an idea and—"</p><p>"I love it!" Hoseok squealed brightly, forcefully attacking Yoongi in a giant hug as he knocked them both down onto the bed with Yoongi's back taking the fall and Hoseok luckily squirming up against his side and partially atop his stomach — though Yoongi didn't mind at all since he always found Hoseok's energetic personality delightful and serotonin-boosting to be around all of the time. </p><p>Laughing at the boys enthusiasm, Yoongi gently let a hand curl around Hoseok's back, bringing their two bodies closer together in almost a cuddling position, if you will, before speaking up once again, "You sure? I just wanna make sure you feel comfortable with the idea of being surrounded by crowds and stuff, since the city is especially packed during the holidays," Yoongi stated, and though he was relieved that Hoseok seemed very on board with the idea of it, he wanted to be absolutely certain that the star knew all the setbacks that came with touring a huge city or minor complications they may face since he knew from personal experience that those could be quite stress-inducing, especially for a foreigner or newcomer.  </p><p>Still, upon hearing that statement that was supposed to drawback Hoseok's strings of exuberance, his clear euphoria still managed to seep through a broad smile that overtook his features and brightened up the room around them — as if planting individual little suns around the place. </p><p>"Of course I'm sure Yoonie! Plus, I know it'll be especially fun with you," Hoseok giggled lightly, wrapping his arms tightly around the back of Yoongi's torso before crawling on top of him and laying his face against the mans chest in a comfortable position; though Yoongi felt rather suffocated when being pushed against the mattress by a literal person his age. But even so, a soft smile made way up Yoongi's lips himself and pulled at his cheek muscles — showing clear happiness from their situation, as well as being cuddled by Hoseok since that was unarguably his favorite pastime. </p><p>But it wasn't even that alone that sent Yoongi absolutely flying through outer space and traveling amongst all the galaxies in the universe and breathing in every inch of stardust that made up every blazing ball of fire that illuminated the dark void that was known as intergalactic space. </p><p>It was the last sentence Hoseok said, "I know it'll be especially fun with you." </p><p>Now that alone did wonders to Yoongi's heart.</p><p>It simply set it ablaze, made it burst with fondness for the star who was currently nuzzling into his side and hugging him so aggressively that Yoongi was sure it was possible to die under these circumstances (though extremely worth it if being hugged by the best hugger on Earth). Regardless of how generic it may have seen, Yoongi could tell it was spoken from the heart and expressed through such a tone of intense tenderness that he actually felt himself melting beneath the star and turning into a pile of mush from the flattery of the innocent comment. Everything about it screamed wholesome — from Hoseok's high pitched and sweet honey-like voice to the vibrations Yoongi actually felt when muttered against his chest, lighting up his heart and sparking it alive with a fire spree within every fiber of his body. </p><p>Because at this point, it was all too much for him.</p><p>But in the best way possible.</p><p>Because Jung Hoseok truly was one of earths greatest wonders — not even being from the planet, but that alone spoke measures. </p><p>And just like yesterday, Yoongi inhaled another whiff of that same strawberry-scented perfume from the tippy top of Hoseok's hair tickling the bridge of his nose, once again sending Yoongi into a state of euphoria as he genuinely felt himself float above the clouds that looked above earths greatest cities and humblest towns, finding it utterly sweet and pleasant to have to endure.</p><p>And that mixed with the reminder that Hoseok was glad to be traveling the city with him was enough to send Min Yoongi absolutely fucking berserk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jung Hoseok had never felt so appreciated before in his life. </p><p>It was like he was finally be recognized, finally being validated, finally be considered for once in his fucking life. </p><p>And better yet — by someone who wasn't even supposed to understand him in the first place.</p><p>By someone who wasn't made to know of his existence nor be able to comprehend the actuality behind his being, by someone who was from a completely different dimension than him — separated by a mere layer of fluffy clouds that guarded the sky and loomed above Earth for a reason.</p><p>It was actually impossible at this point to fully comprehend how someone, nonetheless a human, could be this kindhearted and considerate of someone whom he grew up learning about TGE impossibility of stars or mystical beings, or how Yoongi had just grown to accept that fact as more days went on by spending excessive time with Hoseok. </p><p>Now obviously, Hoseok felt beyond loved and cherished up in the sky; always cradled lovingly and truly treated like one of them — because he was — and never ever felt forgotten or left out. </p><p>But with Yoongi it was a whole other feeling that felt completely foreign to what he was used to, because he was getting treatment from someone whom he was taught to hate. Or, at least Nayeon spread her clear distaste towards humans and everyone knew well of that too, not like they preached that idealogy or even gave into it really, but all the younger stars who were raised under her influence frequently got a sense of her biased opinion towards that specific race. Either way, Hoseok along with the others were always highly encouraged to join in that band wagon of hate towards humans, and though some of them never did the memories left a permanent scar that still had yet to be healed or fully forgotten. </p><p>So of course, with that principle it accentuated the more meaningful aspects behind it — truly illuminating the fact that Min Yoongi genuinely was a good person, despite opposing beliefs that went against acknowledging that. </p><p>So when Yoongi offered to take Hoseok touring around the city in the next couple of days, obviously the star was beyond elated. </p><p>He was simply exuberant, shining brighter than he did even when up in the sky where that was his main purpose — to emit a blinding light where it could be seen all the way from Earth's view. But apparently if high-spirited enough, those old practices were, metaphorically speaking, put to good use when the time was right. </p><p>And right now was the right time.</p><p>The right time where Yoongi was once again out of the house and serving his shift at work — leaving Hoseok to freely do whatever he wanted whenever he wished. Now this didn't include any forms of rebellious acts of mischief, but it did give Hoseok leeway in being able to express himself to the fullest without having that weight of worry pulling down on him due to anxieties and insecurities surrounding the constant pressure of acting at least somewhat civil around Yoongi. And although Hoseok trusted him with every bone in his body, developing some sort of maybe-crush had upped that game and created this sense of pressure that Hoseok always felt around him now just to make sure that he, himself, wouldn't do anything embarrassing around his maybe-crush.</p><p>And if not maybe-crush, then someone whom he as sure as hell admired greatly. </p><p>So with that being said, Hoseok pranced around his room joyfully with a buoyant bounce in his step, his arms flailing out to the sides wildly as a huge smile graced his features and blessed anyone who happened to see it through the window (though that was severely unlikely), taking its usual heart-shaped form as it seemed to spread on for miles on end and behind any limitless galaxies that grazed along the universe's border. </p><p>Hoseok was simply thrilled, ecstatic, euphoric — whatever the word choice may be, it certainly didn't change the meaning that shown through his blissful smile and cheerful eyes that were currently squinted into crescents from how hard he was pulling at his cheek muscles, and all unintentionally at that. </p><p>But it wasn't just the fact that Yoongi had asked him in the first place that made him this excited, it was actually being able to go out and tour the city that was still a mystery left to he unpacked for Hoseok, since he had never seen one before, nevertheless even knew was it looked like at all.</p><p>So the anticipation gathered up inside him at rapid paces, electrifying every fiber and spreading its sparks of enthusiasm throughout his entire system lighting it up like the Milky Way galaxy itself — hell, constellations were formed in his own body — taking place of various shapes, animals, objects, all casting a bright radiation of light solely created by the powerful ball of energy winding up inside him from the thought of strolling around the city late at night under a blanket of stars as moonlight casted down upon them. Thinking about how he and Yoongi could be holding hands or linking arms as they always did, or how Yoongi would unarguably be radiantly beautiful with his skin glowing under the moonlight and it's surrounding stars that fled the sky.  </p><p>And that dream was only a hand touch away — only one weekend away.</p><p>And now all he had to do was wait. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"You're taking him to the city!?" Both Namjoon and Seokjin shouted synchronously, mouths agape as they exchanged baffled looks between one another before shifting their attention back to Yoongi, who was now awkwardly shuffling in place.</p><p>Nodding slowly, Yoongi looked down and picked at his nail beds before resuming, "Yeah since fucking Seokjin over here said I couldn't go strawberry picking—"</p><p>"Which I was right about," Seokjin interrupted prissily, arching an eyebrow towards Yoongi who only rolled his eyes and waved it off.</p><p>"So," he continued, shooting one last glare towards Seokjin's direction just as an indicator to shut the fuck up, "I thought I'd take him somewhere else and the city is only like a twenty minute drive and forty minutes by train," he stated simply, shrugging his shoulders since Yoongi personally found it a pretty decent deal to begin with, having enough experience with city traffic and working his way around the subway systems and metra, the task didn't seem as difficult or stressful as it sounded. </p><p>A soft smile tugged at the upper corners of Namjoon's lips, accentuating the evident dimples that sat at the corners of his mouth and edges of his cheeks that everyone knew and loved, "That's — that's adorable, I'm going to go cry now," he joked (though not really) and began wiping at fake tears using his employee apron, earning amusing eye rolls from his two friends in the room with him. </p><p>"Fucking comedian," Seokjin sarcastically applauded, clapping his hands together at a boringly slow pace, which Namjoon didn't take lightly and showed that by slapping him on the ass.</p><p>Gotta love their friendship.</p><p>"Hey ouch—"</p><p>"Um anyways," Yoongi coughed, cheeks flushed slightly from Namjoon's commentary, "do you think that sounds okay? Or is it too out of his comfort zone? I mean I asked Hoseok just to make sure and he said he was fine with it, but I'm worried that he said that just to be nice," he stressed through incoherent mumbles, biting down at his lower lips as those anxieties once again made home in the pit of his stomach and spread that nauseating feeling throughout it whenever pondering these nerve wracking possibilities that never seized to a stop no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>Pursing his lips together in thought, Seokjin lazily draped an arm around Namjoon's shoulders for support as he stared at Yoongi admiringly for even putting so much consideration into this whole outing, "I think it's a great idea! It shows that you cherish your guys' — friendship," Seokjin cheekily stated with a wink, "and that you care about making him feel at home and also giving him the opportunity to see the cool places here that aren't completely shitty! So you have my approval." </p><p>Yoongi snorted at the ridiculousness that was truly never absent in Seokjin's personality. Still, the advice came with wise precautions that Yoongi truly appreciated, even if there were comedic innuendos thrown into the mix as well. </p><p>"What Jinnie said, the whole entire thing is just so — sweet, like literally someone shove me into a freezer cuz I'm melting," Namjoon sighed lovingly, placing a hand over his chest as Seokjin sent a judgmental stare his way, almost giving into that temptation to slap the man silly. But from whatever miraculous force that lay aboveboard, Seokjin resisted and turned back to the sole person that the entire conversation was revolving around in the first place. </p><p>Hearing those words of encouragement, Yoongi shot his head up and was met with two pairs of warm, brown eyes staring back at his — ridding of those self-deprecating thoughts from their comforting gazed alone.</p><p>"Wait really?" He squeaked hopefully, rethinking those lingering doubts and settling on the confident idea that maybe it wasn't just a bad proposal after all.</p><p>Turning towards each other for merely a second, Namjoon and Seokjin once again exchanged these unreadable looks between each other that was detectable in a language only they were foreign in, before swiveling their head back towards Yoongi who still stood with a sparkling glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes.  </p><p>"Mhm!" Seokjin hummed, beaming in support of his best friend and generous efforts to make Hoseok feel at home and special from this experience that Yoongi was hoping and praying that would work out in the end. </p><p>Namjoon only nodded in agreement, not bothering in even ushering a verbal response since Yoongi already knew that he was full in support as well, yet to no surprise since being the best of friends for ten years now had shown and taught them both about the value of friendship. </p><p>"Okay," Yoongi sighed, combing a hand through his locks, "thanks for the therapy session, much appreciated," he giggled, taking a spray bottle in hand before walking towards the back corner of the shop to continue on with his shift, while Seokjin and Namjoon continued to shout obscenities at him that were full of lighthearted jokes and humor that never really held any negative connotations behind them. </p><p>And when hours, minutes, and seconds ticked by on the clock that sat on the flower shop wall right next to the counter towards the back of the shop, a happy little Hoseok still never grew weary and continued prancing around his room like a tiny fairy — ready to take on that new expedition that lay ahead and unfolded a bundle of mysterious wonders that still left unwrapped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 𝑏𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑟𝑢𝑛 𝑜𝑟 𝑏𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alrighttt, got everything you need?" Yoongi inquired, tossing a miniature backpack over his shoulder that held the essentials needed for today while they'd be gone out in the city and probably wouldn't be returning until later that evening.</p><p>Scanning his eyes over his room once more, just to ensure that he wouldn't be missing anything while gone, Hoseok turned his head back towards Yoongi and gave him the thumbs up, indicating that everything was going smoothly and he had all he needed with him in the backpack that Yoongi lended to him as well. </p><p>Because today was finally the day where Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi would be walking along the sides of towering buildings and skyscrapers, or going inside ginormous shopping departments or malls that'd undeniably fill them both with uncontainable urges to purchase the most unnecessary extravagances or tacky merchandise that was manufactured for the sole intent to lure in tourists to their shops. It was a very efficient business ethic, and no one could deny that since everyone with two functioning braincells knew just how much of a sucker any foolish tourist was for cheap t-shirts that had the city name plastered over it in big, obnoxious fonts. </p><p>Though technically Yoongi wasn't a tourist since he had been downtown on several occasions both for professional trips for school and his job, and as annual weekend outing with his friends, so he wasn't any stranger to the charms that the remarkable city of Seoul held. </p><p>Though Hoseok was a much different case, and would be his very first time in a gigantic, bustling city — nonetheless Earth as a whole itself, so to say he was jumping with enthusiasm would be a vast understatement considering how he couldn't keep still all day long and wouldn't stop pestering Yoongi about it either. However, maybe pestering wasn't the most appropriate word choice since that was usually correlated with something annoying or bothersome, while Hoseok was anything but.</p><p>Just because he may have been a little bit more hyper than usual (which was saying a lot consider just how energetic and bubbly his personality is on the daily), didn't equate to driving Yoongi nuts or wearing him out. In fact, it seemed to have the quite opposite effect; supplying Yoongi with an overflowing bundle of energy that he himself found very useful especially when he'd need it to navigate them both around the city for the rest of the day, and that would surely be impossible to do when on low energy. </p><p>But with the help of a certain little star, who was currently swinging his legs back and forth on the tabletop counter of the kitchen while he patiently waited for Yoongi to get out of the bathroom so that they could get a move on, that surely could be done without hesitation. </p><p>After taking a few minutes to use the restroom, since Yoongi wanted to avoid the inconvenience of having to pee downtown especially when they'd be in the car for a large majority of the time, Yoongi quickly scrubbed his hands with soap and water before meeting Hoseok near the front door of the house — after Hoseok had also gone to use the bathroom — and grabbed the star's hand to gently guide then both to his car which was already parked right outside of the house for their own personal convenience. </p><p>"How long is the car ride?" Hoseok piped up, sliding into the passenger seat as he buckled himself in securely, tugging on the belt that wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Humming to himself briefly, Yoongi hastily turned on the engine and checked the road behind him the rear view mirror just to make sure there were no cars coming his way, "About thirty minutes, that okay?"</p><p>Nodding briskly, Hoseok slumped down in his seat and shifted his gaze towards the window beside him, slowly traveling his eyes up to where a pretty blanket of azure blue lay above, coated with several white pillowy clouds that floated above the sky and moved at snails pace — but still mesmerizing to look at, regardless. Despite being the middle, almost end, of November, the picturesque scenery that lay above head was enough to paint a mind-boggling and misleading facade over the traditional and stereotypical winter day where one would usually assume it'd be dreary and murky out with overcast. </p><p>And though it was quite chilly out that day, as felt when a chilling wind that seemed to hold a thousand tiny, sharp crystals hit their faces on the way out of the house, it still appeared as beautiful as ever — almost looking identical to what a summers day in mid July would be. </p><p>So that itself served as a very relieving and uplifting mood-booster that lightened the atmosphere around them, since the last thing Yoongi wanted was to walk under a sky that only emitted a dark, and scary atmosphere on top of everything  else — solely worried for the possibility of Hoseok getting scared or frightened because of the intimidating aura it could display. Thankfully though, those worries were unneeded as the day's forecast only deemed sunny, pleasant weather and possible flurries later on; practically insinuating the epitome of perfection. </p><p>About ten minutes into their car ride, Yoongi pulled the car to a sudden stop — catching Hoseok off guard as he even jerked in his seat a little bit, not at all expecting them to make a stop only a couple minutes into their drive, but he complied nonetheless — and turned to face Hoseok who was staring back at him with puzzlement written around his pretty cerulean eyes. </p><p>"I'm just going to quickly run into the bakery for a minute or so to pick up something for us to snack on during the drive there, okay bub?" Yoongi informed, unbuckling his seatbelt as he turned off the engine and waited for a reply from the boy seated next to him, who was still apparently lost in his own void of empty thoughts.</p><p>Snapping out of his daze after realizing he had been spacing out for quite some time now, Hoseok looked up to meet Yoongi's worried glance and quickly blubbered a response back, "Oh yeah of course it's okay! Thanks Yoonie!" He giggled, pulling in Yoongi for a side hug before letting him go run into the bakery before the real road trip started.</p><p>Or not really road trip, but you get the gist of it. </p><p>Smiling softly, Yoongi wiggled himself out of Hoseok's grasp and waved him a quick goodbye before shutting the car door behind him and jogging up towards the front of the bakery entrance — wanting to make this trip no longer than five minutes top since stalling or wasting precious time was certainly not on the agenda for today, especially when Yoongi had a whole notes app full of activities for them to do and sights to see.</p><p>But unfortunately, that would have to wait off some time if Yoongi wanted to grab a hasty snack for the road, thus explaining how he nearly broke the hinges on the door from how hard he swung it open. </p><p>"Woah, hi Y—"</p><p>"Okay I'm just gonna need two croissants and one cup of hot chocolate and then one hot coffee, please," he panted breathlessly, which was almost comedic seeing as his car was literally parked right in front of the bakery, but no judgment here. </p><p>Screwing up his face in displeasure and clear offense, Jimin placed a hand at his hip before retaliating sassily, "Um no 'good morning my two best friends whom I love and appreciate very very much!' Like bitch, we're not your fucking servants treat us with some respect you fucking whore," he snapped, whipping a rag over his shoulder as he shot Yoongi a life-threatening glare that only seemed to intensify at the seconds ticked by. </p><p>Yoongi groaned out loud, not wanting to have to deal with this when he was already feeling short on them, "Okay sorry, but I'm in a rush so I didn't really have much time to deliver a full on monologue your highness," he snarled sarcastically back, feeling his nerves anxiously spasm inside of him since he was already feeling the pressure of time weigh down on his back, not only from this specific outing but by also being a very persistent and timely person in general. </p><p>Smiling in satisfaction, Jimin nodded and wiped his hands on his apron before strolling over towards the display glass and pulling out two croissants to heat up in the stove behind him. </p><p>Taehyung, who had just emerged from the back of the cafe where all the bread trays were stored, immediately greeted Yoongi with a bright, boxy smile upon seeing him. </p><p>"Yoongi! Hey what brings you here today so early?" He yawned, briefly bringing a hand to his mouth before walking up to Yoongi and latching an arm around his frame, wavering them both from side to side. </p><p>Yoongi drew his breath sharply, absolutely despising the question Taehyung had just asked regardless of it being so generic and innocent with zero bad intentions at all. </p><p>Still, none of that mattered when Yoongi knew for a solid fact that the second he told Taehyung the reason as to why he was there at only nine o'clock in the morning, which was because he was picking up a small breakfast for him and Hoseok on their way to the inner part of Seoul's downtown area, was that Taehyung would  instantly be on his back about it and criticizing his decision to do so, as it always led up to in anything regards to Hoseok. </p><p>But Yoongi couldn't bring himself to lie to his best friend either, since for one that would just be immature and also make him feel guilty while doing so since he was especially notorious for always being extremely truthful and honest in his words, and obviously by partaking in some silly little fib Yoongi would be betraying that part of his character, which is something he just couldn't ever bring himself to do regardless of the type of situation he landed himself in.</p><p>But apparently, Yoongi didn't even have to dwell on an answer for much longer when Jimin's voice suddenly cut through the air in his usual high-pitched and enthusiastic tone, "Yoongi's going to the city with Hoseok! Isn't that so cute!?" </p><p>It was at that moment that Yoongi wished for nothing more than to stomp over towards his friend and rip Jimin's hair out of his scalp and then burn it in the fucking bread oven. And while yes, by answering the question instead it let Yoongi off the hook since he technically didn't have to answer it himself, but it still didn't dodge the main problem here; which was Taehyung knowing of their outing. </p><p>But perhaps it would be useless to take his petty anger out on Jimin for not knowing such circumstances, so Yoongi didn't hold it against him for it. </p><p>But that didn't really make the situation any better, because it still didn't eliminate the fact that Taehyung was now going to go on some rambling tangent regarding what Yoongi only hoped to be a sweet gesture for Hoseok, nor the fact that Yoongi's nerves were now blasting through the roof right now and nearly fracturing his skull open from the explosion of both anxiety and nervousness that kept eating away at his skin until there was suddenly no more left of him. </p><p>And Yoongi was absolutely right, because the second those words slipped past Jimin's lips, Taehyung was immediately overcome with a wave of shock. And for such a casual outing it may seem a bit over dramatic, and in some ways it was, but mostly because Taehyung had just assumed that the reason Yoongi stopped by was because he was too lazy to whip up a breakfast, thus residing to a much more easier option. </p><p>But apparently that was not the case at all, and now Taehyung wasn't so sure what to reply with.</p><p>What should he reply with? </p><p>Personally, he didn't like the idea of Yoongi going out into crowded, public spaces with someone whom he didn't completely trust yet as that was basically a recipe for disaster in his mind. But then again, Taehyung was fully aware that trying to convince him otherwise wasn't going to work at all. </p><p>But his heart spoke out before his brain could knock some common sense into him.</p><p>"T-the city?" He stammered, gulping down that urge to lash out at Yoongi for being so stupid and putting himself at risk with no one else providing company except a five week old "friend". But it wasn't even the city that scared Taehyung, it was the frustration gathering up inside him at Yoongi's blindness to it all, at his stubbornness in refusing to even understand Taehyung's point of view. </p><p>Inhaling a deep breath as a weak attempt to calm himself down, which failed miserably, Yoongi mumbled a low, "Yeah." </p><p>"A-re you sure that's a good idea? I mean you barely know him—"</p><p>"I know him just fine, Tae, now please don't get up on my back about this, okay? I'll be extra careful and I promise Hoseok isn't like that," Yoongi stated loud and clear, desperately casting on a confident persona that was soon broken down by the evident trembles wavering in and out of his voice and his legs nervously bouncing up and down against the bakery floor. </p><p>Jimin, who busied himself with brewing the two hot drinks that Yoongi requested, listened in on their conversation — already feeling the regret eating him away at accidentally exposing Yoongi's plan, which he had heard from Namjoon just the other day over text. It simply wasn't his intention for things to unravel the way they did, as it never was since Jimin had the purest heart of gold out there. But now he was rethinking it all, mentally scolding himself for being such a blabber mouth and answering a question that was solely reserved for Yoongi only.</p><p>Taking the paper mugs in hand, Jimin shakily brought them to the counter near the cash register and called Yoongi up through a quiet, shy voice that was much different compared to his prior energetic one. </p><p>Sparing one last glance at Taehyung, who still hadn't made any move to respond, Yoongi fled from his place by Taehyung and headed over towards Jimin who took his payment and traded in the money for the food and drinks. </p><p>But what Yoongi had been to blind to notice — purely because he was still clouded by a small wave of fury and agitation that Taehyung just never seemed to be satisfied with any life decisions of his at this point, — was the sympathetic look Jimin gave him, innocently twinkling around his dark irises in hopes that Yoongi would notice and accept his indirect and very discreet apology, but apology nonetheless. </p><p>However, that chance was simply whisked away from him the moment Yoongi's hands brushed against his when taking the bag of food and two drinks, before speedily walking out of the bakery only muttering two, barely audible goodbyes. </p><p>Leaving both friends to sit in their own thoughts, pondering the interaction that seemed all too short to even grasp correctly. </p><p>But maybe, despite how hard they try, they'll never understand the absolute chaotic mess going on inside Min Yoongi's mind because they simply aren't him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 - 𝑎 𝑏𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi knew Taehyung was just trying to help.</p><p>He was fully aware of the fact and knew the backstory as to why Taehyung was always so hesitant towards meeting new people too, but that didn't (once again) mean that Yoongi would take it lightly.</p><p>It was still unbelievable to think how someone could be so uptight or stubborn to believing that Hoseok was a genuinely good person. Even if you didn't know him personally nor had conversed with him a lot, it was pretty self explanatory and anyone with a working eye could easily tell that Hoseok held the kindest soul that there was out there. </p><p>But Yoongi didn't want to ruin his day with Hoseok just because of one minor inconvenience, so he quickly succumbed all those pessimistic thoughts and sucked it up — throwing them far away from any place that would be in reach enough for his conscious to dwell on for the present time.</p><p>Because if anything, he wasn't going to let this get in the way of Hoseok's happiness and clear excitement visible in his smile alone — about touring the city, since Yoongi would only feel worse about himself if it did end up having a backwards effect.</p><p>And as of right now, Jung Hoseok's happiness was top priority — and that was final. </p><p>Yoongi briefly checked his reflection in the rear view mirror as a way to spot any cars that could be zooming past at any given moment, before pulling into a vacant parking spot that was thankfully still available directly in the center of a huge shopping area where small merchandise shops, restaurants, and bakeries — among many more businesses, stores and attractions — lay at the heart of Seoul.</p><p>It truly was a beautiful sight to behold, freely watching as people wearing high-end fashion brands strutted the sidewalks with an unmatchable amount of confidence, or how tourists walked in and out of several stores at a time carrying bags that represented various companies with its name plastered across the front of it. And while the people among the giant crowds that swarmed the city did color in the what-would-be empty streets with their striking appearances, the main factors that stored all the charming aspects itself were the buildings itself — the monuments, the skyscrapers, the billions of hotels and museums, art sculptures, individual owned businesses — the list goes on and on, stretching to infinite measures that was impossible to even consider with an average brain. </p><p>In short, the city was a remarkable experience to get the opportunity to endure, and Yoongi was happy to be spending it with someone who he had undeniably grown attached to over the last couple of weeks. </p><p>"Hey H—" Yoongi began, until realizing that Hoseok had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window of the car. Yoongi almost didn't want to wake Hoseok up with just how effortlessly cute he looked, or how flawlessly pretty he looked as well — with his eyes daintily fluttered shut and lips parted slightly, Hoseok looked like a real life fairy and Yoongi was sure of that fact regardless of how ridiculous it may seem to the common eye.</p><p>Though, seeing as Hoseok was a literal celestial being who fell from the sky, the concept of fairies didn't seem as far fetched or outlandish as it should've — confusing Yoongi the more he thought about it, but he eventually let that thought drift away before once again focusing on his main objective here, which was to wake Hoseok up and get a move on with their day in the city. </p><p>Sighing shortly, Yoongi first unbuckled his own seatbelt before undoing Hoseok's carefully as to not startle him too much, and then moved onto gently shake the star awake by placing both hands on his shoulders. </p><p>To Yoongi's relief, it didn't take long for Hoseok to respond by waking up with a start, lifting his head up from the car seat as he slowly flickered his eyes open and rotated his head around to where Yoongi was looking at him with an unidentifiable look in his eyes — one that nearly put Hoseok into cardiac arrest on the spot since although he couldn't quite make out what the expression to be, all it took was the dreamy expression written around Yoongi's honeydew colored eyes to cause a rapid stop in his breathing and palpitations in his heart. Which, for the record, was still all strange for him to deal with since Yoongi technically hadn't even done anything to make him feel this way — all it was controlled by was the sensitivity of his own fragile heart that easily ate up anything somewhat attractive and gave into those whirling desires that had been craving of what it had been starved of the most — which was love.</p><p>But who are we kidding? Hoseok wasn't in love with Yoongi.</p><p>Sure, he loved him — but those were two separate things both boarded up by entirely different meanings; one of them being platonic, and the other romantic. </p><p>And in the slight chance that Hoseok did somehow brew up romantic feelings for Yoongi, it would only be a tiny little crush at most — nothing more.</p><p>That was for certain.</p><p>"Oh, are we here already?" Hoseok muttered groggily, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes with both of his hands while Yoongi — unintentionally so — kept gazing at him fondly, not understanding what was so endearing about watching Hoseok wake up from a nap, but he wasn't complaining either since the sight was all too adorable for his heart to take any longer. </p><p>Bringing himself to his senses, Yoongi frantically blinked his eyes open and closed in hopes of snapping himself out of his dreamy haze that was again — at the fault of Hoseok himself — before ushering back a response as fast as his little mouth would go, "Oh um yeah, let's go shall we?" </p><p>Hoseok nodded, humming a tune that was now stuck in his head most likely from one of the songs on Yoongi's playlist that he played every morning or from the car radio station — whichever it may be — and clumsily waddled out of the car, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>"Sooooo what are we gonna do today!?" Hoseok chimed curiously, grabbing onto Yoongi's arm as the two made their way across the street and through the small crowd of people that were headed the same way as them, already feeling the excitement pumping through his bones at an unthinkable pace that even he himself didn't think he could surpass. But apparently, he was proven wrong and very much at that since no one — not even himself — should undermine Hoseok's ability to grow over enthusiastic about something so small compared to such a dramatized way of expressing emotion. </p><p>"Well, you'll see once we get there," Yoongi chuckled, wanting to keep all his planned activities a surprise mainly to build up Hoseok's desire in waiting for those anticipated moments to arrive — and when they eventually did, Yoongi would be able to see Hoseok become even more excited after not given any clues, hints, or spoilers to what the surprise was — even if that meant having to undergo an hour of probable inpatient whining. Which even so, Yoongi doubted greatly since Hoseok was as mature and well-behaved as any other twenty year old man, regardless if he carried more playful or childlike characteristics or not since those never completely wiped out his mature side either. </p><p>Jutting out his lower lip kiddingly, Hoseok subconsciously pulled at Yoongi's arm more, slowing down their pace just a tad but Yoongi couldn't find it in his heart to call it out or complain since he actually found himself basking in the feeling of Hoseok nuzzled up to him so closely as he was right now. A low huff slipped past his lips, but even so Hoseok kept a bright demeanor on — even if it meant being forced to have to suspend his patience levels by a little since Yoongi refused to give in and tell where they were going beforehand. </p><p>And to himself, even Hoseok had to admit his gratitude towards that set in stone rule since he personally loved surprises. </p><p>But of course, that more petty side of himself refused to express that underlying trait of his and kept it subdued amongst all others while Yoongi quickened up their walking pace towards some unknown destination — one that caused an abundance of theories, predictions, and a gazillion questions to whirl around the star's head of what possibly humans could have in store for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑛𝑢𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok was astounded.</p><p>Never before in his life had he seen so many people before at once, nor such a diverse array of architectural establishments that truly blew his mind away — temporarily erasing every thought or reminder that traced back to his home up in the sky as it was quickly erased with components on Earth instead, as well as its enchanting elements that swelled Hoseok up with uncontainable eagerness to explore the inner depths of the bustling city.</p><p>It was simply unfathomable to grasp, and coming from a boy who's been restrained up in the sky his whole entire life without being allowed to leave that secluded area he and others were forced to stay put in due to the supposable "dangers" that Earth possessed, Hoseok was amazed.</p><p>Glass buildings towered above him, creating that illusion of brushing against the gates of Heaven with how far they reached up into the sky — appearing to cut through a thick layer of clouds during it all. Colorful, eye-catching billboards were strewn about the city square where him and Yoongi were currently walking with their arms interlinked, either plastered on the front of those same skyscrapers that merged with the blue and grey ombrés that the sky presented that day. It was all such a compelling sight to see, and Hoseok even had to rub his eyes so forcefully with his fists just for the slight chance that he was still stuck up in the sky and possibly dreaming this all while sleeping on a cloud — that stars clouded his vision, whizzing in and out of sight every-time he blinked, making him slightly dizzy in the process but after enough trials the bizarre feeling faded away eventually. </p><p>Now gripping onto Yoongi's arm with both hands tightly, Hoseok still kept his gaze trained upwards, not even thinking about shifting it anywhere else in the mean time since there was all to much to take in and look at to move his gaze elsewhere — since that decision would ultimately be deemed as illogical.</p><p>There was too much too look at at once, with no possible way to fully comprehend all the alluring sights before him. There was such an overwhelming amount of exhilaration pumping through Hoseok's veins at that point in time — at that point in time where still his grip strongly attached onto Yoongi's arm, which gained attention from Yoongi who was now gazing at Hoseok with a fond look in his eyes, which of course went unnoticed by Hoseok who was still staring obliviously up at the touristy sights surrounding him — that he even felt his eyes buzzing, and though it may sound concerning just a tad, it was probably one of the best feelings Hoseok had ever felt before in his life time.</p><p>Like a rush of energy just passing through his body, implanting this ball of fire within his soul that spread like wildfire itself throughout the entirety of his body until it reached every fiber, every metatarsal, every cell, every fucking bone and infused them with an incomprehensible amount of euphoria that clearly showed in Hoseok's now starlit eyes — despite it being only noon or so. </p><p>"Y-Yoongi it's cooooolllldddd," Hoseok shivered through chattering teeth, only squirming himself up against Yoongi's body more than he already was — basking in the toasty feeling of the heat transferring between them and thawing their once frozen limbs. </p><p>A light blush crept up Yoongi's cheeks from this senses alerting him how Hoseok had now — unknowingly — hooked his pinky onto his, spreading this untamable flame inside the core of his heart that at that time, Yoongi played off as nervousness or shock from being caught of guard. </p><p>But it was also at that time — that both him and Hoseok were extremely clueless to the obvious signs pointed out right in front of them. </p><p>"C'mere," Yoongi chuckled, wrapping his free arm that wasn't occupied by Hoseok's pinky around the starling's small frame, ultimately bringing them both closer together. </p><p>Hoseok snuggled up against Yoongi's side comfortably, tilting his head slightly so that it now fit perfectly in the crook of Yoongi's neck and was resting on the surface of his shoulders. Yoongi froze from the action, feeling the wisps from the top of Hoseok's hair brush against his neck — spreading this tingly feeling that sent shivers up his spine from how ticklish the sensation was of it. </p><p>Still, he didn't make any move to jerk away from it like those sensory reactive nerves were telling him to, nor did he particularly want to, strangely loving the way it made him feel.</p><p>But what was all this talk about?</p><p>That's ridiculous, why — that's absurd. </p><p>Perhaps Yoongi was overthinking things, hell he was most likely overthinking things — dwelling on things that ceased to exist, that ceased to happen.</p><p>He was being delusional. </p><p>It was all in his imagination, making up things he secretly wished that would happen.</p><p>Or at least, that's what he told himself, convinced himself.</p><p>When really, everything he dreamed about was right here before his eyes, without the need to purposely fantasize about it in the deep state of his slumber or early hours of the morning when the cardinals and Robbins woke up the nearing civilians with their harmonies that flowed throughout the town and wavered in and out of houses. </p><p>A sorrowful sigh escaped Yoongi's lips, chilling the air around them with crystallized snowflakes that suddenly turned themselves into crisp where hot breath once lay. But perhaps, a melancholy mood and reality check was all that was needed for the Earth and its creations to be affected by a persons abnormal behavior too, since after all it was rumored that the Earth was always awake — and easily picked up vibrations of certain radians of energy that was given off by each and every person. </p><p>The more Yoongi thought about the more his mind became frazzled, but in a way he wasn't far off. The world really was connected through cobwebs and strings, intertwining every person somehow whether that be through literal family trees or relations that completely differ from that of acquaintances. It surely was a confounding abstraction to ponder, when the world was legitimately made of abstract shapes and lines — zigging and zagging in various directions or intersecting at unexpected angles; screaming nothing less than the meaning of unpredictable.</p><p>That's what everything was.</p><p>Unpredictable.</p><p>Just like how not even two months ago, Yoongi would've never predicted him housing a literal star under his roof, nevertheless befriending it. </p><p>Just like how Hoseok would've never predicted his more childish charms to take over so much that they'd lead him to this fate — to this fate of him and Yoongi, a human who he had met as a product from his fall, led them to strolling through the big streets of a bustling city hand in hand. </p><p>Or pinky crossed with pinky, I should say since that'd be a much more accurate description rather than the traditional phrase that plenty used nowadays where it was now stripped of meaning and torn down all the way to bare, lacking any sense of uniqueness or individuality. </p><p>Tiny sniffles were heard amongst the light rustle of golden, crimson, and burgundy, coming from a certain little star who was still cuddled up against Yoongi's side as he kept up their pace steadily, now with even more pressure weighing on him since he surely wasn't wishing for Hoseok to freeze to death from the bitter cold — even if it was pretty sunny out that day. </p><p>"Bub you good?" Yoongi asked worriedly, contemplating whether Hoseok had caught a cold or not. Most likely not though, since it was just a few sniffles so nothing worth stressing over immensely. </p><p>Feeling Hoseok's nod his head against his shoulders and neck, Yoongi let out a content sigh — gaining him enough reassurance that Hoseok was still holding up for now.</p><p>"If you ever get tired you could always piggyback ride me," Yoongi offered through a soft smile, one that Hoseok didn't even have to see to know that it was there — since the lighthearted and joyous tone carried throughout that message alone was enough to inform him of it. </p><p>Hoseok's lips instantly upturned into a small smile at the invitation, and though he wasn't that tired yet with their walking nor did he want to give Yoongi that extra responsibility especially when he didn't feel like it was necessary at this time in their trip, Hoseok would keep it in mind and tuck it away in the furthest pockets of his mind for now. </p><p>"I'm okay, thank you Yoonie," Hoseok whispered quietly into Yoongi's shoulder so it came out more incoherently and inaudible than normal, but regardless Yoongi still heard it loud and clear. </p><p>Yoongi didn't bother uttering back a response, seeing as the silence they surrounded themselves in was quite a comforting one, soothing them both to unexplainable measures that sent that familiar blissful feeling to travel through them. </p><p>It was like one of those wonders in life that just didn't require any explaining as to why it it was the way it is. </p><p>And as weird or twisted as that sounds, it's true. </p><p>About fifteen or so minutes passed where small talk or sweet nothings were exchanged between them. Not that they minded; whether it be long, deep conversations full of life's meanings and advice or silly, short-lasting bickers that ended up with them cackling on the floor relentlessly, both Yoongi and Hoseok cherished every single moment of it. </p><p>But finally, Yoongi saw their awaited destination finally pop up into view; which was a small market that consisted of holiday festivities and delicious food to celebrate the early approaching of winter and all the excitement that came with it. Plus, after having gone nearly three hours from eating their last bite of food, Yoongi was more than relieved to have finally arrived at the sole place that would surely have something to offer. And from hearing Hoseok's constant stomach growls, he could tell that he wasn't the only one walking on an empty stomach or basically starving since croissants and coffee did not hold off long enough as they should've. And while they were extremely tasty and Yoongi was extremely thankful that his two best friends ran a bakery which came to be very convenient in times like this, only real food would suffice. </p><p>Yoongi gently pushed a hand up against Hoseok's back just to make sure that they kept up their speedy walking pace that they had miraculously been consistent with up until this point, and guided them into the outdoor market where anonymous strangers roamed past them with their loved ones; ranging from clingy, sickeningly sweet couples to laughing groups of friends or bonding families cherishing their time together. </p><p>But it was in that moment that something unforeseeable tugged at Yoongis heart. </p><p>Looking at all the overly affectionate couples around them made him crave something that had never been there before — made him want something that he hadn't realized before now. </p><p>It was all an immediate feeling, a rush of overwhelming emotions that was too strong to ignore. </p><p>And frankly, Yoongi wasn't sure what to make of it. </p><p>It wasn't exactly a wave of sadness that washed over him, but more of a yearning to experience those exact romantic sparks that flew through the air around them — an energy that was too overpowering to brush off nonchalantly or pretend that it didn't affect him. </p><p>Because it did.</p><p>It did affect Yoongi.</p><p>And it hurt, it hurt seeing those enjoyable smiles plastered on couples faces that easily read contentedness all over them, or the way their eyes lit up with easily readable amour granted for a happy future together, or the way their hands intertwined lovingly — submerged in the way it brought warmth to their bodies just from a simple touch. </p><p>Or the way they shared short kisses under the mistletoes, feelings their lovers lips on theirs that felt as exhilarating as ever especially with such a jolly atmosphere around them. </p><p>Noticing Yoongi's silence, Hoseok wiggled his head out of his original position before turning it up towards Yoongi, so he was now face to face with his chin.</p><p>Probably not the ideal view, but it would do for now. </p><p>"Yoongi you okay?" Hoseok inquired worriedly, finding the silence a little odd especially when they had been carrying a smoothly flowing conversation only seconds prior until Yoongi froze in his tracks and stopped responding. </p><p>Thankfully Yoongi was still present enough to realize that someone was talking to him, but that distant reminder faded in and out of his conscious still — drifting further away from any signs of awareness but still close enough so that it was constantly nibbling at his sides.  Nevertheless, he shook himself away out of his temporary haze that had dominated his mind for a short moment, "Oh, um yeah I'm fine here let's go over there." </p><p>Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as a small pout adorned his features, not believing Yoongi with how oddly shaken up and nervous his voice seemed when responding. In fact, Yoongi didn't even seem there at all. </p><p>He seemed so ... distant.</p><p>Like he was far away in his own little world. Sure, he was physically there, but not mentally. </p><p>There was a difference. </p><p>With that instance on his mind still, Hoseok followed Yoongi's lead towards the food stand he was leading them to, which displayed a prettily put up array of chestnuts, rice cakes, sweet potato, among other vast varieties of sweet and savory goodness. </p><p>The aroma of it though — oh god, Hoseok could smell it for hours on end and never grow bored of it. </p><p>It was all so perfectly sweet, and Hoseok couldn't help but relish in the perfect balance distributed between the sweet and savory fragrances that hung in the air around them — entering their senses in a delight. </p><p>Which only added onto Hoseok's very long list of things that baffled him, because after all he had never been on Earth before nor ever experienced the usual aroma of foods or what humans did for entertainment purposes. So, unquestionably so, the unfamiliar scent of chestnuts and other surrounded treats only seemed more exaggerated in smell when breathing them in — as everything did since this wasn't at all what he was expecting. </p><p>But hell, now his taste buds were watering even more so just by looking at them. </p><p>"Two bags of chestnuts please," Yoongi requested politely, snapping Hoseok's head up at the sound of Yoongi's voice slicing through his empty void of thoughts and the air alone — especially at the announcement of purchasing the exact food he had been eyeing seductively for the past minute or so. </p><p>And apparently, Yoongi caught him in the act; embarrassing him nonetheless, but even so Hoseok was incredibly thankful since he would finally get his hand on a bag of delicious chestnuts. </p><p>After exchanging the food for money, Yoongi led them to a small open space that was still in the small square, before nudging Hoseok's shoulder as an indicator for him to wake up (though he was already awake, but still in a dreamy state from several factors of their outing) and handing him his own bag of chestnuts. </p><p>"These look ... delicious," Hoseok awed in amazement, barely believing that he even had hold of the savory delights. </p><p>Laughing softly at how genuinely awestruck Hoseok seemed, Yoongi opened up the bag for him before taking two between his fingers and raising it upwards near Hoseok's pretty, dainty lips that resembled hearts all too perfectly that Yoongi failed to notice before. Sure, maybe he acknowledged it subconsciously once or twice, but he had never really thought about it. </p><p>Getting the message, Hoseok parted his lips as Yoongi slowly let the two chestnuts fall onto Hoseok's tongue that had been extended out for him — nearly spasming out from how flavorful it was. Which was surprising, since it was still hard to comprehend how such a small edible item of food could be this satisfactory towards ones taste buds, as Hoseok's instantly exploded from pleasure and the overflowing desire for more. </p><p>"Holy moonfairies! This is amazing! How, when where why oh my go—</p><p>"Eat up Hoseok, you must be starving," Yoongi interrupted with light chuckles entering his tone, as he continued to feed Hoseok more of the chestnuts by hand completely abandoning the own growls of his stomach which simultaneously roared and echoed in the pit, nearly identical to what whales would stereotypically sound like, so be it.  </p><p>So, Hoseok shut up, though he wasn't necessarily complaining since he was convinced he could spend the whole day devouring these things without growing full or bored of their taste — savoring every bite and enjoying every taste that touched the tip of his tongue when nibbling it. </p><p>Because nothing could beat this — nothing could beat the cold (but not freezing) weather that added that extra feeling of coziness in the early stages of winter that fitted their outing perfectly, nothing could beat the way both Hoseok and Yoongi giggled uncontrollably at the simplest things that others may view as foolish or silly to find amusing, especially for adults in their early twenties. Nothing could beat the way Yoongi showed his care for Hoseok even through the simplest acts of chivalry or mere politeness such as these.</p><p>Nothing could beat the way how mutual gaiety was present in the way they smiled at the most common obscurities, laughed at the most simplest of wonders that Seoul had to offer them in the remarkable city they had traveled to during their weekend off — on Yoongi's accord, beamed at the tiniest elements that made up those bigger phenomenas — just like how Hoseok couldn't stop smiling at the way Yoongi's cheeks always rose in the most adorable manner, or how few squirrels passed them while they chattered away in their own little utopian world that consisted of them and only them. </p><p>Or at least, that's what they thought anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rows and rows of brightly lit LED roses illuminated the area around them, creating this sea of what seemed to be real-life glowing flowers — although that was simply false, since they were merely plastic and manufactured inside a factory. Still, the illusion remained and their hearts swelled up with wonder as to how a sight could be so compelling as this one, breaking down any past assumptions on what Earth's limit held. </p><p>Because, as proved with this view let alone, there were no limits to how beauty could waver — and that was subjective itself since everyone's opinions and preferences fluctuated. And though there may be "popular beliefs", if you will, there were still biases that differentiated from so, no matter how controversial it may seem from an outside viewer who rode along with the more safe and basic route of things. </p><p>And though that was a fact that simply had to just be accepted in their world today, Hoseok was entirely convinced that no one could deny the rich pound of allure that lay beneath the field of glistening roses that was freely offered up to them for touring purposes solely. It was simply impossible in his mind, it was such an entrancing sight to see that it became merely unfathomable to even grasp; despite having lived his entire life up in sky where he was constantly swarmed by a swirling sea of twinkling galaxies that stretched beyond infinity and surpassed all supposable borders that were presumed to exist within every vicinity or creation. </p><p>But even science itself stated that the universe was constantly expanding and shrinking — so that theory was clearly claimed to be false.</p><p>Yoongi spun his head around, with his arm still naturally curling its way around Hoseok's waist as it was a position he had just found himself leaning into from earlier, still not making any efforts in moving.</p><p>But the second his eyes finally drifted from the pretty sight before him, he found an even prettier one right beside him.</p><p>Not even just pretty — but breathtaking, sucking all the air out of his lungs and replacing that once long forgotten oxygen with blooming flowers that blossomed in the very bottoms of his throat, bursting with splashes of color that represented the rush of stamina he gained just from gazing at Hoseok alone. </p><p>He just couldn't find it within him to look away, and averting his eyes to elsewhere seemed like an impossible task at that moment, so he didn't even bother in trying knowing it would be unattainable to do so.</p><p>Even when there was a multitude of glimmering fluorescent lights that took the shape of beautiful roses and created this heavenly pathway of luminosities that looked mesmerizing enough to blow ones mind away completely, Yoongi still felt his own mind wonder to something else, someone else, that would beat any old art structure by a landslide, at least in Yoongi's humble opinion. </p><p>But really, when so many others who were still surrendered up in the sky thought the exact same after spending so much time with Hoseok over the course of years and taking in his entrancing beauty and ethereal features, that humble opinion easily became a popularly known belief that many accepted and correlated with in this modern day in age. </p><p>So Yoongi clearly was not alone in that thought.</p><p>But regardless, that didn't make it any less special nor undermine the strong feelings he felt towards the said star — feelings even he himself didn't know what to make of nor define them as. </p><p>Which is why he had purposely been ignoring them over the past couple days, pushing them to the very back of his brain so he wouldn't be forced to dwell on  the exact things that would pile in to his long list of fears. </p><p>They just didn't make sense. Then again, what did make sense? Everything was complex nowadays, and that was surely unarguable with just how confusion people — let alone feelings — could be. </p><p>But now wasn't the time to delve into that whirlpool of shower thoughts that Yoongi often found himself diving into both in the shower and late at night when even a blink of sleep was not easy to get ahold of. So, with one deep breath he let it all go, though still kept his attention trained on Hoseok who obliviously kept staring at the actual viewing sight that laid out before them — finding it as difficult to look away from that as Yoongi was finding it to look away from him. </p><p>Of course he didn't know that, and maybe Yoongi wasn't fully aware of it either. </p><p>But to any other person who happened to stroll past them or spare them a glance — it was painfully obvious, especially with the kind of look written all across Yoongi's eyes. </p><p>It was simply a lovestruck one — full of amour and astonishment as to how someone could look as prepossessing as Hoseok did, and so effortless at that. That's what was so mind boggling at it all, was that Hoseok wasn't even trying, and yet he still managed to look just as beautiful as ever. </p><p>Perhaps it was the way the light from all the billions of roses castes tiny shimmering reflections among his alluring eyes that resembled the precious gem, sapphires, themselves — a jewel known for its expense and worth, nonetheless unfathomable amount of beauty that even the human mind couldn't process. Or maybe it was the way his side profile was on display for the world to see, with his dainty, fairy-like nose created this silhouette with the night sky behind him and all the dazzling lights of the city to shimmer through the darkness as well. Or maybe it was his sharp jawline; which was harder to make out when the night fell but Yoongi still saw it without struggle, and that was enough. </p><p>Or maybe it was because of something else — something else that Yoongi was too afraid to admit, too clueless to realize, and too stubborn to accept. </p><p>Maybe that final day of acceptance would come sometime in the near future upon some miraculous chance gifted by the universe itself, but no guarantees were made since this was a very complex friends between to beings who were never meant to meet in the first place. </p><p>Finally having enough of it, Yoongi frantically tapped on Hoseok's shoulder to gain his attention, which thankfully worked in his favor seeing as Hoseok turned around immediately after feeling Yoongi's touch on his. </p><p>Seeing Hoseok's bright, blue eyes meet his in the black void that had entrapped them, Yoongi cautiously leaned in a tad closer towards the boys ear to whisper gently, "It's getting late out and I wanna go to one more place, that okay?" He asked, actually gratified that it was now getting dark out now since Hoseok wouldn't be able to see the small smile forming on Yoongi's lips. Not that that was a negative thing to see, but it would definitely rise some suspicions in the star and Yoongi for sure didn't want that. </p><p>After hearing that, Hoseok pulled away from Yoongi and nodded his head up and down, indicating that he was done gazing at this tour sight for now before following Yoongi's lead away from the crowd and more towards a secluded area where only a few strayed people stood — their hands still intertwined through it all, not once falling out of touch. </p><p>A small fortune that put smiles on both of their faces.</p><p>"Soooooo, uh — oh wow," Hoseok gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth in shock as he saw the view before him — which was any ordinary overlook of the city, but even that by itself could be considered a phenomenon to any outsider. </p><p>Blurry lights fazed in and out of sight, transforming into mere fuzzy balls of light that couldn't be recognized as any defined shape even if one squinted their eyes so intensely in weak attempts to find an answer as to what they were. Even so, that didn't bother Hoseok because the overall aura that the city radiated was enthralling — with dozens of cars zooming their way down busying streets in a rush to arrive to their desired destination that would undeniably bring them warmth and comfort; with people hurriedly walking through crowded sidewalks with their hands holding onto their lovers' as huge smiles overtook their faces, or just a blend of everything and anything that made up the lively streets of Seoul. </p><p>Hoseok had never seen anything like it before; the sights, the people, the person. </p><p>And as if almost right on cue, Hoseok suddenly felt a familiar pair of fingers lightly brush against behind his ear — sending tickles to crawl all the way down his neck and throughout the rest of his body as well, leaving Hoseok no choice but to giggle at the odd and tingly feeling purely based off instinct. </p><p>Though what particularly caught him off guard, was when Yoongi's fingers weren't the only things he felt come into contact with his skin; but the stem of a flower too.</p><p>And then it clicked.</p><p>Yoongi had just tucked a flower behind his ear. </p><p>Hoseok wasn't sure how to react, since the action in itself was utterly adorable and wholesome — but what did it mean? What did it resonate to? Was it just some mindless gesture that Yoongi hadn't thunk much about, or did it serve as a token of affection that Hoseok was expected to react to greatly? </p><p>In simpler terms, Hoseok was spiraling out of control (on the inside that is, since he kept a calm composure on the outside), whizzing past any signs of his conscious to tell him to slow down before he did something he regretted or said something utterly stupid that was only meant to be kept within the borders of his own mind. </p><p>Being interrupted in his thoughts, Yoongi spoke up softly — with his rich, yet soothing tones of milk and honey filled the air around them with tranquility, an exact atmosphere that Hoseok desperately needed at that moment, "I-it looks pretty on you, so I just thought —"</p><p>Peck! </p><p>And that's when Yoongi instantly stopped talking, feeling both of Hoseok's hands quickly grab onto his shoulders and pull him inwards while Hoseok's soft, fair lips suddenly came into contact with his left cheek for not even two seconds, yet in his own little world, it felt like an eternity. </p><p>Or maybe because he wished it was an eternity.</p><p>Wished that things would stay like this forever — wished that Hoseok planting spontaneous kisses on his cheek would become a daily routine, wished that occasional drives into the city would turn into weekly trips, wished that Hoseok would stay forever.</p><p>And maybe that was selfish on his part, knowing fully well just how much the star was eager to go back home and see his friends and family that were equally as excited, if not more, to see him too. </p><p>But now, a little over a month in of Hoseok's stay, Yoongi couldn't even imagine a life without him, nor imagine any distant memory that didn't contain Hoseok somewhere in it. </p><p>Call it greed — call it insensitivity — but in the book of fate written by the stars itself and put together by the strings of the universe, it was known as something entirely different. </p><p>Yoongi already felt the intense wave of heat rise to his cheeks, setting the whole of his soul on fire with it as the feeling and touch of Hoseok's soft, heart shaped lips brushing faintly against his cheek remained even seconds, minutes even, after they collided. </p><p>And now not only was Hoseok uncontrollably blushing from the fact that Yoongi actually tucked a tiny flower behind the brink of his ear, but now Yoongi was also furiously blushing at the reminder that Hoseok had just kissed his fucking cheek.</p><p>The action in itself was driving him nuts. </p><p>Absolutely nuts. </p><p>He wasn't quite sure for the reasoning behind it, but Hoseok himself did it as a thank you gift — if you will — for Yoongi tucking a flower behind his ear. And as weird or odd as that sounds, no one can deny how innocently sweet it all is, even sweeter than any combination of sugar and honey itself, which was a recipe for toothache. </p><p>But in this instance, all it was was a recipe for heartache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. ⍣𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑦 - 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[takes place when hobi kisses Yoongi's cheek, just so no ones confused hehe]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Hoseok was clearly stuck in dreamland, completely submerging himself within the city's beauty that seemed to take full control of his conscious and distract him for the time being, Yoongi took this as an advantage to scan the area around him in search of something.</p><p>Until his eyes landed on it. </p><p>A tiny, white flower. </p><p>Which was strange — seeing as it was almost December and flurries actually began to fall around them while they were still out and about on their city walk. But what made this situation even more peculiar than normal was that it was the only one in the entire grass area around them. </p><p>One single flower.</p><p>Yoongi couldn't quite understand his luck with that one, since he wasn't even sure what he was looking for until his eyes just so happened to land on the one thing that stayed bloomed amongst the bitter wind and freezing air that swamped Seoul completely over the last couple of weeks.</p><p>In his mind it was a miracle, an act purely based off of fate as if he was meant to find it — as if that flower solely stayed alive on its last breath while it's friends and family withered away because of Winter's cruel curse that came annually, sucking their breath away until spring rolled around once again. </p><p>But apparently, for some odd reason that was still left unanswered, one single flower stayed alive — looking as perfect as ever as if it had only bloomed just yesterday.</p><p>Now Yoongi wasn't the biggest on fate or soulmates, and while he didn't oppose the idea of it or label it as an illogical hoax, he just had never really delved into the concept deep enough to truly understand it a little more. </p><p>But now, as he crouched down on his knees to gently pluck the tiny, white flower from out of the ground — purposely being extra delicate as to not have it crumble within his grasp — he couldn't help but ponder the possibility of it being fate, of it being destiny. </p><p>Because realistically, what were the chances of one single flower surviving out in the dead of autumn when snow was just beginning to fall and December was already approaching — having already knocked out any other signs of life such as flowers themselves — clearly, being the last of its kind to hold on to its last thread of life that could easily break at any moment now, the being doomed to death? </p><p>It was extremely unlikely, that's what. </p><p>And the very fact that Yoongi just so happened to stumble upon it because he felt this random urge to search for some unknown object — only further casting wonders to swirl around his mind as to why he even received those random pushes, linked from an anonymous source. </p><p>It happened too smoothly to be based off pure coincidence, nor too naturally at that like he knew what he was doing when searching for something he supposedly didn't know what he was searching for, but then oddly enough, the second his eyes landed on that tiny flower he knew in his heart that that was the exact reason as to why he felt an abundance of sparkling impulses storm up inside his core. </p><p>So, with one quick action, Yoongi swiftly — yet carefully — took the flower in the palm of his hand before strolling up to Hoseok with not one ounce of hesitance ridden in his stride, before brushing away a side of his bangs to make room for the flower as he tucked it right behind his ear. </p><p>Yoongi himself wasn't even sure as to what came over him; perhaps it was that same anonymous force still controlling his movements as it stripped away any sense of consciousness from Yoongi before he could even realize what he was doing, or maybe it really was based off his own self-assertive actions that were totally supported by his own self-made decisions. </p><p>Whatever it may be, he didn't regret it and not one bit.</p><p>Because seeing Hoseok with a cute little flower tucked behind the base of his ear was enough to send Yoongi over the moon — especially with how his platinum blond hair was slowly swept up in the gentle breeze that Mother Nature emitted, yet still not strong nor powerful enough to actually blow the flower away, the star was the epitome of beautiful. </p><p>Another miracle, perhaps. </p><p>But everything happens for a reason, and Yoongi as of that current moment wasn't denying for one second that all these series of events happening in this exact chronological order, was indeed, no coincidence. </p><p>Yoongi noticed Hoseok's clear shock — as a starstruck expression soon overtook his face and explained as to why he had still made no efforts in verbally responding or reacting, still trying to comprehend the fact that Yoongi had just tucked a flower behind his ear.</p><p>However, in a matter of mere seconds, Hoseok's astonished expression morphed into one of tenderness — when a soft, subtle smile curled up at the corners of his lips and his eyes sooner formed into crescents, complimenting the light blush that happened to creep up his cheeks as well — something that did not go unnoticed by Yoongi, and he too felt himself flushing deeply at the entire situation in itself.</p><p>Clearing his throat steadily, Yoongi nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he shuffled on his week with his eyes instantly averting down towards the ground below him, abandoning his prior vocal point which was Hoseok's pretty complexion, "I-I just thought it'd look pretty so I—" </p><p>But that's all that needed to be said before Hoseok did the very first thing his mind screamed at him to do, both being overstimulated by a rush of ecstasy coursing through his veins and flattery at the actuality behind Yoongi tucking a flower behind his ear, still not being able to believe it. </p><p>But what Hoseok did in return — prioritizing that instead of talking since words seemed much more strenuous and tricky to form in that moment as Hoseok simply found himself tongue-tied — was leaping towards Yoongi and resting both hands on his shoulders carefully, before pulling his body closer towards his and kissing his left cheek promptly. </p><p>Hoseok only let his lips linger there for not even a full millisecond, before pulling away and wrapping Yoongi in a tight embrace with his arms instantly fleeting to hug the base of Yoongis neck. </p><p>While Yoongi, on the other hand, was now left in a complete state of awe. </p><p>Because Hoseok just kissed him — and though it may have been a tiny little peck — he couldn't help but wonder as to what the connotation behind it really was. </p><p>But putting that all aside, Yoongi gulped down all those questions that seemed to be devouring him whole before apprehensively resting his arms to snake around Hoseok's waist loosely, as they both swayed back and forth on their feet creating this sort of wave motion that brought them an immense amount of joy.</p><p>And yes, many mysteries laid unanswered that night, branding off into questions that would surely be revisited for the next couple weeks.</p><p>But as of now, where Yoongi and Hoseok were only bothered with the present time and solely concentrating on each other and nothing else — they couldn't bother with those theories right now. </p><p>"Yoongi, can I tell you something?" Hoseok whispered, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulders as Yoongi's own stare faltered, finding it difficult to find once place to focus on.</p><p>Biting down on his lower lip, Yoongi nodded, "Mhm?" </p><p>"I'm really happy," Hoseok spoke softly through a broad, heart-shaped smile that shone brightly against the dark tones of nightfall, one that Yoongi unfortunately couldn't see due to their position, but one he could feel and sense that was there.</p><p>And that was all that was needed to burst that extra explosion of euphoria inside him, planting a smile on his face too.</p><p>Because if Hoseok was happy, then he was happy. </p><p>And that was nothing less than basic fact.</p><p>"Me too bub, me too." </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>"Ohhhhh my gooooodddd," Jihyo mumbled to herself, looking through her spectating goggles before anxiously tossing them to Mark, who caught them steadily with one hand.</p><p>"Ji, wha—"</p><p>"Just look, please," she mustered out, as if it nearly took all of her strength to mutter those three simple words. And it did, because the sight she just saw was absolutely terrifying. </p><p>Not the action within itself, but the outcome it would bring.</p><p>More specifically, if Nayeon found out about it. </p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows together quizzically, though abiding by his friends orders since curiosity got to the best of him, Mark quickly fumbled with the goggles before pulling them over his eyes — only to let out the biggest gasp he ever had. </p><p>Because Hoseok had just kissed a human.</p><p>Whether it be on the lips or not, it didn't matter.</p><p>Because any signs of affection exchanged between them was basically asking for a death wish from a certain someone.</p><p>And that certain someone could absolutely not, under any circumstances, find out that a star had just kissed a mortal. Sure, it was a peck on the cheek — but that was equally as bad as a passionate kiss on the lips in Nayeon's own little world where any direct interactions with humans equates to the worst thing anyone could possibly do. </p><p>"Oh my god," Mark whispered to himself, lowering the goggles from his eyes that were now the size of saucers — replacing all past euphoria and twinkling stars that shone in them with immediate fear. Fear for Hoseok, fear for the person whom had taken Hoseok in, and lastly; fear for themselves and the consequence that he and Jihyo would have to face if Nayeon ever found out about this, especially if she found out that Jihyo and Mark had known all along and still didn't make moves into telling her.</p><p>But how could they?</p><p>They didn't hold this burning hatred towards humans like Nayeon did, and they surely didn't want that one human to suffer under her wrath just because Hoseok had decided to peck him on the cheek. </p><p>That would be immoral in itself — and basically go against every ideology and belief that the stars went by. </p><p>All because she had this strong, overpowering urge to protect them from the hands of evil. But in this situation, substituting your own fears to save others can backfire, turning you into the exact devil you made others out to be. </p><p>"Mark— we can't let her see this. Do you have any idea what she could do?" Jihyo exasperated, speedily running up to Mark to aggressively capture him in a stress-relieving hug, something that always thought Jihyo an immense amount of comfort that nothing else could.</p><p>Sighing wearily, Mark ran a hand through Jihyo's long, luscious locks before resting his chin on top of her head, "I won't tell her Ji, and I'll make sure she doesn't find out, okay? It's okay, deep breath in, deep breath out. We'll be okay." </p><p>We'll be okay.</p><p>Yet somewhere beneath those consoling words that were supposed to bring her nothing more than reassurance, Jihyo felt something erupt deep within her gut that told her something terrifying.</p><p>That they weren't going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑖𝑡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride back was the epitome of serene; watching the world pass by as blinding lights only flowed more luminously as darkness fell upon them, accentuating what was already a twinkling galaxy among the urban world. Memories of their day spent together flashes through their minds vividly — remembering every smile that graced their features, every laugh that filled the empty air around them with utter bliss, every time they even so looked at each other; exchanging glances that read a universal language which only they could understand. </p><p>Everything about their day was perfect, ranging from the very start of the trip where they blasted music in the car ride there and sung their hearts out while they simultaneously nibbled on their croissants and hot beverages, to the very car ride back — now calm, tranquil music filling in the empty void of comfortable silence as they sat in the sea of their own thoughts, reflecting on everything and everything that happened in the last twelve hours or so.  </p><p>Just like how they played hide and go seek in the mall, nearly getting caught by security guards whilst doing so. But in that moment in time, they couldn't care any less because it was a special one time experience that probably wouldn't happen ever again. </p><p>Just like how Hoseok eventually gave in and took up the offer of piggyback riding Yoongi to their respected destinations. Whether it be to go out and get food from a quick fast food chain or to the outdoor market that led to a numerous amount of events on its own — with each one spinning off into its own destiny just like a spider web, where everything was interconnected by the main root. </p><p>Just like how Yoongi placed that tiny white flower in the crook of Hoseok's ear — making the star look like a real life fairy and sealing that biased opinion as a fact once and for all. </p><p>And lastly, just like how Hoseok, in response to that, placed that fleeting peck onto his left cheek — forever implanting an eternal burn that still never seemed to fade afterwards even after a good thirty minutes of occurring. In fact, the hot fiery blaze only seemed to grow my intense with every thought correlating back to the kiss, setting Yoongi's heart a blaze entirely with just how overjoyed he felt that Hoseok had actually kissed him. </p><p>It was everything from wholesome to adorable, not overpowering the other but distributing this perfect balance between the two that reigned forever. </p><p>A small smile etched its way onto Yoongi's lips as the memories began flooding in, drowning out any pessimistic ones that once roamed in his now blissful utopian. </p><p>Stealing a quick glance at Hoseok, whose head was still turned towards the window as he seemed to be gazing at the city's architecture as they drove past, Yoongi once more shifted his concentration back towards the road ahead as his thoughts began to become intoxicated with the exact person sitting beside him.</p><p>That was until that exact person sitting beside him broke the silence with a soft-toned voice, one that flowed smoother than milk and honey and instantly transcribed as a harmony through Yoongi's ears. </p><p>"Have you been to the city a lot, Yoongi?" He asked stealthily, murmuring the question into his elbow which was propped up against the side of the car window. Still, Yoongi heard him loud and clear regardless and smiled at the question thrown at him. </p><p>"Well, sorta. I grew up in Daegu but then moved to Seoul as I got older, but I've never really been downtown a lot, I guess you could say. But sometimes I do take weekend trips with friends and family as occasional outings to treat ourselves once in a while," he answered with simply, recalling back to all of the times he's visited the city beforehand; always managing to heighten his mood since it always held fond memories to look back on. </p><p>Hoseok took in the information slowly, processing every word spoken to him before answering back, "Oh, well you should treat yourself more! You deserve it." </p><p>Yoongi's cheeks instantly blossomed with pale rosy hues, slowly spreading to the rest of his face at the words that Hoseok had just spoken. Everything about it was so bitterly sweet, since Hoseok was insinuating that Yoongi worked hard and deserved a break more frequently because of it. And although those did touch Yoongi's heart quite a bit, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it on his end. </p><p>"Ah, that's — thats really sweet of you but I think I can always work a little harder, you know? Like — I dunno I've just never really felt settled if that makes sense. Well, that was until you came along," Yoongi chuckled lightly, finding it amusing almost with just how much Hoseok's genuinely flipped his life upside down, in a positive way, of course. Which is something that Yoongi was thankful for everyday, wondering how he just happened to get so lucky as to land himself in the arms of one of Earth's greatest phenomenons. </p><p>Hoseok looked up frantically, still keeping his head rested against the window as he tilted it slightly towards Yoongi's direction, whose smile still hadn't disappeared from sight as it only seemed to widen at his statement. While Hoseok on the other hand, was extremely flustered and wasn't sure what to make of the statement, nor what to say or do explaining as to why he just left his mouth agape in both surprise and fondness since it did manage to spark something within his heart — and that something surely wasn't any ordinary coincidence. </p><p>"Wh— what?" He stammered, convinced that he had heard wrongly. However, seeing the smile on Yoongi's lips only broaden at his confused state told him otherwise. </p><p>Taking a deep breath in, Yoongi firmed his grip on the steering wheel as he switched lanes before speaking up, "Yeah, I mean — honestly I would've never expected to see someone fall from the sky before, nonetheless end up being friends with an actual star since that in itself sounds unreal," he laughed, shaking his head from side to side as he remembered the exact day in which he found Hoseok levitating there in mid air right outside his house as a glowing aura surrounded his figure. It was still unbelievable, but with that said Yoongi continued promptly, "but who knew that it'd end up being one of the best things that's ever happened to me?" </p><p>And if Hoseok wasn't shocked before, then he surely was now. </p><p>The way Yoongi said it was what caught him off guard the most, since he spoke with such a casual tone that was basically on par to asking someone how their day was. It just didn't add up, and that only added into the confusion whirling around Hoseok's mind since it basically contradicted the phrase whole. </p><p>Plus, Hoseok tended to be a somewhat self-deprecating individual, never missing the chance to criticize himself whoever he didn't live up to expectations or demands set by the Stellars. So hearing this, well it practically sent him flying. </p><p>"Really?" Hoseok asked, blatantly confused as to how that was even a possible thought to think, but he also couldn't help but seriously deny the truth behind Yoongi's testament, despite knowing good and well with just how honest Yoongi was about everything and anything. </p><p>Nodding his head up and down, briefly checking their reflections in the rear view mirror, Yoongi confirmed, "Really." </p><p>"Well —" Hoseok began somewhat aggressively, desperately searching for words that could own up to what Yoongi had just said about him, "you're also one of the best things that's ever happened to me! In fact, I'm really grateful how you took me out today too — like really Yoongi, thank you," he confessed shyly, averting his head downwards so he was now face to face with his fingers fumbling the drawstrings of his hoodie that Yoongi had lended him from his own closet. </p><p>Pride swelled up inside Yoongi, since his whole goal was to give Hoseok an experience of a lifetime that he's obviously never gotten to undergo before. And hearing that confirmation that he did indeed do just that with this little weekend trip, was enough to make Yoongi satisfied with himself, even going as far as to boost his confident levels through the roof since nothing was more victorious than being the cause of Hoseok's euphoria. </p><p>"I'm glad," Yoongi beamed, eyes still trained onto the road, "maybe we'll do it again sometime since you liked it so much," he offered up through a sequence of feathery giggles, determined to keep his word for it since he'd be willing to do anything just to see the evident excitement gleam in Hoseok's eyes like this again. Though the star was usually very enthusiastic, today only seemed to double that part of his personality — an experience Yoongi didn't take for granted as he truly made sure to enjoy every moment of it. </p><p>"REALLY?!" Hoseok squealed, bouncing in his car seat as a newfound sense of anticipation shot through his veins and traveled to all parts of his body, stimulating his mind with absolute happiness at hearing that offer transfer from Yoongi's lips to his ears. </p><p>Yoongi nodded, not being able to fight back the irresistible smile that made its way onto his face, "Of course, plus you seemed abnormally happy today which is always a good sign." </p><p>Hoseok's smile only grew — now sitting up properly with his head fully turned towards Yoongi, watching as his stare solely kept concentrated on the road ahead of him. And if Hoseok didn't have as much self control as he did, one may even say that he'd go in for another kiss — but of course, he didn't all because of the fears that swallowed him whole and turned those last lingering specks of confidence into dust. </p><p>"Well, when you've lived your entire life watching the action below you happen, it's kinda nice to experience it for once, you know? Like I'm finally living my life instead of watching everyone else live theirs," Hoseok fessed quietly, determined to keep a jubilant expression plastered on his face as to not worry Yoongi or raise his suspicions that something was off. </p><p>But even that wasn't necessary, because right then and there Hoseok was finally doing the very exact thing he's yearned to ever since he was brought up into his own world up in the sky. </p><p>And that was getting to see what Earth was like.</p><p>A giant blue ball that floated in outer space, covered with splotches of green and white as it rotated around the sun slowly and spun in circles all day long. Regardless of how generic it sounds, Hoseok couldn't help but find it fascinating, only piquing his curiosities as to what it would be like to actually live there. </p><p>So nothing could describe his current status than the word 'content' could; finally being able to feel the dirt ground underneath his feet and feel the cool air brush past him — giving him a real insight on what humans got to experience everyday for free, yet always took it for granted. </p><p>The simple thought infuriated Hoseok, how people were handed over such a beautiful planet with an abundance of wildlife and wonders but they still found something to hate about it; still found a way to destroy it because of their own selfish needs as if they weren't already granted everything they could've possibly wished for. And now Hoseok was finally living that lifelong dream of his, finally grabbing hold of every desire and wanting that he wished upon a star every single night — and now that it finally happened, he was incredibly grateful.</p><p>Which may sound odd since Hoseok had quite literally cried his eyes out countless times over the fact that he was now on Earth and away from his fellow stars. But if you really think about it, the pros outweigh the cons in a manner that Hoseok's never even thought about before.</p><p>Or at least that's what he thinks. </p><p>Meanwhile Yoongi, on the other hand, had never really thought it would be like for Hoseok — who was on the flipped end of the spectrum from him, watching the earth below him while Yoongi had been completely oblivious to any source of life up in the sky until recently. And even after Hoseok moved in with him, he had never really delved into what it would be like from his perspective, to be restricted of the things you most desire.</p><p>And now, in his mind, it all seemed so tiring. </p><p>Spending your entire day watching people have fun below you, watching them fulfill all your dreams that you had an abundance of questions about, watching them live a life you yearned for. </p><p>While Yoongi on the other hand had the completely opposite mindset, slightly jealous that Hoseok held magical powers that possessed skills of enchantment, even getting the luxury of sleeping on clouds and dancing up in the sky.  </p><p>And to Yoongi's younger self, that seemed like a faraway dream that was impossible to grab ahold of. </p><p>Yet now it wasn't impossible at all; maybe for him, but it was indeed very possible for others as they were living that exact life style as we speak. </p><p>"Oh," Was all Yoongi could get out, since he wasn't quite sure how to respond without hitting a sensitive spot in Hoseok, "I'm sorry Hoseok, I had no idea that's how you felt—"</p><p>"Yoonie it's okay," Hoseok laughed lightheartedly, placing a hand on Yoongi's thigh to soothe him, "it's not like it's your fault or anything. Plus, I'm here right now so let's just make the most of it." </p><p>Yoongi nodded hesitantly, inhaling and exhaling shaky breaths that oddly held all his worries that still hadn't vanished from the air around them, since being a quite empathetic person he felt a little sorry for Hoseok especially when he had just confessed that he had basically been restrained his entire life from living out the one thing he's always dream of.</p><p>And the only key to the door that seemed to always be locked, was by accidentally falling from the sky purely based off of foolishness. </p><p>That's what it was.</p><p>A mistake. </p><p>Still, those words echoed inside Yoongi's head, reverberating off the walls inside it as they suddenly implanted a permanent smile on his lips. </p><p>Let's make the most of it.</p><p>And if Yoongi was sure of something, it was that he was most definitely going to make the most of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 𝑦𝑜𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑖 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑢𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yoongi," Hoseok spoke up croakily through small sniffles, "do you — achoo! Sorry, um do you think I could have some hot tea or something?" He asked sheepishly, clearly embarrassed for asking Yoongi to do something for him — and he genuinely hated how helpless he felt in the situation especially when Yoongi had already done so much within these past couple weeks. </p><p>But ever since the two got back from their trip, which was around a week ago, Hoseok noticed him sneezing and sniffling a bit more frequently, reasoning that he had picked up a cold from a combination of going outside during the winter time and being surrounded by large crowds of people. So catching a cold or common bug wasn't uncommon, thankfully. </p><p>Yoongi immediately rose from his seat up from the couch, placing down his phone temporarily before striding over towards the stove as he began heating up the kettle, "Is it bad? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked gently, turning to face Hoseok as he leaned himself back against the tabletop counter with his arms crossed sternly in front of him, since he couldn't help but be mad at himself for not noticing Hoseok's little cold earlier when the symptoms were right in front of him this whole time.  </p><p>Pulling the blanket around his shoulder a bit more, Hoseok nervously shuffled towards the bar island before taking a seat on one of the stools, "It's not bad I promise! Just sneezing and a sore throat—"</p><p>"A sore throat!? You poor thingggg," Yoongi cooed, immediately strolling over towards Hoseok to wrap him in a warm hug, not really caring for the fact that he was somewhat sick since getting a cold wasn't a big deal to Yoongi, especially when they were extremely common at this time of the year. </p><p>"Yeah but it's really nothing —"</p><p>"Shhhhh, don't waste your voice! I'll boil you a nice mug of hot tea so it'll soothe your throat, and then we can maybe watch some Netflix together on the couch later, how does that sound?" Yoongi chimed, encircling his arms around Hoseok's waist, which was surprisingly difficult to do when he was sitting down, but still one object in the way wouldn't stop Yoongi from giving his favorite person in the whole entire world a hug. </p><p>A soft smile tugged at the corner of Hoseok's lips, already feeling his spirits raise from just how caring and loving Yoongi was being. Though, let's be real, Yoongi was always like this around him so it wasn't much of a change than from what Hoseok was used to already. Still, he was extremely thankful for the amount of effort and time Yoongi took out of his day just for the sake of Hoseok's own personal needs, only going further to show with just how selfless he really was. </p><p>"Okay! Are you sure though? What about work?" Hoseok asked worriedly, not wanting to distract Yoongi from anything that may have been more important than just looking after someone who had some measly little cold. </p><p>Chuckling softly, Yoongi pulled away from the embrace before walking over towards one of the cabinets to pull out two mugs, "Hoseok, I work at a flower shop. I'll be fine." </p><p>"Well — n-no flowers to look after? Or water? Oh! You haven't seen Joonie in a while—"</p><p>"He's my coworker, I see him every day and have since college," Yoongi interrupted, finding their conversation amusing and a tad bit wholesome on Hoseok's part seeing as he was very determined in getting Yoongi to retreat off to somewhere else that wouldn't involve taking care of him. But no matter how much Hoseok whined and complained or tried to convince Yoongi to go off and do more "important things", Yoongi wouldn't budge and always say the same thing over and over. </p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Seokie, it's a Saturday and I never do anything on Saturdays. You know that," Yoongi pointed out cleverly, actually succeeding in stumping Hoseok for a little since the star was still desperately trying to find any excuses for Yoongi not to abandon any chores for that day just to take care of him. And while it was greatly appreciated and a large part of Hoseok was actually looking forward to the promise that Yoongi had proposed, a heavy weight of guilt formed in the pit of his stomach as well since nothing felt worse than being seen as vulnerable. </p><p>A small pout adorned Hoseok's features defeatedly, having no choice but to accept Yoongi's demands in assisting him. And while the majority of himself was ecstatic over the fact that they'd end the day curled up on the couch binging Netflix with each other, a small portion of himself still felt extremely bad that Yoongi could just be doing this out of pity for him when he had a bunch of other things to do on his agenda, despite it he already denied that accusation or not.   </p><p>Cocking his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Hoseok's pout, Yoongi briefly shook his head to the side before walking up towards Hoseok and squishing his cheeks, while Hoseok on the other hand made no attempts in moving from their position since he secretly loved being fawned over. </p><p>But that was his little secret.</p><p>Maybe not a very secret one, but a secret nonetheless. </p><p>"Ahhh you're squishing me," Hoseok murmured uncomfortably with Yoongi's fingers still butchering the fuck out of his poor cheeks, which now undeniably held red finger imprints on them from how hard he was being squeezed. </p><p>"Well that's because you're so easily squishable. Cute, little and squishy," Yoongi giggled, not even noticing the precious gummy smile that formed itself on his face — one that seemed to light up the room and everything around them, while also managing to make Hoseok's heart explode out of fondness. </p><p>"I'm taller than you, so I am not," Hoseok denied stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as he attempted at pointing his chin up towards the ceiling, though that plan failed miserably since Yoongi was still very much in control of his cheeks. </p><p>"Are too," Yoongi grinned teasingly, squirming Hoseok's face all about as he was practically using this as a source of entertainment.</p><p>"Am not."</p><p>"Are too."</p><p>"Am not."</p><p>"Are too."</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"Are too!"</p><p>"Am freaking n—" </p><p>Squish!</p><p>Hoseok didn't have any choice but to shut up in that moment as Yoongi suddenly attacked him in an aggressive hug — which was amusing in itself since it was usually the opposite way around, but their roles seemed to be switched today — even going as far as to lift Hoseok off the ground and prop him up onto the counter. </p><p>"Good, now stay there while I prepare your tea," Yoongi instructed simply, eliciting a quiet groan from Hoseok who wanted nothing more than to help Yoongi do something that was for him. Although, perhaps that was a bit hypocritical since technically Hoseok did recall in asking Yoongi to make tea for him, so maybe he should've thought this all through beforehand especially knowing with just how much of a caring and compassionate person Yoongi was. </p><p>Which only applied even more to people whom he had a soft spot for, and Hoseok most definitely was one of them. </p><p>But how could someone not be soft for Jung Hoseok?</p><p>He was adorable, kindhearted, a goofball, and had the biggest heart in the whole entire world — basically the epitome of perfection, at least in Yoongi's mind, that is. </p><p>However who knew that such a strong opinion could be one that many others thought as well. </p><p>Especially, and more specially, people up in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 𝑎𝑙𝑙'𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑖𝑟 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HALFWAY MARK MFJDKSK😩😩‼️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Jin is it okay if I get left off of my shift a bit early today?" Yoongi asked hesitantly, specifically darting his eyes anywhere but Seokjin — who spun around at the counter and shot Yoongi a skeptical glance as to why this odd request was suddenly made.</p><p>"What why? Is everything okay?" He asked with clear concern written in both his eyes and the way he spoke, reassuring Yoongi with comfort since Yoongi was somewhat expecting his friend to bombard him with scolding questions advising against leaving work early. </p><p>Yoongi nervously bowed his head down, gulping away the last of his insecurities that seemed to skyrocket at that very moment although it really was a harmless and quite wholesome reason, one that Seokjin surely wouldn't objectify to. However, Yoongi didn't want to get his hopes up no matter how valid the excuse seemed, hence why worries still loomed even after a wave of temporary optimism washed over him. </p><p>"I-it's Hoseok. He caught a cold recently and I think it's cuz we were outside like all day on Saturday and surrounded by a lot of people, so he probably got some sort of bug," he explained through quiet mumbles, not really sure how Seokjin would take it but hopefully he'd be understanding towards the situation. </p><p>Nodding slowly, Seokjin suddenly appeared with a small smile resting upon his lips — one that Yoongi hadn't noticed since his head was still face down directly towards the floor out of pure fear — and seemingly, he didn't really seem all to fazed by it either since in his mind, it was a totally valid and adorable reason. </p><p>Plus, he knew just how much Yoongi unconditionally loved and cared for Hoseok more than any ordinary friendship he's seen before, so obviously it wasn't his place to deny it. </p><p>"Of course!" Seokjin beamed, stepping out from behind the counter to reassuringly wrap Yoongi in a side hug, "Plus, being a foreigner — from literal outer space — and all you don't know how it'll affect him differently, so if you want you can leave now." </p><p>Yoongi shot his head up at the offer, meeting Seokjin's wholehearted gaze that never once broke eye contact with him, truly meaning every word he sent and only further supporting his statement with the look he was giving Yoongi. But even so, knowing just how abnormally sweet and kindhearted Seokjin was, Yoongi was still utterly shocked that he had left him off so easily — since even a steady friendship didn't necessarily determine your work ethic nor professional relationship. </p><p>"Wait really?" Yoongi stammered, gratitude gracing his voice as he really couldn't believe his own ears — despite of it may have seemed like he was overreacting a bit, but at that moment he couldn't care any less since this news was some of the best he's received in his whole career. </p><p>Seokjin nodded, patting his friend on the back supportively, "Yep! I'll just make Namjoon do all the extra work, simple!" He snickered casually, partially joking in his words but the announcement alone was enough to make Namjoon regret all of his life choices. </p><p>"Heyyyyy," Namjoon whined from the back of the shop, not missing the chance to send Seokjin a death-eating glare that didn't even make Seokjin shudder once, "you little bitch."   </p><p>"All's fair in love and stars honeybun," Seokjin passive aggressively combatted with, sending a cheeky wink towards Namjoon before heading back to his original position at the counter, "Anyways, but yeah there's only like thirty minutes left before we close so just go home now Yoongi, I'm sure Hoseok's ecstatic to see you," he giggled, bringing a hand to his mouth before sighing lovingly at the thought of Hoseok attacking Yoongi with his usual hug after Yoongi got home from work, as he heard the stories countless times before having enough knowledge about their exchange in affection. </p><p>Yoongi flushed deeply, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks and plant cherry red hues all across it until it covered the entire expanse of his face. It wasn't quite out of embarrassment, but more of flattery and him being flustered at the reminder that Hoseok would indeed greet him with another embrace perusal — since even a silly little cold would never get in the way of that. </p><p>"I — okay, thank you. I'll see you guys later then," Yoongi mustered out through his completely astounded expression — now from an combined amount of both pure shock and the inability to respond properly as his mind was suddenly bombarded with images and memories of Hoseok's jubilant expression whenever he arrived at home from work, never failing to set Yoongi's heart on fire in the most endearing way possible. </p><p>"Bye bye!" Seokjin and Namjoon called in perfect synchronization as Yoongi quickly untied his apron and ran out the door — anticipation bursting through his veins to see the exact star who had been on his mind all day. </p><p>It was both a mix of worry and excitement; worry because Yoongi didn't want to leave Hoseok home alone for an extended amount of time especially when he was in such a vulnerable state where he was not only extremely unfamiliar with the human world, but also having to deal with a seasonal cold that'd only make his body weaker and limit his ability to do casual tasks that he normally would be able to. Then again, happiness always seemed to overrule any sign of pessimism recently, as it did in this very situation where a smile fought the battle on Yoongi's lips — eventually winning against the subtle frown that had formed from stress earlier. So obviously, Yoongi was more than happy to finally get to be able to see Hoseok, as he always was. </p><p>Since nothing, absolutely nothing, could break away the barrier of trust and pure joy that had been established between Hoseok and Yoongi. </p><p>⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑</p><p>Pulling up in front of the house, Yoongi hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt before slamming the car door behind him loudly and dashing up up the front porch steps, hastily rummaging through his pockets until his hands finally stumbled upon the key he had been searching for.</p><p>And well, let's just say once those keys were in hand, it didn't even take two seconds before Yoongi swung the door open and instantly called Hoseok's name all throughout the house — his voice echoing amongst the empty hallways and drowning out any faint noise that usually belonged to floor boards creaking or clocks ticking. </p><p>That was until Yoongi soon stumbled upon a limp body on the couch — who had his entire body being swallowed up by one of the blankets that Yoongi always kept on there for situations such as these where cold winter nights flew in and chilled the house with the frost that creeped up the windows and introduced a chilling fog to commence. </p><p>But not taking any more time to hesitate, Yoongi quickly double checked the door to make sure it was securely locked before quietly creeping up towards Hoseok and pulling down the blanket just enough to see a small portion of the star's face — only to be met with a sound asleep Hoseok who appeared to be the epitome of peaceful. </p><p>A soft smile played at Yoongi's lips from the fond sight of him sleeping like a baby, completely knocked out and snoring peacefully among the dimly lit room which was only illuminated by a lamp rested in the very corner of it by the television. </p><p>Sure, Yoongi was expecting a hug as he always did, but being met with the sight that he did suddenly made him forget all of those long forgotten yearnings and encouragement as to what even made him run here in the first place. Especially when Hoseok actually seemed to be in a very happy place right now, undeniably whisked into a faraway dreamland where angels sung their harmonies and fairies pranced wherever they wished. </p><p>And if Yoongi had the option, he'd surely join him. </p><p>But alas, reality was reality and real life wasn't like that — with sleep being ones only possible escape from reality and the horrors that came along with it. </p><p>Though really, Yoongi felt like he had been living his dream life with Hoseok all along, as it truly felt like a dream come true on his end. </p><p>Long, tiresome nights that used to seem like they would drag out for ages turned into cuddles on the couch every evening, bland — lonely dinners turned to ones of excitement and storytelling, boring weekends where Yoongi would spend his only days off shopping and running errands at grocery stores turned to game nights and netlfix binging. </p><p>Every scowl was replaced by a genuinely happy smile, one that Yoongi wouldn't exchange for the world.</p><p>Which is why in his mind, he owes Hoseok everything, while in Hoseok's mind he believed the exact opposite. </p><p>Of course neither of them knew that the other felt this way, but perhaps there was a lot of things they were quite unaware of. </p><p>Just how like Hoseok — due to his unconscious state as he was in a deep slumber — was unaware of the fact that Yoongi bent down over the couch and planted a light kiss on his forehead, a sweet gesture that seemed very fitting and appropriate for the situation and Yoongi himself couldn't find it within himself to resist the temptation any longer — especially when Hoseok resembled a graceful Angel that flew down from heaven itself. </p><p>However, Yoongi was also unaware of the fact that the second he turned around and headed towards the kitchen to set his stuff down, a small smile curled up at the edges of Hoseok's lips — feeling nothing but loved and cherished by the exact person whom he's always wanted to be by.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>